


Maka's Delivery Service

by tamashii_resonance



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blair as Maka's sassy familiar, Blood, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Healing, I promise this ends happy, I put them through so much and I'm sorry, Kiki's Delivery Service AU, Leaving Home, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Poor Crona, Soul's family being dicks, Stein and Marie are married and they're having a baby hooray!!, Warlocks, Wes living alone in the woods, Who Knows?, Witches, is Liz even old enough to drive?, what even are labor laws???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 94,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamashii_resonance/pseuds/tamashii_resonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka Albarn is a witch. Like the few who are able to use magic today, she follows a sacred tradition carried out for hundreds of years: when a young witch reaches the age of 13, she sets out to live in a town where no other witches reside to complete one year of independent training. On the day of her 13th birthday, Maka is packed and ready to go. She, with her trusty companion cat Blair, flies off for a year away from home in the big city.</p><p>  <i>Very loosely based off of "Kiki's Delivery Service." Will explore themes of friendship, abuse, near-death experiences, healing, and (of course) magic. Featuring gender neutral Crona, Stein and Marie expecting a little one, Wes living in the woods composing music, pretty much all the major characters making at least one small appearance, and some awful Google-Translated Swedish and random Old English words thrown in the mix too.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Maka Turns 13 and is Ready to Leave ASAP

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Mods who organize Resbang each year, and my art partner whose art you can see here [if you click this link!!](http://strawberrymeister.tumblr.com/post/135132805326/makas-delivery-service-is-a-reeeeaallly-good-fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Maka's thirteenth birthday and she's ready to go.

The alarm clock went off at 7:30AM sharp. Less than three seconds later it was turned off by an already wide-awake girl. She sat up, smiling, and bolted out of her bed. Five quick steps took her to her window, which she flung open to let in the early morning sunlight.

“Blair!” She called out the window. “Are you ready to go? Blair?”

There was no response. Shrugging, the girl turned to look at her room instead.

It was a cozy place she’d called her own all her life. It was once an attic, as told by the sloping ceiling, but now it held a bed, wardrobe, desk, chair, and mirror. A circular rug covered a majority of the wooden floor. In the center of said rug was a packed bag.

The girl stared into the mirror. Her green eyes were bright, blonde hair tied into two buns on either side of her head. She was wearing a simple white nightdress. Her bare feet tapped the floor with impatient energy.

_This is it,_ she thought. _Today’s the day._

Maka Albarn smiled at her own reflection. Today was the beginning of something new. Today she turned thirteen. Today she would leave home to find her own path as a witch.

A light thump behind her alerted Maka of her familiar’s return. She turned around and smiled at the black cat stretching on her rug.

“Good morning, Blair!”

“Morning.” The black cat finished stretching with a yawn. “You’re up early.”

“We’re leaving first thing. I’ve been telling you that for the last week.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to,” Blair muttered under her breath.

Maka frowned. “Traitor.”

“Nya Maka, isn’t it a _bit_ early to set off?” the cat yawned again while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her paw. “Bu-tan would be much more comfortable leaving in the afternoon instead of first thing in the morning. Plus, we haven’t even had breakfast.”

Maka’s stomach chose the precise moment to growl. She sighed. “You’re right. Besides, I have to make sure I packed everything.”

Maka threw a robe over her pajamas before heading downstairs to breakfast, Blair following her. The smell of bacon came wafting from the kitchen to the stairs. So _he_ was already up. Maka took a steeling breath before entering the room. If there was anyone who would be against her leaving, it would be her father. Best not tell him and leave when she had the opportunity.

“Good morning, Papa,” she said coolly, taking her usual seat at the table.

Spirit Albarn glanced over his shoulder from the stove. He noticed it daughter and gave her a little smile.

“Happy birthday, Angel,” he said. “Breakfast’ll be ready in just a minute. There’s coffee in the pot if you want any.”

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Then would you mind pouring me some? I don’t want to burn this by accident.”

She got up and pulled their mugs from the cupboard, then milk from the refrigerator. She poured herself milk and her father coffee: no cream and lots of sugar. Maka also took a bowl out for Blair’s water as she hopped onto the table. The cat’s breakfast, several chunks of leftover beef stew, was already there.

Spirit turned back to the stove, humming. At 31 years of age, he was the doting father of young Maka. He had his long red hair tied back in a bun and was wearing a very bright green-and-yellow checkered apron over his slacks and shirt.

The hideous thing had been a gag gift Maka made for her father when she was eleven. It was made from an old picnic cloth and very lopsided (sewing was definitely not her strong suit). Spirit hardly noticed. In fact, he wore it every single day without fail, much to Maka’s embarrassment.

“Here you go,” he said, setting down two plates and taking his seat across from her. “Eat up. I know you’ve got a big day ahead of you.”

Maka noticed it was her favorite: eggs on bacon with rice. It was a weird combination, but one her mother used to make all the time. Spirit never made this. Ever. So why now? Granted, it was her birthday, but her papa usually just got a cake and called it a day. Besides, rice was hard to find in such a small country village.

Maka set down her fork and knife.

Spirit noticed and frowned. “Is something wrong? I thought this was your favorite.”

“It is.”

“Is it overcooked? Too much salt?”

She shook her head. Spirit glanced at his daughter a few times before setting down his own utensils and taking a sip of coffee instead.

“Today’s a big day for you. It’s not everyday that you come of age.” When his daughter didn’t reply, Spirit continued. “Maka, you’re planning on leaving tonight, aren’t you?”

_He knew!_ Maka jolted. She hadn’t expected her father to notice so quickly.

She cleared her throat and replied as steadily as she could, “It’s tradition for a young witch to leave at the age of thirteen to spend a year on her own, training. You know this.”

“I do. Still, most girls don’t spring out right away. Even I know that.”

Maka blushed and turned away slightly. That was true. But…

“I’m not upset, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Spirit said firmly. “I actually anticipated it. Don’t change your mind on this just because you couldn’t surprise your Papa.”

“I wasn’t going to!” Maka insisted.

His expression softened. “Then let’s make a compromise. How about you leave after dinner? I was hoping to have a little party tonight for you anyway. I already invited everyone to have dinner and cake. We could make it a birthday going-away celebration all in one.”

“Okay,” she agreed after a long pause. “But only because you invited everyone. It’d be rude to them if I wasn’t there.”

Spirit nodded in agreement. The conversation over, the two went back to eating in silence. Maka didn’t miss the way her papa kept trying to meet her gaze. She ignored it to the best of her ability and continued to eat her breakfast as daintily as she could. It was delicious; she had to give him that much credit as she finished up.

“Leave the dishes,” Spirit said. “I know you have to do some last-minute packing.”

Maka stood up. “I’ll wash them. It’s the least I can do. Besides, I have until later tonight to finish packing.”

The young girl took her things to the sink and started washing them. She even grabbed Blair’s polished bowls. Spirit looked up at her from the table. Maka noticed and frowned.

“What’s wrong, Papa?”

“Nothing. Just wondering when my little girl grew up so fast.” Spirit stared into his mug of coffee with a sad smile. “You know you look just like your mother when she first came to this little town.”

Maka looked at him in surprise. It was rare for her papa to talk about his late wife. Ever since she walked out when Maka was nine Spirit avoided her memory like the plague. Yet here he was, telling her story for the first time.

Spirit didn’t reply for a while, choosing instead to drink some of his coffee. Maka took this opportunity to make a cup of tea. She sat down after putting the kettle on the stove. Her father started once she was seated.

“Your mama had just turned thirteen a few weeks before. Came gliding down after a week of flying from a large city on the other side of the country. Wanted to go somewhere where she could have a proper garden, she said. She lived in this house with old Ms. Johanssen while she trained in potion brewing. The lady never had kids and left the whole property to Kami when she passed away.

“I used to pass by every single day after school to catch a glimpse of what your Mama was doing here all by herself instead of playing with the other kids. Sometimes you could hear small explosions or see flashing lights from her workshop. And then one day I just happened to be there when she came out. She was absolutely frazzled, but she came right up to me and asked where she could find some rosemary. Rosemary of all things! I took her to my home to steal some from my mother’s herb rack.

“We ended up talking, telling stories about what our lives were like. She told me how she learned to fly, what sorts of herbs could make healing remedies, old traditions like leaving home, and even how to read a bit of the Old Tongue. And when she went home I thought I’d never see her again. But she came back two years later and took to living with old Ms. Johanssen through her last few days.”

The kettle whistled loudly, breaking the tension in the air. Maka hurried to shut off the stove. Spirit waited until his daughter had poured a cup of water and gotten a tea bag from the cupboard. Once she sat with her cream and sugar he continued.

“Your Mama almost left after the funeral. She said she couldn’t stand being in the house with so many reminders of Ms. Johanssen. Did you know it was me who convinced her otherwise? I told her I couldn’t live without seeing her again. I told her the last couple of years without her had been torture. And then she asked me, ‘Spirit, is this your idea of a proposal because it’s terrible,’ and I just laughed and asked her, ‘Is that what you want it to be?’ We were married six months later and you came less than a year after that. Our little angel.”

Spirit sighed and sipped some coffee. “She made me a much better man. I wasn’t worthy of her affection. I think we both realized that after a while. Your Mama was a free spirit. I think this settled life didn’t work for her, as much as I couldn’t devote my love for her. Men like me are the worst, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” said Maka smoothly.

Spirit grimaced at her honestly, but he didn’t say anything against it. “You’re right. But the days I was happiest was when all three of us were here. Before…well. I wish we could go back to those days, when my two favorite girls were here. But Kami’s gone now. And I know it’s time for you to leave too. All your Papa wants is for you to become the strong woman I know you’ll be.”

Right then, for just a moment, Maka felt as though she understood her papa full heartedly. He gave her a sad smile, tears prickling at the edge of his eyes.

“Just…promise your Papa you won’t start dating boys.”

Then the moment was ruined. Maka scowled.

“You can’t just say stuff like that! I can date if I want to, but I won’t because men are the absolute worst!” Then as an afterthought, she muttered ‘stupid Papa’ under her breath.

Spirit laughed (most definitely reassured) and ruffled her hair. “Drink up. I have to go to town to run some errands, so you have the rest of the morning to yourself.”

マカの宅急便

“We really are leaving today, aren’t we?” Blair asked.

“Of course!” replied Maka jovially. “I’ve been preparing for soooo long! Why should we wait any longer? Even if we’ve been delayed until tonight by Papa.”

Maka was dressed and ready. She had set everything she packed out in front of her. There were several folded tank tops and underwear, her carry-sized sewing kit, an extra pair of flats, an old candy tin filled with allowance money, her hairbrush and hair ribbons, two bars of soap, three towels of various sizes, a sleeping bag, pajamas, and a cotton bag with toiletries in it.

Maka was kneeling on the floor and pursing her lips while going over how to fit one of her mother’s heavy tomes into her shoulder bag. Blair nudged against Maka’s thigh.

“Is that all going to fit?”

“I’ll make it! Since I know nothing about healing it might be better to bring this. Mama was very good at potion brewing, after all. I’m sure I’ll be able to teach myself something.”

“I think you should leave it. You can always start that part of your training when you get back. Besides, it’ll be harder to fly with that heavy book keeping you off balance.”

Maka stared down at her things pensively, hand on her chin. “Maybe I have a bigger bag somewhere…”

Blair sighed. There was no sense in talking to Maka. She knew this after all these years. The two had grown up together. It was part of being a witch: a familiar would live with her for the rest of her days. At least Maka was smart most of the time.

The witch vanished to the hallway. Blair waited patiently until she returned, carrying an old camping bag that had probably been collecting dust in one of the hall closets. Maka seemed even more please with herself so Blair decided not to comment.

“There!” said Maka proudly. “Now this’ll fit everything and have room for food!”

“You’ll have to go buy that yourself,” Blair reminded.

“I know. Since we’ve got the rest of the day I can go to town. There’re also a few things I left in the cupboards.” Maka began to pack her things in the bigger bag, nodding in satisfaction. “Yep, definitely big enough! Do you think Papa’ll mind if I take this?”

“You know he won’t.”

Maka continued to put things into her bag, humming a bit. “I’m so glad I’m almost ready. It’s such a relief. I can’t imagine how others who don’t plan ahead do it!”

“Almost ready. Remember the most important part of the tradition?”

Maka froze. How had she forgotten _that_? _That_ was the most important part!

“Do you even have a black dress?” Blair asked.

She stared down at the pink dress she was wearing over her favorite yellow button-up. Would there be enough time to dye it? Probably not.

“I’m sure I have some black clothing somewhere,” she murmured, frowning.

Blair snorted. “As if. All you own is that coat. And Maka looks so much better in color!”

Maka was about to retort when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

“Knock knock! Can I come in?”

“Papa!” Maka made sure her undergarments were safely hidden from view before shouting, “Come in!”

Spirit was carrying their shopping bag in one hand, pushing the door open with another. He sat down beside Maka. Then he handed her the bag. She looked at him, confused.

“What’s all this?”

“Just some things for the journey. Go on, check what’s inside.”

Maka pulled the items out one by one. There was a compass and a looking glass, both small enough to be hung around her neck. Several small trinkets were there too: a can opener, pocket knife, scissors, packs of matches, a flashlight and some batteries, and a map of the country. Then at the very bottom was something Maka was in dire need of.

“Is this a black dress?”

“I knew you didn’t own one,” Spirit said, “and it is tradition. I went to the seamstress in town and she still had your measurements from May Day when I got you that green dress. This one may be a bit big though, since she insisted on leaving a bit of room for you to grow into.”

“I can always buy a new one once I get more money,” added Maka. She lifted it out of the bag, then noticed a second one. “You got two for me?”

“It’s always good to have a spare. It’ll give you a chance to do laundry.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Nonsense! I can’t have my daughter going on her service without proper attire. What kind of father would I be if my baby isn’t able to carry herself with pride?” Spirit pointed at something folded under the dresses. “There’s also a wool petticoat for the winter. I don’t know where you’re going, but I don’t want you to get sick.”

Maka swallowed. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything. Just show your papa what his daughter looks like wearing that new dress.”

Maka was excited to put on the dress, to say the least. She paused to give Spirit the stink eye.

“Close your eyes.”

He did.

“Cover them,” she commanded.

“Yes ma’am,” Spirit responded. He put his hands over his eyes.

“Now turn around!”

He did, smiling.

Maka waited a second to make sure he wasn't peeking before taking her clothes off and grabbing the top dress and pulling it over her head. The fabric was soft and breathable. Her papa had splurged on it. Maka was able to catch a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

Blair purred approvingly.

“You look good.”

“Thanks, Blair.”

“Blair gets to see before your poor Papa?” Spirit asked.

Maka rolled her eyes. “You can turn around now. And uncover your eyes.”

Spirit turned around and let his hands fall to his side. His eyes were still firmly shut. Maka couldn’t help but laugh at his pleased grin.

“Papa!”

“Okay, okay.”

Spirit opened his eyes. He didn’t speak for a long time, staring at Maka. The girl fidgeted, staring down at her feet.

“Is it…okay? I know it’s more boring than all my other clothes…”

“Give me a spin.”

“Papa!”

“Just one spin, okay?”

Maka giggled but complied. The dress twirled gracefully around her.

Spirit smiled proudly. “My little witch. You really do look a lot like your mama. She would be so proud.”

Maka blushed a bit at the compliment, turning away. Spirit decided to leave with that.

“Hopefully you left enough room for food. I bought a bunch of light, nonperishable foods. They’re downstairs on the table when you’re ready to pack them. I also got you a canteen.”

“Thank you Papa.”

Maka spent the rest of the afternoon pacing around restlessly after packing. She finally left her house after an hour, not really having much to do. Spirit, who was tending to the garden out back, noticed his daughter.

“Maka! Why don’t you go out to the woods? It’ll be your last time for a while. You could always try gathering some of those herbs in your Mama’s book.”

It was good advice. And since she’d packed away everything she needed Maka had nothing better to do. She left out the back gate and took the dirt road towards the forest. She waved to the farmers she passed before taking a sharp right off the path and into the thickets.

The woods were always a place where Maka could relax. It was one of the few places that she didn’t show he papa; it was the special secret she and her mama had shared. Maka pushed her way through the undergrowth until she came across a clearing. Sunlight streamed down through the trees. Out of sight was a creek where water was gurgling.

This was a place full of memories. When she was five Maka remembered getting lost here. Instead of fear there was adventure, climbing over rocks and fallen trees until her mama found her. At six she learned her letters, including the runes of the Old Tongue, a language only a handful of witches knew today. At seven she began to learn the names of various herbs and fungi that were useful. At eight she came here with her friend Tsubaki to read their schoolbooks and have picnics. At nine she stopped coming. At ten she couldn’t be found elsewhere. At eleven she began bringing the herbology book with her and tried to remember how to read the Old Tongue. At twelve she finally got help from her papa. And here she was again, at thirteen, saying goodbye.

Maka removed her shoes. The damp moss squished under her feet, cool and familiar. She sat on one of the larger rocks by the stream and enjoyed the sounds of nature. Summer was in full swing, yet the forest was cool. A little pocket full of life.

She ended up not collecting much of anything, walking around the clearing and the paths that circled around it. After an hour Maka made her way home. She sat down at the picnic table in the backyard. She was about to nap when her father came out with a tray of food for lunch.

“Did you find everything you needed?” he asked.

“Not everything. But I have enough for now.”

“You can always start potions next year.”

Maka pouted. “Blair already told me that.”

“Did she now?” Spirit laughed. “She knows what she’s talking about then.”

He set down the two glasses of ice tea and plate of cucumber sandwiches on the table. They sat in the shade of the old apple tree in the backyard. It was a beautiful summer day. Even a bit away from the forest the sounds of chirping birds could be heard.

“Do you have any idea where you’ll go?”

Maka nodded. “But it’s a secret. I don’t want you to come find me. That’ll kill the point of being independent!”

“I wouldn’t dare!” Spirit said. Then he hesitated. “Okay, maybe once a month?”

“You’re hopeless, Papa.”

マカの宅急便

Before she knew it night had fallen. Neighbors came in their trucks carrying more food than needed and extra tables to lay it all out. Chairs were hauled out of the basement and kitchen. There was music playing from the radio,

It was around eight when Maka finally excused herself. She went upstairs, grabbing her bag and broom. She took her time going once more around her room to make sure she packed the essentials. Satisfied, Maka shouldered her bag and picked up her broom. The looking glass, compass, and map were all on chords and hung on the back of her chair. She slung them around her neck and ran downstairs.

“I’m off!” she declared loudly. That got almost all of the adults to quiet. One of the women turned down the radio as Maka made her way squarely to the center of the driveway. All of her friends surrounded her, asking questions.

“Where are you going to go?” one of her friends asked.

“The city!” Maka replied. “I want to go somewhere where I can see the ocean.”

A chorus of ‘that’s nice’ and ‘I’m so jealous’ followed. Maka frowned a bit.

“It’s not going to be easy! I have to work while I’m out there!”

“Yeah, but you’ll make time to go to the beach, right?” one of her friends said.

They all shared a final laughed before Maka told them she was ready to leave.

“Just five more minutes!”

“Nonsense,” she said. “If I don’t leave now I’ll never go.”

“Maka, wait!”

Irritated by the interruption (didn’t he realize how much concentration flying took?) Maka turned around to see her father stepping away from the small gathering with something in his hands. A…was that _a broom?_

Spirit held it out in front of him. Maka dismounted her own broom and walked over to her papa.

“It was your mama’s,” he said. “And her mother’s before her. When Kami…when your Mama left, she made me promise I’d give this to you when you turned thirteen. A last little coming-of-age present. ‘A broom that’ll fly true through any storm,’ she said. I know you’ve only ever used your broom when flying, so this one may be finicky, but—”

“I’ll fly it!” Maka stated. Determination shone in her eyes.

Spirit nodded. The two traded brooms. Once it was done father and daughter stared at each other, suddenly unable to communicate. Silence spread between them like molasses.

“I guess this is it, then,” said Maka after an awkward moment.

“I guess so.”

She kicked the ground a bit, unable to meet her father’s eyes. “Bye Papa.”

And Spirit hugged her.

Maka was shocked, but she didn’t pull away. As much as he was a dirty cheat, town womanizer, and drank a bit more than prescribed by the doctor, he was her father. Spirit had been there since her first steps, her first words, her first day of school, her first solo flight. And now, her first move from home. Maka sank into his familiar embrace.

She wouldn’t be seeing this man for a whole year, Maka realized with a start. _What will that be like?_ she wondered.

“My little witch,” he murmured, stroking her hair. “Be safe.”

“I will.”

“Write to me as soon as you’ve settled in. Or call.”

“Only after I’ve settled.”

“Of course. And no boys!” he said a bit firmer.

“Papaaaa!!” she wined as her friends giggled.

She could practically smell the sour expression on his face. “I’m serious! You’re there to work and train, not to go gallivanting with some young boy. Don’t let them try to seduce you.”

“What, like how you went about with Mama?”

Several of the men gathered began to tease Spirit. Maka glanced up and giggled at her papa’s paling face. Served him right.

After almost another half minute she sighed.

“Um, Papa? I think you can let go now.”

He pulled away, blushing slightly. But Spirit was smiling. “You’re right. Y-y-you should g-go…”

_Oh geez,_ thought Maka. _Here we go._

Turning her back so she wouldn’t have to see her father blubbering, Maka strode to the center of the front yard. She mounted the broom, clipping the portable radio to the handle and adjusting her bag one last time.

“Blair!”

The cat ran from the neighbor’s bush (no doubt saying goodbye to the feline friends she had) and jumped onto Maka’s bag.

“Bu-tan’s ready to go!”

Maka’s friends began cheering then.

“Good luck Maka!”

“You’ve got this girl!”

Maka winked at her friends before focusing her energy into the broom. She could sense the it slowly awakening and accepting her magic. The feeling flooded from her chest in a familiar way, like talking to an old friend. Wind gathered. Maka felt her feet leave the ground. A pang of nervousness went through her. It was the first time using her mother’s broom after all. It was a great responsibility.

The broom must’ve sensed her uncertainty for it hovered a few feet off the ground before slowly sinking back down. It’s lack of enthusiasm did nothing to deter Maka, who gave it a firm slap.

The broom gave a sudden lurch up, forcing the air out of Maka’s lungs. Her sense of direction was skewed with as it began spinning. She could hear the worried shouts of the people far, far below as she continued to spiral up. Maka bit her lip, willing the fear away, and gripped the broom tightly.

“Fly straight, will you? I bet you were nowhere near this rude with Mama!”

Just as suddenly as it had lurched up, the broom halted. Maka felt her neck whip a bit, and groaned. She looked down. Everyone was much farther below than she had ever seen before (Maka didn’t dare fly too high since there was no one to catch her).

She felt Blair’s claws unhook from her dress. The cat climbed over Maka’s shoulder and sat on her bag.

“Are you alright, Blair?”

“Just a bit squeamish. You really shot up there, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t choose to!” Maka huffed. But she did feel the hum of the broom below her. Looks like it had calmed down too.

_Trust me,_ she willed, then descended until she could make out everyone’s faces. They all looked relieved. Maka waved, smiling brightly, before turning away from her childhood village and heading towards the darkening horizon.

Spirit stood there, staring out into the night long after Maka’s silhouette had vanished from view. Most of the guests and friends were making their way home. Many of the men gave him one last pat on the back, the women congratulating him as they dragged their excited children home.

It was the last hand on his back that got Spirit’s attention. The light touch lingered on his shoulder a bit. Spirit turned to see a blond boy of seventeen wearing long black robes.

“Brother Justin.”

The young priest—a longtime friend of the family’s son—gave Spirit a reassuring smile.

“Your daughter will be fine. She is strong and brave. There is no reason to fear for her.” Justin bowed his head. “Come, let us pray. God will guide your daughter.”

Spirit wasn’t the type of guy to pray. Nor was he actually sure if God existed. But he still closed his eyes, put his hands together, and prayed long and hard for Maka’s safety and success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my submission for this year's Resbang. This is my first Resbang every. It's been an absolute joy to have finished this piece and share it to the world. I've been working on this fic since mid-July (egad!) and now here is the finished product.
> 
> Please before, during, or after reading this fic check out the wonderful art that smolscythe has done which is all posted on their Tumblr [here](http://tinycatsandfruitsnacks.tumblr.com/post/135132805326/makas-delivery-service-is-a-reeeeaallly-good-fic)!


	2. In Which Maka Flies Towards Her New Home

Once they were out of reach of the village, Maka pulled the broom level. It still resisted her slightly, but it didn’t try to throw her off this time. The young witch pulled out her compass and held it out. She rerouted herself to point south-southeast before urging the broom forward. It shuddered before shooting off. Maka grit her teeth and leaned into the broom. Blair’s claws were digging into her shoulders painfully.

“Maka!” Blair called above the wind. Seriously, how on earth that human thought it was okay to fly at such a neck-breaking speed so late at night was beyond the cat. “Where are you headed?”

“Dödenstad!” the girl replied.

“Where?”

She turned her head and repeated it. “Dödenstad! It’s a big city by the ocean south of here.”

"Do you know which way you're going?"

“Of course. I've done my research. I decided on it six months ago!”

“Why?”

As they left the city limits of their home village of Litenby Maka finally slowed her pace. Blair unhooked her claws from her witch’s dress and sat at the end of the broom, watching and waiting for a response.

Maka asked her, “Do you remember my old friend, Tsubaki?”

“Was she the Japanese one who moved out of town last year?”

Maka nodded. “We’ve been writing each other letters since her family settled down. Apparently they moved to a pretty big city a few days south of here. And she even asked around and found out there are no witches!

“Tsubaki already talked to her parents and they said it’s okay if I use the spare room until I can find a place of my own. I figured having a roof over my head would make things easier to plan.”

“I think it would’ve been better if you had more of a plan before leaving,” Blair mused.

Maka chose to ignore her.

“Does Tsubaki know we’re coming?”

“I mentioned it in the last letter. She should’ve gotten it by now. Give me a second, I need to make sure we’re still on track.”

She gripped the broom with her legs. It took a few moments to find her balance, but Maka was used to flying. It was one of her favorite things to do. Once she was stable Maka pulled the map out from under her dress to show Blair.

“See this dot here? This is Litenby. I drew a route we can follow to Dödenstad. According to my calculations it’ll take us about six days to get there as long as the weather isn’t too bad. I hope it’ll hold. It’s been a really rainy summer so far.”

“Are you saying we’ll be sleeping outside every night?”

“Not every night. I have a lot more money than I expected, so we may be able to stop at a few hotels on the way there. That’s good because I didn’t have enough room for a tent. But we will for these two days.” Maka waved her hand over the forest the red line was drawn through. “There’s a huge gap between the city and the countryside that’s split by Häxorskog. The only thing that runs through it are a few roads and this railway here. It’ll probably be a bit rough, but I heard there isn’t anything dangerous living there so we’ll be oka—”

Blair suddenly interrupted, “Maka, look!”

Maka glanced up to where Blair was pointing. About thirty feet above them, flying on her very own broomstick, was a fellow witch. Blair glanced back at Maka; the young girl looked more excited than she’d ever seen her. It was no wonder considering the blonde had never met another witch in her life.

Maka leaned her broom up towards the other witch. The broom shuddered as it rose slowly up. Maka was able to get a good look at the other witch as she rose. This witch had long silver hair. She was wearing a black dress like Maka, except she had accessorized with an orange hat, white boots, and a polka-dotted sash around her waist.

Maka pulled up beside the witch. “Hello!”

The other witch turned, a bit surprised. But she too smiled.

“Hello yourself.” She noticed the bag hanging from Maka’s shoulder. “I take it this is your first time leaving home?”

Maka nodded. “Yep! I just turned thirteen today.”

“Today?!” When she nodded in confirmation, the other witch whistled lowly. "I see. That's pretty unusual. Are you two heading south?”

“Yes, to Dödenstad!”

“Geko, so far too! I'm impressed. Feel free to fly with me a bit. I'm heading in that general direction.”

“Thank you...?”

“Eruka Groda.”

“My name’s Maka Albarn. This is my familiar, Blair.”

“Nice to meet you both. Like I said, I’m Eruka, and this little demon is named Free.” Her one-eyed cat gave the two a grin that could only be described as wolfish. Blair flinched. Eruka laughed a bit.

“He chose that name himself,” she explained to Maka. “Don’t really know why.”

“He seems…nice.”

“Like I said, he’s a little demon.”

The cat purred as if he’d been complimented. Eruka scoffed a bit at whatever he’d said.

“Oh hush you! We’re almost home now, no need to show off.”

“Um…” Maka interrupted. “Is it hard, finding work?”

Eruka took a moment to think through the question.

“It can be. I was lucky to know some elemental magic, especially pyromancy.”

“Pyromancy?”

“Flame element magic.” Eruka held out her hand palm up. A glowing ball of fire appeared in the middle, causing both Maka and Blair to gasp.

“I’ve been able to conjure flames all my life. Pyromancy’s destructive and has a bad rep, but it’s part of my ability as a witch. I was able to get a job working as a theater technician in special effects. The company directors said they may try to get me a job on the big screens, but I wouldn’t want that. I like the simple life. I happen to be pretty good at fortune telling, and I know showbiz is one path I shouldn’t be taking.”

The two girls were flying over a town with blinking lights. Eruka nodded at it. “That’s where I’ve been living these last three years. It’s a smaller town, but I love its charm.

“I’m going straight to bed tonight. Good luck with your training, Maka.”

“Thank you.”

With that, Eruka flew fluidly over Maka and down towards the little city below. Maka watched her descend with awe. Even she wasn’t that good at flying yet, and it was the only skill she’d ever actually acquired.

_Will that be enough?_ she couldn’t help but wonder.

It seemed that Blair had other things on her mind.

“That cat’s barely got two lives left, I tell you! It's a miracle that witch even has her familiar still!” Blair scoffed.

Maka ruffled the cat’s fur playfully. “The only reason you’ve still got nine because you’re so pampered. You sure you ready for city life?”

Blair just huffed and turned away.

They flew in silence for another hour. The clouds in the distance were slowly getting closer. Maka paused for a second, taking out her new looking glass and staring towards the ominous mass.

Blair tugged on Maka’s dress. “I think it’s going to storm. I can feel the static in my whiskers!”

“I think you’re right,” Maka agreed, putting away her looking glass. “See that sheet in the distance? I think that’s rain. We’ll have to find a place to stay for the night.”

“Do we want to ask that Eruka girl?”

Maka shook her head. “It’s a small town. I don’t want people thinking I’m there to challenge their witch’s spot. We’re still not too far out in the country. I’m sure we’ll see another one soon.”

She wasn’t wrong. Within thirty minutes a second, much smaller village appeared. Maka landed a bit outside of it and walked to the inn right as the rain started coming down. It was a cozy place with more traveling artisans crammed into the bar area than there were stools. Thankfully the barmaid noticed Maka immediately and fetched the innkeeper (her husband). He gave Maka the key to the smallest attic room and a dinner of fish, bread, and watered ale in the back.

“It’ll probably rain most of the night, dearie,” said the innkeeper. “We’ve not had a good summer storm in a while. Best you stay inside tomorrow for fear of lightning.”

Maka thanked him and retired for the night, listening to the rain pounding against the roof and the thunder roiling in the distance. She turned on the radio for a bit, noting the weather wouldn’t be any better, before rolling over and going to sleep.

マカの宅急便

The second day was rough. The constant rain meant the two didn’t make much headway. After forcing her way through almost zero visibility for two hours Maka was convinced by Blair to stop in a small industrial town by a winding river. There was no hotel or inn, but the local wives took her in. Maka spent the rest of the day flying the workers lunch from their wives in return for housing her. She spent that night eating a communal dinner of creamy potato soup and sleeping on a spare cot in a basement.

The next morning was much easier for the traveling party. After getting breakfast bright and early in a local tavern Maka and Blair set off south-southeast again. It seemed as though the old broom was getting more used to Maka’s flaring personality. It flew straighter and with much more confidence than before. The fact that the terrible weather had finally passed brightened the mood as well. It was all warm sun and gentle breezes as they flew farther and father from Litenby.

They were also getting further away from civilization. Maka and Blair flew over wild forests for a couple of hours before stopping in a clearing to eat a simple snack of crackers and jam and salted meats. After the humble meal the two continued to fly over the never-ending expanse of trees.

“Is this around where Häxorskod begins?” Blair asked.

“I think so. Which is good. That means we’re only a bit behind schedule.” Maka looked down at her familiar. “Why do you ask?”

Blair shook her head. “I can sense and old magic here. This is definitely the Witches Wood. The trees seem to be speaking. I wouldn’t be surprised if the Old Council would have meetings in this forest.”

_Wow,_ thought Maka. _I wish I could hear the trees too._

Blair pawed at Maka’s arm, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

“Nya Maka, when are we stopping for a real meal at any point?”

“Soon. I’m getting pretty hungry also. If we see another small clearing we’ll take a break, okay?”

The next clearing appeared less than an hour later. Maka landed and turned on the radio to listen to some music, but the signal was too weak and she wasn’t able to get any reception. Shrugging, the witch took out a can of soup. She dug around in her bag until she found the fire starters and a couple of flat tin bowls the wives from the mining town had given her. Maka put the fire starters away and poured the soup out into the two bowls. As they ate, Maka couldn’t help but stare at Blair a bit.

It was common knowledge that a witch’s familiar was born with an innate knowledge of magic whereas a witch would normally have to train for years to have those skills. This practice dated back to oral traditions (now considered nothing but old wives’ tales). Witches and their familiars both had equal parts of a witch’s magic. This was to ensure the partnership would last a lifetime. This meant Blair wouldn’t die until Maka herself passed away.

When she finished, Maka closed her eyes and tried to hear what Blair had been talking about. To her the forest seemed like any other forest. Quiet, yet filled with life. Maybe this was just something she wasn’t ready to learn? Every witch had things she was naturally attuned to. Maka’s mama had been an excellent potion-brewer. Maybe Maka would find her cause soon.

Maka grabbed the now-empty bowls. “I’m going to wash these.”

“Don’t go too far,” Blair warned.

The two took a nap in the warm afternoon sun that was filtering through the overgrowth. Maka woke up much later to do some business. She stretched, yawned, and gathered her things. Blair, who had been sleeping on Maka’s stomach, was forced awake. She seemed a lot less pleased than the witch when they were leaving.

They took off again and stopped closer to the evening. Maka wanted to fly a bit farther to find a clearing, but Blair was once again the voice of reason.

“It’ll be too cold, and we don’t want you getting sick. Besides, it’s dark.”

The two ended up spending a somewhat uneasy night in a very small patch of grass under a canopy of green. Maka was able to start a fire after several minutes of struggling with damp twigs.

_If only I had pyromancy, like Eruka,_ Maka mused. She didn’t say anything though, choosing instead to read a bit of her mother’s old tome until she drifted off to sleep.

マカの宅急便

The fourth morning began at sunrise. Both witch and cat woke up with nature, covered in dew. Maka was infinitely grateful for the second dress her papa had gotten her as she ate a bag of peanuts, feeding Blair a can of tuna she’d brought for the trip.

Maka went to find a stream where she could wash up, taking the clean dress, a bar of soap, and a towel with her. The forest seemed to swallow her up as she followed the sound of running water. The trees somehow seemed thicker here. Untouched by civilization, they grew in silence.

The stream she’d heard was up ahead. It was cool and clean. Maka quickly bent down to scrub her face with some water. She took a sip of it as well. Shivering, Maka pulled off her clothes and dipped her feet in them to wash off the travel exhaustion. It took a minute before she could brave the plunge into the icy water.

A movement out of the corner of her eye made Maka sit up. There, on the other side of the stream, was a small blue light. It flickered in and out of view. Maka stared hard. It looked like a soul, but without a body to possess.

A will-o’-the-wisp?

The small blue light bobbed towards Maka. She felt the sudden urge to hold it close to her and soothe it. Instead, the witch backed away a little. When the wisp didn’t follow her Maka turned and walked as quickly as she could back to the campsite. She pulled the dress over her head as she did so.

Will-o’-the-wisps were only thought to exist in the deepest, darkest parts of ancient forests. They were often the souls of travelers who’d lost their way. Nature changed them into something that wasn’t quite human or ghost. Most people were wary of them, except for a select few who had the ability to free them from their prison on earth. Those who failed would often be enchanted into a will-o’-the-wisp themselves, left to roam the world in search of freedom.

Maka wasn’t about to test her luck. She turned and walked back as quickly to the campsite as she could.

“Ready?” Maka asked as Blair polished off her breakfast.

“You seem anxious to leave.”

Maka shrugged. “Not really. I just want to get to Dödenstad as soon as possible.”

Blair didn’t seem fully convinced, but she accepted the story. “Make sure you get a cup of water to put out the fire with. Maka wouldn’t want to burn this place down by accident.”

That was true. Maka grabbed her canteen and went to fill it. When she went back to the stream there was no sign of the wisp. Maka took one last glance around the woods before leaving to continue on her journey.

Maka tied her damp dress to the end of her broomstick. It could air out as they flew. Blair, who grimaced the moment her paws made contact with the knotted sleeves, decided to settle on Maka’s head instead.

“Don’t fly too fast,” she warned.

Maka laughed and promised, “I won’t! Besides, if I’m where I think we are we should reach Dödenstad in another three days. We’ll hit the shore by nightfall. From there there should be a bunch of smaller fishing towns we can stop and get supplies in until we get there.”

“Okay.” Blair yawned. “I’m taking a nap, so don’t drop me.”

“I don’t plan on it,” Maka insisted.

After a few minutes Blair’s easy breathing signaled Maka that the cat was asleep. The witch sighed and focused on the road ahead. Hopefully she would break the trees by nightfall. Somehow Maka wasn’t too keen on staying in Häxorskod for too long.

They ended up not passing the forest that night. Maka and Blair settled down for another night outside. The ground was cold beneath them, but the sleeping bag was warm. It was the first night Maka considered using it and she was glad she brought it.

It took a while for the witch to sleep, but Blair insisted there was nothing out there that would harm them. Feeling slightly more relaxed Maka tossed and turned until she passed out.

マカの宅急便

The fifth day was exhausting.

It seemed the toll of extensive travel had caught up with Maka. She was flying a lot lower than before. The broom bobbed up and down, occasionally shuddering. The bag would have probably fallen off of Maka’s cramping back if it hadn’t been for the fact that it was clipped around her waist. The witch was taking more frequent breaks to ease up on her sore shoulders. Blair seemed perfectly happy to stretch out as well.

“I think I’ve realized how much I hate sitting on a broom,” she commented at their next break. It had been less than an hour since the last one.

“Don’t say it,” Maka groaned, flopping onto her stomach. “I think my shoulders are going to bend in soon. And the bag’s only been getting lighter since we’ve left.”

“Where are we?”

Maka pulled out the map. She stared at it for a long time, frowning.

“I’m…not sure?”

“Are we still on track?”

Maka nodded. “Unless the compass broke. Which I doubt. But I think we’re about half a day behind from what I expected. So we should be out of the forest really soon. After that, nothing but countryside. We’ll probably see the shoreline too. It’ll take us straight to the city.”

Thankfully the two ended up being on track. After getting out of the forest there was countryside where Maka was able to rest frequently. It didn’t take much longer after that to reach the shore. Maka flew a few kilometers off of it where the towns were.

They were fortunate enough to find a medium-sized city to stop in for lunch. Almost all the people in the restaurant gave Maka weird looks as she ate her sandwich. Blair hopped onto the table and ate the food she was given. They left as soon as they could. Maka dumped their trash into the nearest trash can before taking off. With some of the excess weight off of her back she relaxed a bit.

Filled with a newfound determination Maka flew a little truer. She decided to leave the bland shoreline and chose a more direct path to Dödenstad. All she had to do was follow a railroad track all the way south. They were very visible, glinting silver against the green of the country.

It seemed like they would make it within two days. When Maka told Blair the good news her familiar purred.

“Good,” she said. “I miss beds.”

“And I miss hot baths,” sighed Maka.

“And sitting on not a broom.”

“And doing laundry.”

“And fresh food.”

“And toilets.”

“You humans and your toilets,” Blair scoffed.

Maka laughed a bit. “I guess we’ve got good reason to get there as fast as possible. I’ll fly a bit faster for a few hours. That should help.”

She was able to pick up the pace until nightfall. When it became too dark to see Maka finally took a break on top of a parked train, groaning. Using her magic for such an extended time was proving to be quite an ordeal. On top of it all, there was the distant roil of thunder.

Blair flinched. “Please tell me there’s a town nearby.”

“I haven’t seen a town in miles.” Maka sat down on the tracks with a sigh. “Looks like we’ll have to camp out here for the night.”

“On top of the train?”

“On top of the train.”

The boom of thunder caused both the witch and cat to jump. Blair glared a bit at the sky before walking off down the train. Maka stood and followed her curiously.

“Blair, where are you going?”

“Somewhere where she’s not getting wet!” She pointed at a train car with the roof door open. “Like in there.”

“Blair! We’ll get in trouble if we’re caught!”

“Do you really want to spend a night sleeping outside in the rain?” Blair asked. “Because I don’t. No thank you! Bu-tan’s sleeping inside and Maka can’t stop me!”

“Ugh, Blair!”

The cat hopped down into the train car. Maka groaned and debated what to do before sliding in after her familiar. There was a slight jolt of falling before Maka’s back it a pile of something soft. She closed the opening behind her. It took a moment before Maka’s eyes adjusted to the darkness. Once she could see she crawled away from the entrance to where Blair’s dim outline was grooming.

“Hay?”

“Seems like it. And it smells awful, like cows.”

“This train’s probably for livestock,” said Maka. “That’s why there are slots for air on the sides. They’re probably underneath us. Just don’t burrow into it and we won’t hit anything.”

There was another crack of thunder followed by the drumming of rain on the metal above them.

Blair, done grooming, stretched. “Told you inside was a good idea.”

“Hush you.”

The hay wasn’t the most comfortable so Maka pulled out her sleeping bag. She wanted to eat, but exhaustion hit her harder than she’d expected. Maka had enough sense to open the bag wide enough for Blair to crawl in with her before she passed out.

Neither witch or cat woke up as the train started, its wheels groaning against the tracks. They didn’t stir as the train began rolling south, picking up speed into the rhythmic clacking. Instead they slept through the stormy night.

マカの宅急便

Maka woke up disoriented yet well rested. She wiggled out of the sleeping bag and stretched. It took her a minute before the panic set in.

“Oh no!”

“What is it?” groaned Blair, obviously still mostly asleep.

Maka began rolling up her bag hurriedly. She shoved it into her bag.

“Blair, we fell asleep!”

“Yes Maka. We slept. Every living thing sleeps. Your point being?”

“What’s different about the train now?”

“Um, it’s moving?”

“Exactly!” Maka gathered her bag and broom and began to crawl towards the door. “That means that we aren’t where we were. For all we know this train could be heading towards the middle of nowhere. Or worse, back north. We came so far! I don’t know if I can navigate us back towards Dödenstad!”

Blair trailed her. “Maka, don’t panic. Even if we’re a bit off course, we can find someone to talk to. I’m sure there’s something. More people live in the south than where we came from further north. You’re the one who told me that.”

“Still!”

Maka wrenched the roof door open and stuck her head out. The wind whipped her hair around. She peered out. One her right was countryside. And there, on her left—

“It’s the ocean!” The witch sighed in relief. “Thank goodness. No matter which way we went we can just follow the coast.”

The cat crawled up out of the train, rubbing her eyes and yawning. “Oh. It’s just a big lake, isn’t it?”

Maka took a deep breath in, relishing the smell. “It’s salty! That’s how I can tell. I’m sure you can smell it too. And the ocean’s a lot bigger than a lake, Blair!”

"It's all water to me. The only good thing that comes out of it is fish."

Maka was distracted, however, by a street sign the train happened to be passing. She pointed at it excitedly. “Blair, did you see that?”

“See what?”

“That sign just now. It said Dödenstad’s just a few kilometers away!”

“Really?” Even the cat looked excited as she clambered up Maka’s shoulder. “Which way?”

“I’m not sure. Give me a minute.”

Maka scanned the horizon with her spyglass. “There! Blair, look!”

The cat closed one eye and looked through the lens offered to her. It took her a few moments of squinting before she was able to focus on the thing that had gotten her witch’s attention.

“It looks like a big town to me.”

“That’s right! But it’s bigger than any town we’ve seen before.” Maka took back her looking glass and tucked it safely around her neck. “I bet you that’s Dödenstad. We should fly there at once!”

Maka ducked back into the train to retrieve her bag and broom. She straightened her hair, clipped on her bag, patted the loose hay from her dress, and climbed out completely. She mounted her broom.

“Ready Blair?”

The black cat hopped up and settled onto the end of the broom. “All good.”

Maka hopped off the train and flew straight towards the peninsula where the city was situated. To her right was the last bit of sprawling green countryside. To her left was open ocean, blue waves rolling peacefully. And directly ahead was Dödenstad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Translation notes:_   
>  _Swedish: groda = frog_
> 
> I decided to name Eruka "Groda" rather than "Frog" for world-building purposes.


	3. In Which Maka Arrives in her New Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka arrives in Dödenstad, and it's not all fun and games.

All around her was the ocean.

Maka felt exhilarated. She flew over the shore area at a leisurely pace, enjoying everything about it. Off the coast was a mess of foamy water, salty air, bobbing boats, and screeching seagulls. These were things Maka had never experienced in her life in the countryside.

She was loving every minute of it.

Blair, on the other hand, wasn’t. She had moved to the most secure location she could find, which just happened to be right between the bag and Maka’s shoulder blades.

“Is it possible to get seasick above the water?” she asked.

Maka laughed as she waved to a passing fishing vessel. “Don’t be silly, Blair! Besides, even if you don’t like the water that’s where all the fish comes from.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to be around it.”

Soon Dödenstad came into view. Both witch and familiar gasped as they flew over the pier and into the downtown area. The city was definitely grand compared to what they’d experienced. The buildings were build in large communal units, walls painted beige and roofs tiled a russet brown. Cars and busses weaved through the wide streets. Trams ran across their railways as if the traffic was none of their concern. Cobblestone sidewalks were thronging with people of all ages going about their lives. There were several streets devoid of vehicles that were lined with stands selling fruits and vegetables, fish, and other small marketable trinkets.

Right in the middle of it all was a huge clock tower that seemed to overlook the city. The time read a quarter after eleven. Maka flew up closer to it, amazed. She’d never seen a clock tower before. It was definitely something incredible.

“Wow…” breathed Maka.

“Well isn’t this a rare sight?”

Maka turned to the new voice. It came from the clock tower. Hanging on a bench suspended by ropes was a boy who only looked a couple of years older than her. He had dark skin and hair a mix of dreads and cornrows. The boy pushed his glasses up slightly as Maka flew in a bit closer.

“Hello there!” she called.

“Hi!”

The boy stood up on the bench. He seemed very comfortable being so high up, despite not being a witch who could fly like Maka. Maka noticed there were a couple of buckets, sponges, towels, and a large window wiper next to him. They boy followed her gaze and laughed, holding out his hand.

“Kilik Rung, part-time window cleaner. I also work in this clock tower here. Just some simple mechanical work.” He shook her hand with a smile. Maka grinned back.

“Maka Albarn, witch-in-training.”

“Well I can see that!” Kilik replied with a chuckle. “You don’t get many witches trying to find work in the cities these days, so my parents say. Almost entirely in the country where people still appreciate things like potions and fortune telling.”

“I come from that countryside you just described. I’ve always wanted to try the city life!”

“It’s not for everyone, I can tell you that! But you’ve got guts for coming here. It’s definitely less accommodating to outsiders. Sure you wanna live here and not some other pleasant village?”

Maka shook her head. “The city’s where I want to be. Besides, I have a friend who’s living here who said she’d house me for the time being. I’ll make it all work.”

Kilik nodded. “Good luck! I’ll be rooting for you. Hope to see you around, Miss Albarn. And welcome to Dödenstad!”

“Thank you!”

Maka flew away from Kilik as she waved goodbye and sailed over the buildings. She decided to lower her altitude and see the people. Maka flew so she was just above the jutting signs of the businesses on the busy street.

She heard people gasping. A few pointed. Many stopped to double take. No doubt many city dwellers had never seen a witch in their lives. Maka smiled a bit as she sat up straighter and flew. Blair patted Maka’s hand.

“Maka, people are staring.”

“It’s fine. Just act natural.”

The two continued to glide over the crowd. Everything was going well so far.

And then disaster struck.

Maka saw a bridge coming up. Rather than flying over it she chose under, which was in the main road. Everything would have been fine if it hadn’t been for the double-decker bus going through. Maka and the driver met eyes before she jerked her broom to the side to avoid crashing. She almost ran into a car, which braked and swerved into the opposite lane. The car coming from the opposite direction honked. Suddenly there was a blockage in traffic.

Maka completely lost control of the broom by then. In a panic she spun off the street and into the sidewalk. Blair shouted out in fear as Maka barreled through the crowd. Shocked screams came from the people as the wind of her broom swept up skirts and papers. Flesh bumped into flesh for a couple of seconds before Maka tightened her grip and willed the broom up.

She flew about a block away from the honking traffic, heart hammering in her chest. Maka landed when she was safely around the corner. She breathed a sigh of relief before noticing the people staring at her. Maka decided to introduce herself as she had done in every town during her travels.

“Hello. My name is Maka Albarn. This here is my familiar, Blair the Cat.” She gestured down to Blair before continuing. “I’m thinking of settling here in Dödenstad. It’s a lovely city, and I love the clock tower. It’s also right by the ocean. I hope I’ll be able to provide adequate service during my apprenticeship.”

She dipped her head and curtsied.

The small crowd seemed boggled by her manners. Some of the people walked away with somewhat strange glances at her. A few openly stared. One elderly woman smiled and told her she was very polite. One man downright ignored her before leaving as well.

Maka stood as the people began walking by her without casting so much as a glance her way. She wasn’t really sure what to expect. Every other town she’d been to there had been at least one person who would talk to her after she introduced herself. Maybe things were different in the city? Everyone seemed very focused on themselves.

“That didn’t go so well,” Blair said, voicing Maka’s thoughts.

The girl shook her head and forced a smile. “That’s okay! It was the first time flying in a city. I shouldn’t have flown through that arch like that. Next time will be better. But we should probably go to a different area so no one gets too mad at us.”

Blair was about to respond, but she was interrupted by a shout.

“You there!”

Maka turned around to see a man running towards her. Based on his uniform he must have been a police officer. The officer stopped in front of her. He leaned down to stare Maka dead in the eyes.

“Too late,” murmured Blair. Maka glared down at her, but looked back up at the officer when he began to speak.

“Hey little lady, what in the world were you thinking? You can’t just fly out onto the street like that. Not only was is dangerous for you and all those drivers, but it was in violation of one of the laws here.”

“I'm a witch, sir,” Maka explained. “Witches are born to fly. I didn’t mean any harm by it.”

“Well, you're going to have to fly elsewhere. Here in Dödenstad we have laws about the use of airspace, unlike in the country.” The officer pulled out his ticket pad. “I hate to do this, but I'm going to need a name and address, as well as the name of a parent or guardian.”

“You're going to call my home?” she asked.

“I have to. Part of the job since you're a minor. Now if you would be so kind as to—”

“THIEF!” came a shout to the right, which caused both Maka and the officer to jump. “Help, thief!”

The officer turned towards the sound of the voice. He obviously seemed conflicted about whether to ticket a young girl or apprehend a potential thief. Fortunately for Maka he chose the latter.

“Wait right here!” he demanded as he ran away, blowing his whistle.

As the police officer melted into the crowd Maka decided to do something she’d never considered before. She ran away.

Blair followed her questioningly. “You’re not going to stay?”

“What good would that do for me?” Maka asked, a bit irritated. She walked down an alley which lead to a much quieter shopping area. “Papa would know where I was if that happened. He’d definitely come looking for me to scold me.”

“Is that the reason why you left?”

Maka was about to reply when a shout interrupted her.

“Hey, you there! Miss Witch!”

A boy with the most garish blue hair she'd ever seen came rolling down the street on a bicycle. It was obviously spiked straight up with a bunch of gel. Maka stopped as he approached. He waved before clamping the very squeaky brake.

“The name’s Black*Star to you!” he practically shouted as an introduction.

“Black...Star…” she repeated incredulously. Maka shook her head and decidedly ignored him. That did nothing to deter the boy, who kept following her.

“Hey Miss Witch! C’mon, I just wanna talk!” He pulled up along side her, pedaling slowly. “That was me who called that policeman off, in case you didn’t recognize the voice. You should at least thank your savior. I didn’t have to do that, but I couldn’t exactly leave a damsel in distress like that! Ahahahahaha!”

Maka decided this Black*Star character was the most annoying boy she’d ever met in her life. She continued to walk away in silence. Undeterred, he followed.

“So, can I get that thank you now?”

Maka spun on him, green eyes flashing with anger. “I appreciate the help, but I don't have any recollection of asking for it. Now if you would be so kind as to leave me alone I would appreciate it.”

Maka stomped off. Black*Star’s face broke into a grin and he pedaled even faster.

“Wait up, Miss Witch! I saw you flying earlier! That was so awesome. I’m thinking of flying someday too. Wouldn’t that be the coolest thing? Except not on a broom, obviously. I’m not some male witch or anything.”

“Why are you still following me?” asked the witch.

“I’ve never met a witch before. You’re pretty cool. I think my girlfriend said something about a witch she knew. I should totally introduce you guys.”

 _How does this guy have a girlfriend?_ wondered Maka.

“Say, what’s your name?” When Maka continued to ignore him, he added, “I don’t wanna have to keep callin’ you Miss Witch.”

Maka sighed. “Will you leave me alone if I tell you?”

“Your god can’t promise you that.”

Well, it was worth a shot.

“My name is—”

“Oi, Black*Star!”

A girl with long blonde hair was honking the horn of a sleek black and red car. The top was down and Maka could see three other people sitting in it: two boys and another girl.

One of the boys—who had a droopy smirk and shining white hair—was the next one to talk.

“Really man? Your girl’s been gone a couple of weeks and suddenly you need to hit on someone else? That’s just low!”

Black*Star turned around and stuck his tongue out at the white-haired boy. “No way I’d betray her! Besides, Miss Witch ain’t my type!”

Maka was pleased when Black*Star almost ran into the next streetlamp.

She took the opportunity to make a sharp right into the next alley. It was a dead end, but that didn’t stop Maka. Blair hopped onto the broom as Maka mounted it and kicked off. She took a peek down and saw Black*Star (as well as all the people in the car) watching her fly away.

“Where does Tsubaki live?” Blair asked. “We should probably go to her house.”

Maka nodded. “You're right. Come on.”

The two stopped at the next corner store, where the half-deaf owner shooed them out after he was convinced Maka was trying to make off with a town map. He stopped when Maka finally dug her wallet out of her bag. She scanned the map carefully before pointing to the far side of the city.

“There.”

“That shouldn’t take too long to get to,” Blair said.

“Let’s go!”

Maka was about to get on her broom when she hesitated. Blair noticed.

“Maka, what’s wrong?”

“I think I’ll walk. Remember the officer. I don’t want there to be another incident.”

“It’ll probably take all day to get there.”

“It’ll give me time to call her then. It’s probably better than showing up on her doorstep unannounced, right?”

マカの宅急便

Lunch consisted of a stale ham sandwich. Maka began to pick absentmindedly at the crust, leaving the crumbs for the hungry pigeons in the park. Blair, who had finished grooming herself, looked up at her owner worriedly.

“Maka, you should eat.”

“I’m not hungry.” She pulled the sandwich in half. “Do you want the ham?”

Blair ate, eyeing Maka so much that the young witch turned her back on her.

“Maka, it won't help if you're sad too.”

“I know,” she replied, but it was hard to get her spirits up.

Maka had tried calling Tsubaki’s home several times. But she’d had no luck whatsoever. She figured she’d gotten the number wrong at first, but after going through with an operator to be sure Maka had only gotten a long, ringing pause.

 _I can’t be negative,_ she told herself. _Blair’s right. I’m not helping anyone being sad like this._

Maka stood up and announced, “I'm going to try calling the house again.”

“Really?”

“They're probably just out for lunch or something! I'm sure I'll be able to speak to Tsubaki by the end of the day! Come on.”

マカの宅急便

It ended up Maka wasn't able to get a hold it Tsubaki. She tried calling her friend all through the day until she ran out of small enough coins to use. It got to a point of uncertainty that made Maka's sixth sense overcome her other senses and fill her with more worry due to the unfamiliar soul presences. Par Blair's suggestion the two tried booking a hotel room for the night. Of the three hotels they visited one said they didn't allow unaccompanied minors, the other cats, and the final receptionist offered to call Maka's father to set up a reservation.

Right around the end of the day had Maka slowly walking up one of the quainter areas of town. It was quite far, far enough that the bustle of the downtown area could be faintly heard when the wind blew in from the south. This part of town consisted of multiple brick buildings that housed boutiques and cafés, though it seemed that most of them were about ready to close. It was only a couple of kilometers away from the area Tsubaki was living in, but with the sun beginning to set it was looking more hopeless.

Maka sighed as she sat down on a stone wall by a hill. She looked out over the town below her. It looked like a residential area. There were many people walking around down there. A few cars passed by. No doubt most people were heading home after a day of working or shopping. She could always go down there and try to find someone to stay with. Or go to Tsubaki’s house by broom.

The cat hopped up beside the witch. “What are we going to do?”

“I’m not sure, Blair. I honestly don’t want to think about it either.”

There was the jingle of a bell from behind Maka. She turned to see the building on the end of the street nearest her. A café, it looked like. And still crowded for the time of day. An obviously pregnant woman wearing a yellow dress with a black apron came out. Her blonde hair was down, one visible brown eye shining with worry. Her other eye was covered with a matching black and yellow eye patch. She ran to the railing, scanning the streets far below.

“Missus, you've forgotten something!” she called. Maka followed her gaze to another woman wearing a pink dress pushing a baby carriage. “Missus!”

The pink dress woman turned the corner without hearing the blonde woman’s call.

The pregnant woman sighed, talking to herself. “Oh no, this isn’t good. That child always cries when he doesn’t have his pacifier. I guess I’ll have Franken watch the shop. Oh, I hope I don’t get lost going to her house…”

She walked back to the café she’d come running out of. Maka heard her calling to the ‘Franken’ person, something about staying at the counter in the store. She let the door close behind her and began walking towards the walkway.

“Um, excuse me? Ma’am?”

The woman looked at Maka. Maka smiled and pointed to the pacifier in the woman’s hand.

“I couldn’t help but notice you needed the pacifier returned. It was the lady wearing the pink dress, right?” Maka pointed towards the direction the woman had disappeared in. “I could bring that over to her instead, if you’d like.”

The woman seemed a bit hesitant, but returned Maka’s smile. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all. It’ll take me less than a minute.”

“Oh, okay then!” The woman handed her the pacifier. “Thank you very much.”

“Of course! My pleasure!” Maka took the pacifier and hopped up onto the stone wall. She mounted her broom. “Blair, come on!”

Then she jumped off and flew over the buildings.

Having an aerial view made finding the woman in the pink dress much easier than walking all the way down. Maka found her within thirty seconds and landed right in front of her. People gasped as Maka stepped off the broom.

“Excuse me ma’am. I believe you left this at the bakery.”

There was a cry from the baby carriage. Both mother and witch looked in to see the baby fussing for his pacifier, tears streaming down his face. Maka handed it to the baby. He immediately grabbed it and began gnawing on it. The two females exchanged a look and began to laugh.

“Thank you very much,” the mother said. “I don’t know what I would have done without it. My boy is awful if he doesn’t have that thing at night.”

“My pleasure! I’m glad I could be of service.”

“My, what a polite young lady! Would you mind delivering a message to Miss Marie for me?”

Maka smiled. “Of course!”

The woman pulled out a notepad and a pen from her bag. She wrote something down in neat cursive and handed it to Maka.

“Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome!”

In a considerably better mood than she had been a minute ago Maka headed back to the café.

マカの宅急便

“Hello there!” The woman called as Maka stepped back into the emptying café. “If you can give me ten minutes, I’ll be with you.”

Maka sidled to the side of the store away from the door, Blair perched safely on her head. It looked like everyone was closing up. Most of the customers were either leaving or buying one last pastry at the counter, which had a very lovely display window. There were a couple of teenage girls who were wiping down tables.

True to the blonde woman’s word the store was more or less abandoned in ten minutes. One of the teenage girls told her they would finish up front. The woman thanked them. She then beckoned Maka over to the counter.

“Thank you so much for earlier,” the woman said, smiling. “I doubt I would’ve been able to catch them in this state.”

She gestured down to her pregnant belly.

Maka curtsied, looking down at her feet. “It’s not a problem. I’m glad I could help. I have a note from the woman.”

“Oh?” The blonde woman took the folded memo from Maka and read out loud, “‘Thank you for the pacifier. You have a lovely delivery girl. –Amy Dovell.’ How sweet of her.”

“I’ll be on my way then,” Maka said.

“Hold up dear! Why don’t you stay for a bit? My husband does the closing up so I was going to put in some tea, if you’d like.”

“Oh! There’s no need, ma’am, I—”

The woman laughed a bit. “Please, you’re much too formal! Everyone around here calls me Miss Marie. And I insist you at least have a bite to eat. You look quite tired.”

“I’d like some food,” Blair whispered.

The witch looked down at her familiar, who looked pretty miserable from walking all day. Well, Maka did feel bad for making Blair go through a whole day of wandering around and not eating much. The least she could do was get a nice warm drink for both of them.

“If it isn’t too much trouble, ma’am.”

“Miss Marie!”

“…Miss Marie?”

Marie beamed. “Much better.” She stepped out of the way so Maka could enter the area behind the counter. “Come on back. The kitchen’s just this way.”

Maka looked around her surroundings. There was a small hallway with three open entryways. The first one on her right lead to a big baking room with several wood-burning ovens. It was filled with bags of flour and sugar, bottles of liquid and dry spices with labels, countless baking trays, and an enormous sink. The second one across from it was a sitting room. There were couches and armchairs around a coffee table with a television in the corner. Stairs leading both upstairs and downstairs were along the far side.

Marie walked into the last doorway which was also on the left. It was a fully furnished kitchen with a long table and several chairs. The entire thing was painted a bright yellow-green.

“I take it you’re a witch?” Marie asked as she escorted Maka into the room. Maka nodded. Marie laughed. “No wonder you can fly. Almost scared the baby out of me when you jumped off like that! Go ahead and take a seat dear.”

“It’s not that amazing,” Maka mumbled shyly, sitting at the table.

“No need to be so humble! You’re a witch. That’s something you should be proud of.”

Miss Marie made them tea. She set down a plate of biscotti as well and settled into the chair opposite of Maka.

“So, where are you from? And what brings you to Dödenstad?”

Maka ended up staying for almost an hour, just talking. Miss Marie would laugh and share stories about her childhood as well. She seemed quite knowledgeable about magic despite being a normal person. When Maka asked about it Marie had laughed and said everything she knew she’d learned from her husband and a friend who was part of the Council. Maka was very keen to learn about this friend; the Witches Council was a very secretive organization and not much information was given to the public. Since Kami had left before Maka came of age she had no knowledge of the inner workings of the modern Council.

“I’m sorry,” Miss Marie had said. “That information is classified, even to me. And what I do know I’m sworn to secrecy about. I’m sure I can introduce you to Azusa someday though.”

In the end Maka had had two cups of tea, several cookies, a grilled cheese sandwich and leftover soup. Blair was given warm cream and some fish and vegetables.

“Does she eat cat food?” Marie asked.

“No. Because Blair’s magical like me she eats normal human food. She hates cheese though.”

The dishes were cleared. By then it was sunset. Marie washed up the dishes.

“So what are your plans?” she asked Maka.

Maka set down her cup, frowning. “I was supposed to stay with my friend, Tsubaki,” she explained, “but when I called her home there was no reply.”

“Do you want to use our phone?”

“No, it’s okay. I’ve already tried several times today. Besides, it’s late.”

“Do you have a place to stay tonight?”

“No…”

“Hmm…” Marie pondered for a bit as she took a long sip. “I know! Why don’t you spend the night here? I’ve got a spare room no one uses. It’s a bit dusty, but I’m sure it’ll work until you can contact your friend.”

“Really, Miss Marie?”

“It’s no trouble. It’s just a spare room after all.” Marie smiled. “Why don’t you come upstairs and grab some fresh sheets. That bed’s been stripped for some time.”

Maka followed Miss Marie to the second floor of the building where she and her husband stayed. The storage room was filled with boxes. Marie easily sidled through the clutter and came back with a blanket, two pillows, and white bed sheets. Maka piled them into her arms and carefully went back downstairs to get her bag and broom.

“This way,” said Miss Marie as she led Maka and Blair up a flight of steps out back. She unlocked the door with a key from her apron pocket.

“It’s not much,” she said, “but I’m sure it’ll hold up for the time being.”

“It’s more than enough. Thank you very much.”

“Here’s the key. The door locks on the inside too. And the WC is that door down the stairs directly across the driveway. There’s also a shower in the room next to it if you’d like to wash up after all that travelling. And you can do laundry tomorrow before you leave. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do.”

With another thank you from Maka Miss Marie bid her goodnight and left.

Maka and Blair looked around the room they were lent. It looked like any standard attic with sloping walls. This one was fully equipped though. It came with a bed on the far side of the room, an old iron stove on the opposite side, a round table with two chairs, a small work desk, a wardrobe, and a laundry line across the ceiling. Everything was covered with a thick layer of dust. Maka took a few steps inside. Blair followed her, then gasped loudly as her paws left a trail in her wake.

“At this rate I’ll be a white cat!” she exclaimed.

“Be grateful. We almost slept outside again.”

Maka pounded the bed a bit. The air was soon thick with dust. Coughing, she went to the little window and forced it open, a cloud of dust vacating the room as she did so. She continued to sweep until most of dust was piled and swept out the door. The rest was taken care of by the gentle breeze from outside.

Blair sat on the windowsill. “I can’t believe you’re using your broom for common sweeping. It’s undignified.”

“Better than being dusty,” Maka retorted. “It’s all up to you, Miss White Cat.”

It was sunset. Red and gold rays of sunlight filtered in from the corner of Maka’s eye, casting long shadows along the buildings. The room overlooked a backyard with flowers growing in the corners. Miss Marie was putting away bed sheets that were hanging on the laundry line. And right before her was what appeared to be glittering diamonds.

“Look Blair, it’s the ocean.”

Maka and Blair stared out at the wide expanse of water for several quiet moments.

“It’s beautiful,” she said softly. “I didn’t realize the ocean could be so pretty. The way the light reflects off of it is so nice.”

“It still looks like a big puddle to me,” Blair said before hopping off the windowsill and back into the room.

Maka looked out one last time before turning. She still had a room to prepare. Which started with her flipping the mattress over and putting on the fresh sheets and the covers. The pillows were placed on it too. Maka took out all the dirty clothes and trash from her bag, piling the clothes by the wardrobe and the garbage by the door. She hung her sleeping bag on the line to air out. The clean clothing was dropped into the bottom of the wardrobe.

Maka dug her soap and towel out of the bag, as well as fresh clothes and her toothbrush. Finally, she could enjoy the indoor plumbing.

“I’m going to go take a shower and brush my teeth. Do you need anything else?”

Blair shook her head. “I think I’m going to call it a night.”

“Don’t hog the bed,” Maka said before going downstairs. True to Miss Marie’s word there was a shower in one room and a toilet and sink in the next one. Maka left her toothbrush on the edge of the sink before taking a shower.

Maka sighed as the hot water hit her body. Oh had she missed hot water! She let herself stand under the spray for a few minutes before focusing again and scrubbing the grime of travel from her body. The soap was almost completely used by the time Maka felt truly clean again. She’d have to go get shampoo and conditioner soon.

Maka dried herself and changed into her pajamas. She brushed her teeth in the sink. There was also a hairdryer underneath the sink in the cupboard that she ended up using. Dry and clean, Maka went back upstairs. The towel and dress were both hung up, the underclothes piled in with the other dirties. Maka took a moment to find her hairbrush and brush out any tangles before putting her hair up in the two sleep buns.

She flopped onto the bed beside Blair, who grumbled. Maka laughed a bit before crawling under the covers. For the first time in a few days she was able to sleep in a freshly-made, clean, and very comfortable bed. There was a lot she would have to do tomorrow, but for the moment all that mattered to Maka was resting after a long day.


	4. In Which Maka is Formally Introduce to Everyone Who Works at Stein and Marie’s

The next morning started off awkwardly.

Maka woke up needing to pee. Badly. She was so distracted by her bladder’s needs that she’d almost forgotten where she was. Thankfully the events of the day before came back fairly quickly. Maka looked around the dark, dusty room. Nothing had changed about it since last night.

Blair grumbled in her sleep and crawled further under the blankets that had shifted when Maka woke up. The witch apologized and got out of bed.

Maka slipped on her shoes and headed out of the door of the borrowed room. It was early enough in the morning that no one was around. It was quite chilly. Maka shivered, wrapping her nightdress tighter around her before sprinting down the stairs and into the (thankfully unoccupied) bathroom. She did her business, feeling relieved in more than one way.

It was when Maka was about to sneak back upstairs that she sensed someone approaching. She quickly closed the door again. She risked opening it just a crack to see if she could see who was passing by.

A tall man wearing a black turtleneck and slacks came walking out of the main house. Though his hair was grey Maka could tell he wasn’t an old man. He was very tall, silver-framed glasses on his face and a lab coat tucked on his arm.

Something about his aura made her feel off. Maka concentrated, seeing if she could use soul perception. It was a skill she inherited from her mother, and one she could barely use, but it proved to be very useful when she did succeed. She was able to make out his soul after a few seconds. It had a very powerful presence that made Maka flinch back a bit. Something about it wasn't quite human.

As if sensing her watching eyes, the man turned towards the door. Maka flinched, but didn’t move. There was no way he could see her.

The man’s pale eyes were staring straight at her huddled form though. It made Maka even more uneasy. After a long moment the man shrugged and headed into the joint building without a backwards glance.

Maka relaxed, taking a deep breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. Something about that man scared Maka. Though he was overall pretty unassuming aside from the weird wavelengths. Except for his face…was that a scar that ran across it? Maka shook her head. It must have been a trick of the light.

She went back upstairs quickly and pulled on the black dress. Blair woke up at some point.

“Maka, what’s for breakfast?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Maka brushed her hair and quickly tied it back up into her signature pigtails. “I’m going to go back downstairs and talk to Miss Marie. Want to come along?”

Blair shrugged and followed Maka out of the door.

The backdoor to the café was open. Maka slipped in quietly. She was immediately hit by the heat of the large ovens. Both were running at the moment. The entire building smelled like a rich mix of pastries, breads, and cookies. Maka’s stomach growled. She headed out of the sweltering room and into the kitchen next door.

Marie was standing at the counter cutting something while humming. She noticed Maka the moment she stepped in.

“Good morning! Did you sleep well?”

Maka curtsied. “Very well, thank you.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Help yourself to some milk or juice in the fridge. Same goes for Blair. We’re all about to eat breakfast.”

 _We?_ she thought, but decided not to ask. There were probably more people, like Miss Marie’s husband, whom Maka hadn’t met yet. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“There’s no need—”

“Please? It’s the least I can do until I can call Tsubaki.”

Nodding, Marie pointed back towards the baking room where the smell of fresh bread and fire wafted from. “If you could go in there, let Harvar know that he doesn’t need to put in any more rolls and help Ox carry the cookies out front. I’m almost finished with breakfast.”

“Okay.”                      

Marie knelt down where Blair was sitting. “Blair, why don’t you stay here. I can get you something to eat right now, okay?”

Blair meowed in agreement.

Maka quickly turned and went back towards the warmer baking room. She dashed around the corner only to barrel headlong into someone. She fell had on the ground. The person above her put down the tray he was carrying (which had miraculously not been knocked from his hands).

“Hey, sorry about that. Are you hurt?”

Maka looked up to see a boy who looked just a bit older than her. He wore glasses and an apron. The boy helped her up after confirming she was indeed okay. As Maka dusted her dress off he stuck out his hand again.

“Harvar.”

“Maka,” she replied, shaking his hand.

“I didn’t mean to run into you. My glasses fogged up, and I couldn’t see where I was going.”

“It’s fine!”

Harvar nodded. The boy’s face betrayed no emotion. Still, he was polite.

“Are you new here? Did Miss Marie also hire you?”

Maka shook her head. “No, I just needed a place to stay. Miss Marie was kind enough to lend me the spare room for the night.”

“Are you from out of town, then?”

“Yes, from Litenby. It’s a very small village up north, about a seven or eight day flight from here.”

Harvar’s raised his eyebrows slightly, but had no reaction outside of that.

Maka smiled. “Miss Marie wanted me to let you know that you don’t need put more rolls in the oven. And that breakfast is almost done.”

He nodded.

“Um, I was wondering if there was someone else who works here? Miss Marie wanted me to give them a message too.”

Harvar nodded again. He pointed towards the front. “Ox. He’s probably finishing the display case right now.”

“Thank you. I’ll go up there then.”

Harvar went back to putting the tray of unbaked rolls away as Maka went to talk to Ox. He ended up being another boy with the thickest glasses Maka had ever seen in her life. He was bald except for the most interesting zigzags on the side of his head that were gelled up. Was city fashion always this weird? He was nice though, and made casual conversation with Maka as she helped him finish up the display case.

“Miss Marie’s one of the nicest people on earth, I’m sure of it,” he said. “She hired Harvar and me to help her over the summer until she had her baby. The café doesn’t open until eight, so we usually finish up the best-selling items before breakfast. Miss Marie always cooks us meals in the morning too. She really oughtn’t considering we’re getting paid to work here.”

“Do you work here full-time?” Maka asked as she slid the ginger snaps in.

Ox shook his head. “Only part-time. Harvar and I take turns working the counter and baking. We’re on summer vacation right now. During the school year we can work until breakfast and then come back to help in the busiest time, which is right after school. A lot of people at the secondary schools come here to have a tea or coffee and some pastries.”

They finished up and headed back to the kitchen. Harvar was sitting at the set table along with two girls about his age. One had long dark hair tied back into a high ponytail, the other short pink hair. They both looked up as Maka and Ox walked in.

“Ah, good morning Kim!” Ox exclaimed. “You’re looking as lovely as always.”

The pink-haired girl crossed her arms with a huff and looked away. “Save it Ox. You know I’m not interested. Besides, I look no different than yesterday.”

Maka looked over at Ox. He was blushing. Despite being shot down he didn’t seem deterred at all. In fact, he smiled even more and sat down in the seat opposite of her. Maka hesitated for a second before choosing the empty seat beside Ox.

The dark-haired girl blinked, surprised. “Ox, who’s this?”

“A very nice person Miss Marie allowed to spend the night.”

“I’m Maka Albarn,” Maka quickly introduced herself.

The pinkette spoke first. “Kimial Diehl, though everyone calls me Kim.”

“Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré,” said the dark-haired girl next to her. “It’s nice to meet you, Maka.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.”

Kim gave Maka a quick up and down. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s with the black dress?”

“I’m a witch!” Maka said. “I’m on my one-year independent study. Well, it’s more like training. It’s part of the tradition to wear a black dress so people can identify you as a witch-in-training.”

“I see…”

Kim turned away from Maka after that. Her friend Jacqueline gave Maka a few more glances, but said nothing. The young witch swallowed. Did she have a bad stigma attached to her for identifying as a witch? Surely not anymore. Witches had cleared their bad name many centuries ago.

Marie spoke up. “I see you’ve all met each other. That’s great! Maka was very helpful yesterday. She flew Mrs. Dovell her son’s pacifier after he’d dropped it in the café. I was prepared to walk it all the way to her house last night, but Maka just swept in and offered to do it. Jumped right off the hill on her broom.”

Marie carried everything from the counter to the table on a tray. It was laden with sliced bread, marmalades, cheeses, salmon, cold-cut meats, butter, and a bowl of berries. She set it down in the center of the table. Then she sat at the foot of it, by Maka and the empty seat, with a smile.

“Alright kids, you know the drill. Take some and pass it down. If anyone wants tea feel free to put the kettle on. There’s coffee in the pot.”

“Thank you Miss Marie,” the teens chorused before digging in. Maka took her time making marmalade sandwiches with butter. She noticed Blair was sitting in the corner with a fresh slice of salted meats and fish and a dish of water.

“Is the doctor joining us?” Ox asked, breaking her train of thought.

Jacqueline nodded. “He said he needed to finish mixing something before letting it simmer. He’ll be here in a couple of minutes.”

Maka looked up from her helping of toast. “The doctor?”

“My husband,” Miss Marie replied while making an open-faced sandwich with lots of ham. She put it on a new plate. “He owns the building next door. Kim and Jackie are both employed under him.”

“Is it a clinic?”

A new voice interrupted her. “An apothecary.”

The hairs on the back of Maka’s neck stood up. She whipped around to see the tall grey-haired man from that morning leaning in the doorway. He walked in and took a seat in the chair opposite of Maka and next to Kim. Marie smiled and handed him a plate she’d already made for him.

“There you are dear. Coffee’s in the pot.”

“Thank you, Marie.”

The doctor leaned back and stretched. His shoulders popped and his neck cracked. Maka flinched a bit at the sound but gauging the lack of reaction from the other teens this was probably a common occurrence. He sighed after that before taking a big bite of his ham sandwich.

“Are you the new guest Marie’s taken in?”

“Y-yes. My name is Maka Albarn. Thank you for having me.”

The doctor waved his hand. “You don’t have to be so polite. I’m just Dr. Stein, not the mayor. And I doubt you’d have to act any more formal with the mayor, to be perfectly honest.” He peered at her. “Something about you seems veeeeery familiar though. I wonder what it could be…”

Maka was shocked. Surely he hadn’t recognized her from the bathroom incident earlier. Dr. Stein shook his head and laughed.

“Of course! You’re Spirit’s daughter, aren’t you?”

“Huh?” Maka blinked, then gasped. “Wait, you know my Papa?”

“I lived in Litenby for a spell. He and I were classmates. Quite a player, if I recall. Tell me, whose girl are you?”

Maka gritted her teeth at the fact that her dirty papa was the subject, but she replied, “Kami’s.”

Dr. Stein grinned. “I see. So he did stay with her. I’m happy. When I first heard Spirit would be getting married, I was honestly worried. I thought there was no way it would work out. But I was the best man at their wedding. I saw how happy they were, and I had a feeling it would work out.”

Maka bit her lip awkwardly. “Um…about that…”

“Then I got Kami’s letter about leaving a couple of years ago. Said she needed some time away.” Dr. Stein gave Maka a sympathetic smile. “Some things can’t be helped. Still, I’m glad to have met their daughter. Both Spirit and Kami were good friends of mine before I left to continue school here in the city.”

“Did you study medicine then?”

“I did.”

He offered no further explanation and went back to chewing on his sandwich. Maka continued to eat, but she kept looking back up at Dr. Stein. He seemed like a nice person. And everyone else was very relaxed around him. But his appearance was a bit jarring.

“You’re wondering about my face, aren’t you?”

Seeing as lying wouldn’t do much good, Maka nodded.

“It’s fine. I can understand why you’re curious.” Dr. Stein stared at Maka with his pale eyes. “It was no accident. They’re all self-inflicted. These scars here—”

He traced over the one crossing his face.

“—and here.”

Dr. Stein rolled up his sleeves to reveal several incisions along his arms. He rolled the sleeves down once Maka got a good look at them. His fingers ran along his torso as well.

“There are a few larger ones here too.”

Maka flinched. “Why did you do that to yourself?”

“Part of my madness. It can’t be helped.”

She was a bit shocked by such a casual explanation. Miss Marie noticed and smiled. She patted Maka on the arm.

“My husband’s not the best at explaining, are you Franken? What he means is that he’s actually a warlock.”

“A warlock?!” Maka said incredulously.

Warlocks — male witches — were extremely rare. Most were born with keen soul perception and an innate knowledge of healing. Warlocks were once called ‘grim reapers’ due to their relationship with mortality. From what stories Maka had been read by her mother, warlocks were usually reclusive men. They were known to guide lost souls through their mountain homes, heal the sick when they deemed their character good, and live far longer than normal humans (no one knew the exact age due to their reclusiveness, but there was an estimated 300-year lifespan for the most powerful). As powerful at they were, warlocks had a tendency to be ‘unstable’ when it came to their magical abilities and thus had a negative stigma attached to them. This instability often manifested into an obsession of some sort, and was called their ‘madness.’

Dr. Stein nodded. “Yes, a warlock. Don’t worry, I don’t plan on dissecting any of you.”

Maka bit her lip. She wanted to ask so many questions, but wasn’t sure how to say it sensitively. Each question in her mind became ruder and ruder.

_How strong is your magic? How old are you? What do you mean by ‘dissect?’ Have you ever hurt someone? Are you…stable?_

Dr. Stein stopped eating his sandwich to stare straight at Maka. She fidgeted in her seat, turning away. He smiled a bit.

“I can practically hear your thoughts. And no,” he added quickly, holding up a hand, “I can’t read minds. Your soul is pretty exposed. You should work on putting up soul protect. I can say I’m much more stable than I was a few years ago, so don’t worry about your safety. I’ve actually stopped practicing magic.”

“You have?”

“Again, I’m much more stable now. I just make potions. They don’t require more than a bit of focus. If anything were to happen, Marie would keep me under control.”

Marie reached for his hand. She was smiling at her husband warmly.

“I trust Franken. We’ve been together for four years now. I know my parents were against our union at first. It took over ten months to get their blessing! But here we are, married and expecting. He claims my soul emits some form of healing wave. I don’t know the details, but it keeps him grounded.

“A lot of people have even gone so far as to ask if it was safe for me to have his child! I told them the truth, of course. He’s not broken. He would never hurt me.” She laughed, but Maka didn’t miss the way Miss Marie’s hand brushed against the eyepatch when tucked her hair behind her ear.

Stein coughed. Was he embarrassed? He was refusing to look at Marie’s happy face. He finished his food before detangling his fingers from his wife’s and standing.

“I have a painkiller I need to finish for Mr. Almquist.”

“Alright dear. Lunch will be at 12:30.”

Dr. Stein poured himself a black coffee before taking the mug with him out to back door, presumably to his store.

The rest of the meal finished in relative silence. There were a few friendly exchanges, but Maka was hardly paying attention. She met one of her papa’s old friends—the best man at his wedding! Not to mention he was also a warlock. And if his madness involved self-inflicted harm, then it was quite a formidable power.

“Maka?”

Miss Marie’s voice got Maka to finally look up from her food. The woman was giving the witch a curious look. She had all the empty plates loaded back onto the tray, which was against her hip.

“Are you done eating?”

“Oh!” Maka quickly glanced down at her plate. There was still quite a bit of food on it. “No…I’ll wash up the dishes when I’m done. Thank you.”

Marie smiled and went to the sink. Maka continued to eat, much more focused now. The other teens were still seated.

“So Maka,” Jacqueline began, “what are your plans here in Dödenstad? Are you going to be doing your training here?”

“I had plans to stay with a friend who lives here, Tsubaki. But I haven’t been able to get a hold of her since arriving.”

“Tsubaki?” the group of teens asked in unison.

Maka looked at them, shocked. “You know her?”

“Yes,” Harvar said. “She’s dating Kilik’s best friend, Black*Star.”

“She’s dating?!”

“Oh!” Ox exclaimed. “Maka. That’s why that name sounds so familiar. Tsubaki mentioned she had a friend from back home who was a witch. I can’t believe it didn’t click until now.”

“Um, do you know where she lives? I was hoping to see her.”

Kim nodded. “But you won’t have much luck now. Tsubaki’s in Japan visiting her grandparents right now. She won’t be back until the end of next week.”

That wasn’t for several more days. “Oh, I see.”

The conversation ended as the clock chimed eight. Miss Marie, who had just finished the dishes, clapped her hand.

“Eight o’clock! Back to work!”

The four teenagers stood up began getting ready for work. Maka said goodbye to all of them. Kim continued to ignore her, which made Maka deflate a bit.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jackie whispered. “It takes her a bit of time to warm up to new people. I’m sure she’ll come around.”

With that Jacqueline followed Kim out the back door. Harvar nodded to Maka and stepped back into the kitchen. Ox also bid her good day and went to the front of the store with Miss Marie. They left Maka with her food. Blair hopped up onto the table after they all left the room.

“What now?” she asked.

Maka stood up, determined. “Now we’ll wait. I’m going to ask Miss Marie if I can intrude until Tsubaki returns. Until then, we’ll make do with what we have.”

マカの宅急便

Maka decided to go shopping with Blair soon after breakfast. Aside from the few things she’d brought she didn’t have anywhere near enough to survive. Not to mention that she didn’t want to waste what little money she did have on restaurant food.

Miss Marie had been very understanding. “Stay as long as you have to,” she had said. Then she gave Maka directions to the nearest general store, which ended up being so wrong that Ox chased Maka out of the store to tell her the correct way to go. Maka grabbed her wallet and headed down the street with Blair.

The store was only a leisurely fifteen-minute walk away. Despite being a weekday morning it was surprisingly crowded. Definitely different from the country. Maka grabbed a cart and weaved her way through the throng of gossiping mothers and elderly people to the kitchen aisle.

Blair hopped up onto the shelf to walk beside Maka’s head. Some people gave them odd looks as they spoke. No doubt they didn’t know Maka was a witch and that Blair was her familiar. Maka had been expecting this. She paid them no mind.

“What about this?” Blair asked, pointing to a large knife.

“I don’t think I’ll need that. I doubt I’ll be cutting any meat.”

“But I like meat. And fish.”

The witch shook her head. “Both are expensive. We’re on a budget here until I get a job. I’m only buying the essentials today. Like this.”

Maka picked up a cast iron frying pan. Her papa had several of these he used.

“Cast iron’s expensive. Spirit complained about that,” Blair stated. “And they rust easily if you’re not careful. Maka should get a normal frying pan. Then she can soak it.”

Sighing, Maka put down the heavy pan and picked up a much lighter one. She did a few experimental flips with it. The handle was attached well and the frying pan was quite big. Deeming the skillet to be good, Maka turned it over to check the price. She flinched at the number. Everything was so expensive in the city!

Blair was watching her witch carefully. Maka placed the pan in the cart.

“Let’s go,” she said quietly as yet another person stared at Blair. “We need food too.”

Maka ended up filling the shopping cart with things she hadn’t considered necessary before. Things like a whisk, spatula, mugs and glasses, plates, utensils, and little jars of spices. Living alone was already proving to be more difficult than she’d anticipated.

“Do we really need to buy all of this?” Blair asked.

“We do. Otherwise I’ll have to keep taking from Miss Marie and her husband. That’s hardly fair, especially considering they’re not asking for any rent. And I can always bring anything left with me when Tsubaki gets back.” Maka placed the skillet into her cart and pushed it forward. “Let’s see what’s for sale.”

Maka tried to ignore how much she ended up spending that day. She and Blair left the store with two large grocery bags full of food and kitchen equipment, and a coin purse significantly thinner than before.

“I hope you’re okay with eating pancakes for a while,” she said to Blair as they headed back. The mix had been on a huge sale, so Maka had taken the opportunity. Better than spending money she didn’t have. This money would have to last for god knew how long.

“I don’t mind. I like pancakes. And Miss Marie gives Blair meat, so she’s happy.”

At least Blair wasn’t hard to please. Maka smiled as she adjusted the bags in her arms.

“Yeah? Thank goodness I like pancakes too.”


	5. In Which Tsubaki Returns and has Maka Meet Everyone Else

A visitor Maka wasn’t expecting came three days after she arrived in town.

“Maka,” Ox said.

Maka, who had been learning how to fill the éclairs with cream from Harvar (and failing horribly) looked up from her work. “Yes, Ox?”

“Someone’s here to see you.”

 _Oh no, it’s Papa!_ was Maka’s immediate thought, but she shook her head. There was no way that her idiot papa would know where she was.

Maka got up and followed Ox to the front of the store. Standing by the door was a young lady with long black hair and an easy smile. Despite not seeing her for several months she was very familiar. Maka gasped.

“Tsubaki!”

Tsubaki turned to her with a smile. “Hello Maka.”

The two girls embraced. Maka was very careful as to not get any cream on her friend’s blouse. They pulled apart after a second, both smiling ridiculously.

“I heard you wouldn't be back for at least another five days!” Maka exclaimed.

Tsubaki nodded in agreement. “That's what I thought too. My family was actually able to leave earlier than we expected, so we decided to come back to Dödenstad sooner rather than later.

“Oh, but it’s so good to see you again Maka! How was your trip over? I’m so sorry I was out of town, but there were some family matters that had to be settled. If I knew you were planning on coming so soon I would have written it in the last letter I sent!”

Maka laughed. “It’s fine, Tsubaki! I’m just glad to see you. How was Japan?”

“It was wonderful,” Tsubaki said. “I visited my grandparents on my father’s side. They have a lovely estate in the northern half of the country. It took almost a day to get there from Tokyo! And my brother—you remember Masamune, right?—decided to stay there, so we had to finalize a bunch of paperwork so he could enroll in university.”

“Really?” Maka only had vague memories of Masamune as she hadn’t been close with him. Tsubaki only ever said good things about him though, so there was nothing for Maka to worry about. “It’s so far though.”

Tsubaki laughed. “I know. But his Japanese is much better than mine and he will be with my grandparents. I’m sure he’ll be fine. And he promised to come back once he’s done. And we’ll still get letters from him, even though they’ll take some time.”

Maka looked past Tsubaki’s shoulder into the street. “How did you get here? I know you live a bit further away. Did you take the bus?”

“A friend drove me.” Tsubaki pointed out the window to where a black car was parked across the street. The top was down and Maka could see a few people sitting on and in the car. “I know you met everyone who works under Dr. Stein and Miss Marie, but I want you to meet a few other people. Only if you’re up to it.”

She giggled when she saw Maka’s excited expression. “I knew that was a stupid question. You’ve always been the friendlier of us.”

“You’re not wrong! All I want to know is how you knew I was here,” Maka said to the older girl as they left the café and walked towards the car.

“My boyfriend,” she said. “He mentioned meeting a witch a few days ago. When I asked him to describe what you looked like I knew immediately it must have been you. Then I ran into Kim and Jackie in town and they said you were staying here with Miss Marie until I came back.”

“They mentioned knowing you,” Maka said. “That’s how I knew I didn’t come to the wrong city. But more importantly, you have a boyfriend?”

“Oi Tsubaki,” a boy Maka remembered meeting interrupted. “Was I right? Is this your friend?”

Maka’s eyes narrowed a bit as she focused on Black*Star. He was still as ridiculous as she remembered, with his spiky blue hair in a point at the top of his head. It seemed Black*Star was more excited, giving Maka a grin.

“I was right, wasn’t I?”

Tsubaki only smiled fondly at him. “You were right. Well done.”

“Anything for my girl!” he practically bellowed. Maka winced.

Tsubaki said, “This is Black*Star.”

“We’ve met,” the two replied in unison.

Tsubaki, who hadn’t been expecting that, seemed pleasantly surprised. She didn’t quite catch the look Maka threw at Black*Star, who had his hands in his pocket.

“Oh, I’m glad!”

Neither decided to make a scene and upset the Japanese girl, though they did give each other even looks. It seemed Black*Star was a bit more forgiving. He jumped off of his perch on the back of the car and patted the witch on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I, the great Black*Star, forgive you for being rude to me after I saved your life.”

“Don’t think I’ve forgiven ‘the great Black*Star’ for help I never asked for,” Maka retorted.

Black*Star only laughed with glee. He, despite begin almost a head shorter than Tsubaki he slung his arm around her shoulder.

“Tsubaki, your friend’s great!”

“Thank you.”

While Tsubaki accepted Black*Star’s excited praise another guy, also sitting on the trunk of the car, hopped off. His hands were in the pockets of his black jeans. It was the white-haired boy with the lazy grin.

“Soul Evans,” he said, extending a hand. “Black*Star’s partner in crime.”

“Maka Albarn.”

Soul didn’t stop smiling as he gestured back to his friend. “Don’t mind Black*Star. He’s always like that. But he’s a cool guy. You’ll probably like him once you get to know him.”

Two blonde girls exited the car. Tsubaki came over to introduce them.

“This is Liz Thompson, and her younger sister Patty. They’re from New York City.”

 _Americans!_ Maka greeted both of them. Despite her firm shake and punky exterior Liz was surprisingly nice. Patty was giggly—it was hard to believe she was almost three years older than Maka. Both sisters filled Maka with a sense of ease, though there was something dangerous about them too. Especially Patty. Maka figured it was just her weak soul perception and made no comment.

The boy in the passenger seat exited the car. He was just a bit taller than Maka and shorter than both the sisters who flanked him. He had black hair and wore a stylish button-up with a vest and dark dress pants. His brown eyes reflected his curiosity.

“We call ‘im ‘Kid,’” Liz said as he went to introduce himself. “Mostly because his name is a pain in the ass to say.”

“It’s Keiran, but Liz complained the name was too stuffy. That, and my father calls me ‘Kid’ at home,” the boy explained, holding out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Maka. Tsubaki said you’d probably be coming and had told us quite a bit about you.”

“All good things, I hope,” she replied, shaking his hand while making a face at Tsubaki.

Kid smiled. “Only the best.”

It was while she was shaking Kid's hand that Maka suddenly felt a chill run up her spine. She was sensing something strange about the boy, much like she did the first time she'd met Dr. Stein. As if he wasn't quite normal.

Maka jerked away slightly. As soon as she released his hand the unsettling feeling went away. Kid gave Maka an odd look, but thankfully didn't say anything about it.

Leave it to Tsubaki to sense an awkward situation. She immediately dissipated the uncomfortable silence.

“Maka, I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night? It’s been a while, and if you still want to stay with me we need to figure out when to move your things in.”

“Are you sure?”

Tsubaki nodded. “It’s no trouble. Besides, I’m sure my parents would be happy to see you again.”

“Weeeeeell, we _do_ have a lot of things to catch up on…” Maka said thoughtfully, her tone entirely teasing.

“I can give you a ride over,” said Liz.

“Thank you, Liz,” said Tsubaki.

Maka headed back into café. “Give me one minute! Since I’ve been trying to help around the café until I figure out exactly what I’m going to do for work I should probably ask Miss Marie if I can take the night off.”

Miss Marie was more than okay with it.

“It’ll be sad to see you go,” she said. “I’ve gotten used to your company.”

“Me too. But I won’t be leaving right away.”

Maka was quick to grab her things for the night. Blair hopped onto her shoulder, deciding to come along.

Liz drove them to Tsubaki’s house. Maka was amazed everyone was able to fit in the cramped car. Granted, they’d probably broken some laws with Soul and Black*Star not even sitting in the seats.

“I hope you don’t mind, it’s a bit of a mess. We’re still in the middle of renovating the house. My father wanted it to be more Japanese so it’s been a long year. Everything has to be imported and it takes so long,” Tsubaki explained. She opened the door. _“Tadaima.”_

 _“Ojyamashimasu,”_ Maka said. Being friends with Tsubaki for so long meant she had picked up some Japanese words and phrases over the years. Not that she could speak.

The girls removed their shoes and stepped inside. The house was obviously still getting redesigned on the inside. All the wallpaper had been replaced, a few of the walls replaced with paper doors. The floors were hardwood, the furniture a pleasant beige.

Tsubaki slid open the door to the kitchen. Her mother was there, hair tied into a loose bun. She greeted her daughter before noticing their guest.

“Maka!” Mrs. Nakatsukasa exclaimed. “Goodness, what a surprise!”

“Nakatsukasa-san, hello!”

“Please, I keep asking you to call me Chiari, dear.”

“ _Hai_ , Chiari- _san_.”

The woman beamed. “I didn’t expect you in Dödenstad so soon. Tell me you didn’t leave the day you turned thirteen.”

Maka’s nervous laughter was all the answer she needed. Chiari turned to her own daughter.

“Promise me you won’t dash out the door like that when you decide to leave the house. I can’t imagine what was going through Spirit’s head, letting his only child out the door like that. I would surely die of shock if you were to pull something like that, Tsubaki.”

Tsubaki laughed. “I promise I won’t, _Okaa-san_.”

“It was hard enough making room for Masamune leaving.”

“I know _Okaa-san_.”

Her mother nodded before calling, “Sanjuurou, we have a guest.”

There were footsteps from the next room. Sanjuurou Nakatsukasa stepped in. He too seemed pleased to see Maka.

“I didn’t think to see you this soon,” he said as he gave the girl a hug. “How did Spirit take to your leaving.”

“He cried.”

The man laughed. “I figured as much.” Sanjuurou crouched down to where Blair was standing on the floor, petting her. “And how is this little girl doing?”

Blair purred loudly.

“I was hoping Maka could stay the night,” Tsubaki said.

“Why of course! You know she doesn’t have to ask. Maka- _chan_ has always been a welcome guest, right dear?”

Sanjuurou agreed. “We’ll need to set another place at the table.”

“Oh that’s no trouble whatsoever!” his wife exclaimed. “Honestly, you make it sound like much more of a nuisance than it actually is. Dinner will be done around seven. Why don’t you girls go out for a bit? There’s money in my wallet you can take.”

“Thank you!” they said. Tsubaki grabbed a few bills and the girls headed to explore the surrounding area.

マカの宅急便

After dinner the two girls went upstairs to Tsubaki’s room. It was as immaculate as always. Maka smiled as she saw a few familiar pictures hanging from the wall. They flopped down onto the floor and turned on the radio.

“How long did it take you to get here?” Tsubaki asked.

Maka shrugged. “About a week.”

“And the weather?”

“On and off rain.”

Tsubaki winced. “I’m surprised you didn’t get sick. You and Blair both.”

They looked down at Blair. The cat had taken residence in Tsubaki’s lap and was purring contently as she slept. Tsubaki continued to stroke her soft fur.

“Did Blair give you a lot of trouble? I know you said she can be a bit finicky.”

“Not as bad as I thought it would be,” Maka admitted. “I think I was in a worse mood because of the amount of magic it took to fly the broom. Not to mention staying on track was annoying. I almost got lost over Häxorskod.”

“Was it as scary as they say?” asked Tsubaki.

“I did get nervous there. Blair said there was powerful magic and that the trees spoke to her. I also saw a will-o’-the-wisp there.”

“A will-o’-the-wisp? I thought they were only a myth.”

Maka shook her head. “It was strange. I know they’re supposed to lead people off the path and into the forest to be lost forever. But this one came towards me. And I felt like I was supposed to lead it somewhere.”

“Could it be because you’re a witch?”

“Impossible. Even powerful witches have been led astray by them.” Maka stared down at her hands. “I’m not quite sure what it means.”

“Maybe it has something to do with your ability?” Tsubaki suggested.

It was possible. Almost all witches had some unique magical ability they were able to perform. Maka thought back to her mama’s ability to make plants grow at will, and Eruka and her talk about pyromancy. However, the young witch could not think of anything that could relate to a will-o’-the-wisp moving towards her.

She decided to change the subject. Maka raised her eyebrows and gave Tsubaki a sly grin.

“So, a younger boy?”

Tsubaki blushed. “Don't say it like that! And it’s only by a couple of years. It’s not that weird.”

“You and Black*Star was not a thing I would have expected.”

Blair cracked an eye open. “It was that loud boy with the pointy hair, right? His wavelength was so jumpy it made me nervous. I’m surprised a girl like Tsubaki chose him.”

Maka looked down at the cat before covering a laugh with the fakest cough on earth.

Tsubaki hid her face in her hands. “Now I feel like Blair’s judging me too!”

“She is.”

Tsubaki sighed. “That’s my fault for becoming friends with a witch. Her familiar had an opinion and agrees with the witch.”

Maka giggled. “You have to start from the beginning. Tell me, how did you two meet?”

“It was on the first day of school. Remember how I moved in the summer last year? It was so my brother and I could start school at a good time. I was very nervous, and got lost to my classroom. It was very embarrassing. But then Black*Star came along. He was giving a speech about how was going to help anyone in need. It took so long we ended up missing the first bell and being late.” Tsubaki laughed at Maka’s wince. “It sounds bad, doesn’t it? I wasn’t exactly thrilled to be late. But after class Black*Star was back to walk me home for lunch, and then back to school. At the end of the day he announced he wanted to be my friend. I said yes. That’s how I met everyone else.

“About four months later he asked me out. It was his New Year wish that I would say yes. I didn’t know that until after he told me.”

“Let me guess,” said Maka. “It was right after you said yes.”

“It was!” Tsubaki was laughing. “He’s a bit predictable sometimes.”

“Do your parents approve?”

“My father took quite a liking to him.”

Maka was incredulous. “Your father? To Black*Star? Really?”

Tsubaki nodded, a smile on her lips. “Trust me, I was just as surprised as you are. They got along very well, he invited Black*Star over for tea, and is teaching him sword techniques. Now they do kendo together every morning. I always wake up to the two finishing up.”

“Wow…”

“He lives right between my house and the café you’re staying at. He runs here every morning, and that takes him about ten minutes or so. Then he and my father spar for a bit. I usually wake up and make them breakfast.” Tsubaki was smiling at the thought. “Black*Star’s really warmed up to the idea of fish and rice with miso in the morning. Even days they don’t spar he comes over to eat.”

“So he’s really a bit sappy sweetheart underneath all that energy, huh?” Maka said teasingly. “How very like you to choose him, Tsubaki.”

Tsubaki threw a pillow at Maka as she laughed and rolled away from the assault.

They ended up talking about everything they could think of: school, life, their parents, their friends, the best things on Miss Marie’s menu. It was quite a while later, around three in the morning, when the two girls finally turned off the lights. They lay side-by-side on the bed in familiar silence. Thirty minutes later Maka felt Tsubaki shift to face her.

“Maka? Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” she whispered back.

“Have you decided what you’ll be doing for your job?”

Maka shook her head, then remembered Tsubaki couldn’t see her and spoke. “No. It’s impossible! I have no skills whatsoever. All I can do is fly at this point, and that doesn’t exactly start a business.”

“I’m sure you can find something to do out of it. You’re creative, and smart.” Tsubaki’s voice had a smile to it. “Just think how us normal people feel. I’m jealous you can fly. I’m bound to the ground unlike you. You can just hop on your broom and float away faster than any car can drive.”

Maka remained unconvinced. “I guess so.”

“It’s just been a bit rough settling into a new town. Don’t worry so much.” Tsubaki sighed. “Still, I’m glad we were able to find each other through friends. I’m still upset I wasn’t able to get your letter telling me you were coming before I went to Japan. The postal service is so slow, especially from the country to the city.”

“That’s true. If only there was a faster way…”

Tsubaki took Maka’s pensive silence as her cue to bid her friend a final goodnight and turn away. After the Japanese girl’s breath evened out Maka stayed up a while longer. That last conversation had her thinking about something. A business idea. Granted, it was a bit of a long shot, but if it were to work…

マカの宅急便

Maka was dropped off the next day back at the bakery. She thanked both of Tsubaki’s parents. They were all smiles.As Maka said her goodbyes, Tsubaki called to her. The older girl got out of the car and handed Maka a wrapped box with a pink ribbon around it.

“I almost forgot about this! Since I knew you would be coming to Dödenstad once you came of age I was able to convince everyone to buy this for you. Think of it as a housewarming gift.”

Maka took the wrapped box from her friend and held it gingerly. For a relatively small package it was surprisingly heavy.

Tsubaki nodded. “Go on, open it!”

Maka did, ripping off the wrapping paper carefully and taking off the lid. She pulled out the present in shock. “A camera?”

“I know it’s a bit of an odd gift, but they’re quite affordable now too! You can buy film at a bunch of stores in the area. Since you’re here working I know you won’t have much time to use it. But wouldn’t it be nice to document some of these memories?”

“It’s wonderful.” Maka placed the gift down carefully and gave Tsubaki a goodbye hug (“But not for long! I’ll be visiting soon!”), and ran back to the spare room she was using.

“Why the rush, Maka?” Blair asked as she jumped off of her perch on her mistress’s head.

“I need to make some phone calls!”

マカの宅急便

Miss Marie seemed quite shocked when Maka brought up her idea.

“A delivery service?”

“Yes!” Maka helped refill the coffee machine before continuing. “Tsubaki gave me the idea when she told me how slow the postal service was. That’s why she didn’t get my letter on time before going to Japan. She mentioned it must be nice to fly since it’s so much faster than driving! Besides, I don’t have any skills outside from flying right now. So why not make a delivery service?”

“I think that's a wonderful idea!”

“I just need to set up a phone number, and a place to do business from.”

Miss Marie was thoughtful. She made a suggestion Maka didn’t expect.

“How about this? Until you have enough of a business to request your own phone number you can use the phone here. I’ll put a word out among my regular customers and see if they can spread the word.”

“Miss Marie, I don’t know what to say!”

“Then say nothing! I’m here to help!” She gave Maka a warm hug. As Maka turned to leave, Marie added, “You can also keep using that spare room. No extra charge! And I’ll even throw in breakfast for free!”

“Thank you! I’ll work very hard!”

Marie couldn’t help but laugh at Maka’s enthusiasm. Perhaps it would be good for everyone after all. Her husband came in.

“Is everything alright? I heard shouting.”

She kissed him on the cheek. “Everything’s just fine.”


	6. In Which Maka Has Her First Delivery (And Everything Goes Horribly Wrong)

“Maka,” Kim called from the doorway separating the apothecary and the coffee shop. The girl looked up from the receipts she was sorting. The girl pointed towards the front of the store.

“Dr. Stein told me to come and get you. You have a client.”

It took a few seconds for his words to register, but once they did Maka bolted out of the chair and dashed to the front. A client! Her very first client!

She paused in the hallway to make sure her hair was decent before taking a calming breath and walking out to the main café area. Stein was standing by the table in the far corner, talking to a woman with dark blond hair. He noticed Maka and beckoned her over.

The woman seated came into full view. She was very pretty. Her skin was pale and her hair fair. Her slanted golden eyes watched Maka with interest.

“So you must be the young lady Stein’s told me so much about.” The woman extended her manicured hand towards the open seat with a smile. “My name is Medusa Gorgon.”

Maka curtsied and took a seat very carefully. “It’s wonderful to meet you! I’m Maka Albarn!”

“Lady Medusa here is an old friend of mine,” Stein explained. “She and I attended medical school together some odd years ago. How long ago was that now, Medusa? Ten years?”

The woman laughed, covering her mouth. “Goodness Stein, we shouldn’t talk about such boring things! And you almost gave away my age. You know a woman never tells anyone that secret.”

Marie appeared in the doorway, looking surprised. “Medusa!”

“Marie! Goodness, it’s been a while. How are you? My, the baby’s grown! Is it due soon?”

“About a month now, the doctor says.”

The two women exchanged pleasantries and began to chat together as Stein excused himself, leaving Maka sitting between the pair of them awkwardly. Once they had finished talking Lady Medusa turned to Maka.

“I’m so sorry about that. I haven’t seen Marie in a long time. Not since she first announced her pregnancy.”

Maka shook her head. “I understand.”

“Wonderful! Well, I should probably tell you about this deliver then.” Lady Medusa pointed to a birdcage on the table beside her. “You see, today is my nephew’s birthday. I meant to drop off the present yesterday, but I had to cover an extra shift at the hospital last night.”

“Is Mira still feeling under the weather?” asked Miss Marie.

“Unfortunately. I phoned yesterday and her voice is back, thank goodness. As I was saying, I wanted to drop this off to him. Since I have to work tonight as well there’s no way I can get it to him. Especially since my sister lives out in the country. I was hoping you would be able to have this delivered safely by this afternoon. Is that at all possible?”

“Of course!” Maka stood up. “If you could please come to the counter, I can look it up on the map!”

The three of them walked to the counter, where Maka had laid out a map of Dödenstad and the surrounding area. Lady Medusa began pointing towards an area outside of the city, murmuring directions to her sister’s house.

Blair had hopped onto the counter and peered into the birdcage curiously. Inside it was a small black cat identical to her. The difference was that it was made of cloth and had a key coming out of its back. A wind-up mechanical toy then.

As Blair continued to examine the fake cat while Maka scanned the map. She was searching for a short while until she found the road she was looking for.

“It’s here, right?”

“You do have a sharp eye. Yes, that’s the area. My sister lives right there.” Medusa tapped a small road going off the main one. “Will that be too much trouble?”

“Not at all! I can fly directly, so it should only take an hour or so!”

“I’m happy to hear it!” Medusa smiled as she pulled out a snakeskin wallet from her purse. “How much will that be?”

Maka was shocked. How could she not have decided on a charging rate? “Well, um, I really haven’t given it much thought…”

Lady Gorgon didn’t seem phased at all. She pulled out a bill from her handbag. “Will this suffice?”

“This much? Are you sure?”

“Of course. I just want that present delivered as soon as possible. Think of this as a start up of a booming business.”

“I can leave right away then!” She ran to grab her broom. “Come on, Blair!”

マカの宅急便

Meanwhile, Soul and Black*Star were walking their bikes up the street sharing a bottle of water between the two of them.

They saw the young girl saying a few words to Miss Marie before mounting her broom. The boys exchanged one look before getting on their bikes again.

“Race you!”

“There’s no way I’d let you win!”

They pedaled furiously to the top of the hill to where Miss Marie was standing, breathless. Maka was slowly ascending into the clear blue sky. Blair was sitting on the end of her broom while a birdcage with a yellow cover

“Man, I wish I could fly like that,” Soul murmured as he watched Maka’s figure fade out of view. “That’d be pretty cool, especially for a cool guy like me.”

“As if!” Black*Star retorted. “You wouldn’t look half as good as she does with a big stick of wood between your legs! If there’s anyone I bet could fly like that someday, it’d be me!”

Soul laughed. “As if! You can barely stay on that bicycle without having an accident.”

Black*Star got his revenge as he pushed Soul over with a laugh. They were both promptly scolded by Marie, who soon after offered Soul a bandage for his skinned knee and both of them water.

マカの宅急便

Blair scanned the streets below her worriedly as the two of them rose. She carefully balanced on the broom and tugged on Maka’s sleeve.

“Maka, is it safe to fly within city limits?”

“As long as we fly high enough the police can’t see us. If they can’t see us how could they possible charge us?” Maka said bravely as she continued to gain altitude. It’d been a few days since she’d flown and it was nice to have her feet off the ground again.

Once they were high enough that Maka deemed it safe, she pulled them map out from the string around her neck and double-checked the directions. It was a simple enough path straight down the road and into the country. Maka rotated her broom until she was pointed in the right direction. Then she urged the broom forward. They flew over the small inlet and towards the grassier plains outside of the city.

After about thirty minutes Maka slowed her pace. She and Blair were now flying over the main road, with was almost completely deserted. Thick woods spread out from either side of them. There was a cawing sound coming from the trees.

“Crows? No wait, these are magpies, aren’t they?”

Blair nodded. “It looks like they’re all gathered in there nesting.”

Maka noticed a group of magpies flying just a little ways ahead of her. She grinned and joined their formation. The nearest bird crowed in surprise, but aside from that made no comment. Maka relaxed. It was a nice pace.

A couple of the magpies cawed playfully, and Maka joined in with a laugh. However, the entire flock began to caw urgently. Maka stopped and looked down at Blair.

“Blair, what are they saying?”

“They said they’re going to gain altitude. There’s a big updraft coming.”

“A big updraft?”

Maka’s question was soon answered. The birds had all straightened their wings and gone eerily quiet. Maka watched as each of them was ripped up from where they were gliding. The wind was like nothing Maka had ever experienced in her life. It tore through her and flung her sideways. She was gripping tightly to her broom, and Blair was gripping tightly to her dress. They rolled several times before Maka was able to grit her teeth and straighten up. As she did she was the birdcage falling towards the trees far far below.

Maka uttered a word she knew her papa would ground her for if he ever heard her say and dove straight for the cage. It was just out of her grasp. She sped up until she felt her arm wrap around it. By then Maka had gained too much speed to pull up all the way. She leveled her body and crashed down straight into the trees below.

マカの宅急便

Maka groaned and came to face-to-face with a magpie. It was cawing loudly, hopping from branch to branch around Maka. The witch sat up carefully. The cage was in her lap, broom underneath her and unharmed. Blair was on her shoulder.

Blair nudged Maka. “She’s saying, ‘Egg stealer. Don’t take my eggs.’”

Maka was surprised until she looked under her right elbow and saw a nest with four (thankfully) intact eggs.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I don’t want to steal your eggs. It was just an accident, I swear!”

The angry mother paid no mind to Maka’s words as she continued to screech at the witch and peck at her. Maka batted the bird away as she grabbed her broom and the cage. “Blair, come on!”

They took off with a swarm of angry mothers following them. The birds, thankfully, turned away once Maka had made it a safe distance. Maka finally gave herself a moment to breathe. There would definitely be a lovely bruise on her shoulder where she’d collided with the tree, but other than that everything seemed okay.

“Blair, are you hurt?” Maka groaned.

The cat replied weakly, “No, Bu-tan’s fine.”

Maka sighed in relief and hooked the birdcage back to the end of her broom. Hopefully there wouldn’t be any more mishaps during this trip. One incident was bad enough.

“That wind was unexpected,” she said.

“The magpies knew about it.”

Maka looked straight up to where the magpies were flying much higher. “Well, they did warn us. I should’ve listened more.” She sighed and relaxed. “It looks like I still have a lot to learn about flying.”

“Maka!”

Blair’s voice was in a panic as she pointed to the birdcage.

“It’s empty!”

And it was. The door was hanging open. The note was still intact, but there was no cat to be found.

“Oh no!” Maka pulled the broom to a halt and turned back towards the forest where she’d crashed. A swarm of magpies began to rise from the trees below.

Blair gasped. “Maka, turn back. They’re saying, ‘Here comes the egg stealer.’ They’re going to attack you!”

“But the present—”

Maka didn’t have time to finish her reply as the birds attacked. They pecked at her, tugging her hair and dress. Maka swung wildly at them.

She felt a sharp twinge through her connection with the broom. Turning, the young witch saw the birds were also pulling out the straws from the end.

“Stop it! Stop!” she shouted, swinging the now-empty birdcage at them. She flew a safe distance away, hovering in midair as the magpies went back to their nests.

“What am I going to do?” Maka asked. “I have to deliver that package and the cat could be anywhere in there.”

Blair shrugged. “Unless you can find another cat to take its place Bu-tan can’t help you.”

“Another cat to take its place…” Maka murmured. She stared down at Blair.

Her familiar noticed. Something about that look was making her very nervous.

マカの宅急便

“MAKA, THIS IS ABSOLUTELY CRAZY!!” Blair screamed over the wind.

“Do we have a choice?” Maka bellowed back. “We’re already behind schedule as it is! Besides, it’s only temporary. I promise I’ll be back for you within a couple of hours!”

“Somehow I’m nowhere near reassured!”

Maka held the cage with her arm, flying as fast as she could towards the house. Blair was gripping the bars with her paws, a look of pure horror on her face. As much as they hated to admit it, they really had no other choice. Unless Maka wanted to face failure on her first delivery she had to go and find the cat and still be more or less on time.

“You remember the drill, right?” Maka asked.

“Stay as still as possible until Maka gets back. Then find a way to escape. Got it.”

“Okay, good.” The witch saw the house coming into view. “Hold still. I’m landing.”

Blair swallowed. All she had to do was deceive the boy for a couple of hours. How hard could it be?

The young witch landed before the door. Maka brushed down her dress, checked that Blair was still, and rang the doorbell. It made a sound like a church bell gong. There wasn’t anyone for a few moments. Maka was about to push the bell again when the door opened.

A short elderly man wearing a suit answered. He looked Maka up and down with a calculating gaze that had her stiffen slightly.

“May I help you?”

“Ah, yes! My name is Maka Albarn, and I’m here to deliver—”

“MY PRESENT!!!”

Maka almost dropped the birdcage in shock as a very excited boy ran to the door. He pushed the butler aside and grabbed the package eagerly.

A boy around the age of six looked up at Maka before going back to the birdcage. He had short strawberry blond hair that was a spiky mess on his head. A bandage was across his nose, another on his skinned knee. Maka figured this was Lady Medusa’s nephew.

The boy held the cage to his chest as he babbled at Maka. “It’s from Auntie Medusa, right? What did she get me this year? Was it hard to find the house? Did you really fly here from Dödenstad? How long’d it take?”

“I, um—”

“Giriko, please behave yourself,” came a sigh.

A woman wearing a very fine dress and a necklace of pearls came down the stairs to the door. She was gorgeous. Maka could see the resemblance between her and Medusa. They had the same build, though this woman had dark eyes and black hair. She tilted her head down slightly at Maka. Maka curtsied.

“Maka Albarn, witch-in-training.”

The elegant woman smiled. “I’m glad to see you here in one piece. You were a little late. We were beginning to worry.”

“I apologize for the tardiness,” she said quickly. “Lady…?”

“Arachne Gorgon. I’m glad you made it and that’s all that matters. Was it hard to find the house?”

“Not at all. It was just a bit windy today,” Maka said pleasantly as she dug out a pen and notepad. “If you could just sign for the package, please.”

The madam smiled and gave Maka’s notepad a swirling signature. Maka quickly tucked it into her dress before curtsying once more.

“I’m afraid I’m in a bit of a rush today. Happy birthday to your son.”

She ran down the driveway, mounting the broom and kicking off in one fluid motion. Lady Arachne watched, impressed. So the girl could indeed fly.

She turned back to the house and sighed as she saw Giriko had already left the cat to the side, trying to convince his pet bird to move into the bigger cage. At least the dog seemed to take some interest in the stuffed animal.

Perhaps that present hadn’t been a complete waste after all.

“Mygga,” she called to the butler. He appeared in an instant.

“Yes, Lady Arachne?”

“I would like a red wine in the dining room. Make sure Giriko’s bird doesn’t get loose in the house before our dinner guests arrive.”

He bowed low. “Yes Lady Arachne.”

マカの宅急便

Maka wasn’t sure how much time had passed since she’d left Blair in the hands of the rambunctious boy, but she knew it must’ve been over an hour. The sun was beginning to set and it was getting harder and harder to see through the thick undergrowth of the forest. Maka had landed a safe distance from the birds and had since searched through the trees below where she had crash landed.

“Oh no,” she groaned as she looked up towards the darkening sky. “It’s got to be around here. Maybe it’s in the trees? But I can’t fly up there without getting attacked.”

Maka ducked around another tree and stumbled upon a cabin. Well, that was unexpected. The witch was about to leave when she saw something in the window she hadn’t expected.

The cat!

Maka ran over for a closer look. There wasn’t a doubt about it. That was the cat she’d been searching for. She peered in through the window. It looked like a simple enough place, complete with a stove and bed. The adjacent room was some sort of studio. Papers and pens were strewn on every available surface in this room. There were also several crafting tools on the far table. A violin was perched on its stand in the corner. The entire property looked abandoned.

“E-excuse me? Is anybody home?”

There was no reply. Panicking slightly, Maka tried again. “Hello?”

“I’ll be there in a minute!” The voice came from above. The roof? Maka took a quick lap around to the far side of the cottage. Sure enough there was a ladder.

The voice was calling again. “I can’t pull my hands away at the moment. Climb up if you want!”

Maka took a deep breath and climbed up the ladder.

She was greeted by a magpie. Maka gasped and flinched back, but the attacking bird was called off by the voice. The bird gave Maka one last piercing glance before hopping back to the person on the roof. Maka climbed up all the way.

A man with white hair was crouched on the slanted roof. Pages upon pages of sheet music were scattered around him with no apparent order to them. They were all held down by paperweights of various sizes and colors. He glanced over his shoulder at Maka before turning back to his work.

“Give me one second...” he said. Then he went back to scribbling around on the sheets with a very fancy fountain pen, humming slightly. The fingers on his left hand tapped as he wrote.

Maka stood off to the side as she waited. She noticed there were several magpies watching her with cautious eyes, but the man was talking to them easily. A few were nipping friendlily at his hair and ears. The man responded by scratching them slightly.

After almost a minute he sat back and turned to Maka. His clear blue eyes met her green ones.

“Sorry about that,” the stranger said. “I had to get that melody down before I forgot it. What did you want?”

“That cat, in the window.”

“Oh, that thing?” the man asked with a chuckle as he gathered up the music. “I was taking a walk when I found it. The magpies were pretty upset about it being in their territory so I brought it home with me.”

“It’s actually mine. I dropped it earlier.” Maka swallowed. “In fact, I’m supposed to deliver it to Lady Arachne’s son in the next town over, but I dropped it and have been trying to find it for the last hour. Please, it’s an emergency!”

“Say no more! I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were in such a rush, miss.”

The young man slid down the ladder and opened the door. He disappeared into the cottage. Maka cautiously went down the ladder after him. He came out a moment later with the little cat safely in his hand.

“Here you go. Shame really. I actually took a bit of a liking to it.”

“Thank you very m—” Maka started. Then she stopped, noticing something. “Oh no!”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s broken."

Sure enough the cloth near the head was ripped, revealing the gears on the inside. The cloth could be sewn shut pretty easily, but it looked like a few of the gears were knocked out of place.

“What am I going to do? I can’t possibly deliver this!”

The young man leaned in to look at it. He hummed in agreement. “Those do look pretty misaligned. Tell you what, how about I fix this for you?”

“Could you? But I have nothing to pay you with.”

He laughed. “I don't want to take money from you! Think of it as a favor between two people.”

Maka peeked into the cottage. She couldn’t help but notice the mess of papers strewn everywhere.

“How about I clean up a bit?”

マカの宅急便

“I feel terrible making you do this.”

“It's fine," Maka said. "I don't mind at all!”

The man was seated at one of the numerous work areas in the cottage (which was surprisingly spacious on the inside) while Maka was going through the papers, organizing them into manila envelopes and labeling each by piece name.

The man swiveled around in his stool. “My name’s Wes, by the way. Wes Evans.”

Evans? The name sounded familiar, but Maka couldn’t place her finger on it. She shrugged it aside as she put a piece titled _Arancio e vaniglia_ in a new folder.

“I’m Maka Albarn. Thank you so much for this, Wes.”

“No problem. But now I’m curious. Are you the reason why the magpies were so feisty earlier?”

Maka blushed. “I think so. I was flying over their nesting area and a strong breeze made me lose control. I dropped that cat and crashed while trying to catch it.”

“Flying? Are you a witch?”

“Yes. Born and raised.”

Wes whistled lowly. “Isn’t that something? So you’re on your one-year service?”

Maka made a noise of agreement.

“That’s pretty cool,” Wes said. “I’ve never met a witch before. Not many come near the city, especially one like Dödenstad that’s been modernized. I heard a rumor some people say things like phones and televisions stop working around witches.”

“That’s just a myth,” Maka said.

Wes laughed. “Guess we need more education then. All the schools I attended either ignored the existence of witches or taught about all the evils of magic. Which I honestly think replacing the words ‘magic’ with ‘money’ or ‘technology’ could make a solid argument too.”

Maka laughed. Something about Wes was very relaxing. He had a very easy-going wavelength.

“Did you write all this music then?” she asked as she sorted through another piano piece.

“Yeah,” he said. “It’s not that great. Most of it’s just silly little things for violin or piano.”

Maka tried to decipher the little squiggles on one sheet and promptly gave up. “I think it’s impressive. I’ve never played an instrument in my life.”

“Never?” When Maka shook her head Wes hummed. “I can’t imagine a life without music. My whole family’s very into it. I’ve been playing the violin since I was four. And my little brother is very good at the piano. I keep trying to get him to play some of the pieces I write, but he keeps refusing. Stubborn as a mule, that boy.”

マカの宅急便

They continued to talk until it became dark. Maka ended up sharing the entire story of how the little damaged cat in Wes’s hands came to happen. Wes talked a bit about studying violin in France and instrument-making in Italy. It ended up he lived alone in the cabin because it inspired his work.

Due to the distraction of conversation Maka had only gotten half of the music sorted. She was sure Wes could’ve fixed the cat a bit faster too but she couldn’t be mad at him. The only thing that made Maka worry was the fact that it had been several hours since she’d seen Blair. Hopefully everything was okay.

“Finished!” Wes shouted from the porch.

“Really?”

Maka came out of the house with an electric torch. Wes held up the cat triumphantly. The key was spinning, making the cat meow metallically.

“Does this look fixed enough to you?” he asked.

Maka took the toy from her hand, trading it for the torch with Wes.

“Thank you so much!” she breathed, more relieved than she’d ever felt in her life.

Wes was grinning. “My pleasure. Sorry it took so long.” He picked up the broom that was leaning against the door. “It was nice to meet you Maka. Now go save your familiar.”

“And it was nice to meet you too, Wes.”

“Feel free to visit whenever you’d like.”

“And to you!”

Maka pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote down the phone number and address of the café. After they’d said one final goodbye Maka took off. She clung to the fake cat as if it were a lifeline. There was no way she would lose it this time.

マカの宅急便

Night had fallen by the time Maka landed by the cars parked in front of the mansion. Hopefully no one inside had noticed her. Seeing how the blinds were drawn she was probably okay. She was about to check from each window when the door opened. Maka continued to hide behind the car.

The boy, Giriko, was letting out an old Saint Bernard. “Close the door behind you, Ludde.”

The dog wagged its tail once as Giriko went back inside. The dog walked closer to where Maka was hidden before placing something it’d been holding in its mouth on the ground. A small black something that moved before making a beeline dash to Maka. Maka recognized the cat immediately.

“Blair!”

“You’re late!”

Maka hugged the shaking black cat to her chest. “I’m so sorry Blair. I promise I’ll never pull a silly stunt like that again!”

“You promise Bu-tan, nya?”

“Of course!”

Blair wiggled slightly out of Maka’s hug to point back at the large dog. “He helped me stay hidden from Giriko. I wouldn’t have made it out if it wasn’t for him.”

“Thank you.” Maka placed a hand on the dog’s forehead. She could faintly sense his welcoming wavelength. She held out the real mechanical cat. “Could you please bring this in for your master?”

Ludde wagged twice before opening his mouth. He took the real mechanical cat inside and shut the door behind him with a paw. Maka’s heart finally stopped beating a mile a minute. She was glad to have Blair back.

They flew home in comfortable silence. Maka smiled as a light breeze ruffled her hair, cooling the sweat that had gathered on the back of her neck. Perhaps she’d do laundry tomorrow.

Blair groaned a bit. Maka noticed she kept rolling her head from side to side.

“Are you okay?”

“A bit stiff. Sitting like that for so long was awful.” Blair finally finished stretching her neck and turned to face Maka. “So what took you so long?”

“That mechanical cat was picked up by a person in the forest. I found the cat within the hour, but the thing was damaged. So he fixed it for me.” Maka looked back at Blair. “So how did everything go in the house?”

“That big dog was surprisingly friendly. He didn’t really ask questions and guarded me until that boy left the room. I was able to tell him you would come back for me, and he promised to help me outside when you did.”

“I’m glad he did.”

“Me too.” Blair yawned. “I can’t wait to get home. I could really use a meal. And a good night’s rest.”

Maka reached out and scratched her under the chin where she knew it felt good. Blair relaxed slightly, purring. “Well then, you definitely deserve some pampering after everything that happened today! Since we got paid so much today I’ll stop by the fishmonger tomorrow and get you something nice.”

That got the cat to perk up. “Really?”

“Really really. We should be back in twenty minutes if we continue at this pace. Want me to go a bit faster?”

“This is fine. Faster would be too cold.”

Twenty minutes later Maka landed in front of the now-closed café and went in through the back door.

“I’m back.”

“Welcome home!” Marie came out from the living room and hugged her. “You were very late. We were worried.”

Maka hugged her back. “I’m sorry. I got a bit sidetracked.”

Home, huh?

Maka smiled. It’d been two weeks since she left her quiet country home and only a week since she entered the bustling port city, but somehow she slowly felt as though Dödenstad could actually be a place she could call home.


	7. In Which Maka Meets Another Person Her Age Whom She Actually Want to Befriend (Despite Their Reluctance)

After the near-disaster of the first delivery (which Maka decided to never breathe a word of to anyone for the rest of her life) business went slowly. Maka was forced to reside over the counter at the café and apothecary; whichever had more business that day would be her perch. Usually it was the café, such as today.

And today was just her, since Harvar had a family trip planned for the day and Ox called in sick. Miss Marie had done almost all of the baking and, without taking any breaks, told Maka she was going to the market to buy more fruit and left.

Maka sighed. “I’m bored, Blair!”

“I’m aware,” the cat said.

“I haven’t gotten a single phone call since the first day.”

“You told me that yesterday.”

Maka sighed again and rested her chin against the counter. Blair glanced at her and scolded, “You should sit up straight. No one will want to come into a coffee shop where the girl at the register looks so bored.”

“I can’t help it! There’s nothing to do, and no one’s here.”

It was true. The café was surprisingly empty for a weekday afternoon. Usually there would be at least a few young people or an elderly couple or two escaping the rising summer heat. Miss Marie even mentioned that college students would stop by once their break was over and they were back in school. But for the time being there was no one there but the witch and her familiar.

Blair started grooming herself. Maka continued to talk.

“Blair, imagine if no one ever comes. And we just sit here day in and day out and day in and day out until we’re both old and wrinkly. And then we’d only make enough money to eat those pancakes and nothing else.”

“I don’t mind eating pancakes forever. Though I do miss your papa’s cooking. He always made something with fish and vegetables.”

Maka frowned at Blair, but said nothing. She didn’t want to admit that she was a bit homesick for her idiot father’s food. But Blair had a point. Her papa’s meals were well-balanced. Perhaps she would have time to get some things from the market after Miss Marie returned.

The jingling of the door snapped Maka out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a very skinny person walk into coffee shop. They were wearing a long black dress and boot, both with white collars. They were fidgeting a lot, eyes darting around as if they were looking for someone. Their purplish hair was cut into an uneven bob.

Despite the skirt Maka could not tell if the young person was a male or female.

“Welcome!” Maka called.

The young person flinched at the call. They looked at Maka, sweating a bit under her curious scrutiny. “H-hi.”

The person’s voice gave no hint to their gender either. Maka shrugged. It would be rude to ask, so she would leave it at that.

“Is there anything I can get you today?”

“Oh, I’m not here for a drink. Um, i-is Miss Marie here?”

“She actually stepped out a few minutes ago to go to the market. But I’m sure she’ll be back soon, if you want to wait. I could get you some tea.”

“That’s okay… I’ll just come back later.”

“Nonsense! There’s no one here at this time anyway,” insisted Maka. “What’s your name?”

“Crona…”

“Crona what?”

“Just Crona.”

“Okay ‘just Crona,’ I’m Maka Albarn. Please to meet you!”

Crona nodded. Maka sat them down at one of the tables by the window before busying herself with the kettle. Crona took a seat at the nearest the door, which consequently was nearest the counter too. Maka tried to make some small talk as she worked.

“Do you live around here, Crona?”

“Not really…” They watched Maka with pale blue eyes. “It’s a bit of a walk.”

“Parents?”

“No, I’m an orphan.”

Maka paused. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be! I never knew who they were…so what’s there to be sad about?”

“That’s an interesting way to look at it. Does that mean you live at the orphanage?”

“Y-yeah…”

“How old are you?” Maka asked.

Crona began to play with their fingers. “I’m thirteen. Most people think I’m older though.”

“What a coincidence! I’m thirteen too!” Maka smiled. “You might know some of my friends then! They’re all around my age or a little older.”

“I doubt it,” said Crona. It was the most firmly said sentence they’d uttered.

Maka poured them a cup of tea and set it down before them. Crona added a lot of sugar and no cream before taking a sip and relaxing slightly. When Maka asked if she could join Crona just pointed at the empty seat across from them. Maka grabbed another cup and sat down.

“Remember you’re still working,” Blair called from the counter.

Maka responded with, “There’s no one but me and Crona here right now. I can handle a customer if they come in.”

“How unprofessional.”

“Silly cat! If you’re so good why don’t you take the orders?”

“You know Bu-tan can’t! Maka!”

Maka giggled and turned back to Crona, who was staring at her a bit.

“Sorry about that. My cat was being a bit silly,” she explained.

“Um…okay?”

“But enough about Blair. We were talking about people our age who we know. Surely you’ve met some other people at school,” she said as she made her tea. Three sugars and a bit of cream, just the way she liked it.

“I don’t go to school here…”

“Why not?” Maka asked. “Are you not allowed to?”

Crona stared down into their cup. “I’m homeschooled. I don’t do well around big groups of people. What about you? If you go to school here, then wouldn’t you know I don’t go there? Or are you also homeschooled?”

The young girl shook her head. “Nope! I’m a witch!”

“A…witch?”

“Yep! When a witch turns thirteen, she moves to a new town to do a year of work. So I’m actually working this year instead.”

“That seems really hard.”

Maka shrugged. “It’s a bit hard, but it’s all for a good cause!”

“Really?”

“That’s right!”

“What cause?”

Maka was about to answer, but then she paused, thinking. “You know, I’m not really sure. I think it had something to do with the fact that witches had a violent past. You know how they were always hunted and burned at the stake? And how all the stories have evil witches? Those were our ancestors.”

Crona nodded. “I’ve heard those stories.”

“Yeah, so some are just stories, but a lot of the burnings were real. We call it the Purging. After the Purging I know that a group of witches got together and created what’s called the Witches Council. To clear the bad name of witches every witch has to complete a year of service and report to the Council. All I know is that the Witches Council is responsible for making sure we’re all in line. I’ve never dealt with the Council though, so I’m not completely sure how to either.” Maka frowned. “I actually have no idea how to report I’ve been working…”

She clapped her hands loudly, causing Crona to jump a bit. “Well, I can always figure that out on another day. Perhaps Dr. Stein can tell me about it later.”

They sat in silence for a bit, sipping their tea. Maka grabbed them some cookies after a while and refilled the pot. Almost twenty minutes had passed since Crona had entered the café. Maka decided she liked Crona. They were a bit confusing, and their wavelength was off from others, but Maka felt like she could understand it in a weird sort of way.

“You know,” she finally said as Crona finished their second cup of tea, “I wouldn’t mind introducing you to everyone else. I’m sure they’d like to meet you too. I have a lot of friends here in Dödenstad. What do you say?”

“I, um, wouldn’t mind? I guess?” Crona played with the hem of their sleeve. “I think that’d be nice. But I do well around people…”

“It’ll be fine. And I’ll be there!”

Crona looked at Maka’s genuinely smiling face and felt a surge of confidence. Something about Maka’s aura was very calming to them. They agreed.

Maka stood up. “I should clean all this up. I’m sure Miss Marie will be back any minute.”

“Thank you for sitting with me. That was really nice of you.”

Maka laughed. “Nonsense! I wanted to sit with you. You seem like a really nice person, Crona. I’m glad we could talk.”

Crona seemed a bit nervous when they admitted, “I used to think witches were all bad. That’s what I learned when I was younger. That magic is always a bad thing and you shouldn’t use it unless you know a lot about it. But I’m glad I met you Maka. You’re a very nice person, and I don’t think you would use your magic for anything evil.”

“I can promise you I’ll never use my magic for evil,” Maka swore. “Besides, I’m glad you don’t think witches are bad. It’s a bit of an old-fashioned view to be honest. I’ve heard some people still hold it. I’ve never met anyone like it though.”

Maka reached over the counter and grabbed a tray. She cleared the table of the cups and saucers. Crona fumbled around in their pocket for a crumpled bill.

“Let me pay for it.”

“On the house!” she replied with a grin.

“Remember you’re paying Miss Marie back,” Blair warned.

Maka swung around and stuck her tongue out at her. Blair did it right back at her before vanishing into the back.

The tinkling of the front door made Maka turn around from the sink. “Welcome!”

“It’s just me,” said Marie as she walked in with an armload of groceries. Then she noticed the skinny teen sitting at the table. “Crona!”

“Miss Marie!” Crona visible relaxed, even smiling a little.

Miss Marie smiled as well. “Give me one second to put these away and I’ll be right with you, alright?”

“Okay.”

Marie vanished into the back of the store. She came back a couple of minutes later wearing her apron and hands empty. “Are you here for your medicine?”

Crona nodded.

“You do know you can just go into Franken’s office, right? You don’t have to ask me every time.”

“I know. It’s just that, your husband…he makes me nervous.”

She laughed. “I understand. He can be a bit of a mad doctor sometimes, right? You sit tight. I’ll go back and get your things.”

“Thank you, Miss Marie.”

Maka gave Crona a questioning look while Miss Marie went next door. “Medicine?”

“I’m sick,” said Crona. “I was born very weak. So I’ve had to take all kinds of medicine since I was a baby to stay alive. My caretaker found that Dr. Stein’s works the best so I’ve been coming here for a few years now. But Dr. Stein scares me. And so does his building. It’s so dark, and it smells strange.”

Maka had never noticed a smell outside of the herbs and the sharp spike of Dr. Stein’s magic. Maybe Crona had a sensitive nose.

Marie came back with a small bag that carried a very earthy smell to it. She handed it to Crona in exchange for a few bills. She patted Crona on the head.

“We’ll see you next week at the same time, right?”

“Yes Miss Marie.”

She stroked their hair gently. “Okay. Be safe until then.”

Crona bowed slightly and left. Maka watched them go.

“Who exactly was that, Miss Marie?”

“Oh, Crona?” Marie smiled. “They’re one of our regulars. Comes in every week for something new. Different types of medicines, most of them relating to helping with circulation and sleep aids.”

“Are they actually sick? They seemed fine.”

“Franken thinks so. But that poor child looks worse and worse each week. I do hope everything’s okay.” Marie sighed before smiling at Maka. “Thank you for sitting with them. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone talking to Crona before. They could really use a friend in my opinion.”

Maka shook her head. “I was glad to. They were really nice. Oh!” She pointed to the dishes. “I gave Crona some tea and cookies without asking them to pay. I’ll pay for it.”

“Don’t worry about it. You have to work alone today. You deserved a break.”

The bell rang again. This time it was a familiar white-haired teenager. He slouched a bit and gave Maka a pointy-toothed grin.

“Hey there Miss Witch.”

“Hi Soul,” she said coolly.

Soul sat at the nearest table where Crona had been just a few minutes ago. “Good, you’re working here today. I wanted to ask you about something.”

“Not until my break in twenty minutes,” Maka retorted as she got out a menu and order pad. “Until then, what can I get you today?”

He stared at the menu for a long time despite the fact that Maka knew Soul knew every item on it. He finally said, “Could you get me a pot of tea with cream but no sugar, and a slice of apple lingonberry pie.”

Maka nodded and got him the pie. She set it down on the table and went back behind the counter to prepare Soul’s tea.

“Join me?” When Maka hesitated, Soul said, “Come on, it’ll take a couple of minutes for the water to heat up. Plus, there’s no one here. You can sit until then, right?”

“Fine.” Maka huffed and sat down.

Soul was obviously taking his time eating his pie. Maka drummed her fingers impatiently as he ate. Soul finally took a break to smile. There was a piece of apple stuck in between his two front teeth. Maka decided not to tell his about it.

“So I heard you met my brother the other day. Hope that music mastermind didn’t intimidate you too much.”

“What?”

“The mechanical cat you happened to drop. Wes told me about it, and then asked me if I knew a girl named Maka. Shocked me that he knew you.”

It took Maka a moment to process his words. Then she gaped open-mouthed at Soul.

“Wes is your _brother_?!”

Soul shrugged. “Only Wes Evans living in a cottage in the middle of the woods composing music that I know of. He called last night to tell about his new piano piece. First one in two years too. Tell me, did he still have a quilt on his bed? I’ve just gotta know!”

“I don’t remember. It wasn’t like I was staring at his bed or anything. That’d be weird.”

Soul pouted, but nodded anyway. “Makes sense. A young girl staring at a lone single man’s bed. Looks weird to anyone.”

“Not like that!” Maka retorted. She could feel her face heating up. “Pervert.”

“I do care about your virtue, tiny tits.”

“And stop calling me that!”

Soul shrugged. “Sure. Can I get my tea soon?”

“Once the water’s ready.”

The kettle chose to whistle right at that moment. Maka’s eyes narrowed as Soul began laughing. That was the worst timing on earth. Maka quickly poured the hot water in the pot and set it down on Soul’s table. They waited for it to seep.

“So you dropped the thing you were delivering,” Soul asked. “And it was broken?”

Maka blushed. She leaned in. “Don’t you dare tell anyone about it. It was the worst day of my life.”

“How were you not caught?”

“Blair posed as the cat until I found it.”

“For real?”

“Do you think I’d lie about something like that?” Maka sat back as Soul poured them tea. “I felt so bad for leaving Blair for so long. It was dark by the time I could get back to pick her up. If it wasn’t for the dog that family owned Blair would have surely been discovered.”

“So you got lucky.”

“Yes.”

Soul hovered over her tea. “How do you like it?”

“Three sugars, a bit of cream.”

Soul grimaced. “Sugar?”

“Are you serious? You’re going to make fun of me because I put sugar in my tea? I bet most people prefer it with sugar anyway!”

“Probably. Makes sense though.”

“Oh?”

Soul offered no further explanation. Maka decided to ignore that comment. Somehow she ended up sitting with him, laughing through her whole break until Black*Star came barging in going on about a new record available in stores. Soul left with that, but not before leaving Maka a tip worth four times his order.

“My family’s made of money,” he said. “So use that as a startup for your delivery service. But remember you owe me a cookie order someday.”

And with that he left a sputtering Maka standing by the counter.


	8. In Which Maka Meets a Fellow Witch and Another Warlock, Both with Very Different Views on the Old Traditions

During their two o’clock break Kim came into the café. Maka was surprised; it was rare for the other girl to come in whenever Ox or Maka were working. Ox, it made sense. He obviously had a crush on Kim. Maka, though, was still trying to figure out why Kim didn’t like her.

“Hey Maka, can I talk with you?”

That was surprising. Kim had given her the cold shoulder since day one. Jackie and Ox insisted it took time for Kim to warm up to new people, while Harvar had more or less shrugged it off and said Kim was just like that sometimes. Still, Maka had only tried harder to be nice to Kim. Maybe this was her chance.

“Okay,” she said.

Kim lead Maka into the back room behind the counter. She made sure no one was around before nodding to herself. She turned to face the witch.

“I want you to take a look at my soul. And focus on the wavelength.”

“What?”

“Just do it for me, okay? I won’t ask again.”

Maka was confused by the strange request but nevertheless complied. The world went fuzzy until she was able to settle on Kim’s figure. Her soul was giving off a blue glow like any other. Maka frowned.

“I don’t understand.”

“Look harder,” the pinkette commanded. “You’ll know when you see it.”

Something about the way the soul pulsed was very familiar to Maka. It was a lot like her own. Maka focused even harder. She could see the way something seemed to flow through the girl’s veins.

Maka gasped. Her vision faded back to normal, where Kim was watching her.

“You’re a witch too?”

Kim shrugged. “Surprise.”

So many questions were whizzing through Maka’s head, but she didn’t get a chance to ask any before Kim groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

“So, yeah. Now you know.”

The only word Maka was able to get out was, “Why?”

“I’ll be honest with you, Maka. I never truly saw the appeal in the whole ‘witch business’ thing.”

“Never?”

Kim shook her head. “I mean, it’s cool to be able to do simple little tricks, but I was never good at much anyway. Not that it matters now.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I never got the hang of flying, or talking to animals, or conjuring, of fortune-telling, or potion-brewing. Nothing like my little sister, Angela. She’s a natural and she’s barely seven! The only thing I actually can do is healing. Useful, but not necessarily a skill I would be willing to leave my life here to use.”

“I see…”

Kim noticed Maka’s lack of enthusiasm and grinned. “Hey, it’s not a bad thing you wanted to follow traditions. I think that’s really great! Most witches choose not to do it nowadays. With technology and modern medicine being able to do what only magic could do once upon a time we’re not exactly necessary. But I respect it. I think I’d like it more if I had someone to teach me, like a mom or something.”

“You didn’t know your mom?”

“She abandoned me and Angela when we were children. Our dad’s been doing everything to take care of us.” Kim laughed. “Don’t look so depressed. We’re fine. Happy, even. And he’s great. I’m guessing your mom taught you magic, right?”

Maka smiled warmly. “Mmhmm! My mom was a witch, but she left when I was nine. So I never did any training but flying because I went to the local school instead. But I’m determined to learn as much as I can! Maybe you could teach me about healing.”

Kim laughed. “Probably not! It’s not the most common of gifts. And it’s kinda my special ability. Unless you’re also a healer?”

“Oh.” Maka pouted a bit.

“That, and I haven’t told anyone I’m a witch.”

“You haven’t?”

Kim shook her head. “It’s something I’d prefer to keep a secret at this time. Again, mostly because I don’t have any interest in living a witch’s life.”

“But doesn’t anyone know?”

“Well Dr. Stein could tell the moment I stepped in his shop to inquire about working part time. He’s got unbelievable soul perception abilities. So Miss Marie must know too since I don’t think they keep secrets from each other. And I once saved Jackie’s life when we were younger. She promised to take my secret to the grave with her if that’s what I wanted. So I’ve decided to keep it under wraps for now.”

Kim smiled. “I’m sorry I gave you such a cold shoulder at first. It’s rare to find witches in this day and age. I was afraid you’d see right away and out me!”

“My soul perception isn’t that great yet. I don’t think I would have found out unless you told me to look harder.”

“Look, I know we got off on the wrong page. I guess I was just worried you would expose my identity. I just want to live a normal life without all the weird stigma attached to it.” Kim held out a hand. “Truce?”

Maka shook it eagerly. “Truce!”

“Awesome! Say, why don’t you come over tomorrow since it’s our day off?”

“Come over?”

“All the girls are getting together to do some shopping and cooking. It’d be nice if you could join us. I know the clothes shopping is pretty pointless, but baking can be fun.”

Maka smiles. “It sounds great. And I do need some new shoes so I wouldn’t mind tagging along for a few stores.”

“Great! See you tomorrow then. We’ll come pick you up at 2.”

“Okay. Bye Kim!”

Seeing as her break was over Kim went back over to Stein’s. Maka still had a bit more time, but she wasn’t sure if a delivery would come in or not. She went back out front. The day wasn’t too busy and both boys were in today. But there was always the chance of a delivery.

マカの宅急便

No more deliveries came in that day, much to Maka’s irritation, but she did see a familiar face later that afternoon. Kid came in followed by a taller man who was wearing a very smart suit and a top hat, an odd combination for a July day.

“Good afternoon Maka,” said Kid.

“Good afternoon Kid,” she replied. “Will you be staying for long?”

He nodded. “For a bit. I was wondering if you could get us a pot of tea and three cakes. One flourless chocolate torte, one berry tart, and one of whatever you’d like.”

“Me?”

“I was hoping you’d join us. There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Harvar, who had just come from the back with more teabags, said, “I can cover counter for a bit. The things I just put in the oven won’t be done for at least forty minutes.”

Maka glanced back at the man standing behind Kid. He had a jovial smile on his face. Well, meeting whoever this was wouldn’t be too bad. Maka nodded.

“I’ll have a strawberry shortcake then. Let me ring you up.”

The man paid for everything and took a seat at one of the more secluded tables. Maka brought their order to the table and set everything down before taking a seat across from them.

“Who is it that you wanted me to meet, Kid?”

“I believe it was me~” said a sing-songy voice before Kid could reply.

The man removed his hat and Maka was able to get a better look at him. He was as pale as a ghost, but somehow his smiling features made him look much less frightening. He had black hair with (strangely) three white rings going through it. His eyes were dark gold and ringed with amber. Though he carried himself with a lack of seriousness Maka couldn’t tell how old he was. This man could be anywhere between thirty and fifty. Not to mention his little introduction was somewhat childish despite his distinguished appearance.

Kid hid his face in his hands, fingers rubbing his temples.

“Father, please.”

_Father…_

Maka narrowed her eyes, willing her vision to go black. She still was out of practice, but sensing a person’s soul was a gift she’s inherited from her mother. Being able to see them was the next step. After a few moments Maka was able to make out a faint blue glow coming from the center of his chest. She focused a bit harder and his soul became a bit clearer.

It gave of a very strong wavelength that was in perfect circles. There was something steady about it, but powerful. As if the strength permeated his very being. Much like Dr. Stein. But more.

_A warlock?_

“Oho?” the man said with a smile. “A witch with soul perception? You don’t find many of those these days! What a gift! And at such a young age too, how impressive. Though I would like if you could stop staring, miss.”

“Ah!” Maka blinked back into her normal vision, blushing. “I’m so sorry!”

“No reason to apologize for curiosity! Though it does tickle a bit.”

Maka blushed and ate her cake with a newfound vigor. The warlock sipped his tea thoughtfully before introducing himself.

“My name is Shinigami Mortimer. It’s a bit of a strange name, but traditions rule in for warlocks sometimes. Most people call me Mr. Shinigami. I’d like if you do that as well.”

Maka nodded. “I’m Maka Albarn. Thank you for coming out to see me.”

“Of course, of course! I figured a witch would have some questions about city life, or perhaps warlocks.” Mr. Shinigami stared her down. “I’ve found Stein can sometimes be a little cagey when asked about things, hmm?”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Maka nodded.

“Okay then! I’ll let you have three questions today. Any three questions you want to ask. I’ll answer as honestly as I can.”

“Um, I know it’s a bit rude, but how old are you? I’m sorry! I know it’s insensitive.”

“Ask away! I don’t care about that kind of stuff. I’ve been around long enough not to take it to heart,” the warlock said. “Once your perception gets better you may be able to tell the age of a soul. I turned 108 last October.”

Well, that was quite an age. “Does your wife know?” Maka blurted out.

“She did,” he replied softly. “That she did.”

Kid cleared his throat. “My mother passed away during labor.”

“Oh! I’m sorry.” Maka groaned. “Wow, this is a disaster.”

Mr. Shinigami only laughed. “Everyone makes embarrassing mistakes. Don't dwell too long on the past or it’ll only come to affect your future. I just came here to have some lovely tea and cake and meet a young girl who needed some flexibility in the airspace laws.”

That got Maka’s attention.

“I happened to mention that there was a new witch in town and my father was very keen on meeting you,” Kid explained. “He also happens to be the mayor of Dödenstad.”

_The mayor!_

Mr. Shinigami was laughing. “That’s just a title! A title with a bit of power. Let’s just say I pulled a few strings and changed some air traffic laws around here.

“I know we’re not quite as lenient as the countryside when it comes to who can fly where and when and whatnot. That’s mostly to make sure no suspicious figures decide to take advantage of our lack of defense. But! I saw no problem with letting one witch on a broomstick use public airspace as long as she’s not getting in the way of traffic.”

Mr. Shinigami held out a piece of paper. “I just wanted to stop in and show you the new law that was passed. And let you know the particulars!”

Kid spoke as Maka looked at the paper.

“Basically it states that as long a magic-user, who has filled out the Flyers Agreement Permit that is now available in town hall, is given a stamp of approval from the mayor of Dödenstad, then he or she is allowed to fly within the city limits. This is only given as long as the magic-user complies to the wishes of all law enforcement individuals, including police officers, detectives, private investigators, any and all members of local and national government and the mayor himself.”

“All I want you to do is promise not to fly in the streets!” stated Mr. Shinigami.

“Is this the form?” Maka asked. She took it from the mayor’s hands and looked it over. “All it needs is this?”

“If you could fill it out now, it would be very helpful,” Kid nudged, pulling out a pen from his pocket.

Maka took the pen from Kid’s hand and filled out the form. The silence from Kid’s intense glare was a bit nerve wracking. Mr. Shinigami didn’t seem at all concerned. He had gotten up and was quietly browsing the pastries lined up in the display rack.

“Here you are,” Maka said, putting the pen down.

Kid’s father stamped it and tucked the paper into his pocket. “Now it’s all legal~”

“Thank you, sir. I don’t know what to say…”

Mr. Shinigami laughed jovially. “No need to say anything! Happy to help! Now if you could return the favor by getting me eight of those lovely looking fruit tarts to go, I would be very pleased!”

As Maka wrapped up the cakes, she asked, “How did you know about my legal problems?”

Kid interjected before his father could reply. “I may have mentioned it in passing. Tsubaki told us a few of the the things you told her during your sleepover. I hope you don’t mind that I decided to take matters into my hands.”

Mr. Shinigami sighed. “Kid, I could’ve answered that. Besides, that was Maka’s last question.” He paid for the tarts. “Please, keep the change.”

“Thank you!”

The two left. Maka was quite flabbergasted, but she shook her head and cleared the table they were sitting at. What a day, and it wasn’t even five o’clock yet.


	9. In Which Maka Has Her Second Delivery

Soul came in on Friday with an envelope in his hand. Maka did a show of completely ignoring him from her seat at the counter, which made him chuckle.

“Good day, Miss Witch.”

“Mr. Evans. What can I do for you?”

He pointed to the cookie in the nearest shelf. “One of those, please.”

“For here or to go.”

“To go. I parked my bike outside illegally, so a quick in-and-out would be appreciated.”

“You talk a lot for someone who’s only here for a quick ‘in-and-out,’” Maka teased as she got him a cookie. Soul handed her a bill and Maka got the change out of the register. “But really Soul, how are you?”

“Doing well.” Soul cleared his throat. “Actually, I was hoping you wo—”

The phone rang. Maka stopped him with her hand before answering.

“Maka’s Delivery Service, how may I help you?”

Soul waited as Maka took the phone call. She sounded much more peppy and polite than usual, writing down the address of the place.

“A house with a blue roof? Yes, that helps a lot, thank you.” She paused, listening. “I understand. Yes, I’ll be there right at four thirty. Yes…yes, thank you. Goodbye.”

Maka hung up before turning back to Soul. “I’m sorry, what were you saying? And you’ll have to make it fast. I have a delivery in an hour.”

Soul pushed down his nerves before putting on his usual smirk. “I was saying there’s a party tonight at Jackie’s place. She wanted me to give you the invitation.”

He handed Maka the envelope. It was pink with a ribbon on it. The paper itself looked fancy. What kind of party was this?

“It’s her birthday,” he explained, “and her family’s all about hosting big events to invite relatives and friends to. It’s pretty fancy, but you don’t need to dress up.”

The door behind them opened. A burly man holding a very large box asked, “Is this the delivery service?”

Maka nodded as Soul stepped out of the way.

“How can I help you?”

“I’ve got this package here I want sent to me sister.”

“Let me weigh this,” Maka said. She took the box from the man and grunted as she did her best not to drop it. Whatever what in it weighed a ton!

“You got it, miss?”

“Yes sir.”

“Want help?” offered Soul.

“M’fine.”

Maka carried the package to the scale and set it down. Well, it was heavy! She took her hands off and made sure she got the weight correct before returning to the front of the store. Soul, who had finished his cookie off, was leaving.

“Party starts at five thirty,” he announced, “but showing up on time is uncool. I’ll pick you up at six.”

“Wait, Soul—”

He waved as he walked out. “See you tonight.”

Maka tried to call after him, but the white-haired boy was out before she could so much as utter a word. The man with the package cleared his throat.

“Um, how much will this cost miss?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Let me ring you up right here.”

マカの宅急便

“Miss Marie!” Maka shouted as she ran into the sitting room. “Miss Marie, what should I do? I was invited to a party tonight!”

Marie looked up from her knitting, surprised. “Why don’t you go then?”

“I’m not the closest of friends with Jackie. I don’t have any presents for her. Besides, it’s not like I have anything to wear. Not like some of the other girls.”

“Is that really all your concerned about?” Miss Marie asked. “Looking pretty? Because I think there’s more to a girl than her clothes. You’ve never worn anything fancier here in since getting here and you still have a lot of friends, right?”

“I guess so.”

“Besides, you’re a very pretty girl. You don’t need anything to make you look better. And black is the most slimming color!” Marie winked. “Win them over with your charm, alright?”

“Got it!”

“And bring her some cookies. I’m sure Jackie will appreciate the thought of it, not the content.”

“Okay.” Maka took a deep breath. Then she panicked for a completely different reason. “Oh no! That package. And the call-in! I need to hurry. Blair! Oh, where is my broom? Blair! We have to go now!”

Miss Marie laughed a bit as Maka went dashing out. She came back a minute later with her broom in one hand, Blair on her shoulder, and a gigantic box beside her, huffing all the while.

“I’ll…see you…tonight…before I…leave…” Maka gasped.

Marie nodded. “Good luck. And be careful. It’s supposed to rain tonight.”

Maka nodded before dragging the box out the back door and into the sky. Marie sighed and finished her knitting. She was getting a bit of a headache. Perhaps she could take a quick rest while Ox and Harvar were still working.

マカの宅急便

Maka was definitely flying much slower than usual. Her broom refused to fly any higher than the tallest buildings in Dödenstad, making for very slow progression. On top of it all the package wasn’t balanced so Maka was forced to fly a bit to the right. The was constantly using her foot to kick off of buildings she was nearing. Blair watched from her seat on the box.

“Maka, are you going to make it to that second delivery on time?”

“Don't talk to me right now, Blair,” the witch hissed through her teeth. “This package is really heavy. I need to concentrate.”

After flying to the right building Maka had to carry the insanely-heavy package up five flights of stairs. Why in the world was the elevator broken on this day? Blair, thankfully, stayed silent. It was a battle to carry the package without breaking herself or her broom, but Maka made it. She had the waiting woman sign for it before dashing down the stairs, breathless.

 _We don’t have much time,_ she thought as she took off, Blair on her head.

She ascended as fast as she could and zoomed towards the next district. It was just off the main roads the apartments were clustered into. Many old houses lined the street. They were surrounded by trees and high brick walls.

“House with a blue roof, house with a blue roof,” Maka muttered as she flew over the street.

In the distance the bell struck the half hour toll. Maka cursed under her breath. She was late.

Blair suddenly pointed down. “There! That house with the big tree in the yard!”

Sure enough to their left was a three story home with a blue roof. Most of it was obscured by a great maple tree in the front yard, it's branches and leaves spreading over the home to create a shady canopy.

Maka sighed in relief as she landed. Only a couple minutes off then. She walked up to the doorbell and checked the house number. It matched. Taking a calming breath Maka rang the doorbell.

She was straightening her dress when it was opened by an elderly woman who was hunched over slightly. Her greying hair was tied back in a bun. Her beady eyes blinked up at Maka past her hooked nose. She smiled.

“Good day, Miss Witch. Please, come inside.”

Maka followed her while the woman shouted, “Madam! Madam, the delivery girl is here!” She quieted and turned back to Maka. “Just this way. And I’ll take your broom, dear.”

“Thank you,” Maka said, handing it gently to the woman. Blair followed her quickly.

The woman chuckled to herself. “Black dress, black cat, and a broom. A real witch!” Her curiosity got the better of her and she tried to mount the broom as Maka disappeared into the next room.

The doorway led to a very bright green-and-white kitchen. Another elderly woman wearing a yellow dress and lilac shawl turned around from an electric oven. Her clear blue eyes landed on Maka. Maka curtsied.

“Madam Dupré?”

“Yes. And you must be Miss Maka.”

“At your service.”

“Oh dear,” the elderly woman said, back to the oven and turning the knobs. “Our dear delivery girl is on time, but I'm afraid I have called out here for nothing.”

“Is something the matter, ma'am?”

“It's this new contraption here.” She gestured towards the electric oven in front of her before continuing. “I wanted you to deliver a pie to my granddaughter's birthday party tonight. It's an old family recipe: herring and pumpkin. It should have been done by now, but the over just refuses to warm up. I called an electrician, but he told me he's unavailable until next week on Tuesday. I'm afraid I have nothing for you to deliver, my dear. I'll still pay you the full amount for your trouble.”

“I couldn’t possibly!” Maka exclaimed.

“Please,” the madam insisted. “It’s the least I can do. Bertha!”

The other woman, Bertha, appeared, still holding Maka’s broom.

“Please get my purse from the next room and pay this kind young lady the full amount.”

Bertha seemed surprised, but went to do as she was told. Maka felt guilty. She was scanning the kitchen when something caught her eye.

“Does that work, ma’am?”

Everyone in the room turned to the wall where Maka was pointing: a large iron door right above the stove. It was an old wood-burning oven.

“Oh!” Madam Dupré exclaimed. “Why, that old thing. It does, but I haven’t used it in years.”

Bertha returned. “I heard ‘that old thing.’ I hope you weren’t talking about me!”

Her voice was entirely teasing. Maka laughed before explaining, “The oven there in the wall.”

Bertha was very on-board with the idea. “Come now Madam, I’m sure we can bake your pie before the party is in full swing. Besides, I’ve hated that electric stove since the day we got it. Nothing like sweating for your food to make a good meal.”

“Maybe if we were twenty years younger, Bertha!”

Maka was quick to speak. “I’ve used wood-burning ovens for many years, ma’am. I could set it up and we could give it a try. Please Madam.”

“There is firewood in the back shed,” Bertha added. “We have matches and newspaper too.”

It seemed the Madam was convinced. “Oh, alright. Just this once though.”

“Excellent! I’ll get the matches.”

Maka turned to Madam Dupré. “Which way to the shed?”

マカの宅急便

“You’ll be late,” Blair warned. “Wood stoves take a long time to get to the right temperature.”

Maka shook her head. “Not that long. Besides, I would feel so guilty making the Madam pay me without making the delivery.”

She gathered an armload of wood and dashed back into the house. The went out to get sticks and dry grass as well. Bertha had already gotten an old pair of bellows and the newspaper and matches. Maka prepared the oven before lighting the paper. It came to life on the first try.

“Oh my,” Madam Dupré gasped as the flame danced to life. “I’ve forgotten how exciting a fire can be.”

“I’ve always hated this electricity stuff,” Bertha added sagely as she watched Maka work.

Maka worked up a sweat as she stirred the fire. It took quite a while before the wood had burned down to a comfortable temperature to bake the pie in. She slid it in and shut the door.  
  
“It’ll take a while until that pie is done,” Madam Dupré announced. “Why don’t you take a break? I’ll have Bertha put in some tea.”

“Tea sounds lovely,” Maka said.

“Bertha!” The woman was there in an instant. “If you could please make some tea. Leave it in the drawing room when it’s done.”

“Of course, Madam.”

After Bertha left, Maka asked, “Is there anything else I can help you with? I’d rather be doing something while we wait.”

マカの宅急便

“I feel very bad for making you do this,” Madam Dupré called up at Maka. The witch looked down from her perch on the ladder underneath the lights.

“Not at all! I'm glad I can be of assistance!”

“If you're late to your party it's all on you,” Blair reminded her.

Maka took the old light bulb and handed it to Blair to hold. "I'm fine. I'm watching the time. Besides, I'm sure Soul can wait a few minutes for me if I'm late."

Blair would've protested if she didn't have a light bulb stuck in her mouth.

“What a coincidence, to think you are going to the same party I’m having you deliver to,” Madam Dupré said. “Please let my granddaughter know I wish her happy birthday.”

“I will!”

“Are you going straight there after this delivery then?”

“No! I have a friend picking me up. So I’ll drop off the pie and go with him on foot.”

Maka ended up replacing all the lights on the first floor. When she finished she was offered tea and cookies in the sitting room. Bertha was watching television. Maka found it funny how the elderly woman complained so much about the oven, but was perfectly content with the TV.

They sat down. Maka enjoyed the company of the two women. They seemed to be old friends from childhood, though Bertha had been serving the madam since she was a young woman. Bertha told Maka a story from when the women were children, which had Maka giggling. Blair had fallen asleep in Bertha’s lap, content.

Madam Dupré glanced at the clock.

“Are you sure you'll be okay for the party? It's getting quite late.”

Maka smiled and nodded. “My friend's not expecting me until six. I still have plenty of time.”

True to Maka’s word the clock read five thirty-two. It would only take ten minutes to get to the delivery destination, and another five to get home. She would have no problem at all.

The madam gasped. “Oh no! That clock runs slow.”

“What?” Maka asked.

“It's about twenty minutes behind!”

They both stood. Bertha turned off the television.

“Bertha! Please get the young girl’s broom. Maka, let’s check on that pie.”

The pie, contrary to the panicking people outside of the oven, was sizzling contently. Maka pulled on a thick pair of oven mitts and pulled it out. Madam Dupré nodded.

“It looks good. Here, the basket.”

They put it in a basket. The lid to the dish was placed over the pie, and a thick towel over that to retain the heat. Maka carried it carefully to the front door. A drowsy Blair was running around her ankles.

“Told you you’d be late.”

“Hush you!”

The madam took her purse from a table in the hallway. She stopped Maka before the door.

“Here.”

Maka looked at the bills in her hand. “This much? No, it’s much more than I can take.”

“You’ve done so much to help. And you still need to deliver the pie.”

“But Madam—”

“Miss Witch, the time!” Bertha called from the hallway.

Madam Dupré pushed Maka’s shoulder. “Quickly now!”

The witch curtsied before taking her broom from Bertha’s hand and running out the door. Maka called for Blair as she mounted her broom. The moment her familiar hopped on Maka kicked off and flew south towards the clouds.

The two women watched from the window as the rain began to fall.

Maka tucked the basket under her dress. She narrowed her eyes as the rain only came down harder. What was with her luck in these situations? Every time she needed to do something important it would go badly because of the weather. First the wind, now this.

Blair curled up under Maka’s shoulder. “Do you know where you’re going?”

“It’s a bit white house on private property. I don’t think I’ll miss it.”

She was right. The lamplight illuminated the driveway. Maka landed on the doorstep. Blair hopped off and shook her fur out, whining a bit about being wet. Even though she was dripping, Maka was happy to see the pie was still intact and warm. She rang the doorbell.

Jackie answered the door. She was definitely shocked to see Maka sopping wet on her doorstep.

“Maka! What’s this?”

Maka held out the basket triumphantly. “A delivery from your grandmother. I know I look a right mess, but I promise the pie is perfectly fine.”

Jacqueline groaned. “Don’t tell me, it’s her herring and pumpkin pie. I told her she didn’t have to make such a thing. No one else eats it but me. And to make you deliver it through the rain too.”

Maka shook her head. “It was no trouble. She and Bertha were wonderful people.”

Jackie smiled. “Well, I’m glad you liked them. They can be very judgmental sometimes.”

“Not at all. They were both very sweet.”

“Then that means they liked you,” she replied as she took the pie.

Maka dug around in her wet pocket. “Can I get your signature for the package?”

Jackie signed. “Do you want to come in? I can get you a towel and a hairdryer. And some warmer clothes.”

“I’m fine.”

Jackie looked her up and down. “Are you sure?”

Maka said, “I’d rather go home and wash up first. Soul’s waiting for me so I should probably make sure he hasn’t given up on me as soon as possible. I’ll walk back with him when I’m clean.”

“Okay then. We’ll see you soon.”

“See you!”

The door shut. Maka sighed, suddenly exhausted.

“Come on Blair. It’ll only take a couple of minutes to get back.”

The cat frowned. “Bu-tan really hates the rain.”

“Oh quit whining! I don’t like it either, but if we’re going to make it before Soul gives up then we need to go back out there.”

The flight back to the café was cold and miserable. Maka was slumping over slightly on the broom. If brooms could feel exhaustion, this old one was probably pretty fatigued too. It took a few minutes until the café came into view. She saw a familiar boy standing under the cover of the café scanning the skies. He looked down at the watch on his wrist. Maka felt a pang of guilt go through her. She had made him wait, and she was going to make him wait a little more now.

“Soul!”

The boy looked up from his watch and a relieved smile spread across his face.

“You made it!” he called as Maka landed. “I swore you were gonna ditch me.”

“I have half a mind to now,” she replied smoothly, dismounting. “Let me drop off my delivery stuff and dry off. Then we can go.”

“Alright. I’ll wait here.”

Maka tried to open the front door, but found it was closed early. Strange. She pulled her extra key from the string around her neck and unlocked it. The café was dark. Maka ran through the building and to her bedroom. She dried off with a towel and hung her wet dress up, putting on the dry one. She gave Blair a quick pat down too before the two of them ran back into the main building.

“Miss Marie, I’m heading off!”

There was no response. Now Maka was worried. She climbed up the stairs to the bedrooms.

“Miss Marie?”

“Maka, dear? Is that you?”

Marie opened the door to her bedroom. She was already in her pajamas, and there was a flush to her face that didn’t seem healthy. She waved weakly to Maka.

“Have fun.”

“Miss Marie, are you okay?”

The woman shook her head. “I’m afraid it’s a summer cold. I always get one, as annoying as it is. I’ll probably be fine with a good night’s rest.”

She wobbled slightly. Maka was at her side. She helped the sick woman back into bed. Maka gnawed at her lip. She’d never had to take care of a sick person in her life. Should she stay and do something?

_Maybe I can make a warm drink with herbs. There was a recipe in Mama’s old book._

A voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “Hey Maka, what’s taking so long?”

“Soul,” she gasped, looking up to find him in the doorway.

He shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry. I probably shouldn’t be up here, but you were in here for almost ten minutes. I got worried.”

Maka looked down at her feet and explained. “It’s Miss Marie. She says she hasn’t been feeling well all day and I think she’s sick. Since Dr. Stein’s out of town visiting some of his colleagues we have no way of contacting him. I’m not sure what to do.”

“You should stay here.”

“But the party—”

Soul shook his head. “It’s fine. Take care of Miss Marie. I’ll explain to everyone what’s happening. Do you want me to come back after I do that?”

“It’s fine. You should have fun tonight. And let everyone know I’m sorry I couldn’t make it.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Maka smiled. “Thanks Soul.”

“Of course.” Maka walked him out of the café. “I expect you to hang out with me soon though. Think of it as a rain check.”

“And on a rainy day too.”

They laughed at the terrible joke before Soul opened his umbrella and headed down the street with one last goodbye.

“Eat the herring pumpkin pie!” Maka shouted at him as he left.

“I’ll bring you back a slice!”

Once Soul was gone Maka turned and went into Stein’s side of the shop. She gathered the ingredients she needed. She made a pot of the hot drink. Hopefully it would help.

Maka was up late taking care of Miss Marie until the woman insisted Maka take a hot shower and go to sleep herself.

“It won’t help if both of us are sick,” she said. “You should rest too. I can tell you’re dead on your feet.”

She wasn’t wrong. Maka was tired. The witch excused herself for the night, making sure Marie was as comfortable as she could be before taking a long, hot shower. Her bed never looked more inviting. Forcing Blair off her pillow Maka fell face-first into the bed and was asleep in seconds.


	10. In Which Maka Suddenly Finds Herself as a Babysitter

The next day proved to be wonderful. It was if the rain had never fallen, much to Maka’s chagrin. She redid the laundry in the warm morning and spent most of the time until lunch hour cleaning her room. She checked on Miss Marie every thirty minutes. The woman was doing considerably better and was beginning to get irritated about being stuck in bed. Maka knew she would be okay.

“Thank you so much for that herbal remedy,” Marie said as Maka came in to set a fresh bowl of soup and a slice of bread on the bedside table for lunch. “I think it’s really helping. You shouldn’t have had to stay up so late taking care of me.”

“It’s no trouble, Miss Marie. I’m glad I could be a bit of help. Though I’m nothing like your husband. I do hope he’s on his way back.”

Marie laughed. “He’ll be home soon. Don’t worry so much about me! I can hold up until Franken gets back.”

True to her word Dr. Stein returned within the hour. As soon as he crossed the doorway it was as if he knew his wife was sick. Maka wouldn’t be surprised if that part of his superior soul perception. He was by Marie’s side in an instant. After she insisted she was fine he went to his office to make her a new batch of sleeping aids and hot drinks.

As expected, the café was closed for the day. Maka had no idea what to do. After all, she rarely had business on days the café was closed. Almost all her deliveries were walk-ins. Once two o’clock rolled around Maka decided to head next door. Stein was quick to shoo her out.

“I have all the help I need. Besides, today is Saturday. Most of the kids take the day off. Only Kim’s here, and she will take care of closing up. Why don’t you go out for a bit?”

Maka went back to her room and considered leaving for a bit. She had a bit of spare money considering how much she was paid for the last delivery. Maka pulled out some of the smaller change. Perhaps she could go down to a park and read. She did want to get a bit more done in her herbology studies. Ever since opening the business Maka had been slacking a bit.

Making up her mind Maka headed out of her room and out to town, the book under her arm. She flew from the coffee shop to a large park with a lake. She’d never been there before. Maka had to admit that she was enjoying herself. Taking a stroll through a new part of town was really something. Finding a relatively quiet area under a tree Maka took a seat and pulled out her heavy tome. Time to read.

Half an hour of frustrating translation passed. Maka was sighing almost every minute at the words on the page. Not only was her Old Tongue rusty, but the writing was small and in inky cursive. Considering the book had been in her family for many generations it was probably written with a quill. Magic kept it from being smudged or damaged. But that didn’t make it any easier to read.

Just then two children came up to her. They looked identical, with cocoa-colored skin, blond hair, and bright blue eyes. The only difference was that one was wearing a red shirt, the other orange. Their jeans were stained with grass and dirt around the ankles. They were laughing as they ran circles around Maka and the tree. She watched them with a smile.

“Brasa! Åska!”

The two children ran back towards the voice, giggling. The owner of the voice sighed, taking off his hat and wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. Though he was wearing a completely different outfit from the t-shirt and overalls Maka had first met him in she recognized the dark-skinned boy.

“Kilik?”                          

“Maka?” The boy laughed at the recognition. “Would you look at that? I haven’t seen much of you since coming here! How’s Dödenstad treating you? I see you’re still here so I’m guessing well.”

“Well enough,” she said.

Kilik slumped down next to her. “So have you been working?”

“I started a delivery service. I’m still trying to polish up some of my other skills.”

“Did you end up finding your friend?”

“I did,” Maka said, “a week late. She was in Japan, so I ended up staying at a café owned by Miss Marie.”

“Oh, Tsubaki? Black*Star’s girlfriend?”

“How am I not surprised you know them?”

He laughed. “Well, Japan was a big hint. That and Black*Star and I have been friends since primary school. He’s absolutely crazy sometimes. We actually go to the same sports club to work out almost every day. Well, days I don’t have to work or babysit these rascals.”

He grabbed the twin wearing the red shirt playfully. The child squealed with delight as he turned her upside-down and tickled her belly. Their twin looked slightly disgruntled until Maka ruffled the child’s hair. They beamed up at Maka.

“That’s Brasa,” said Kilik. “He’s the older one. And this here is his little sister Åska. Just six and a half minutes younger though.”

“Nice to meet you two,” she said. The twins both grinned.Maka smiled back.

“Are you staying long?” she asked.

“I’m actually going to the Diehl’s house. I’m supposed to babysit Angela until her dad or older sister gets home so I thought I should bring these two along!” He said this while picking up one kid in each arm, causing them to start giggling uncontrollably. “Do you want to come along? I know I’ve already interrupted your studying long enough.”

“If you don’t mind,” Maka said, plucking her book off the ground.

Kilik grinned. “Great. It’s not too far from here. This way.”

Still carrying the children under his arms Kilik led Maka out of the eastern entrance to the park that went to a neighborhood with two-story houses. They climbed up a steep hill to a brick home with a white picket fence. Kilik finally put the kids down. They immediately opened the gate and rushed into the grassy yard.

“Angela! Angela!” they called.

A girl a couple of years older than them ran out of the house. Kilik waved to her.

“Hi Angela. Sorry I’m a bit late.”

“Good, you’re here!” she said. “Daddy just left!”

Kilik breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah, that is good. If not, you might’ve hurt yourself again. And we wouldn’t want to make your sister come all the way from work to help, now would we?”

“Nope!”

“This is my friend Maka. She’s a witch, just like you and your sister. Isn’t that cool?”

Angela gave Maka a skeptical look. “What kind of magic can you do?”

Not the least bit phased, Maka winked and said, “Maybe I’ll show you later if you’re good.”

Angela’s eyes flashed a bit at the challenge. Kilik grinned.

“You’re a natural,” he murmured to Maka, before addressing the three children. “Do you guys wanna play inside or outside?”

The kids exchanged a quick look before nodding and shouting in unison, “OUTSIDE!!!”

“Okay then. You know the rules. Stay in the yard, if you need anything from inside I have to come with you, and don’t eat anything on the ground. If you do—”

“NO SNACKS!” they shouted.

“Good.” Kilik clapped his hands together. “Now you may play!”

The kids ran around the yard. Maka wasn’t sure what game they were playing. Kilik went inside and came out with two chairs. He set them in the shade of the house.

“Here, Maka. We can sit here while they entertain themselves.”

Maka sat, watching the children with interest. “What in the world are they doing?”

“Honestly? I have no idea. Sometimes they just do things. The other day they told me they were defending a castle from the mighty dragon that shot tigers out of its mouth.”

Maka couldn’t help but laugh. She and Kilik sat for about half an hour talking before a tugging on the edge of her dress interrupted her. She looked down to find Brasa looking at her.

“I’m bored,” he declared.

“Okay.” Kilik wiped under his glasses, thinking. “Okay, how about a story?”

“No!” said Åska. “Boring!”

“I wanna do something where we can run around real fast,” said Angela. “Like fly!”

“You can’t fly now, Angela. If you fall, then I can’t help you.”

The little witch huffed in irritation. “But Maka can catch me. She has her broom.”

“I actually have an idea,” said Maka, remembering her readings from the park. “Do you guys have some dish soap and water? And a few bubble wands?”

“I can get those!” Angela exclaimed.

Kilik went inside to help Angela while Maka flipped open to the page she had been reading in the park. It was a very simple incantation, and useful for brewing. But Maka had a hunch she could do something with it. Brasa and Åska were watching curiously, but gave up when they realized the book had no pictures aside from a few detailed black-and-white plants.

Kilik returned with everything needed to make bubbles. “Not bad,” he said.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to do yet!” said Maka. “Trust me, if it goes well it’ll be way cooler than just a few bubbles.”

She picked up one of the bubble wands (the smallest of the five Kilik brought with him). Brasa, Åska, and Angela were watching.

“Ready?”

The three children nodded eagerly. Maka took a deep breath and dipped the bubble wand into the rainbow-colored concoction. Maka concentrated her magic into her hand holding the bubble wand. She forced it into the unyielding stick.

 _“Unbræcee wapulas,”_ she murmured. The liquid didn’t change at all, but Maka saw it glint like gold for just a second.

 _Please work,_ she willed as she pulled up the plastic stick and blew.

Several small bubbles burst forth. The moment they left the wand they floated around Maka. So far so good. She sifted through her limited Old Tongue before shouting, _“Bærsas!”_

The bubbles transformed from regular spherical bubbles to several tiny fish, ranging in colors all across the spectrum. They swam in the air around the three children. Even when Angela did her best to clap a couple between her hands they didn’t pop, instead splitting into multiple smaller fish.

The children were delighted to say the least.

Maka redipped the wand and blew a few more times while her magic was still concentrated in her right hand. Then she switched to a few bigger ones and repeated the process. Before long the little backyard was swarming with shimmering translucent fish of various sized. The smaller ones swam around Maka’s waist height in great swarms, while the larger ones did lazy laps in the fenced area by her ankles, sweeping along the grass languidly. The children chased them excitedly.

Kilik whistled lowly. “Well isn’t that something?”

Maka fell to her knees, a mixture of exhaustion and relief. At least she hadn’t made a fool of herself. Kilik helped her into a chair.

“So where’d you learn to do that?”

“My mama’s book. It’s an herbology tome, but it also contains many useful incantations used in potion brewing. I’ve never done it before, but it was worth a shot.” Maka smiled at the result. “The incantation meant ‘unbreakable’ which is used for any fragile ingredients to stop them from dissolving all at once. I just applied it with the word bubble and said ‘fish’ afterwards.”

“Why fish?”

“The only animals I know how to say in Old Tongue are ‘fish’ and ‘cat.’ I only know them because my mama would say them all the time. She would call my papa a fish whenever he lied. He had this face where his mouth hangs open a bit like one.”

The two teens laughed at how ridiculous Maka’s limited vocabulary was.

A thin white-haired man wearing a white button up, sandals, and blue slacks came in from the gate. He looked around at the fish. Somehow he masked his shock very well.

“Daddy!” Angela shriek before launching herself into his arms. The man easily scooped her up before walking over to where Kilik was.

“Hello Kilik.”

“Mr. Diehl.”

He frowned. “Mifune. Only my students call me Mr. Diehl, and you’ve graduated second grade long ago.”

“Yessir!” Kilik grinned before introducing them. “Maka, this is Mr. Die—Mifune. He’s Kim and Angela’s dad. Mifune, this is Maka. She’s the new witch who moved into town.”

“A witch? First year out?” Maka nodded. Mifune didn’t smile, but he seemed to understand.

“I’d like to talk with you a little more about it,” he said. “But first we need to distract the kids. Kilik, can you take Angela? I’ve got a few things to prepare in the kitchen.”

The girl was handed to Kilik. Mifune went inside for a minute before coming out with a tray.

“Snack time!” he called.

It immediately got the attention of the three kids, who dashed over to where he was standing with a bowl of assorted berries and three glasses of lemonade.

“Straws?” asked Angela.

“Yes, I have straws. Now go wash your hands and sit down at the table when you’re all clean.”

The children went inside. They sat in the center of the yard when they were done. Mifune gave them each a plastic cup with a straw and set the berries on the ground in the middle of their little circle. He went back inside with the tray and came out with a pitcher of lemonade, three more glasses, and a chair for himself. He set it next to Maka.

Mifune nodded towards his yard as he handed Maka a glass of lemonade. “That’s a beautiful thing you’ve done.”

Maka accepted the drink gratefully. “It’s not much, just a little magic. It’s the least I can do.”

“You definitely made my job much easier, that’s for sure!” Kilik replied with a laugh. He accepted the lemonade with a smile. “Those guys get bored of everything too fast. Having something less mundane might be all they need.”

Mifune sat with them in the shade. The children were sitting in the middle of the yard with their food. Bubble fish were floating around them still. Maka could tell a lot of them had finally popped. The spell was only temporary after all.

Once they finished it was time for the Rung family to leave. Kilik was rounding up his siblings, who were complaining about not wanting to leave. Mifune spoke with Maka for a few seconds.

“Thank you. My older daughter told me she finally let you know she’s also a witch. I know Kimial can be a handful sometimes. She has a lot of potential, and I’m glad she’s making friends. After meeting Jacqueline everything’s been better for her. I know that she chose not to pursue magic and I respect her decision. I’m positive Angela will choose to leave though.”

Mifune was looking wistfully at his younger daughter as she ran over.

“It’s hard,” he said. “I know next to nothing about magic. It doesn't help that Angela’s very gifted. Kim can only do so much. Maybe when she’s a bit older you could help? Just to teach her the basics. I want both Kim and Angela to have the lives they want to live.”

“If it means anything, I think you’re a wonderful father,” Maka said. “Kim’s never said a bad thing about you, and Angela obviously adores you. What else could a father ask for?”

“You do have a point.”

Mifune smiled. He held up Angela as he waved the teens goodbye. They waved back. Then Kilik took Brasa’s hand in his left and Åska’s in his right.

“I’m going to head home. These two need a bath before dinner.”

“I’ll walk with you,” said Maka. “I can fly pretty quickly from anywhere.”

“Great! It’s not far, just five minutes.”

The walk was pretty quiet, as it seemed the twins had exhausted themselves from running around. Kilik encouraged them to walk before giving up. He gave Brasa a piggyback ride. Maka did the same for Åska after adjusting the way she held her broom.

“Thank you so much for this,” said Kilik. “They’ll probably wake up the moment we get back to my place.”

“My pleasure! They’re both sweethearts.” Maka hiked the dozing girl up before asking Kilik. “So you know that Kim’s a witch? You mentioned it to Angela earlier.”

Kilik nodded. “Ever since I started watching Angela. She fell one day and broke her wrist. I was in a bit of a panic when I ran into the house looking for a phone. Then Angela told me to call Kim because ‘she can fix it really fast.’ So I called Kim instead of a doctor.”

“Let me guess. She made you swear not to tell anyone.”

Kilik laughed. “Yep. Sworn to secrecy! Same as you, right?”

“Same as me.”

“Then we’re one of the few who know.”

They arrived to Kilik’s house soon after that. Maka bid the boy goodbye with promises to meet up again. She also carried Åska to the bathroom. The girl gave her a sleepy wave before Maka mounted her broom and headed back to the café.

Maka came home to find Marie at the stove making dinner. She assured Maka she was feeling fine, then resigned to sitting as Maka finished cooking instead. Stein laughed when he came in to find his pouting wife.

“It’s best if you don’t push yourself dear,” he said warmly. “You don’t want to push yourself, do you?”

“I’m fine!” she huffed, banging hard enough on the table that it cracked underneath her fist.

Needless to say Stein went out to buy a new table that night. Dinner was delayed until he came back with one. Maka recounted it with joy as she ate, and bid the couple a very sleepy goodnight.

“Did you have a good day off?” Blair asked when Maka entered the room.

“The best!”

Maka went to bed with a smile on her face.


	11. In Which Maka Starts Studying with Stein

It was on Maka’s off day, while she was reading in her room, that Dr. Stein asked for her help. The witch was curious as to why Stein wanted to see her, so she didn't refuse.

“Ah Maka. Just the girl I wanted to see,” he said as she entered. “Come.”

He led Maka back into his side of the store. Maka had never been in it before. She took a careful step in and gasped at the sight.

It was dimly lit compared to the cozy café. Candles emitting bluish lights were strung along the ceiling. The building smelled strongly of herbs and ash. Every wall was lined with rows and rows of shelves filled with books and jars. The spines on all of them were well worn. They were lettered in golds, greens, and purples. Maka couldn’t help but skim her finger over a few.

 _Biterwyrtdrencas_ , one was labeled, another _Dolgsealfa ond læcedómas_. All of them were in the Old Tongue then.

Maka was interrupted by a cough from Stein. He was beckoning her to follow him into the back room. Maka gave one more longing look at the books before following him.

The back room was separated by a curtain. It was much warmer in this part of the store. Maka noticed there were seven cauldrons on her left, all of which were under the same blue flame that lit the store. Kim, who was stirring a thick green substance in one of the pots, waved to Maka. She waved back before continuing her exploration.

To her right was a wooden counter. It held empty glass bottles and labels. A small pile of brown bags was on the corner. In the center of the room was a large table with a sink that was divided into four sections. One section was made up of colorful spines from various animals.

Dr. Stein was digging through the pile. He pointed to some of the spines as Maka came closer.

“I was trying to make a poultice for one of my regular clients who developed a rather nasty burn on her arm the other day. It just needs a bit of ground lionfish spines, but I’m afraid I’ve dropped it somewhere in this mess. It’s pretty rare and I don’t want to waste any of it. I could always use an extra pair of eyes. Do you mind?”

“Um.”

Maka swallowed hard. She’d read about lionfish spines, but she had no idea what they looked like. Let alone differentiate between them and the other thin spikey things lying on the table. Dr. Stein noticed her hesitation.

“You do know what lionfish spines look like,” he said to Maka. “Right?”

She hung her head and shook it, ashamed.

“How much do you even know?” asked Kim.

She blushed under their scrutiny. “I’ve never had any formal training.”

“So really nothing?” Kim asked. “Which is fine!” she quickly added. “I know you haven’t had formal training since your mom left.”

Dr. Stein sighed. “I’m sorry for throwing you into this, Maka. That was rude of me to assume. I figured Kami would have been determined to teach you before your coming of age.”

“Mama did teach me some things,” Maka insisted. “Maybe it’s not this, and maybe it’s not enough to work with you. But I do want to learn! I even brought her old herbology book with me. I’ve been reading it almost every day.”

That got Stein’s attention. He immediately locked eyes with Maka. She felt a chill run down her spine at his look.

“You have an herbology book?”

“It was my mama’s,” she said quietly. “I’ve read part of it, but it’s in the Old Tongue and I’ve been trying to translate it. I can’t read it well, so incantations have always been my weakest skill.”

“An herbology book in the Old Tongue.” Stein looked thoughtful. “Maka, would you mind if I took a look at it?”

“Not at all.” Maka went to get her book. Blair glanced up.

“What did the strange warlock want with you?”

“I’m not sure,” Maka lied. “But he did want to see Mama’s book. See, I told you it was a good thing to bring!”

“You don’t know that yet.”

Maka chose to ignore her familiar. She grabbed the heavy book and brought it back into the apothecary. Dr. Stein took it gently from her hands and flipped through a few pages. He frowned before muttering a few incantations under his breath. There were several things that happened to the book—including it being set on fire and drenched in water, much to Maka’s horror—but it came out of his rough treatment unscathed.

“Maka.”

“Yes Dr. Stein?”                   

“Are you aware of just how valuable this book is?”

Maka blinked. “Valuable?”

The doctor removed his glasses, nodding. “This book is old. Anyone can tell. But this one is also protected from all damage, as you just saw. And it was no illusion.”

Stein lifted the book. The table underneath it was slightly damp and scorched.

He set the book back down. “There is also information in here I’ve never seen in my life. I don’t know if that means it’s outdated or not often taught. But I can tell you that there’s definitely power of the oldest form here.”

“What does that mean?” Kim asked. She also seemed very intrigued.

“To make a long story short, this book probably predates the Purging.”

Both girls looked at him in shock. It was extremely rare to find anything predating the Purging. Most of those books or scrolls that did were left in poor condition. A book like this could possibly be taken from Maka by the Council to keep safe.

“I had no idea,” Maka said. “All Mama told me was that this book has been passed down for generations. She left it for me before she left me and papa.”

“Then how about we make a deal?”

A deal? Maka looked up at the doctor, who was staring at the book.

“I could teach you a bit of what I know. In exchange,” he added as Maka’s entire soul lit up before him, “you will let me read your book. I would like to have it during your work days. I will return it on off days.”

That was a sacrifice she was willing to make. “Deal! When can we start?”

Stein looked at the clock before shrugging. “How about now?”

マカの宅急便

“I won’t have you crushing any herbs or mixing any potions today.” His eyes glinted with mirth as Maka’s face formed a pout. “I think it’s important to start with a history lesson. If you are to learn about magic, you should know where it comes from and how it works.

“Let’s get started. Maka, do you have any idea why warlocks are so feared?”

The girl shook her head. “It’s because they’re so rare and powerful, right?”

She looked up when Stein failed to answer her. He was staring pensively at the brewing potion. His eyes fell on Maka’s curious face.

“I think it’s time I told you what I know about the origin of magic. Come.”

Dr. Stein got up and walked towards the door that lead to his office. Maka had never set foot in the place. From what she’d gathered the only people who’d ever seen the inside of it were Stein, Mr. Shinigami, and Marie. Even Kim and Jackie were banned from it.

The room was dark, but Stein closed the door behind them. Once Maka heard the lock click Stein said, _“Onbyrhtest.”_

The room lit up. As in the walls began to glow orange. Maka stared in shock.

There was magic so thick that the air felt harder to breathe. The doctor seemed completely unaffected by it. He went to the bookshelf in the room and began to pull out a book that was even bigger than the one Maka was cradling to her chest.

Maka looked around the room with interest. It was cut into a hexagon. There was a bookshelf on one side filled with very ancient looking books and scrolls, two walls which housed various trinkets and herbs, a wall with a mirror, a table, and the door behind her. In the center of the room was a table with something on it, covered by a cloth.

Curiosity getting the better of her Maka reached over and pulled off the cover. It was a large crystal ball. Maka was intrigued; she’d never seen one in real life.

There was a thick white fog in it. Maka stared. She saw a blue light, much like a soul, that gave way to black. Soulless. Maka shivered, but looked even harder. The darkness only consumed the fog. The feeling that she should reach for it began to overcome her senses. Something needed to happen.

_I need to purify this soul._

Maka reached for the ball…

…and was stopped by the doctor. Once she met his perplexed gaze Maka’s head began to clear up.

“Many people have lost their way in the crystal ball. No future is set in stone, and no past—no matter how good it was—should be relived.

“As great as they can be, a crystal ball can only show so much.” Stein waved a hand over it. Maka could see the images were beginning to go hazy. She tried to lean in further to see, but the doctor’s hand was on her shoulder. He covered the ball again.

“It’s best not to go down that path. What matters is the present. I’m very skeptical of the benefits of Seers sometimes.”

He set down the book he was holding beside the now-covered crystal ball. He flipped to a bookmarked page before speaking.

“Like I said before, no one knows where magic comes from. Some say it came from spirits, others gods. Others believe it had to do with the elements. Eastern theorists say it does more with the soul rather than the physical body. There’s even a theory that the earth and the sky gave two different forms of magic: healing and destructive respectively.

“Whatever you choose to believe there’s no denying that magic is an otherworldly force, and it’s a force to be reckoned with.”

Maka nodded.

“Now, magic is passed down from generation to generation. Due to this, I believe that magic is tied in with genetics.”

“Genetics? Like the science about pea pods?”

“Yes. I have come to think of magic as something hereditary, like a person’s eye color or their likelihood to have certain diseases. Does that make sense?”

Maka nodded some more.

Dr. Stein gave nod. “It was my focus in medical school. Medusa and I did many experiments to see if magic could be passed from other organisms with blood transfusions.”

“Lady Medusa?” Maka asked. The woman she’d met not too long ago? “She did magical experiments with you?”

Stein nodded. “We have the same blood type, so we tried a few transfusions on each other to see if my magic would deplete or if she would gain some magical abilities. It ends up both came back negative, so it must be more than just blood. All the effects were temporary for her. Mostly with healing and a slight obsession with dissection.”

“So Lady Medusa temporarily had your madness?” asked Maka.

“Yes. But like I said, the effects were not long-lasting. It meant that Medusa did carry the capacity to have her own magic, and could not accept magic as well.

“There was a lot more to explore with this, but we both decided it would be best to stop experimenting and go more deeply into our own focuses in the medical field. I got a license to make medicine, and Medusa continued to do research in genetics. About ten years ago she said she thought she’d found a new way to prove magic with DNA, but the results came back negative. She quit soon after and became a nurse at the hospital.

“I think Medusa was on the right track. Unfortunately, there’s not enough advancement in DNA research to formulate anything. I continue to work with scientists both in and outside of Dödenstad to see if magic is encoded on a person before they’re born. It would be revolutionary to find proof of it.”

Maka was very confused, but nodded enthusiastically. Dr. Stein noticed her confusion and waved it away.

“Enough about my research. We’re here so you can learn about magic.” Stein clapped his hands together. “We know that witches and warlocks are born. And we know that they each have different abilities.

“Now, every witch has this ability which enhances their magic. For warlocks, this is called their madness. It usually consumes the warlock’s sanity in return for power. This is the major reason why warlocks are so feared.”

“Dr. Stein?”

“Hmm?”

“What is your madness?”

“Dissection.” He chuckled. “I showed you my scars the first day. These are all from my madness, my need to find the pure medical truth. It was a rough ten years where I did this to myself. Medusa was the one who helped me focus my madness into my work rather than on my own body.

“Marie was the one who helped me learn how to control my madness instead. With her I found out how to control it, keep it from affecting my life. She went through a lot because of me, and not all of it was good. I’ve hurt her by accident in the past, but she never gave up on me. ‘Because there’s nothing to fix,’ she said. To be honest I probably wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her.”

“Where would you be?”

“Either imprisoned by the Council, or dead.”

After the grim ending of that topic, Stein sighed.

“Do you have any specific questions, Maka?”

“I’ve been thinking… I don’t understand is why there aren’t more warlocks. Is it because it’s less likely for men to have that trait to carry magic?”

Stein nodded. “That’s an excellent question. Why aren’t there more warlocks? What do you think, Maka?”

The young witch thought for a long minute. “Because the magic is too strong?”

Stein gave her one of his rare genuine smiles. “You’re on the right track, that’s for sure. As I mentioned before a warlock is indeed powerful. More powerful than witches today, without a doubt.”

“Right. It’s because a witch’s magic is slowly diluted over time. That’s why it’s possible for witches to have non-magical children today.”

“Exactly. So why are warlocks so different?”

Maka didn’t have an answer to that.

“It’s because our magic doesn’t dilute.” At Maka’s curious expression, Stein continued. “A witch keeps all of her powers until her death. She does not get any stronger once she reaches her maximum potential, but that magic doesn’t wane. Her children, if they are females who possess magic, will too have magic, but of a slightly lesser degree than her mother. It’s not a noticeable difference until several generations have passed. Today, it is very rare for a witch to have magic strong enough to do something like heal all injuries or kill someone by casting a curse. And like you said, it’s even possible for a non-magical child to be born to a witch.”

Maka nodded. It made sense. Not every daughter born to a witch is guaranteed to be one herself, just like not every boy born to a warlock will gain magic.

“Unlike witches, warlocks don’t lose magic from one generation to another. All the magic is passed from one male to the next. Once a young potential-warlock reaches maturity, he has what is called an Awakening. This is usually a day long process by which the warlock’s body will absorb all of the magic he can have.

“Now I haven’t been able to find a link genetically, and this is mostly because warlocks are so rare. It’s often impossible to get samples between two generations. Usually warlocks are long dead before the next warlock is born in the bloodline.”

“How can a person know if they’ll be a warlock?” Maka asked. “I mean, they could be living perfectly normal lives and suddenly wake up off one day.”

“Often the warlock will have no idea. Sometimes they’re driven to madness by their Awakening alone.” Stein shrugged. “Usually a potential-warlock’s wavelength differs a bit from a regular human. It’s highly likely for them to be sensed by those with soul perception, but because it’s so rare it’s unlikely they’ll notice.”

Maka frowned. “Dr. Stein, what would that person’s wavelength feel like?”

“Depends on the person. Most of the time it leaves the senser feeling very awkward. They may jerk away, often as a defense mechanism. Why? Is something bothering you?”

“Is Kid a potential-warlock?”

Dr. Stein looked surprised. “You were able to tell?”

Maka nodded. “When I first met him his wavelength seemed…off. It wasn’t anywhere near as powerful as yours or Mr. Shinigami’s, so I wasn’t sure if he was completely human. Now I know it means he has the potential to have magic.”

“About that.”

“Yes.”

Maka swallowed. “You said that all the magic is passed from one generation to another with warlocks, right? Then that means that Kid would take all of Mr. Shinigami’s magic once he hits maturity.”

“That’s right.”

“But I know that magic is tied in with the soul. Because a magic-user’s wavelength is different.”

“Also right. Soul perception is a skill that actually developed among witches and warlocks to sense the magic in others. The soul is the center of where a person’s magic is concentrated, it’s source so to speak.”

“So if Mr. Shinigami’s magic is in his soul, then his soul needs to be gone for the magic to freely enter Kid. So for a warlock to fully Awaken…?”

Maka went silent. Surely not!

“You’re right. His predecessor must already be dead.”

“Then what about Kid? What will happen to him and Mr. Shinigami?”

“Kid’s one of those rare cases,” Stein explained. “As you know, both he and his father are alive. At the moment Kid’s more of less human. His potential power lies dormant in him. And it’s completely possible that they will never manifest. However, if something happens that triggers his Awakening, Mr. Shinigami will die and his full power as a warlock will be transferred directly to Kid. It’s very rare, but not unheard of.”

“What happens if those powers aren’t passed down?”

“The most likely outcome is that Mr. Shinigami will outlive his son and Kid will die after living a normal human life. If Kid manages to have a son who shows any signs of holding the ability to Awaken, then he is next in line to inherit Mr. Shinigami’s magic. If no heir is born, then Mr. Shinigami will live out his normal life and die. The next direct male heir born in the family will then inherit all of his power.”

Maka decided to steer clear of the darker topic. She instead asked about the negative stigma of warlocks.

“Can you go into more detail about why warlocks still have the negative stigma tied to them? I know the power and the madness are part of it, but a warlock like you is able to control your madness. So why can’t all warlocks?”

Stein sighed. “You keep asking complicated questions for a young girl. Very well.

“Magic is very much tied with one’s feelings, one’s wishes. This is why the selfish use of magic was more or less banned in the past few centuries. This is also where the witching tradition of service stems from,” Stein explained. “It was done in a way to allow those who possessed magic to give back in return for what was taken by their ancestors. Thanks to this service witches no longer have such a negative stigma attached to them.”

“But warlocks are different, right?”

“Exactly. There was no central gathering of warlocks after the death of Merlin. Unlike the Witches Council. Warlocks have a history of being solitary. On top of that, they don’t often meet one another because they’re so spread out.”

“So warlocks haven’t been able to redeem themselves yet?”

Stein chuckled. “I can’t believe you used the word ‘yet.’ You have hope it’ll get better.”

“If you don’t have hope, what else do you have?”

“You do like to look on the bright side, don’t you?” the doctor asked. Maka nodded. Stein accepted it. Perhaps this was the mindset the future needed. Maybe Maka would someday sit on the Council.

Well, if he ever wanted Maka to be accepted by the Council she would need to learn a bit more about magic. Stein rubbed his hands together and put away the large book. “Enough of that dull history. Now why don’t we take a look at that book?”

マカの宅急便

Five hours later Marie looked up from her afternoon tea as Maka came into the kitchen followed closely by Stein. The girl seemed exhausted, but her green eyes were shining with pride.

“Miss Marie!” she exclaimed. “Your husband just taught me how to finish a potion I’ve never been able to make.”

Marie was shocked to say the least.

“Oh really?” she asked.

Maka nodded. “It ended up I’d been translating a part of it wrong. I always thought _beséoðan_ meant ‘to grind’ but the word was actually _begrindan_. _Beséoðan_ means ‘to boil.’ It’s such a simple thing, but it explains why I couldn’t do what I’ve wanted for so long!”

Stein sat down. He too looked more tired than usual. “Maka is definitely one dedicated student. It’s a shame she never got any formal training. She’s shows a very good understanding of both herbology and the Old Tongue for someone who is practically self-taught.”

“So I take it you’ll continue being her mentor then?” Marie asked as she set down her tea.

“It would be a shame not to.” Dr. Stein looked at Maka, who was happily telling Kim what she’d done. “If her mother is as powerful as I remember her being, then Maka has a lot of untapped potential in her. It may take a trigger to unlock it, but it’s there. I have faith in her ability.”

Marie kissed her husband on the forehead. “I’m glad to hear that. Now would you like something to eat? You look famished.”

“You know me too well,” he replied with a smile. “Thank you, Marie.”

“Of course.”

Marie smiled. It looks like it was a good thing Maka happened upon them. She’d finally made her silly husband open up just a bit more.


	12. In Which Crona Comes Out of Their Shell and Begins to Make Friends of Their Own

The second week in July was unusually hot. Record-breaking temperatures were being reported all over the country. Despite being near the ocean Dödenstad was no exception.

Miss Marie, Dr. Stein, Maka, and Blair were all slumped in the living room before the café would open, sitting in front of a single fan. The news was on, only reporting temperatures to continue rising. Stein groaned before going to turn on the AC.

“I’m going to make a medicine to help with heat stroke,” he said. “I’m sure it’ll sell out soon. Might as well harvest all that mint before it withers.”

“I’ll call to get more ice for the iced drinks,” Marie added. She fanned herself with the magazine she was reading. “Goodness, it’s hot. I’m going to get some lemonade from the fridge. Would you like any?”

“Yes, please,” Stein and Maka said in unison.

Yes, that summer would be something to remember.

The heat was unbearable, but there were two people who were very excited about it: Black*Star and Patty. Despite it being so hot they were full of energy. It was on Maka’s off day (Stein also cancelling their lesson because of the number of orders for heat-related illnesses that had come in) that Black*Star proposed they all go out.

Needless to say no one wanted to leave the air conditioned café.

“Summer only lasts so long! Let’s make the most of it and go to the beach!” he shouted.

“Yay!” Patty cheered, throwing her hands above her head. “Beach! Beach!”

“Don’t say it so loud,” groaned Liz. “The thought of going outside is making me sweat.”

The bell tinkled and Crona came in. Maka stood up.

“Crona!”

The child flinched at the sudden call, but relaxed as they saw the witch. “Hi Maka.”

The group looked over Maka’s shoulder.

“Maka, who’s this?” Tsubaki asked.

“This is Crona. They’re one of Dr. Stein’s regular customers.”

“H-how do y-y-you do?” Crona stammered. They looked sheepishly at everyone in the café.

The group was, as Maka knew they would be, very welcoming. Crona seemed very nervous, especially around the high energy duo, but they relaxed after a few minutes crammed between Maka and Soul. After introductions were made the group went back to talking about their potential beach trip. It was decided that yes, they would all go to the beach, and yes, they were all going to swim.

“I’ve never been to a beach,” Maka admitted.

“Me neither,” Crona said.

Black*Star patted them both ‘lightly’ on the back. “All the more reason to go then! Gwahahaha!”

“Black*Star, you’re being loud again,” Tsubaki warned.

He clapped his hands over his mouth comically. “Sorry.”

“When are we going?” Tsubaki asked.

Soul shrugged. “Why not tomorrow? It’ll probably be packed, but that’ll give us time to bring everything we need.”

“And then we can have a picnic!” said Patty.

“That does sound like fun,” Kid admitted. “What does everyone else think?”

Despite everything there was an agreement.

Maka smiled as they all finished up their iced drinks. She noticed Crona was staring at the table.

“Crona, would you like to come too?”

“Huh?”

“Tomorrow, to the beach.” Maka was smiling. “I’m sure no one would mind. Right guys?”

“Not at all,” said Black*Star.

“The more the merrier,” agreed Soul.

“See? Why don’t you come along?”

Crona played with their hands for a bit. “I don’t know. It’s not like I have a swimsuit.”

“I don’t have one either. We can just sit and make sandcastles or drink sodas. That doesn't sound too bad, does it?”

By the way Crona was considering the idea it didn’t seem too bad at all. They finally agreed. The group finalized the plans of where to meet up and who would bring what before their late meal was called to an end.

マカの宅急便

The next day brought more heat. Which didn't surprise anyone but was nonetheless still irritating. Maka scratched at the borrowed swimsuit underneath her dress. It was one of Tsubaki’s very old ones. Almost all the clothing Liz, Patty, or Tsubaki tried to lend her didn’t quite fit the chest area.

Maka blushed at the thought. She wasn’t jealous! It was rude to sexualize women by their breasts anyway. But still.

The drive to the beach was a short, packed one. Liz left the top down so Black*Star and Soul could sit on the edge of the doors. Kid was in the passenger seat while Tsubaki, Maka, Crona, and Patty were all wedged into the back. The trunk was filled with coolers, towels, and a huge umbrella that stuck out of it.

The moment they hit the sand everyone but Maka and Crona stripped down to their bathing suits. Liz and Patty were wearing red and green bikinis respectively. Tsubaki chose a more conservative navy one piece. The three boys were wearing trunks. Soul’s were blue, Black*Star’s orange (which clashed horribly with his hair), and Kid’s solid black. Maka felt a bit out of place wearing her black dress, but she saw that Crona didn’t have a swimsuit and decided to leave it.

The teens laid out the towels, set up the umbrella, inflated the beach ball, and stashed the cooler full of cold drinks and chilled sandwiches under shade and away from the hot sand. Maka took a seat under the umbrella as Kid pulled out sunscreen.

“Everyone in the sun should put some on,” he said. “Especially you, Patty. You got so badly burned last time.”

“Wheeeee, the sea~”

“Ack!” Liz choked out. “Patty, wait. You need to put on sunscreen! Patty!”

She chased after her sister, who made a beeline to the water. Black*Star whooped before running after her. Tsubaki sighed as she put some sunscreen on and sat down beside Maka.

“I’ll wait until they burn out a bit,” she announced.

Maka giggled. Then she noticed Crona standing a bit away, shoes scuffing at the sand.

“Crona! Come sit by us.”

The child nodded and settled between the two girls. They relaxed as they were in the shade. It was probably for the best that they weren’t in the sun. Their pale skin would probably burn very easily.

As Crona settled down Soul came over.

“Are you not going to swim?” he asked.

“I don’t really like my swimsuit,” Maka admitted. “Besides, I’m not very good at swimming. I’d rather sit in the shade and watch.”

Soul shrugged. “Suit yourself. But if you ever want to swim, just let me know. I’m not too bad myself, so I could definitely help if you need it.”

Maka smiled. “Thanks Soul.”

The boy nodded before chasing Black*Star into the water.

The day was filled with fun. They swam, built sandcastles, buried Black*Star when he fell asleep, ate the food they’d packed, laughed at Black*Star when he woke up, and played a round of beach volleyball.

The heat ended up getting unbearable for Maka, who finally pulled off her dress and lounged in the orange-and-pink two piece she’d gotten for the day. Swimming would be a nice way to cool down.

“Crona, would you like to come swim with me?”

“No thank you,” they said.

Maka ended up splashing around with everyone for quite some time. Afterwards she flopped down on the hot sand. It wasn’t so unbearable after cooling off in the water.

“Maka?”

“Hm?” The witch looked up from her sandwich. “Is something wrong, Crona?”

Crona flinched at the question. “N-no, nothing’s wrong!”

Maka frowned a bit. “Crona, you know I’m not accusing you of anything, right? I’m just asking you a question. And you can answer honestly. We’re all friends here.”

“Okay then. Um, Maka?”

“Yes, Crona?”

“I’m really glad you are my friend.”

Maka turned over to look at the skinny child. They were sitting with their knees tucked up to their chin, arms wrapped around them protectively. It was a position Crona took often when nervous. But Maka noticed how they relaxed a bit and there was a small smile on their pale lips.

“I’ve never had a friend before. And it feels…warm.”

“And I’m glad you’re my friend too, Crona!”

“Hey!” Liz called. “It’s almost three! I think it’s time we get a snack. How’s ice cream sound?”

Everyone was in agreement that ice cream sounded marvelous. Everyone except Crona. The skinny kid stood up and dusted the sand off of their clothes.

“I should probably go home soon,” they said.

Maka stood up too. “I’ll walk you home! I’d like to meet your parents.”

Crona shook their head. “No, you shouldn’t. Besides…I don't have parents.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

Maka stared down at her feet awkwardly. She had completely forgotten Crona mentioned they were an orphan. How very insensitive of her!

Crona just shook their head. “Don’t be! And the beach is much closer to where I live than the café, so it’s okay. I’ll be back next week to get my medicine.” Crona picked up their bag. “Bye Maka.”

“Bye Crona.”

Crona gave one final wave before walking up the stairs and off into the streets.

“Everything alright?” Soul asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” Maka smiled. “I’m sorry. I was really worried for Crona for a second, but I guess I’m just being paranoid. Let’s go.”

The party ended up eating ice cream on the pier, swimming some more, finishing off their picnics, and staying up to burn a fire. They sat around roasting marshmallows and telling ghost stories until a particular recounting of Patty’s made her older sister scream and burst into tears. It ended up Liz was very weak against horror.

The walk back to the parked car was a quiet, sleepy one. Everyone was content. They ended up falling asleep on top of one another until Liz dropped them off. She woke Maka first.

“Your place.”

“Thank you Liz. I had a great time.”

Liz laughed. “Yeah, I think we all did. This was good. Hopefully we can do it again. Though maybe not until next year. I don’t want any more hot days!”

“I hear you! Bye!”

Maka went inside. She took a quick shower before towel-drying her hair and falling asleep.

It had been a good day.


	13. In Which Maka Meets Soul’s Family and Everything Goes Horribly Wrong

“Another party?” Maka asked.

They were all sitting in the back corner of the coffee shop at the largest table on a cloudy Friday afternoon. Even with the setup the group of teens had to pull up a bunch of seats to accommodate themselves. Angela, Brasa, and Åska were running around the table giggling while Tsubaki tried to keep them under control. Thankfully there was only one old couple sitting on the far side of the coffee shop who were all smiles at the children’s antics.

Soul nodded. “Yeah, a party. You got sick before the last one and didn’t come, but my family’s hosting a second one. And you’re invited. Naturally.”

“What kind of party?” Maka asked him.

Soul waved his hand vaguely. “You know, like any old party.”

Kid frowned. “It’s not just ‘any old party,’ Soul. The least you can do is be truthful.”

“Okay, fine, so it’s _not_ a party for friends, per say,” Soul grumbled. “My parents are having an _important_ dinner meeting so they’re inviting a bunch of highbrow assholes to our home to entertain them. It’s stuffy and annoying. But the good thing is that they’re letting me invite my friends so long as you all look like you belong. And we can probably hang out in the basement or something if it gets too boring. There, happy?”

“It was explained neatly and precisely, thank you.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, I’m inviting everyone here.”

Maka was frowning slightly. “When is it?” she asked.

“Tonight. Don’t worry. Miss Marie and Dr. Stein already gave everyone the night off so you can come. Why?”

“I can’t possibly show up in this!” she insisted.

Her friends all looked her up and down. There was a voice of consensus.

“I could lend you a party dress,” suggested Jackie. “I think I have something in your size. It’s purple though, so I’m not sure if it’s your color.”

“I can’t.”

“Well why not?” asked Patty. “You’d look cute in more color! Like pink, or green, or yellow!”

“Well, it’s part of the job description,” said Kim. “The whole black dress thing. Even if she wanted to, there are traditions. Unless you’re okay with breaking them?”

Maka shook her head. “I’d rather not…”

“So why not wear another dress that’s black?”

Everyone turned to Kid. He flushed a bit, but continued. “The tradition states that you wear a black dress, right? From what I gather as an outsider, there’s no clear-cut rule stating what kind of dress you wear as long as it’s black. So you can bend the rules and wear a black evening dress of some kind.”

“That’s...actually a pretty good idea,” Kim said.

“What do you think, Maka?” Tsubaki asked.

Maka nodded. “I think that could work. I would feel alright if the dress was black. I just don’t know where I’m going to get a black evening dress this late? How am I supposed to afford something like that?”

Soul grinned. “Leave that part to me. It just has to be black, right?”

“But—”

“Trust me.”              

Maka agreed. “Okay. What time is this party?”

“It starts at six. Food is served at seven.”

“Six?!” Maka looked at the clock. It clearly read 2:18. “Are you sure you can find a dress in that short of time.”

“I’m Soloman Evans. My family name alone will get me access to any store in this city. Trust me. I said I’m going to get you a black evening dress and I’ll get you a black evening dress. Now all I need are your measurements.”

Maka wasn’t quite sure what Soul meant by his big declaration, but she went along with it and hurried to her room with Tsubaki to get her tape measurer.

マカの宅急便

Maka finished cleaning up at five, took a shower, and had her hair dry by five twenty. She paced nervously behind the counter. Blair watched her walk back and forth, but decided not to comment. Maka only paced when she was extremely angry or extremely nervous, and both were not great times to interrupt her.

Right at five thirty there was a knock on her door. Maka opened it to find none other than Soul. He came by with a bag from a French designer and the most successful grin on his face.

“I had it rush adjusted,” he said. “Hopefully it fits.”

“You really didn’t have to,” Maka said as she took the thing from his arms. “I probably could’ve found something nice enough downtown.”

“I wanted to. Think of you wearing this—” Soul tapped the bag. “—as the rain check I asked for. That and I need to impress my parents, don’t I? Their opinion on witches is a bit…old-fashioned.”

“Ah.”

Maka knew what that meant. She didn’t want to think about it.

“So to make them see that you’re not just some _enchantress_ I took the liberty of finding you the best black evening dress in town. The style’s not exactly in, but I think it’ll suit you.”

“Thank you.”

“Don't mention it.”

“You look fancy.”

It was true. Soul was wearing a very fitted pinstripe suit with a black tie and red shirt. The shirt was the same deep color as his eyes and complimented him well. His dress shoes were as shiny as black beetles. Somehow the dark colors made a dramatic contrast with his alabaster hair. And his hair wasn’t gelled up for once. It hung around his head like a jagged halo. Somehow he looked more like Wes. Maka could see the resemblance now; Soul would probably look a lot like his brother once he was older.

Soul shrugged, which made his whole jacket jerk up and down. “I have to. We’re going to a stupid rich-kids’ soirée.” He looked at the bag in Maka’s hands pointedly. “Are you gonna take a look at it or what?”

Maka peeked into the bag, gasping. Inside was a long black dress, just as Soul had promised her. It was frilly on the bottom. Maka could see it was made of two layers, a bottom one consisting of a puffy dark grey material, and the top being ink black silk. A thick ribbon wrapped around the waist that could be tied into the back. The dress had long black sleeves. Her hands would be covered by the underlayer, Maka noted.

But that wasn’t what got Maka to gasp, No, what shocked her most was the fact that her shoulders were only covered by the sheer layer of grey cloth as well.

“You can’t expect me t-to wear _this!”_ she choked out.

Soul had the nerve to look confused. “Why not? It’s black, just like I promised.”

“But it’s so…” _So what? Suggestive? Revealing?_ “…mature?”

Soul smirked. “You’ll look fine. Besides, the chiffon was the most conservative covering I could find on such short notice. Now go put it on. We haven’t got much time. Here, I even got you matching shoes.”

Heels. Maka swallowed. She’d never worn heels like these before. The straps looked like they would tangle up her ankles and break them.

But Soul was looking at her expectantly and Kid’s car was parked right outside so Maka had no choice but to head to the bathroom to change. Blair followed her as she shut the door and locked it.

Maka pulled out the dress with a sigh. Thanks to the way it hugged there was no way she could wear her own underclothes with it. It seemed someone else had noticed too. There was a paper bag at the bottom of the dress bag with a note taped to it.

_Maka,  
I figured Soul wouldn’t understand the finer workings of women’s underclothes so I put some of my old ones in here. Don’t worry; the panties are new._ _  
_ _—Tsubaki_

Inside was a small strapless bra (also black), grey pantyhose that matched the chiffon, and a pair of conservative black panties. Maka sent Tsubaki a silent thank you before stripping and changing into them.

“I feel like I’m playing dress-up like when I was a little girl,” she said to Blair, who was sitting patiently on the counter.

The cat seemed very amused. “You didn’t tell me you were going to wear something like that.”

“Don’t remind me!”

“It’s very sexy.”

“Blair!”

As Blair cackled at her, Maka pulled on the shoes and tied them carefully. The pinched her toes a bit, but it was as bearable as new heels could get. Maka took an experimental lap around the small bathroom, giggling at the way she clomped.

“I probably look ridiculous,” she said aloud.

“You do.”

“You’re absolutely no help, you know that?”

Blair gave a little harrumph and sat still. Maka scratched her under her chin as an apology.

It took a few tries before Maka was able to force the dress over her head without it hooking onto anything. The main struggle was getting her hands and arms into the sleeves. Once that was done Maka was able to adjust the rest of the dress. She tugged at the bottom to make sure if fluffed out properly. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

“Isn’t that something?” she said to herself. Blair mewed in agreement.

Yet there was one final hurdle Maka needed to clear: the zipper. She was able to get it halfway up her back until she couldn’t reach it. Maka tried over and over again, but the little metal thing was stubborn and would not give.

There was a bang on the door. “Oi, Maka! What’s taking so long?”

Maka jumped at the shout, face coloring. Right, Soul was waiting. She wasn’t pleased by the sudden voice from behind the bathroom door. Blair looked down from Maka’s feet.

“Are you going to let him in?”

“Absolutely not!” she hissed.

Maka fumbled behind her more furiously, but the zipper continued to evade her. Groaning in frustration she sat on the edge of the bathtub. It was no use. Here she was, dress wide open wearing Tsubaki’s old strapless trainer bra and some pantyhoes with shoes that pinched her toes. All for what? Seeing some fancy bourgeoisies who just happened to be the parents of her friend.

The knock came again, lighter this time. Soul’s voice was edged with concern,

“Hey, are you okay in there?”

“Please don’t come in,” she groaned. “It’s embarrassing. I can’t possibly come out like this.”

There was an awkward pause.

“Um, listen. It was uncool of me to spring this party thing on you all of a sudden. But I really do want you to come and maybe have a good time. So it’d help if you could come out and we can go. I promise I won’t laugh, whatever it is. Okay?”

He wasn’t very good at comforting her, but at least he was trying. Deep down Soul was a gentleman after all. Maka sighed and unlocked the door.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone what I’m asking you to do,” she warned.

He replied with, “I swear on my life.”

“Okay.” Maka opened the door and turned so she didn’t have to face him. “Zip me up?”

Her entire back was probably flushed from embarrassment. Though she couldn’t see Soul’s face Maka hoped he was equally flustered. He sounded like it, judging from the choking noise she heard.

“S-sure. Cool. Yeah.”

Soul placed one hand on Maka’s shoulder blade to hold the top of the dress shut. His hand was dry and surprisingly warm. Maka closed her eyes and held her breath. It would all be over in a second. She felt Soul fumbling around her lower back for a moment.

“What’s taking so long?”

Soul grumbled, “The zipper’s stuck.”

Maka felt her face turn the color of beets. “I knew I shouldn’t have asked you! Get out! Find Tsubaki and have her help me instead!”

“Hold up! If you thrash around so much it’ll rip!” He groaned. “Oh my god Maka, just gimme a second will ya? Hold still!”

“Unhand me! This was a terrible idea! What if somebody sees us?”

“The only reason anyone’d look is because your making such a racket. Let me try again! Come on you stupid little—”

The sound of the zipper going up all the way made both teens freeze. Soul still had one hand planted on Maka’s shoulder still, the other having pulled the zipper up. Maka was leaned against the counter with both hands gripping the edge of the sink. Blair was watching them with the smuggest smile on her face.

“Nice,” she said before exiting. They watched her leave.

After a long frozen moment Maka cleared her throat. “Can I turn around now?”

“Almost done,” Soul said softly as he tied the ribbon. “It’s not too tight, is it?”

Maka shook her head.

“Are you ready to go now?” he murmured into her shoulder.

Maka shivered, and nodded. Soul’s warm hands left her back.

“Alrighty then. Turn around. I want to see what you look like in that dress.”

Taking a deep breath, the witch turned. Maka stood stone still as Soul surveyed the work. He was tapping his chin with a slight frown. She wasn’t sure how to react.

_See, I knew this dress wasn’t right for me._

“Well?” she asked.

“Hold up… It’s missing something...” Soul dug around in his inner coat pocket before pulling out two black ribbons. “Here. For your hair. They’ll match the look.”

Maka took them from his shaking hands and undid her hair. She carefully retied it while looking in the mirror. Once she was done she turned around again and looked at Soul. Soul let one hand tug a bit at her right pigtail. The motion was the gentlest thing Maka had ever seen him do in his life.

“Perfect,” he murmured, barely under his breath.

“Now how do I look?” Maka whispered, frozen in place.

“You look…”

 _Skinny. Girly. Weak,_ her brain supplied.

“...great. Really great.”

Maka was practically gaping at Soul, whose eyes weren’t leaving her. He looked pretty awkward as well. Soul’s expression reminded her a bit of a fish out of water. She couldn’t help but blush at the way Soul stared.

The moment was broken by a loud honk from out front. Finally realizing how compromising they looked Soul and Maka broke apart. As if remembering how to compose himself, Soul cleared his throat and turned away. One of his hands scratched at the back of his neck. Maka glanced up at him and almost laughed at his tomato-red face.

“T-that’s to say you don’t look completely uncool,” he said, then lamely added, “tiny tits.”

Maka smacked him across the head. “Come on. Knowing Liz, she’ll keep honking until the neighbors complain.”

“Alright.”

Soul followed Maka out of the store. Liz kept laying on the horn until she saw them.

“What took you two so long? We were about to send Tsubaki in to check on you.”

“Nothing,” they said too fast in unison, which only made the older girl raise her eyebrows in disbelief. Still, she made no comment as they clambered into the backseat. The only person there was Patty.

“Where’s everyone else?” Maka asked.

“Tsubaki lives close enough that she and Black*Star are getting a ride from her parents instead,” said Kid from the passenger seat. “Everyone else secured rides. We’ll meet them there.”

“Sounds good.”

The drive was about fifteen minutes on the freeway. Maka watched as the center of Dödenstad grew further and further away. Liz obviously knew where she was going. She got off on the first exit from town and went down a dark road near the woods. They drove up a hill to where a mansion suddenly appeared.

“This is where you live?” she asked Soul, amazed.

He shrugged. “I guess.”

“How do you get into town.”

“Tezca. He’s our driver. Whenever I leave he drives me. But there’s also a bus stop at the bottom of the hill since this is still technically city limits.”

Liz parked the car in front of the well-lit driveway. She, Kid, and Patty left first, the two girls flanking the shorter boy. Maka was about to follow them in when Soul grabbed her wrist. He looked a bit worried.

“Try not to speak too much. And follow my lead.”

“What?”

“Trust me,” he whispered hurriedly. “It’ll go much smoother if you do.”

“Okay…?”

Maka followed Soul up the white steps that lead to the mansion. It was several stories high and reminded her a bit of the castles she would read about in her old children’s books. Soul took her arm as they entered the foyer. A man in a tailored tailcoat bowed as Soul and Maka entered.

“Welcome back, young Master Evans.”

“Thanks Kingly,” he replied to the butler. “Is Mother here?”

“The Mistress is in the drawing room, sir.”

“Thanks Kingly. I’ll go see her now.”

The man bowed and left. Maka couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“Well that was very formal. I didn’t know you had manners, Soul.”

He shushed her, looking around. Seeing no one else was around Soul relaxed a bit. “I told you you shouldn’t speak. What if someone heard? Listen, here in my house we can’t act like we always do. It would be seen as…shameful. I don’t want any dirty rumors going around, alright?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine. It’s your first time here. Just, try not to say anything unless you’re asked,” he said again. He held out his arm. “Take my hand, and don’t say a word. I’ll be your escort for the night.”

Maka pursed her lips but stayed by Soul. He led them into a large ballroom. The polished floor reflected the light of the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Several circle tables lined the walls. A large window on the far end overlooked the distant city. There was a grand piano in front of it, a musician playing quiet jazz. A buffet of small foods lined the wall. Maka saw Black*Star stuffing his face, with many onlookers giving him disapproving looks.

“Fancy,” she breathed. Soul chuckled.

“Alright, I see one parental unit. Let’s get this over with.”

He guided Maka to where a woman in a long plum-colored dress was sitting. Her curly blonde hair was pinned up stylishly, lips painted a deep purple. She had Wes’s pale eyes and the boy’s wiry build. Maka figured this must be Soul’s mother.

She looked up when the two came over.

“Solomon, my son,” she said in a rich Italian accent. Soul took her hand and kissed it.

“Mother.”

She sat up straighter. “Solomon, who is this girl?”

“Mother, this is my new friend Maka Albarn. Maka, this is my mother, Giovanna Evans.”

Maka curtsied. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Evans.”

“A black dress?”

“Maka didn’t want to break some traditions she upholds while in public,” Soul explained before Maka could. “I took the liberty to find her something suitable for this evening.”

“You do have an eye for a dress, I can give you that. So she is a, you know, one of _those?”_

“A witch?” Soul nodded. “Yes Mother, she is.”

“Let her answer for herself, Solomon. That was very rude of you.”

He bowed his head slightly. “Forgive me. Maka?”

The girl froze for a moment, but she smiled as genuinely as she could. “Yes Mrs. Evans, I’m a witch. Well, a witch-in-training, to be specific. I moved to Dödenstad three weeks ago to do a year of independent study.”

“Oh really. Of what sort?”

“Magic, Mrs. Evans. I’m currently studying herbology and potion making, but my main skill is flying. I actually started a delivery service here.”

“Is it hard work?”

Maka smiled a little more at the memory of her first delivery. “It was a bit hard at first, but many good things have come out of it. I’ve met many wonderful people, including Wes. Soul told me that he’s his older brother.”

“Oh, you’ve met Wesley as well. How…delightful.” Mrs. Evans said it in a way that sounded more pained than delighted. Maka wasn’t sure what to make of the situation.

She decided to try and be polite.

“Yes. Wes was very hospitable. Will he be joining us tonight?”

“Ah, no. Wesley is a bit of a free spirit. He said he’s very busy and would not be able to come tonight.” Mrs. Evans sighed. “A shame, really. I have a few associates who were very interested in having him tour in Italy for a bit.”

“Wow, Italy!”

“It is where I was born, and where I lived until I met my husband. Tell me, have you ever been there?” Mrs. Evans asked.

Maka shook her head. “No ma’am. I actually grew up in the countryside. Coming to Dödenstad was my first big trip.”

“Ah, the country. How quaint. Tell me, did you have schooling there?”

“I did go to school, yes. But I learned all my magic from my mother.”

“Do they teach you anything good?”

“I can read and I know my sums,” Maka replied curtly.

“So no languages?”

“I know the Old Tongue, which is necessary for any witch.”

Giovanna gave her a condescending smile. Maka was coming to like Mrs. Evans less and less. It seemed Soul picked up on her discomfort and interrupted.

“Will Father be joining us soon, Mother?”

The woman tittered. “Goodness no! Your father is currently doing business. He has no time to mingle with your…friends. He will call for you when he’s ready to speak.”

Soul nodded. “Thank you, Mother. Excuse me.”

He gave her what seemed to be an obligatory kiss on the cheek before guiding Maka away with a hand on the small of her back.

It was strange to see Soul so stiff. Maka shifted over slightly to nudge him in the shoulder. He looked down and gave her a quick smirk. Good. He was still in there.

“Let’s eat,” he said. “I’ll get you a plate. Why don’t you sit with Tsubaki and Black*Star?”  
  
“Okay.” Maka took a seat by her friend as Soul went to the buffet. Tsubaki gave her a small smile.

“How is it so far?”

“Mrs. Evans hates me,” Maka groaned.

Tsubaki laughed a bit. “Honestly she hates almost everyone. I’m not surprised with Black*Star though. He has no table manners.”

Black*Star tried to interject and managed to choke on whatever was in his stuffed cheeks. Tsubaki rolled her eyes and handed her boyfriend a glass of water.

“See what I mean?”

Maka smiled. “You look beautiful, Tsubaki!”

The girl laughed, thumbing at the silver dress. “Thank you. And the dress Soul found for you is lovely. I helped him pick it.”

“Thank you for that. And thank you for the underclothes. I needed it.”

Tsubaki smiled again as Soul joined them with two plates and two tiny forks to accompany them. He set one down in front of Maka before taking a seat.

Maka happily ate the cheeses and fruits and fine meats, but her face contorted into displeasure as she took a bite of the salmon.

“You okay?” Soul asked at her scrunched face.

“I’ve never had raw fish before,” she explained.

He grinned. “Well now you have. Do you like it?”

“Not really…”

“Then gimme your plate. I’ll finish it up for you. Also, that black stuff’s caviar. It’s probably not your type of flavor so you may not want to eat the crackers.”

“Caviar?”

“Some shark egg. It’s pretty hard to get, apparently.”

Maka shuddered a bit at the thought. “No thank you. Honestly, do you guys not eat good food?”

“Define ‘good,’” he joked as he ate. “But I know what you mean. I’m never full after these parties. It’s impossible to eat anything quickly and the portions are too small.”

“Doesn't stop me!” Black*Star loudly declared as he headed back to the table. Tsubaki muttered a quiet ‘oh no’ under her breath before excusing herself and following Black*Star. Soul and Maka laughed a bit.

Maka slowly found herself relaxing. She nodded along to the music, trying to ignore her sore feet and constricted stomach. Despite being in uncomfortable clothing with uncomfortable people around her having Soul there made it bearable.

“Care to dance?” he asked when the song changed to something more rhythmic.

Maka blushed. “I don’t know how.” _None of this is a world which I belong in._

“It’s not that hard. You just have to sway back and forth a little.” Soul held out his hand. “C’mon, once won’t kill you. I promise. Just follow my lead.”

“If you insist. Though I can’t promise the safety of your feet.”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” he declared before leading her to the center of the dance floor. He put one hand on her waist and took her other hand. “Here, place your hand here. And I’ll lead, okay?”

“Okay.”

They swayed to the beat, Soul pulling her along. Maka was able to get a hang of the swaying after a bit. It was a bit like how magic flowed, except she had no control over it.

“Ow!”

“Sorry!” Maka gasped as she took her heel off of Soul’s foot.

He grinned past the tears. “No worried. I said it was a risk I was willing to take.”

The song ended and flowed into a new one. Soul’s face turned to displeasure.

“Is something wrong?” Maka asked.

“This guy sucks at playing,” Soul replied. “The tempo’s awkward. How uncool.”

Maka remembered a prior conversation she’d had with Wes. “You play the piano, right? Why don’t you play it?”

“Maybe someday. I’m not in the mood to play in front of a bunch of people right now. Or ever. But maybe someday just for you.”

“I expect it, then.”

Their moment was interrupted by the butler. He seemed to appear out of nowhere and cleared his throat.

“Young Master Evans, a word?”

Soul frowned. “What is it, Kingly?”

The butler bowed his head a little. “Forgive me for interrupting your dance, young master, but your parents requested your presence in the upstairs study. They said immediately.”

Soul sighed, pulling away from Maka. “I’m sorry. I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay. I know you can’t help it.”

Soul gave her one more apologetic smile before leaving. Maka watched as he headed out of the room and up the stairs. She stood at the center of the dance floor, unsure what to do. That was until a voice called from the corner.

“You there. Young lady!”

Maka turned to the voice. Sitting in a very Victorianesque dress the color of lilacs was a harsh looking woman. She looked to be in her seventies, seated in a high-back chair at one of the tables. She beckoned Maka over.

“May I have a word?”

Maka swallowed and walked over to the elderly lady. She gestured to the empty chair across from her.

“Take a seat, please.”

Maka sat. She watched the woman before her. She seemed to carry a kind of strength about her despite her age. Maka focused in on her soul. It was very familiar to a certain someone she knew. Maka blinked and met the woman’s droopy-eyed gaze. Yes, there was a resemblance.

“Are you Soul’s grandmother?”

“Why aren’t you an observant one? Yes, I am. So he’s gone and called himself Soul?”

“Solomon?”

“No need to correct yourself. He is who he is. A little shit.”

Maka gasped at the comment. “Ma’am!”

The woman took a casual sip of wine. “You can call me Nana. That’s what all my grandchildren call me when we’re not surrounded by the family’s judgment.” She glanced at Maka’s sitting form. “No need to be so formal around me dear. I may have grown up in a time where manners were more important than today, but I’ve seen the world change enough to know young people aren’t going to be as old-fashioned as me.”

The woman laughed at Maka’s relieved expression. “I take it you aren’t used to this type of gathering, dear?”

“Not at all. I grew up in the countryside. When we would have a party it was usually outside in the spring or summer. Everyone would dance, there would be more food than needed, all the kids would run around without shoes on, and the men would get so drunk no one would work the next day!”

Nana laughed heartily. “Ah, if I were young I would’ve liked to have a life like that. Unfortunately, I was born an Evans. Not the worst curse to carry, but not the best either.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be. It’s something I’ve accepted too many year ago.” Nana took another sip of wine. “So you’re the new witch that my grandson’s been infatuated with?”

Maka blushed. “We’re just friends.”

“Of course dear.”

“Besides, he’s definitely not my type. He does nothing but insult me, he can be downright rude, and he’s so dumb sometimes. I honestly don’t understand Soul at all!”

“That’s just how boys are dear. Wait a few more years. Hopefully by then he’s figured out his own problems. Like the one he’s dealing with right now.” Nana looked towards the stairs. “What on earth is taking that boy so long? He’s usually down within a couple of minutes. And he hasn’t greeted me yet.”

“I’ll go up and see if he’s done,” Maka announced. She stood up. “Thank you so much for meeting with me, Nana. I’m glad we could talk.”

“You keep that boy out of trouble, hear? He’s not one to show his true colors until he trusts you. But I can tell you’re special. I’ve never seen him act so naturally at one of these events. You’re good for him.”

Maka thanked her for the compliment before leaving the room. No one stopped her as she ascended the steps and took a left down the hallway. She wasn’t able to find the study so she went back the other way. There was a door cracked open. Light was streaming out of it. That must be the study. Maka was about to knock when she heard an angry shout.

“For the last time, I’m NOT going to some fancy school where they train me up to be a gentleman or whatever. I don’t want to live that sort of life pretending to be someone I’m not, okay?”

 _Soul?_ Maka knew she shouldn’t, but she leaned in to peek through the crack.

The study was a red: red carpet, mahogany desk and chairs, blood-red drapes covering the window, and burgundy wallpaper. The only other color in the room was the lamplight, which glowed yellow under the green shades. Soul was standing in front of the desk by a taller man Maka figured was his father. He was broad-shouldered with the same stark white hair his sons possessed. His face was drawn into a frown.

“Solomon, we’ve been over this,” he said in a deep voice.

“No, you’ve been over this. Both of you. I’m done.” There was a pause, then, “Besides, I had Sid enroll me to the local public school here in Dödenstad.”

“I cannot believe you!” his father hissed. “We tried to give you some liberties, and you have taken them all much too far. First you insisted on wearing that ridiculous garbage you have the audacity to call clothing. And in the presence of our guests too.”

“That was a one-time thing,” Soul growled back. “Besides, I already told you it was an accident. I forgot you were having guests over for dinner. If I knew I would’ve changed!”

“Secondly,” his father continued, “you have blatantly disrespected your mother and me.

“Thirdly, your lack of respect for the education we have been giving you. You know full well we’ve decided that _La conservatoire de la musique classique amateur_ in Paris is where you shall continue. You know full well maestro Jean Donnadieu has agreed to be your instructor. He even came to hear your last performance with Wesley. Both your mother and I, as well as your brother, have studied under him.”

“And how many times have I told you I don’t WANT to be a musician?” Soul demanded, slamming a fist on the table. “I want to stay here in Dödenstad! I want to be around my friends and play piano when I want to, not because I have to! I want to learn how to build planes and become a pilot.”

“A pilot?” his mother asked from her seat next to his father. “Don’t be ridiculous. What on earth would you do as a pilot?”

“Oh I don’t know, _fly?_ Isn’t that what pilots do?” Sarcasm dripped off his voice.

“Do not speak to your mother with such a tone. Honestly, have you never learned?”

“I don’t care. I’m going to stay here in Dödenstad and there’s no way you’ll stop me.”

“Is it that _witch_?”

He spat the word witch as if it were poison. Maka flinched a bit. Soul did too. His anger only seemed to increase.

“Don't you dare say a single word about Maka,” he threatened. “She has nothing to do with this.”

“She has everything to do with this the moment you brought her into our home! You know how witches are. They tempt men to bed with them and leave them with nothing but a mark of shame. They enchant you, force you to do their bidding. The magic burns away their humanity. They crave the souls of innocents.”

“She’s not evil, Father!” Soul cried out.

“Don’t raise your voice at your father,” his mother snapped back.

Soul was obviously agitated, running a hand through his hair. “Mother, Father, Maka is thirteen. Even if she was capable of ‘tempting me’ I doubt she would. Not until she’s older. And by then we’d be too close of friends for her to even want to take advantage of me.”

“Listen to what he’s saying. I bet she’s already put him under her spell.”

Soul was groaning. “For the last time Mother, she’s not an enchantress. She’s thirteen. A girl. A kid like me. Even if she did have the power to enchant me why would she?”

“Maybe she’s after our wealth,” Mrs. Evans gasped. “She could be trying to ruin our name through our son!”

“Oh my god, seriously?” Soul muttered. “Alright, so let’s just say witches are awful people who are selfish, undesirable, and use their magic as a crutch to get what they want like you’ve been telling me all my life. Hypothetically. Let’s pretend Maka is just like that. Even if she did ‘put me under her spell’ there’s nothing she can get from me. I’ve got barely any connections compared to the both of you. There’s no reason for her to want me.”

“She could be patient,” his father said. “She could be waiting until you’re both eighteen and able to wed. Then that witch could steal everything from us.”

“For the love of god, Maka’s not like that. She’s just a witch. She’s not that different from other humans except she can fly and make a few potions. Honestly, she’s more like a silly little girl with no formal education, tiny tits and fat ankles who wouldn’t be able to attract a guy even with magic.”

At that Maka flinched away from the door. In the process her foot banged against it. Three pairs of eyes turned to the door. Mr. Evans was the one to open it.

“Who the hell are you? Who gave you permission to be here?”

“Maka?”

Soul looked beyond shocked to see her there. Maka straightened up, a bit pale but able to keep the quiver out of her voice.

“I was sent by Nan—Solomon’s grandmother. She wanted to have a word with him.”

Giovanna sighed. “Honestly dear, how hard is it for your mother to get Kingly to come up instead. Rather than sending this witch up.”

“So you’re the witch?” He looked her up and down. “I see what my son means. You’re not exactly the image of a temptress.”

“Nor do I plan on being one. Good evening.”

With that Maka turned and hurried down the stairs towards the front door. She twisted her ankle on one of the stairs and hissed at the pain, but she stood up and made it to the door.

“Wait! Maka! Hey, Maka! I said wait!”

Her arm was yanked harshly as Soul whipped her around to face him. Maka could make out a flash of worry across his face before she turned away.

“What is it, Soul?”

“How long were you out there?” he asked. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough.” She stood up straight. “I’m going home.”

“Like hell you’re leaving!”

“And who are you to stop me?”

He blanched at that one, obviously not expecting the fire in Maka’s voice. Maka took a deep breath, stared into his eyes, and continued.

“You have no right to command me. I’m not your puppet, or your pet, or your toy, or your woman. I don’t know what kind of assumptions your parents had about our relationship. To be frank, I don’t want to know. But what I can tell you is that I’m proud to be a witch and I’m proud to be following in my mother’s footsteps. I’m upset your parents made these judgments about me without even trying to get to know me, but I’m more hurt that you said those things about me in front of them. So if you don’t mind, I’d like to leave this awful party and go home.”

Soul ran up in front of her. “You know I don’t think of you like my parents do, right? I only did that to make them shut up.”

“I don’t care, Soul!”

He backed off a bit in shock. Maka gritted her teeth and looked him dead in the eye.

“I. Don’t. Care.”

His face mirrored her anger and frustration. “Why not?”

“Because no matter what your intention was my feelings were still hurt!” She shoved him over with both hands. “Now get out of my way and leave me alone!”

The walk home was agonizing, especially along unfamiliar streets in heels. Maka ended up peeling the shoes off and carrying them in her hands. It took over an hour before she made it back to the café. By then the cloudy sky gave way to sheets of heavy rain. She was soaked to the bone as she opened the door to the café.

Miss Marie was sitting in the living room watching the evening program. She looked up as Maka walked in.

“Maka! I wasn’t expecting you home so soon. I’m about to make some tea, if you’d like.”

Maka forced a smile and shook her head. “No thank you. I’m very tired, so I’m going to go to bed early. Goodnight.”

Thankfully Marie didn’t ask any questions. “Alright then. Make sure you dry off properly. And take a shower if you need to!”

Maka headed into her room and stripped off the sopping clothing. She hung them up to dry. The shoes were thrown in a corner. Maka ripped out the hair ribbons, wincing as she pulled a few hairs with them, and brushed the wet tangles furiously. She slipped on her nightdress and curled up under the blankets.

Once in the safe cocoon of her comforter Maka finally pulled the pillow over her head and screamed out all of her frustration. The only living being to witness her was Blair, and the cat only came under the covers to lick away Maka’s tears until she fell asleep.


	14. In Which a Lifelong Friendship is Made Over a Silly Argument

“Maka!” Marie called the next morning. “Are you awake?”

She frowned at the lack of reply. It was rare for the young witch to sleep in, especially on such a nice day as today. The blonde circled around in the backyard so she could look up to the window. Marie noticed the curtains were still drawn. There was also a small black cat clawing at the window, which wouldn’t open.

So Maka hadn’t even woken to let Blair out?

More concerned than anything, Marie took the stairs up and opened the door with the spare key. Blair darted past her feet in a hurry after pausing to rub a cheek against Marie’s ankle.

The wet clothing from last night was hung from the ceiling, still dripping.

“Maka? Are you okay?”

There was a groan from the bed. Marie made her way over to where Maka was curled up. The young witch poked her head out of the covers. Her hair was down and mussed, her face flushed. She looked absolutely miserable.

“Miss Marie, I don’t know what’s wrong. My head feels like it’s exploding and I’m freezing cold.”

Marie figured the cause of Maka’s misery, but she still sat down on the bed and placed a hand on Maka’s forehead. Just as she thought: hot to the touch.

“You have an awful fever! Did you dry off properly after you came home last night?” When Maka shook her head Marie immediately went into her scolding-mother voice. “It’s no wonder you got sick! I told you you should take a bath and grab an extra blanket last night!”

Maka merely groaned and buried herself deeper into the covers.

“Miss Marie, am I going to die?”

Marie couldn’t help but soften up at Maka’s misery. The girl was clearly distressed.

“You’ll be fine. It’s just a cold! I’ll bring up some hot food and warmer clothes in a moment. I’ll also let Stein know. I’m sure he can whip up a quick something to help. For now, just sit tight, okay?”

Thirty minutes later Maka was fitted with a thick nightdress and wool socks. She was also given an extra blanket to help retain head. Miss Marie told her to stay in bed and to drink lots of water. She was also forced to eat some porridge.

“Nothing like plain porridge to fight a cold with, my mother would always say!” Marie exclaimed as she scooped two bowls of it from Maka’s stove. She set one on the floor by Blair. “Careful. It’s hot.”

The cat flinched after taking a cautious lick of it. Maka forced a few spoonfuls down before giving up and laying back down. Miss Marie gave her a bag of ice to rest on her head, made sure Maka was tucked in properly, and left.

The day was pure misery for Maka. She lay with her head pounding and her body shivering. Blair came and left, giving her “helpful” tips such as, “Next time don’t walk home without an umbrella,” or “You should eat more vegetables.” Going to the bathroom once proved to be a draining task that Maka didn’t want to repeat. Not to mention her ankle was still sore from the night before. On top of it all the day was insultingly nice. All Maka wanted to do was get outside and enjoy the sunlight, but her body was making it impossible.

Miss Marie came back later that afternoon with a tray. There was a bowl and a mug on it. She gave Maka the mug first, which was a hot drink from the doctor. It burned on the way down and made Maka hack.

“What is this?”

“A potion to help warm the body. Franken makes it for me every time I’m sick. All I know is that it has ginger and cayenne in it which is why it’s so spicy. Franken mixed it in with honey milk to help.” Marie laughed a bit at Maka’s red face. “I’m guessing it didn’t help much?”

Maka had to admit the drink did make her feel quite a bit warmer, though her tongue and throat were suffering.

Marie lifted the tray a bit in her arms. “Here. I also made some soup.”

Maka shook her head. “I don’t want any…”

“Nonsense!” snapped Marie. “If you don’t eat you won’t have any energy to get better. Besides, it’s just a simple vegetable stock. Nothing but broth. It should be easy to digest and you’ll be more hydrated.”

It seemed she had no other choice. Maka sat up as Marie set the tray of soup on her lap. She was careful, but able to eat it. As she spooned in small mouthfuls Miss Marie spoke.

“Ox, Harvar, Kim, and Jackie all hope you feel better soon. They wanted me to pass on the message since they’re working.”

Maka smiled. “Can you thank them for me, please?”

“Of course. Also, one of your other friends came by earlier. The white-haired one.”

 _Soul?_ Maka frowned at that. _Why did he come?_

“He was wondering if you were okay because you left the party so suddenly yesterday. I told him you got sick. And then he asked if he could come up and see you. How do you feel about that?”

Maka gasped and pulled up the blankets to her nose. “No!”

Marie laughed. “I figured you would say that. I told him you were in bed and resting so no guests. And then he said, ‘Witches can get sick too, huh?’”

Maka frowned even more, which got Marie to laugh even harder. Blair hopped up on the bed from the window. Marie gave her the attention she wanted.

“Blair, do you want the rest of my soup?” Maka asked.

Blair stopped mid-purr to look at her witch. “You’re not going to finish it?”

“I’m full.”                                               

The little cat hopped over to the table and waited patiently for Marie to put the half-full bowl onto it. The blonde scooped up the tray and empty porridge bowls before turning around.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Marie dug around in her apron pocket until she found a small slip of paper. “Your friend wanted me to give you this. Refused to tell me what was written on it.

“I’ll be back tonight to get you some dinner, okay?”

“Okay. Oh, and Miss Marie?”

“Hm?”

 _I’m sorry I’m such a burden._ Maka shook her head. “No, it’s nothing. Thank you.”

Marie smiled. “Of course. Now get some rest.”

She closed the door gently behind her. Maka lay back down and opened the folded paper, curious as to what Soul would possibly want with her after the events of the night before. No doubt it was going to be either an apology for saying what he did, or an apology and something about never wanting to be her friend again. Maka took a breath before reading it.

_Don’t die. You’re still too young for that._

That was it? She reread it to make sure it wasn’t just the fever talking. Nope, that was all it said. “ _Don’t die. You’re still too young for that._ ”?Maka wasn’t sure if she was upset or amused. It ended up being the latter as she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“What an idiot,” she said before falling asleep.

マカの宅急便

Maka was up bright and early the next day, airing out her blankets on the laundry line. Miss Marie noticed her out and about around ten o’clock that morning while putting her clean clothes away.

“How are you feeling today?” she asked.

“A lot better, thank you!” Maka finished hanging up the blankets before taking the empty laundry basket back to her room. “Blair! Breakfast!”

Her familiar hopped in from the window followed by a very sleek looking white cat. He was well groomed. Maka recognized him as the cat who lived in the flat a few buildings away.

“Who’s your friend, Blair?” she asked.

“This is Kauneus. He lives with the Kjellbergs.”

“Well he’s very handsome, isn’t he?”

The cat—it at all possible—seemed quite ruffled by the compliment. He hid behind his paw and refused to speak. Maka just smiled at him as she set out two cans of cat food. After being coaxed by Blair Kauneus knelt by her side and began eating. Satisfied, Maka turned back to her own breakfast of bread and cheese. She cleaned up after the cats.

“Blair, I’m going to go grocery shopping. Would you like to come along?”

Blair turned away, tail twitching. “I’d actually like to spend the day with Kauneus, if that’s okay.”

“Of course! I’ll be back in an hour or so. Have fun! And it was very nice to meet you, Kauneus.”

The white cat meowed in agreement before vanishing out the window after Blair. Maka smiled before grabbing her wallet and heading down the street to the store. She made sure to buy extra vegetables and some more bouillon. Making some more vegetable-heavy soups would probably do her health some good. Maka also splurged a bit on rice.

The bags ended up being a bit heavy, but the effort was worth it. Maka walked up the hill with a smile on her face. She was still tired from being sick all of yesterday, but it wasn’t too bad. And the day was nice. Maka hummed as she walked home.

“Maka! Hey, Maka!”

The familiar shout made Maka turn around. She was surprised to see the white-haired boy biking furiously up towards her.

“Soul?”

He pulled up next to her on his bike, leaning over the handlebars and panting. Maka waited until he caught his breath. The Evans finally grinned up at Maka.

“It was you! I wasn’t sure, but that black dress is pretty iconic.”

Maka nodded.

“You seem well,” she decided on.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Soul sat up all the way, one hand in his pocket while he grabbed a nearby lamppost with the other. “I see you’re no longer sick.”

“I’m not.”

“Glad to hear it. I’m see you got my memo then.”

“That dumb ‘not dying’ letter?” Maka’s eyes narrowed a bit at the memory. “Yes. Thank you so much for that thoughtful two sentences. It really made a difference.”

It seemed Soul decided to go along with her sarcasm, tipping an imaginary hat at her. “Only the best for you, Miss Witch.”

“You’re ridiculous,” she scoffed.

“And you’re not dead,” he replied smoothly.

“Soul Evans, you have some nerve you know? Showing up to see a young lady you had the audacity to say such horrible things about in front of people she’s never met and slandering her good name. Especially since those people were your parents.”

Soul flinched. A deep frown was forming on his face and his dark eyes were filled with anger.

“Yeah, so about that…”

Maka noticed his hesitation. “Tell me.”

“Um, let’s just say Tsubaki noticed you leaving and asked me what happened. And when I told her, she slapped me across the face in front of everyone.”

“Tsubaki? She did that?” Maka was incredulous. “We are thinking of the same person, right?”

Soul laughed sheepishly. “Yeah. Shocked me too. To be honest I deserved it. My grandmother was cackling. She was more than happy to see me get what I deserved. She said I should’ve stood up to my parents and defended you instead of agreeing with their ignorance.

“And Tsubaki didn’t talk to me for the rest of the night. Black*Star was more of less obligated to stay by her side. It was pretty hilarious when you think about it. He looked like a lost puppy.”

Maka snorted at that. A dejected Black*Star was something she would want to see someday.

“Did your parents see that?” Maka asked.

“God no! If they did I think I would be locked in the house for a week! It was hard enough sneaking out yesterday. And today. I had to have Kingly cover for me. I feel so bad for him. He doesn’t deserve to deal with me. Wes was already a handful.”

“Wes, a handful?” Maka scoffed. “I don’t believe it.”

Soul shrugged. “I’m only telling you the truth. Trust me, he was extremely distracted by everything. The only reason anyone forgave him was because that distraction usually led to a new piece composed.”

“That makes more sense. I don’t see you pulling any favorable results in front of your parents.”

Soul winced. “Yeah, about that. Look, I owe you the biggest apology. I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“You shouldn’t have.”

“And I really don’t deserve your forgiveness.”

“No you don’t.”

“Can I finish?” he asked. He cleared his throat again. “So I was just wondering is there any way I can make it up to you? Maybe take you out somewhere, or buy something?”

Maka was frowning. “I don’t want you to buy me things. I have no need for that.”

“Then what can I do?”

The pondered it for a few moments.

“Where are you off to?” she asked.

Soul shrugged. “Honestly? I was bored so I decided to go biking around. I was planning on checking on you again.”

“To make sure I wasn’t dying still?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, I’m not.”

“And like I said, I see that.”

“Would you like to come by for lunch?” Maka asked. “I wasn’t planning on making anything fancy, but I just went grocery shopping so the stuff is fresh.”

Soul was confused. “That’s your grand punishment? Making me eat lunch with you?”

Maka nodded firmly. “The only way you can prove you’re still my friend is by hanging out with me for a couple of hours and being on your very best behavior. Do you think you can handle that?”

“I can try,” Soul teased, smiling.

“Good. Now come on. I don't have all day.”

The two ambled up the hill to the café. Maka led Soul around back. He parked his bike underneath the stairs and followed Maka. He helped her open the door.

“I’ve never been in a girl’s room before,” he said cheekily as he entered. “Not really much in here though, is there?”

“Quit being dirty. And what did you expect? This is only a temporary job for me. I’ll probably be leaving when I’m done.”

Soul seemed a bit surprised by that. “You’re leaving?”

“In a year,” Maka said with a huff. “Probably when I turn fourteen. That’s not for some time, so there’s no use panicking.”

Maka began to put the groceries away. She left out the rice, eggs, vegetables, and shrimp. Fried rice was probably achievable. It was something Tsubaki showed her how to make, and she had become quite partial to it.

“It’ll take a bit to make. I hope you don’t mind waiting.”

“Not at all.”

Maka glanced up to find Soul staring at the dress still hanging from the laundry line. It was wrinkled and smelled after drying too slowly. A bit of guilt panged through Maka’s heart. That dress hadn’t been cheap. Even she could tell.

“I’m sorry about the dress. It’s practically ruined now.”

Soul was surveying the cloth. “It’s no big deal. I bought that with my own inheritance money anyway. Besides, I can always buy you another one. It looked good on you.”

Maka hid her blush by laughing. “As much as I appreciate the sentiment, when on earth would I wear a dress like that again? I’ve no reason to.”

“Just because. I liked you in it.”

“Still a dumb reason to buy it. That dress has no practical use.”

Blair came in after a couple minutes. She noticed Maka standing by the stove and hopped up onto the unlit side.

“What’s for lunch?” she asked.

“Shrimp fried rice. But I have to cook the rice first so it’ll take another half an hour before I can make it. Do you mind?”

“Nope! There’s shrimp!”

Maka gave her familiar a scratch under the chin. “That’s my girl. Thanks for being patient.”

Blair sniffed and glanced over to where their guest was. “Soul’s here, huh?”

“He is.”

“He’d better apologize for real. Bu-tan’s still mad at how he treated Maka the other night.”

“Don’t worry, he did.” Maka turned to look at Soul, who was staring at them with wide eyes. She pursed her lips a bit. “What’s with that look?”

“I keep forgetting you understand what Blair’s saying. That’s crazy cool.”

“Um, thank you?”

He gave her a thumbs up. “You’ll have to tell me more about it someday. The whole witch-familiar thing. It’s definitely something that isn’t taught in school.”

Maka was waiting for the water to boil for her rice when Soul asked her, “What’s this?”

Maka looked up to where Soul was snooping. He was pointing to the three books she had on her shelf. One was a phonebook that contained addresses, numbers, and maps of Dödenstad and surrounding areas. The second was the ancient herbology tomb. Maka figured that was the one Soul was referring to.

“The big one there?”

“No,” he said. “This skinny one. Is it a scrapbook? I didn’t peg you as the type to be into this kind of stuff.”

“Oh!” She’d almost forgotten about that one. The last book was her birthday present from her papa: the photo album. Maka hadn’t looked at it since journeying to Dödenstad, and she’d only opened it to check for water damage. Maka walked across the room and plucked it out of Soul’s hand.

“I’m not,” she said. “Into scrapbooking, I mean. My father made it for me for my birthday. I haven’t really looked at it, but he’s surprisingly good at household things like that. Cooking, sewing, the likes.”

Soul noticed the bitter look on Maka’s face. “Do you not get along with your old man?”

Maka shook her head. “He’s the reason my mom left us. My papa’s always been flirting with other women. In the end she couldn’t handle him anymore. She left without even saying goodbye.”

“I’m sor—”

“Isn’t that so cool?”

Soul blinked at Maka’s reaction. “I’m sorry, what?”

“She was so cool when she left. She just packed everything up one day while the two of us were out. I was at school, and Papa was at work. We came home and there wasn’t a single trace of her left except for her greenhouse. She left us each a note. I’m not really sure what Papa’s said, but he cried a lot that day. And then got really drunk.”

Maka’s eyes narrowed at the memory of having her father’s friends walk him home that night and she having to take care of him. But she shook her head and went back to the story.

“Mama gave me a note that told me to go to our old secret spot in the woods. She left me her herbology book there. It’s that big one,” she said, pointing. “She also left me her entire greenhouse to do what I pleased with. Papa and I did all the gardening, but I was able to choose which herbs I wanted to grow. I hope all the plants are doing okay. Mama put an enchantment on them, but they do need daily attention.”

Soul continued to stare at Maka’s flashing eyes before breaking into a laugh. Cool was definitely not the word he would’ve chosen. Awful, maybe, or betraying, but definitely not cool. Seeing how Maka idolized her mother Soul decided not to say anything against her.

“Well I guess we’re similar in that way. Neither of us really like our dads.” Soul chuckled. “Then again, I don’t really get along with my mother either.”

“So I noticed.”

“What was your mom like?”

Soul could see Maka immediately brighten.

“She was amazing! She flew to Litenby when she was thirteen and made a living as a potion brewer. She was never dependent on my papa, not even for a moment. She actually made more than him. Everyone in town loved her and admired her.

“And she was so headstrong. Like a hippo!”

“A hippo?”

“Yep!”

How that could be a compliment Soul couldn't tell.

 Maka kept talking. “People would say I look a lot like her too, except for my hair and eyes. I got my eyes from my papa, and I’m really lanky like he was. But my hair reflects my wavelength.”

“It does?”

“It’s a thing that happens to witches and warlocks. That’s why Dr. Stein has silver hair, and I have blonde hair. And Mr. Shinigami has those lines on his head. Not every person has it, but that’s just something that happens. No one’s really sure why.”

“Huh.”

Maka heard the lid of the pot rattle. Oh no, the water was boiling over!

“You can keep looking at that!” she said as she dashed to the stove to pour in the rice. “I’ll make lunch, so just sit tight.”

Soul nodded as he thumbed through the photo album. There were pictures of Maka from infancy to just before her thirteenth birthday. He couldn’t help but notice most of them were with her father, and almost all of them had a book in them. So her bookworm tendencies were from her dad. Hearing what Maka said about him made it seem pretty unlikely.

There was only one picture of her mother, standing over a cauldron with a thoughtful expression, Maka watching from the chair she was sitting at beside her. Her mother looked the part of a witch: long black hair hanging down her back in a sheet, slightly stockier in build, beautiful in a fierce sort of way.

 _Like a hawk,_ Soul’s brain supplied.

She was wearing a green dress and white apron. Her golden-brown eyes had power in them. Even the photograph made him shiver with unease. He turned past it. Yeah, hippo could be a compliment after all.

マカの宅急便

“Wait, so you’ve been flying for your entire life?”

“Pretty much,” Maka said. The two were sitting at the table, Blair on top of it, with plates of fried rice before them. Most of the portion on Soul’s plate was gone, as he’d scarfed it down at an alarming rate.

“It’s always come naturally to me,” Maka continued. “I don’t remember the first time Mama took me in the sky because I was only a year old, but my papa said I didn’t even cry. He told me that’s when he knew I’d be a witch just like her.”

Soul sighed. “That sounds so cool.”

“It’s not really that interesting. I’ve done for most of my life. Besides, aren’t you supposed to be a super talented musician? Wes told me you play the piano. That’s pretty amazing. I can’t play any instruments.”

“Yeah, but here’s the thing. _You_ can _fly_.” Soul took a sip of milk before continuing. “And for me, playing the piano’s not fun. Not anymore.”

“Why not?”

“I’m an Evans,” he stated as if that would explain something.

It didn’t.

Maka gave him a quizzical look. “You’ll have to say more than that. Everyone at your house last night was going on about being an Evans and I have no idea what that means.”

Soul, to her surprise, laughed. “Oh thank god! I was afraid you were trying to treat me normally, but I see you just don’t know about my family. Which is cool! Sorry I assumed you knew. Everyone else does. Lemme explain.

“Every single Evans before me has done something amazing: one helped designed the tape recorder, one has his own branch of music studios, one is currently touring in Germany as a conductor, et cetera, et cetera. My parents are both known patrons to the arts. Nana used to be a very famous opera singer, though she’s retired now. Even Wes is a violin prodigy in his own way. Long story short, I come from a long line of classical musicians.

“Then there’s me.”

Maka was surprised by the bitterness in Soul’s voice.

“I’m that one Evans who doesn’t want to be a musician. I know I’m not bad at playing, but I’m not great either. I’m just, y’know, there. And I absolutely hate all that posh high-brow better-that-you attitude my extended family carries. It’s so uncool. So as you probably heard from the door at the party I’ve decided to leave home. I’m going to go to public school with everyone else here.”

“So what do you want to be when you grow up, if not a musician?” Maka asked.

Soul grinned. “A pilot!”

“Why a pilot? There are so many other things to do in the world.”

“I’ve always wanted to see the world from above. Kinda like you do, I guess. I know it’s not the same because I can’t fly on a broom and I need a noisy machine to get me up. But it’s something I’d like.”

“Good luck with that.”

They were interrupted by knocking.

“Maka?”

Dr. Stein was knocking on her door. She opened it, surprised.

“Dr. Stein? What is it? Is something wrong? Oh no, was today my lesson?”

He shook his head. “No, I just came because Marie’s got her hands full with a big order for a birthday party. Last minute triple-layer strawberry shortcake. Anyway, a gentleman came in wondering if you were delivering today. I told him I would check with you.”

“Oh! Yes, I’ll be down in a minute.” Maka turned to look at Soul, who was standing. “I’m sorry.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I should probably be heading out soon anyway. My parents are probably wondering where I am.” He smirked. “Can’t let them know the temptress let me into her room now, can I?”

Maka smacked him in the shoulder. “You’re ridiculous.”

“I know.”

The two of them cleared the table. Maka grabbed her broom and locked the door behind her. Blair hopped out through the window and onto Maka’s shoulder. The two teens stepped downstairs. Soul retrieved his bike and pushed it out to the front of the store.

“So I’ll see you around then?” he asked.

Maka nodded. “Yes. Thank you. I’ll make sure I tell Tsubaki you apologized so she stops giving you the cold shoulder. Though maybe you still deserve it.”

He laughed. “You decide. If I’m not cool enough to get your forgiveness, then I need to work on my personality! But yeah, see ya.”

“Bye!”

Soul rode off down the street and Maka went inside to see her customer. She was all smiles as she greeted her customer.


	15. In Which Maka Finally Follows Crona and Realizes Everything’s Worse Than It Seems

It had been a couple of weeks since Maka had seen Crona. Yet they came by one sunny day with another prescription for Dr. Stein. Maka was overjoyed to say the least.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, Crona! Not since we all went to the beach together. How are you?”

“I’m okay,” they replied. “I actually got sick for a bit. But I’m feeling better now.”

“Did you run out of medicine? Your guardians should have called in! I would’ve made a delivery to the orphanage.”

Crona flinched. “That’s okay. I’m better now, so I can come get my own things.”

Dr. Stein stepped out from his side of the store. He had a large paper bag full of herbs.

“There you go. I put in a bit more than usual, since you’ve been gone for so long. No extra charge,” he added as Crona began digging through their pockets. “You’re a regular. Think of it as a bonus.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

Stein nodded and went back to his apothecary. Maka turned to smile at Crona.

“We’re all having lunch. You should join us.”

“Lunch? At two?”

Maka laughed. “Yep! Once everyone knew my break started at two, they started coming by every day to eat with me. It’s become a bit of a tradition now. Well, a tradition after nine days. It was Soul’s idea, and everyone was on board. You should join us! It’ll be fun!”

“Well…okay. I have some time.”

Crona took a seat in between Maka and Tsubaki. They made an open-faced sandwich and listened in on the intense conversation happening between Black*Star and Kid over the importance of mathematics in schools.

“I’m just saying, if everyone needed to know all those equations then they would appear in our day-to-day lives,” Black*Star was saying. “I don’t think I’ve ever used anything but addition and subtraction in the real world. And everything else can be done by calculators and cash registers!”

Kid was not pleased. “There is always the possibility that some of that ‘useless’ math we learn in school will spark an idea in someone. Do you think engineers use only addition and subtraction? There’s much more to it. If you want to design planes and cars with Kilik and Soul, then you may want to brush up on your sums.”

“That’s it! I’m gonna show you what’s actually important to learn!”

Black*Star made to leap across the table, but was held down by Tsubaki. The Japanese girl turned to Crona with an apologetic smile.

“You know we’re not usually like this,” she said, trying to calm everyone at the table. “Right?”

Liz groaned. “Who cares? I mean, if you like math, great. If not, I hope you’re good at something else, but also great. The only skill Patty’s got is coloring, and that’s fine by me. Isn’t it, Patty.”

The girl gave her sister a thumbs up before going back to doodling on the edge of her napkin.

“Enough talk about school,” groaned Soul. “I don’t want to think about it. We’ve only got a month of summer vacation left. Let’s do something cool together. I was thinking we could play a game of basketball on the court down by the bay.”

There was a lot of enthusiastic agreement. Maka had only heard of the sports from television. Apparently it was becoming pretty popular in America. She’d never played it before, but agreed.

“It sounds like fun, but you guys need to teach me the rules.”

Soul said, “Yeah, leave it to us.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t.” They stood. “I should go now.”

“Crona?”

“I’m sorry,” they repeated before ducking out.

Liz came up beside Maka with a frown. “What’s up with ‘em? I know Crona’s not the chattiest person on earth, but even they’re more friendly most of the time.”

“I don’t know,” Maka replied, frowning also.

The same thing continued for the next few days. Crona would stop by the café for lunch with the group as always, but they would immediately excuse themselves and leave the moment any talk of meeting outside of lunchtime came up. It got to the point where everyone was worried. Maka tried to intercept them outside of the café during lunch, but the child was quick and managed to evade Maka each day.

Then they vanished for two whole days. Everyone was worried. Crona had slowly become a regular face among their group. Not seeing them was nerve-wracking.

One rainy evening Crona came in. Maka wanted to run out from the back of the store to say hello, but something about the child’s demeanor held her back.

Their wavelength was off.

It had always been faint, but today it was erratic. Maka frowned. She knew Crona was ill, but surely an illness wouldn’t do that to a person.

It seemed Dr. Stein thought the same thing.

“Crona, is everything okay? You don’t look too good.”

“I don’t feel well,” they admitted.

They definitely didn’t look well. Crona’s already skinny body looked more stickily. Their skin had a greyish tint to it, and their eyes were rimmed with red.

Miss Marie came over as well. “Would you like some tea? Maybe something to eat?”

“No, thank you. I’m only here to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye?” Marie exclaimed. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean what I say. I’m leaving. I won’t be coming back. So I came to say goodbye.”

“This must be some sort of joke,” Maka heard Miss Marie say.

“Let me give you a ride to the orphanage,” offered Stein. “There’s no reason to get wet on a day like this. I know it’s a pretty long walk too.”

Crona shook their head. “I’m not going there. I wanted to come here to tell you the truth. The medicine doesn’t help me. It never has. I don’t want it anymore. But it’s too late now, right?”

“Crona? Please explain.”

The child fidgeted under Stein’s gaze, but shook their head defiantly.

“Thank you for everything, Dr. Stein, Miss Marie… Maka?” Crona seemed shocked to see the witch when she came out from the kitchen.

“Crona, wh—”

They quickly turned away and walked out of the shop, the bell jingling cheerily behind them. Maka stood there, surprised. Never had Crona walked out on her like that.

“What’s going on?” Maka demanded. “Why does Crona’s wavelength feel so off?”

Dr. Stein was frowning. “I have no idea. There’s something wrong. Crona’s wavelength has always been a bit muddled. I figured it was just a side effect of the medicine. Being sick, taking medication, it can all lead to alterations in one’s soul since their life is in danger. But today was different. Maka, you felt it too, didn’t you?”

“This isn’t just sick,” said Maka firmly. “There’s something wrong with Crona’s soul.”

Marie looked worried. “We should stop them. Which way did they go?”

“Left.” Stein frowned. “But that’s odd, the orphanage is to the right.”

Marie was going to grab her raincoat. “I’ll stop them.”

“I can do it!” said Maka.

The witch ran to her room where her broom was. Blair was there as well.

“Blair, come on!”

The cat looked up. “Where are we going?”

“We’re going after Crona.”

She dashed down the stairs with her broomstick. Rather than going through the shop Maka made a left and began going down the street. She heard footsteps following her. Then a gentle yet steady hand was on her shoulder.

“Maka, please calm down.”

“I’m going after Crona.”

“Maka, wait!”

“If anyone calls about deliver inquiries, tell them I won’t be in until tomorrow!”

“Maka!” Marie stood before her, tears welling up in her eyes. “Maka, please, hear me out.”

The witch paused. She’d never seen Miss Marie cry. She honestly never wanted to see it again.

“Franken just told me the way Crona’s wavelength was altered isn’t natural. No disease should warp it like that. There might be something or someone dangerous behind it. We can’t guarantee your safety if you go after Crona.”

“But Miss Marie,” Maka interjected. “Crona could be in danger. I’m afraid for them. If I don’t follow them, then we may never see them again. I know I shouldn’t go off my gut feeling like this, but I think I can fix this. I could sense Crona’s wavelength stronger than anything today.

“Just let me go after them. I promise I’ll bring them back here if I can. It’s the least I can do.” When Miss Marie paused, she said, “Please.”

There was a sort of defeated sigh coming from Marie. She released Maka’s shoulder.

“You’re right. I know I can’t stop you. Just promise me you won’t do anything reckless. I want to see both of you home safely, okay?”

“I understand.”

Maka flew straight up. The air was chilly and wet from the misty rain. It created a fog around the streets that made it harder to see.

“You’re going too high,” Blair warned.

“Hush,” Maka commanded. She took out her binoculars and began scanning the surrounding area. “Blair, I know you have much better vision than me. Help me spot Crona.”

“Why don’t you try to sense them again?” Blair asked. “Maka said she could sense Crona’s wavelength today.”

“Maybe I still can,” Maka finished. “I’ll give it a try.”

It was definitely harder when there wasn’t a specific place to focus on. But Maka was able to think about Crona.

_Remember the way their wavelength felt. Remember how it jumped. Find jumps. They’re the key to finding your friend._

It was faint since she was so high up, but Maka knew it the moment she felt it. The broom flew her in the direction she wanted to go without too much encouragement. So far so good. If Maka could just talk some sense into Crona then everything would be okay.

“Crona!” she called as the familiar skinny figure came into view.

“Maka?” The child turned, fear flashing through their eyes. Crona held up theirs hands as if to block out the sight. “I told you not to follow me! I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Maka landed before them. “What is there that’s so bad you need to hide it from everyone? From me? I thought we were friends, Crona. Friends are there to help each other. Why won’t you let me help you?”

“I don’t need your help. I don’t need your friendship! Just go away! You’ll be safer without me!”

Everything about their tone practically screamed ‘help me.’ Maka refused to back down without a fight.

“I don’t care about my safety!” she shouted. “All I want to know is the truth. Why are you suddenly avoiding us?” Maka dropped her broom and shook Crona by the shoulders. “You can’t just walk out on us like that! Just tell me what’s wrong!”

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t! If I do she’ll hurt me, and then she’ll hurt you and everyone else. Let me protect you from her.”

“Who?” Maka demanded. “Who?”

“Well well. I didn’t expect this to happen.”

Maka looked up at the voice. Her heart rose up to her chest in shock.

“Lady Medusa?”

The blonde smiled. It was a completely different smile than the one she’d first given Maka almost a month ago. Gone was any façade of warmth; there was nothing but dark mirth in her wicked grin.

“Hello again, Miss Witch,” she practically purred. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Neither did I.” Maka was confused. “Lady Medusa, what are you doing here?”

“That should be my line, Maka, considering you’re standing in front of my house.”

Her house?

Maka looked up. She hadn’t realized the stone wall she’d been walking next to was actually surrounding a dark mansion. Most of it was obscured. She turned back to Medusa, who was standing in front of the black gates leading to the house.

“I suggest you leave,” Lady Medusa said.

Maka shook her head. “I wanted to talk to my friend. I won’t leave until I’m done.”

“Your friend? Surely you don’t mean Crona here!”

Maka blanched. “You know Crona.”

Medusa sighed. “Oh dear, this is getting far more complicated than I thought it would. I knew I should’ve never let the child out. Crona. Didn’t I specifically tell you I didn’t want you bringing other here?”

Crona bowed their head. “Yes Lady Medusa.”

“And what did I say would happen if you brought someone with you?”

Crona’s shoulders sagged. “That I would never see them again.”

“Very good. Now come inside right this instant.”

“Understood.”

Crona stepped past Maka, who was petrified. This couldn’t be happening. This woman, who seemed so kind and understanding when Maka first met her, couldn’t be the person behind Crona’s illness. She couldn’t be!

“Crona?” Maka asked weakly. “Crona, you’ll be okay, right?”

She was surprised to find herself in an embrace. Crona pulled away after a few seconds, the saddest smile on their lips.

“Goodbye, Maka Albarn.”

Crona turned and walked inside, the gate closing behind them with a thump.

Maka fell to her knees. She felt numb all over, as if all the strength in her body suddenly deserted her. She only felt fear as tears filled her eyes. Blair was saying something, trying to comfort her, but it was all for naught. Maka finally took a shuddering breath.

She had a sinking feeling she would never see her friend again.


	16. In Which the Kids Realize They’re Not Alright

“Nothing?” Maka asked, aghast. “What do you mean nothing?”

The detective sighed in his coffee as Maka and Ox gave him identical incredulous looks.

“I’m sorry kids, but the evidence checks out. There’s no record of Ms. Gorgon having any children living in her residence. We did a thorough search of the property. The lady even opened all the locked rooms upstairs for us to search, and we’ve come up empty handed. Her record is completely clean as well.”

Miss Marie shushed any argument with a firm look at the children. She turned back to the man and asked, “Have you checked to see if there was anything at the orphanage?”

“We checked there as well, but there’s no record of a person by the name of Crona ever being there. It’s as if your friend doesn’t exist. The detective sighed again. “I’ve filed a missing person’s report, but because we have no paper documentation of Crona it’ll be hard to find them. I hope you understand we’re doing all that we can.”

“Thank you detective,” Miss Marie said.

He nodded. The detective finished his coffee, leaving a bill on the table. “Keep the change.”

The man tipped his hat as he exited. Silence followed with him. As soon as their car left there was a buzz of hushed whispers around the café. No denying the rumors of the quiet child would be spreading around their corner of town by late afternoon.

Marie gathered the detective’s leftover dishes onto a tray carried them to the sink in the kitchen. Maka and Ox followed her to help. What they didn’t expect was to find Miss Marie slamming the tray down hard on the counter, teeth gritted as she seethed with anger.

“All that he can, he says,” she growled. “Ha! I wouldn’t be surprise if they’re just going to sweep this under the rug like all their other unknowns!”

“Miss Marie—”

Ox cut himself off after seeing the pure rage written all over the woman’s face. It took Marie a minute to compose herself. When she did she looked exhausted. Both teens could tell she hadn’t gotten enough sleep since Crona’s disappearance.

As if sensing his wife’s distress (which he probably did) Dr. Stein walked in.

“Marie, you should rest. The kids and I can take care of the shop. You shouldn’t be putting yourself under too much stress. It’s not good for you or the baby.”

“But the store—”

“Can be handled by Ox and Harvar. Maka’s here too, so don’t worry. Go rest. It’ll help.”

As Marie left, Maka asked, “Dr. Stein, is there anything we can do?”

The doctor sighed. “I’m afraid not. Everyone’s hands are tied. I may try talking to Medusa personally at some point, but she’s always been a secretive woman. I wouldn’t be surprised if there something darker behind all of this. I just hope there isn’t.”

The day went slowly. Ox and Harvar finished their shifts before leaving, promising they would see if there was anything in the library on the legal system that would help. Tsubaki stopped in for a bit, but it was only to see if there were any updates on the case. She seemed beyond disappointed when she heard there was nothing to charge Medusa with.

“I have to go and babysit Angela soon,” Tsubaki said. “Are you going to be okay?”

Maka plastered a smile onto her face. “Yep!”

“Are you sure?”

“No…but I’ll do my best. We both need to work. But I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“Of course.”

The two girls bid each other farewell and went their separate ways. Maka ended up having two small deliveries, both on the other side of town, so she didn’t have time to look for Lady Medusa’s house again. Blair tried starting up a couple of conversations, but seeing as her witch wasn’t paying attention the cat gave up and allowed them to fly in silence.

It wasn’t until after she’d bid Miss Marie and Dr. Stein goodnight that Maka was able to sneak out. She waited until all of the lights in the house were off before getting out of bed. She hadn’t changed, so all she needed to do was slip on her shoes and grab her broom.

Maka shut the door to her room behind her. She took the stairs down and into the backyard. The curtains to the couple’s room were drawn; they wouldn’t see the witch leave.

 _If no one else will try, then I will!_ Maka thought determinedly. She mounted her broom when her familiar came dashing down the stairs.

“Maka, wait!”

“Don’t try to stop me. I have to do this for Crona.”

“Bu-tan’s not here to stop Maka. She’s here to help her!”

“What?”

Blair hopped onto the end of the broom. “I’m coming with you!”

“Blair!”

“Bu-tan can’t convince you to stop, can she?”

“She can’t.”

“Then let me help. Don’t do this alone, Maka. I’m your familiar. I care about you.”

Maka sighed. “Alright. You can be my lookout. If anything happens, then let me know and we’ll fly back here as fast as possible, okay?”

Blair nodded. Maka took a deep breath and took off.

マカの宅急便

It was risky, Maka was aware, but she needed answers. Blair was more open about how nervous she was. She clung onto Maka the whole flight to Lady Medusa’s house. The black gates were still closed to the world. Maka shivered as she flew over them. Something about the aura the property seemed to giving off make the hairs on the back of her neck stick up.

She wasn’t the only one to feel it. Blair shuddered.

“There’s dark magic here,” she whispered.

“Dark magic?” repeated Maka.

Blair nodded. “This isn’t good. I don’t sense a witch, but something’s off. Be careful, Maka.”

Maka ended up landing near a small bush by the fence. She settled into a crouch, Blair beside her. Knowing she didn’t have much time Maka let her vision slip into soul perception. She searched the entire house, then frowned. She searched again.

“Have you found them yet?” Blair hissed.

“Not yet. Give me another minute.”

Maka searched the entire attic area with her gaze, but there was absolutely nothing. She couldn't give up yet. Maka looked down at her feet and sighed. There wasn’t a secret shed in the backyard, and no extra garages.

Then Maka noticed something shimmering below her. She blinked and stared at the ground until her vision returned to normal.

Below her?

Maka racked her brains for the conversation she’d had with the officer earlier that day. He said Medusa had opened all the locked rooms upstairs for them to search, right?

_The lady even opened all the locked rooms upstairs for us to search—_

“…but they didn’t ask if she had a basement.”

“What?” asked Blair.

“That’s it,” said Maka. “A basement. If there was a secret entrance to a basement the police didn’t know about, then how could they have checked it! Of course! Crona’s locked away somewhere downstairs!”

“Are you sure?”

“Only one way to find out.”

Maka focused her energy back on seeing wavelengths. Instead of looking at the house she began to scan the ground around it. It took a minute, but directly beneath the area by her feet was a glow. Excitement coursed through Maka’s veins. There was no mistaking that wavelength.

_There they are._

“Don’t worry Crona,” Maka murmured under her breath, concentrating on the quivering soul. “I’ll get you out of there somehow. I promise.”

The sound of a snapping branch behind them made the witch and the cat stiffen. Blair crouched into an attacking position, claws out and lips pulled back in a snarl. Maka’s vision fluttered back to normal. She whipped her head back to see a figure walk by.

Whoever this was was tall and muscular. They were wearing all black, and their face was obscured by the shadows. They were scanning the property as if sensing someone was there.

Maka and Blair stayed perfectly still until the strange person passed. They immediately took off back home after that. Maka was thinking. She needed to save Crona, but she would need some help.

マカの宅急便

“We need to break Crona out of Medusa’s house!”

Maka had called a meeting that night after the stores had closed. Tsubaki, Black*Star, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty were gathered in her room, either sitting on her desk, table, chairs, bed, or floor.

Everyone agreed that Crona couldn’t stay there any longer with Medusa. The problem was there was no way to get Crona out. The group was constantly arguing whether to go to the police again, try to do something themselves, get the Council involved, or wait and hope for the best.

“The police,” Tsubaki said, “are here to help us. If we can convince them to go search the house again but to look for a basement—”

“Then Maka would get in trouble for being on Medusa’s property,” said Soul from one of the chairs. “We can’t afford that.”

“So you’re saying we should just wait?” asked Black*Star.

Soul frowned. “That’s not what I’m saying. I just don’t know what we can do.”

“Then report to the Witches Council,” said Liz. “Even Dr. Stein said he suspects something’s wrong. He’s a warlock with superior soul perception. That should be more than enough.”

Kid was the one to shoot her down, pointing across the room to the bed. “But there’s no evidence Crona exists except for what we’ve been saying. That probably won’t be enough to get the Council’s attention.”

“Then that means we need to break them out!” said Maka.

Black*Star, for once, was the voice of logic. “Face it Maka. If the police aren’t willing to move how can we, a bunch of kids, possibly stand up to her? I’m not saying it’s impossible, but we’d be breaking numerous laws to even attempt this. Plus, there’s no guarantee that’s actually Crona down in some secret basement.”

“I saw them! My soul perception may not be the best, but it’s good enough to do that.”

“No one’s doubting your ability, Maka,” said Liz. “But we have to know our limits. We can’t do anything to help them without getting in trouble.”

“Not necessarily.”

Everyone turned to stare at Kid. He had one hand over his mouth thoughtfully, eyebrows scrunched up in thought.

Black*Star asked, “Kid, do you have a plan.”

“I’m formulating one right now.”

“Then what is it?”

He smiled. “It’s simple. If more evidence if brought forth, then the police will be obligated to search the property again. All we have to do is find it and tip them.”

“And how are we supposed to do that without getting caught?” Soul asked. “Hate to say it, but no one here can turn invisible and search the house.”

“We get invited in.” When no one commented, Kid continued. “Think about it. If someone goes to the door and Lady Medusa lets them in, then we aren’t forcing our way into the house. Whoever is inside will be the one to find some more evidence. We can simply tell them we were invited in and whatever item seemed strange can be brought up then. Then we’ve submitted our evidence that’ll require further investigation without breaking any laws.”

“For a mayor’s son you’re pretty good at bending the rules, Kid,” Soul mused.

“Of course. I helped Father write some of the laws after all.”

“So who’s going in?” asked Liz.

Maka stood up. “I will.”

“You can’t! It’s too dangerous,” said Soul.

Maka glared down at him. “If we’re not willing to take some risks, then how on earth are we going to help Crona? Plus, it makes the most sense if I go in. You and Kid are too high-profile. She’ll immediately suspect something. And Medusa hasn’t met anyone else so it would be very suspicious if anyone else did it.”

“And your saying she won’t suspect you? You’re the most suspicious!”

“And the most obvious. Think, Soul. She’ll play around with words, try to bait me into giving away something. I’m not stupid. Two can play at that game. One slip-up and she’ll spill everything. Besides, with my soul perception I can try and pinpoint Crona’s relative position. That’ll help me narrow down where to look.”

“But—”

“If anyone can do it, it’s Maka!” Patty exclaimed. Somehow it dissipated some of the tension in the air. Everyone visibly relaxed.

Soul ran a hand through his hair. “Fine. I don’t like it, but fine.”

Black*Star clapped a bit. “Great! So we just need to see the evidence and we can let the cops know what’s up.”

“Will they take a tip if we just say it?” Liz asked.

Kid said, “A confession would be nice. Something we can write down, or maybe take a picture of.”

“So we need either a recorded confession or a photograph.” Tsubaki sighed. “How in the world would we get either? I don’t think Lady Medusa will turn herself over by writing down a confession and we couldn’t possibly go inside her house with a camera.”

Black*Star suddenly jumped up. He had a delighted gleam in his eyes.

“Everyone wait right here,” he commanded. “Your god is about to save the day.”

Black*Star dashed downstairs to where his bike was and pedaled away. He came back less than fifteen minutes later, out of breath and carrying a briefcase.

“Tsubaki, you’re brilliant,” Black*Star wheezed.

“I am?”

“You are! You said it has to be recorded, right? So we can’t get her to write it. Too bad. But people tend to be more relaxed when talking.”

He finally showed everyone what was in the bag. It was a tape recorder. Maka had never seen one in real life, let alone have it held out to her so casually. Even she knew these things cost a fortune.

“Where in the world did you get this?” Liz asked, whistling lowly.

“It’s my old man’s. He’s a private investigator. I figured if we can sneak this into Medusa’s somehow, then we can get a recording of her confession. That should be enough to make the police move a second time, right?”

Kid sighed. “Well this certainly makes our endeavors less legal.”

“But you’ve gotta admit it’s a lot easier to gather evidence if it’s recorded from the source.”

“That I cannot refute,” admitted Kid.

“Will it work?” asked Tsubaki.

Liz shrugged. “Who knows? But it’s our best shot, isn’t it?”

No one could deny that.

“So tomorrow, right after three.” Nodding. Maka took a deep breath. “Okay, we can do this. We can free Crona.”

There was still hope.

マカの宅急便

“Miss Albarn. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Maka gripped the strap of the handbag she was borrowing from Tsubaki tighter as she stood before the woman who was keeping Crona prisoner. Just by looking at her there was no way to tell that Lady Medusa may have a hidden dark side. She was smiling as pleasantly as ever, wearing a simple blouse and pencil skirt over low heels.

“I was just hoping we could talk for a bit. If you have time,” she added quickly.

“Well, I can certainly make a bit of time. I hope you don’t mind I can only have you over for a cup of tea. I’m afraid I have a shift at the hospital tonight I can’t possibly miss.”

“It’s fine, ma’am. I’m sorry for coming so suddenly.”

Medusa laughed. “Not at all, not at all. Come inside. The drawing room’s to the left.”

“Thank you.” Maka stepped inside the building.

“You can leave your broom by the door if you’d like.”

Maka thanked her again. She propped the broom gently against the front door before following Medusa into the drawing room. There was step one. She was in. Maka adjusted the bag in her lap as she took a seat.

The entire room was in purple. The floor was wood with a large rug over a majority of it. Large windows with heavy drapes overlooked the backyard.

Maka took the moment to look around. She could still sense Crona. They were further down, not in this room. Probably underneath the kitchen Medusa was making tea in. The entrance would probably be there.

Medusa sat in one of the armchairs. She set a tray of fine china on the coffee table between them.

“So what in the world brought my favorite delivery girl here out of the blue?” Medusa gave Maka an innocent look. “Surely you’re not here about the police inquiry that happened earlier?”

“A bit…” Maka pretended to admit. “I just wanted to say I hope the police weren’t too unkind the other day. I know they can sometimes be brash.”

“You seem to know a lot for a girl so young. No problems with the law, I hope.”

“Nothing I would like to note,” Maka said.

Lady Medusa laughed, Maka nervously joining her a moment later.

“Should I pour you a glass, ma’am?”

“Oh, not yet. That’s an herbal tea of my design. I found the effects to be particularly soothing. Especially for those with magic in their blood. But they do take some time to seep: almost ten minutes in fact.” Medusa laughed again. “Well, I’m sure you came here for more than me to talk my ear off at you. What did you really come here for?”

 _Crona,_ Maka thought, but she had already come up with another guise. “Yes, I did. I wanted to ask about the work you and Dr. Stein did back in medical school. He mentioned you two worked together to try and find the relationship between magic and DNA.”

“Did he now?” Medusa smiled. “Yes, we did work together for almost a year. I’m sure he told you all of our experiments were failures.”

Maka nodded.

“Unfortunately, I haven’t had any luck after we decided to go our separate ways. He found Marie and decided that he needed to be able to provide for her. Not that he needed to. Marie is a very self-sufficient woman. Still, that was meant to be.

“I don’t know if you know, but I continued experiments for a while. None of them were successful, but hopefully they will contribute to both magic and science someday in the future.

“Oh, you can go ahead and pour the tea.”

Maka leaned forward and did so. Medusa watched her as attentive as a snake watching its prey.

“Don’t add any sugar or milk. I found they don’t go well with it.”

Maka nodded. She waited until Medusa took a sip before drinking some of the tea herself. It was a bit bitter, but not completely unpleasant. Maka had a second sip out of politeness before holding the saucer in her left hand.

Medusa smiled at her. “My experiments were a bit drastic, I must admit. There’s not much I wouldn’t do in the name of science.”

_Not even against children?_

Medusa laughed. “No need to give me such a scary look. I’m a mere scientist, nothing more. And like every scientist I have some things that just aren’t teatime conversation starters. That’s why I write the notes down instead.”

Notes could help.

“Do you think I could see some?” Maka asked.

“Goodness no! There’re some things in there that are best left until technology advances a bit more. Until then I’ll keep all of those journals in the basement.”

“In the basement?” Maka asked.

Medusa froze. She frowned as she sipped her tea.

“Oh dear, did I just say that? Pity.”

Something seemed sinister in her expression. Maka suddenly felt unsafe in the room. All of her instincts were telling her to run. Her hands shook. The cup in her hands fell to the floor. Not good, not good.

Maka stood up and was surprised by the pull of gravity on her body. She tried to focus, but the wooziness made her grab hold of the chair for balance. Medusa watched as the witch sank back into the chair she’d been sitting in.

“Are you alright?” Medusa asked in a way that was sickly sweet.

That woman must’ve spiked the tea. The question was why.

“Why, this is unexpected. I didn’t figure you would be this weak.” Medusa continued to sip hers, completely unaffected. “Did you know I developed this for Stein? It really helped him stay in control. Not that he needs it anymore. He has that lovely wife of his with her healing wavelengths. Left me for that Marie.”

Maka hated this. She hated the weakness and nausea, she hated the way Medusa spat Miss Marie’s name, hated the fact that this woman was a terrible person.

“I’m afraid I’ve overstayed my welcome,” said Maka, standing unsteadily while gritting her teeth.

Medusa laughed, high and dry. “Oh no, not at all. Though if you do have to go home I completely understand. Let me show you out.”

She helped Maka slowly to the door. Maka ended up tripping on her way out on a loose floorboard under the rug. Medusa lead the witch to the front door, handing her her broom. Maka took it in still-shaking hands.

“What excellent timing. I’m just about to get ready to leave for work myself. Would you like me to drive you to the hospital, dear? I’m sure I can give you something for the wooziness there.”

“No, thank you. I’ll go back to Dr. Stein.”

“Very well. Enjoy the rest of your day.” As Maka walked away, she was stopped. “Oh, and Maka?”

“Yes ma’am?”

Lady Medusa leaned into the girl’s ear, gripping her wrist. “Just so you know, if you dare take this recording to the police you can say goodbye to the hope of ever seeing Crona again. Do I make myself clear?”

Ice ran down Maka’s spine.

_She knew!_

Maka hopped onto her broom and kicked off as hard as she could. She could barely sense her magic past the dizziness, but bit back the bile and flew straight for her room. She wobbled through the air. Desperation was winning over the strange tea.

She made it in one piece, but everyone who was waiting could tell something was wrong. Tsubaki immediately stood to help Maka. The witch felt nauseous, collapsing as soon as her feet hit the ground.

“Are you okay?” Tsubaki asked.

“Lady Medusa,” Maka groaned. “I think she put something in my tea. I feel awful. And my magic is weakening.”

“Quick! We should get you to Stein then!” Black*Star insisted. “Can you stand.”

“I’ll be fine,” Maka said truthfully. At least she hoped it wasn’t a lie. “Just let me lay down in my bed.”

Maka was moved to a lying position. Her breathing was much easier now that she didn’t have to focus on standing. Maka waved away everyone’s concern, holding up the bag.

“More importantly, I think you should listen to this.”

マカの宅急便

The tape ended with a click.

“What should we do?” Liz asked as the recording went silent.

No one responded. No one wanted to. The implication of Medusa’s last words was too grim to comment on.

“Well, we’ll have to save go and save Crona,” Kid said matter-of-factly. “Tonight, if this tape indicates anything.”

“I’ll leave this recording with my old man. If there’s anyone who can make the task force move out to give us backup, it's him.”

“Are you sure?” asked Tsubaki.

Black*Star’s lips were drawn into a thin line. “I hate to agree with Kid, but he’s right. It’s our best shot. If we wait too long Crona’s life is on the line.”

“What about the legal stuff?” Soul asked. “Hate to bring this up again, but just because we’re minors doesn’t mean the law doesn’t apply to us. I’m saying this especially because we’ve got the son of a private investigator and the mayor of this town with us. You guys would know better than us.”

Kid spoke. “If we are able to find Crona, then we have enough evidence to force a formal investigation on Ms. Gorgon. Crona in police custody speaking about their imprisonment will be more than enough to divert the attention from us to Ms. Gorgon. And even if we were to be charged, a) we’re all minors, and b) we helped in a court of law. I think the punishment dealt to us would a small sacrifice to save Crona’s life. Besides, we’ve already broken _some_ law by recording Medusa. We may as well follow through with everything.”

Maka turned from the bed. “Medusa has a night shift at the hospital tonight. That means we have enough time to break in, find Crona, and leave before she gets home. From what I gathered there’s only one guard.”

“A guard?” asked Tsubaki.

Maka nodded, still groggy from the effects of the tea. “Blair and I saw him yesterday when I went to see if Crona was still alive. That’s why I know there’s a secret basement in her house.”

“Was he in the house earlier?” Kid asked.

“I don’t know. I couldn’t get a clear wavelength off of him yesterday, and I’m not sure he was there today. I did sense Crona though. They’re definitely there.”

“Then that’s all we need,” said Black*Star. “Let’s get Crona outta there.”

マカの宅急便

Liz parked the car down the street from Medusa’s house. She cut the engine.

“Alright, we know the drill, right?” Black*Star. He was surprisingly quiet.

Maka nodded. “Kid, Liz, and Patty will keep their eyes out for the guard I noticed the other day. Tsubaki will watch the entrance. Black*Star will be her backup. Soul and I are going to find Crona.”

“We meet back at the car in an hour if we fail and hope the tape we got will be enough for the police to act upon,” Tsubaki added.

Kid nodded. “Let’s get this over with.”

Black*Star picked the lock to the front door. It took him a few tries, but they were in within a minute. The house was much scarier in the dark. Everyone took out their flashlights.

“I’ll stay here,” said Tsubaki as the door shut behind them. “If I see anything I’ll let you know.”

Black*Star nodded. “I’ll take the back entrance then. Good luck finding the basement.”

The searched for over forty minutes. It was pretty comical at first; Liz was clinging onto everyone, Patty was relaxed and laughing, and everyone was feeling good about being able to get Crona to safety. But they soon became disheartened as the search came up to nothing. Every book in the library was checked, every fireplace and staircase as well. The boys even went as far as pulling the refrigerator and oven back a bit to see if

“How hard could it be to find a basement?” asked Soul. “We’ve checked every door on this floor.”

“And every not door,” Liz added. “Honestly, if if weren’t for Maka knowing Crona’s downstairs I’d call it quits. We aren’t having any luck.”

Soul looked desperate. “Think, Maka. Was there anything unusual that happened aside from you getting your drink spiked and almost throwing up on her nice carpet or whatever?”

“Unusual?” the witch repeated, frowning.

“You know, like evidence of a hidden door behind a bookcase or a trapdoor under the couch. Anything!”

“There’s no way it’s a trap door,” said Kid. “Every room in this house except for the kitchen is carpeted.”

“That’s it! The carpet!”

“What?”

“Think. Every room has carpet except the for the kitchen and _the sitting room I was in_. It’s not carpet, it’s just a big rug! That was the only room with hardwood floors. And I tripped over something sticking up slightly when I was leaving.”

It was a long shot, but they still took it. The small party went to the sitting room and pulled the rug aside. Sure enough, just like any lame action flick, there was a trapdoor leading to a secret basement.

“Trapdoor!”

They all shushed Patty. Maka took a deep breath and took the ladder down. Soul was right behind her.

“We’ll be back as soon as possible.”

The basement seemed to be a maze of rooms. Most were open laboratories, with jars full of floating body parts and dead animals. There were journals everywhere. Filing cabinets of notes were there too. It would take days for anyone to sort through it.

“What the hell is all this?” asked Soul.

“Probably some of her failed experiments,” Maka suggested. She cringed at a jar full of dead frogs. “Not exactly the most pleasant place to be.”

“Let’s just find Crona and get the hell out of here.”

Maka couldn’t agree with Soul more. They followed the main hallway. It led them further in, past more books and jars and notes. They came to the end of the hallway, where there was nothing but a door. It was probably led to a windowless room. Soul tried the door. When it didn’t open, he shrugged before kicking it down. The door’s lock had been surprisingly weak. Maka stepped inside. She saw a figure huddled in the far corner.

“Crona!”

The child looked up, pale eyes wide and sightless. They focused on Maka, blinking in surprise.

“Maka?” Crona shook their head. “No, I must be dreaming again.”

The witch smacked them lightly on the head. Crona gasped at the sensation.

“It really is you…” they murmured.

Maka nodded, then pulled Crona into a tight hug. “Oh Crona, I’m so glad you’re okay. I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner. We’re here. You’re safe now.”

“But Lady Medusa—”

“Don’t worry about her. Let’s get you out of here, okay?” Maka stood, holding onto both of Crona’s hands. “Here. Can you stand? We need to leave before we’re found.”

“Why did you come back for me?” they asked.

“Why? That’s a silly question. Because we’re friends!”

“But I said all those terrible things to you. I hurt your feelings. Why would you still want to be friends with someone like me?”

“Because friends forgive each other. I know you were only trying to protect me. So let’s go!”

“Maka,” Soul warned. “We don’t have much time.”

“I know, I know.”

It took longer to get back not that they had Crona. The child was obviously starved and freezing, not to mention absolutely petrified. They had to be carried up the ladder by Soul. But in the end they got Crona out safe and sound.

“Oh thank god,” breathed Liz. “I was afraid we’d have to leave you behind.”

“Not funny,” muttered Soul, but he was grinning. He set Crona down beside Maka.

“Take Crona. I’ll go let Black*Star know we’re done here.”

“Where’s Patty?”

They all looked around, but there was no sign of the hyperactive blonde. Liz groaned.

“She was here literally a minute ago. Where did she go this time?”

“She’s probably in the hallway,” Kid said. “Let’s go. We’ve been lucky so far.”

He was right. It would be best to go before their luck ran out. The small group guided Crona towards the hallway. The front door was not far from there.

 _We can make it,_ thought Maka. _It’ll be okay._

And then their luck ran out.

“Don’t move!”

Everyone turned. Medusa Gorgon was standing at the top of the staircase, dressed in a long black dress with malice in her eyes. In her hand was a gun which she had pointed at the head of the blonde-haired girl she had in her grip. Liz was the first to react. She screamed and ran forward before Kid could stop her.

“Patty!”

Medusa cocked the gun threateningly. “Ah ah ah, I wouldn’t take another step forward if I was you. One wrong move and I will dispose of this girl. And I’d rather not. Things can get a bit messy.”

The older Thompson stopped dead in her tracks. Medusa sneered.

“Good girl.”

“You _bitch_ ,” Liz snarled. “Let her go!”

“Only if you return what is rightly mine. Crona? Come here.”

“Crona, don't!” Patty shouted, but she was pulled even closer to the barrel by her hair. Liz was shaking, obviously wanting to hurt Medusa but being unable to.

“But I can’t let her get hurt,” said Crona.

Patty, surprisingly, giggled. “Trust me, I won’t.”

Then she slammed Medusa into the floor. She casually disarmed the taller woman and held the gun at her as if by second nature. Liz’s shoulders slumped a bit as she backed off. Patty was done giggling now. She stared down Medusa with blue blue eyes, her pupils only pinpricks.

Medusa spat blood, glaring daggers at the girl standing over her.

“Don’t think I won’t find a way to make you pay for that, girl,” she spat.

“They won’t charge me,” Patty said. “I did it all in self defense, after all.”

Black*Star ran in. “Yahoo! Kid said he’d call the cops, so I should tell you guys to go ahead…” He trailed off, looking at the scene before him. “What did I miss?”

Patty didn’t reply. She glanced to the side where Liz was still standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Sissy, go start the car. I’ll keep her here until you’re ready to go.”

Liz nodded. “You do that, Patty. C’mon guys.”

Liz led them towards the front door. Despite his shock, Soul tried to joke a bit.

“And here I thought we’d have an anticlimactic search-and-rescue.”

“What was all that about, huh?” Black*Star demanded as they walked towards the exit. Tsubaki was waiting for them, waving.

“Know how we’re from New York?” Liz asked. “Well, let’s just say life wasn’t all rainbows and sunshine. We were orphans. It’s a world of kill or be killed. But I don’t wanna go into it. We have to get Crona back to Marie.”

There was a bang from inside the house. Gunshot. Liz winced.

“We don’t have much time. I’ll get the car from the side entrance. You guys go up front and open the gate. If we’re lucky we’ll get out of here without any more incidents.”

Liz ducked out the side while the others went through the front. They were almost to the gate when the ground beneath them trembled.

Soul shouted at her. “Maka, look out!”

Maka whipped around. Standing before her was the tall figure from earlier. His entire skin was inky black; so it hadn’t been a trick of the light. He towered over her, all muscle underneath the black pants and white tank top he was wearing. Maka ducked the swing to her head.

She noticed it was cradling Medusa in it’s arm. The woman looked in pain, blood running down her pale leg. So she’d been shot. Hopefully Patty was alright.

“What is the meaning of this, Medusa?” Maka asked. “What is this to you? Is Crona’s life not important? Is the life of your bodyguard not important? I know you’ve been doing experiments on them! Why?”

“Because all I want is knowledge,” said Medusa. “What’s wrong with wanting to find the balance between science and magic? Nothing!

“My experiments may have failed, but they did have some good results. Like Ragnarök here.” Medusa pet the massive human’s arm. “All this mutation is done by magic. It’s temporary, or course. He turns back into a weak little boy when this wears off. But like this I have complete control over the child. It makes them much stronger and much more loyal.”

“Child?” asked Soul. “You tellin’ me that thing’s a kid?”

Medusa only laughed. “Ragnarök,” she cooed. “These pests have broken into my house. Get rid of them for me.”

The thing set Medusa down on the ground before taking a sword from his back. It was covered in a viscous black that shined like oil. Maka didn’t like the look of it. It was definitely magical, and felt sinister.

Maka and Soul leapt out of the way of his first swing. The second swing was aimed at Soul. He barely managed to dodge it before running towards the gate. Ragnarök leapt over Soul and blocked his way.

 _So we can’t fight him. He’s too strong._ Maka swallowed. _We have to escape._

“Soul! The side entrance!”

Soul heard Maka’s voice and began to run past Medusa and towards the other side of the yard. Ragnarök went after him, but Maka was doing her best to distract him. It ended up running in circles was the best tactic. They were too small for Ragnarök to easily attack.

Out of breath, the two almost made it to the door. To freedom.

And then Maka saw his soul.

She gasped, frozen in place. As if from a distance she heard someone calling her name, but all she could sense was her impending doom. She knew what was coming: pain and blood. She knew, yet she couldn’t make her body jump out of the way or block it.

Before her was a soul with absolutely no remorse left in it. The light it gave off was black and corrupted, as if the humanity had slowly been burned away. Flickers of purple ran across it like lightning.

It was the single most terrifying moment of Maka’s life.

 _Fix it,_ something was telling her. _You’ve got to fix it._

‘How?’ she wondered, unsure if she said it out loud or not.

_MAKAAAA!!!!_

The witch gasped as she practically felt a scream pierce her soul. She blinked into focus as the blade in Ragnarök’s hand flashed towards her…

…and never made contact. Instead Maka felt her entire body run cold as she saw red. Red red red in the air before her. As if in slow-motion Maka’s brain registered the fact that there was someone standing in front of her, arms wide open to accept the knife. She saw the spikey white hair, the black jacket, the narrow shoulders that looked impossibly wide in that moment.

He somehow managed to stay on his feet as the black-skinned man backed off after attacking.

He turned over to her. Maka had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide and unseeing. “Soul…?”

Soul looked down at his bloody chest then back up at his friend. His expression was more shocked than pained. He laughed at bit.

“Oh damn. How uncool.”

And then he collapsed.

“Soul? Soul?” Maka was leaning next to him, rolling him onto his back. “Soul, speak to me!”

The boy wasn’t responding. Maka pulled her hand away from his chest. It came back red. She was so horrified she barely registered Ragnarök standing over her until it was too late. She ducked as he swung the sword again.

A resounding clang came instead. For the second time that night someone had rescued her. Maka looked up to see Black*Star standing over her with a fire poker in his hand. Tsubaki as at his side, Maka’s broom in her hand.

“Black*Star. Tsubaki.”

“Maka! Get out of here. And take Soul with you. I’ll deal with this asshole one-on-one!”

“But—”

Tsubaki knelt by Maka’s side. “Maka, listen to me. We have to help Soul. Grab one his arms. I’ll get the other. We’ll lift him on the count of three, okay?”

They did, taking him outside. There was still the resonating battle between Black*Star and Ragnarök. Maka hoped the blue-haired boy wouldn’t be hurt either.

“What the hell is this?” Liz asked as she pulled the car in. “What happened to Soul?”

“He was attacked by that bodyguard,” said Maka. “He’s bleeding out.”

Kid limped into the driveway then, panting. Patty was right behind him with the gun.

“I called the police,” he gasped. “They should be here soon.”

“Oh, thank goodness!” Liz said. Then she noticed the way Kid was hunched over, holding his stomach. “Kid, oi, what’s wrong?”

“Medusa attacked Patty. I stopped her from getting stabbed. Patty shot Medusa in the leg. She won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.”

“Stabbed?” asked Liz. “Where?”

Kid removed his hands. There, embedded deep in his gut, was a blade. It was covered in the same slick black stuff the one Ragnarök had been carrying was coated with.

Kid coughed up a bit of blood. It came out black.

“Something’s wrong! He’s not responding!”

“Kid! Kid!”

The boy’s eyes slid shut as he began to shake violently.

“The hospital—” Tsubaki tried to say.

“No!” said Maka. “There’s something weird about those weapons. I think they’re infused with magic. Even if we take them to the hospital there’s no guarantee that they can treat it! Besides, Dr. Stein’s is closer. I can fly them over in five minutes if I go fast.”

Liz was shouting now. “That’s impossible! Even if you can get there in five minutes, you have to carry two people! Can you honestly manage that?”

Maka looked away.

“Take Soul.”

Everyone turned in shock to where Patty was standing. She was wide-eyed, yet eerily calm. The girl was staring at Maka with an intensity that was borderline insane. She pointed down at Soul’s still body without taking her eyes off of Maka.

“He’s bleeding out faster. If that wound isn’t closed, he’ll die. Get him to Stein. Liz’ll drive with Kid in the car. We’ll meet you there.”

Liz bit her lip. “Patty’s right. Since the blade’s embedded in Kid he won’t bleed as much.”

Black*Star nodded. “Get Soul to safety. Tsubaki and I’ll take care of the cops. You guys make sure they don’t die.”

Maka mounted her broom, making sure Soul was secure. She took off carefully. It was definitely harder to fly with two people, but the witch was determined. Maka kept muttering “don’t die” under her breath as she flew.

She could feel the flutter of his heartbeat against her back, the warm wetness that was soaking through her dress at an alarming rate, the unsteady staccato of his breath. Soul’s chin was limp on her shoulder.

Maka landed in front of the apothecary in record time. If she was lucky the doctor would still be in his study working. Maka balanced Soul on her shoulder and dragged him in.

“Dr. Stein! Please help. Soul, he’s hurt.”

She was lucky now. Stein took one look at the scene before him and immediately went into action. He took Soul’s limp form from Maka’s shoulder and carried him to the back room. It was the locked room Stein never let anyone into. She knew it must’ve been his basement.

“Maka, there’s a key in my right pocket. Grab it and open the door.”

Maka fumbled with shaky fingers, but she finally managed to open the door. Stein was already muttering incantations, the walls around him flashing as he took Soul into the basement. Maka went down with him. She couldn’t care less what this secret room looked like.

It was a laboratory of some kind, that was for sure. There were three cots in the middle of the room with trays of shiny medical equipment. Dr. Stein lay Soul on one of the cots before turning to Maka.

“Is anyone else hurt?”

“Kid.”

“Was it Medusa?”

Maka nodded. Stein rubbed his eyes.

“I figured as much. She always dabbled with black magic.

“Maka, listen very carefully. I need you to go upstairs and get me as much poppy as you can find. I also need hemlock and henbane. There’s a bottle of quicklime as well: grab it. Then some sage and bandages. And my book on blood magic and transfusions. If Marie wakes up, have her boil water for me. Mix it with salt. Can you do that?”

Maka nodded again. She forced her shaky legs to run up the stairs. Maka dug through the entire store. She found everything clearly labeled, as well as the book. The book took a few minutes though. Time was of the essence. Maka tried to take everything with her, but ended up dropping it all to the floor. She swore loudly.

“Maka?” It was Miss Marie. “Maka, calm down. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“We messed up,” she said, shaking. “W-we went t-to get Cron-n-na out, but M-medusa, she knew. She used m-magic against us. Black magic. And now Soul’s downstairs and he’s hurt really bad and I can’t help him and—”

Marie shushed her. “I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Dr. Stein told me to ask you to boil some water, and mix salt in it.”

She nodded. “I’ll do that. Is everyone else alright?” Noting Maka’s guilty look, she asked, “Who else is hurt?”

“Kid.”

“How bad?”

“I…I don’t know. Bad.”

Marie nodded again, then patted Maka’s shoulder. “I’ll get the water ready. Go help my husband. He’ll need it. And you may want to use a basket to take everything downstairs.”

A car came screeching into the driveway. Liz and Patty exited carrying Kid’s limp figure. Marie opened the door and ushered them inside.

“Franken’s in the basement. Go take Kid to him.” Once they did that Marie glanced in the car. “Is Crona there? Crona?”

Crona was shivering on the floor of the backseat.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry,” they were muttering in a mantra, eyes wide open, shivering and rocking back and forth on their heels.

Marie was by their side, shushing them and rubbing calming circles into their arm. She helped to guide the shivering child back towards the kitchen and away from the activity around the apothecary.

“Let’s get you some hot cocoa, okay?” Maka heard Miss Marie say before the two of them vanished out of sight.

Maka took a breath before taking the basket full of herbs and bandages down to the basement. Liz and Patty were coming up from it. Both of them looked grim.

“Help the doctor,” said Liz. “I’m afraid he’s going to go mental in there.”

Maka ran downstairs to find Dr. Stein standing between the two boys. His magic hit her like a wall. It was rampant and powerful. Maka braced herself before bringing the supplied over to him.

“Dr. Stein?”

There was a crazy gleam in his eyes, but the doctor recognized Maka and the items in her hand. “Good, good. Maka, bundle the sage and burn it. Make eight laps around this room. Wave it up and down. We need to clear the residual magic off the boys.”

Maka did as she was told. Soon the room smelled of smoke and sage. The doctor was working quickly to clean Soul’s massive wound. It seemed to be going all right. Stein had opened up his book and was murmuring. Those were probably spells to replenish the blood Soul had lost.

“I’ll need to stitch the wound. Maka, please get me more poppy. This will hurt him a lot.”

It was a long back and forth for Maka. She ran up to get supplies and back down. Her hands were soon covered in blood as she held together the skin Stein was sewing. It made it so much worse that the body under her was still warm and breathing.

Marie came down with fresh water every ten minutes. She was surprisingly unphased by the amount of blood in the room. She would dab Stein’s forehead with a cool cloth and whisper encouraging words.

It took forever before Stein was done. Soul didn’t look good. Even after being completely closed up he didn’t look good.

“That’s all I can do for now,” said the doctor. “Now let’s see what Medusa’s done to poor Kid.”

Dr. Stein pulled the blade carefully out of Kid’s gut. He sniffed.

“Good. His stomach wasn’t cut. That was quite a miracle. But I wonder what this is?”

Stein put the black liquid to his lips and tasted it. He immediately collapsed.

“That poison is strong,” he muttered. “Stronger than anything she’s ever administered to me. Soul’s lucky he was only grazed by the knife. This can kill a man in minutes.”

Stein threw the knife into a bowl of boiling herb water. It sizzled, but the knife refused to dissolve. The warlock muttered a few things at it. The water flashed green, then blue, the violet. Nothing happened. Stein’s frown only grew and he continued saying powerful spells. After a small red explosion, he realized what was happening.

“It’s incantation-resistant,” he growled. “She did this on purpose.”

“Why?” asked Maka.

Dr. Stein laughed a bit. “To make me do this. _Unseglest.”_

A moment later Maka felt consumed. There was a powerful force telling her—commanding her—to cut, to dissect, to discover. Rip, tear, shred. Maka clutched her head, trying to will the thoughts away.

“What is this?” she gasped.

Dr. Stein was cackling. He looked at Maka with crazed eyes.

“My madness.”

This was madness? No wonder warlocks were so solitary! If secondhand madness did this to a witch like Maka, she couldn’t imagine how ordinary people would react to it.

The doctor reached towards Soul. He forced the madness to heal. The scar on Soul’s chest closed up, leaving a puckered scar. It had dashes over it like the ones on the doctor’s face: fake incision marks. Soul’s back arched and his mouth opened in a silent scream. The boy’s eyes were open and he was thrashing a bit as the magic forced his body to sew itself back together.

 _It’s too much,_ Maka realized.

 _Then get rid of it,_ a voice seemed to tell her.

The witch looked down at her chest, which was glowing blue. She felt light. She knew she could get rid of the madness so it would never manifest again. She could heal him.

_No!_

Maka grit her teeth. If Stein’s madness was what would heal Soul and Kid, she couldn't get rid of it. Besides, he wasn’t broken. How many times had Miss Marie said that?

This madness is just a part of Dr. Stein. I shouldn’t get rid of it. I should just stop it for a second.

Maka reached out with her wavelength and latched onto Stein’s. She willed the madness to simmer. It was still there, but nowhere near as much.

Stein gasped and let go of his hold on Soul. The boy choked a bit before falling back on the mattress. His eyes slid shut.

“Maka? What in the world?”

“I’m sorry,” the witch said. “I have no idea how I did that. But you were hurting him.”

The doctor groaned a bit. “Get Marie.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. Marie was quick to go downstairs, telling Maka to bring the water down once the salt had melted into it. Maka stirred the salt into the pan in silence. She didn't look at Liz, Patty, or Crona, all three who were sitting at the dining table with mugs of cocoa.

“How bad is it?” Liz finally asked.

Maka didn’t know what to say. It did look bad, but maybe not as bad as she thought? Maka hung her head and answered honestly. “I have no idea.”

Liz sighed. “Let’s just hope it’s not as bad as we think it is.”

Maka took the water down to the basement. She stopped halfway down the stairs, awestruck by the sight before her.

Marie was standing so her back was to Stein’s chest, her hands wrapped around his. A golden glow was coming off of them. The woman was guiding her husband’s hands over Soul’s body, murmuring incantations in unison. The madness that had almost driven Maka out of sanity was gone, replaced with something that could only be described as calming and healing. No, it wasn’t gone. It had been transformed.

So this was what Miss Marie had meant in keeping the doctor under control.

Maka stepped in the room and set the bowl of water next to the instruments. Miss Marie smiled and nodded at her in acknowledgement. Maka looked down at the boys. Soul was still in pain, but color was beginning to return to his face and his breath was evening out.

Kid, on the other hand, was deathly pale. There was a syringe next to him, with a bit of residual brown liquid in it. An antidote of some sort. He was breathing shallowly and twitching occasionally. His skin was drenched in sweat. Black liquid was floating out of his wound and into the empty bowl by the table.

“Go upstairs, Maka,” said the doctor quietly. “We have a guest.”

Maka went back upstairs, confused. Her confusion didn’t last long. Just then the door banged open. A man wearing a long black cloak and a top hat came in.

“Mr. Mayor!”

Maka had never seen him look so serious in his life. Gone were the laugh lines and smiles. Mr. Shinigami looked gaunter than before, as if he news of his son’s injury left him haggard.

“Save your formalities,” he rasped. “Where is my son?”

Maka led the mayor to the basement. Dr. Stein was standing at the foot of the stairs, already expecting the visitor. He didn’t waste any time in speaking.

“Poison. And a strong one at that.”

The mayor nodded slowly. “Can you do anything?”

“Not at the moment. I’ve administered a potion that should work as an antidote, but I’m not sure if it’s strong enough. It looks like the poison changes a person’s blood black and kills them slowly, burning away their soul. All we can do is wait and hope what I’ve done will be enough.”

“Then that’s enough of a reassurance for me.” Mr. Shinigami took a deep breath before stepping forward towards the door. “I’d like to see my son through this. I know he needs my presence. It may be the last time I can be there for him.”

Stein’s eyes widened slightly. Maka and Marie froze at his words.

There was a very tense moment of silence until Stein nodded and led Mr. Shinigami into the makeshift hospital room.

“Maka, wait with the others.”

With that the door shut, leaving the young witch outside.

マカの宅急便

Almost an hour had passed. Maka hadn’t moved from her position of sitting upright in the hardback chair. Crona was curled up in the corner. Patty had dosed off against her sister’s shoulder.

Then an earsplitting shriek broke the tense silence.

Everyone outside of it immediately moved. The scream was a loud and pained. It rattled around the shelves and echoed off the walls. Patty was awake now, fear evident in her eyes. Liz had bitten her knuckles. Her leg was shaking and she was as pale as a ghost. Crona curled up even more, hands covering their ears.

The screaming went on for almost two minutes before it finally quieted. Maka could make out faint sobbing from the basement. Her chest constricted. That had to be Kid. She’d never heard a human make that kind of sound before. She never wanted to hear it again.

Dr. Stein finally came into the kitchen. Liz was the first to move, grabbing the front of Stein’s coat.

“What the hell’s happening?” Liz demanded. “Dammit doctor, you’ve gotta tell us if Kid’s okay or not!”

“That’s to see,” he muttered.

Liz let go as Dr. Stein collapsed onto the nearest open chair and pulled out a pack of matches and a fresh cigarette. No one bothered to tell him to stop, or even ask where he’d gotten them. He took several long drags before removing his glasses and wiping his brow. Everyone waited with bated breath.

“They’re not dead, if that’s what you’re going to ask. And I can tell you for a fact that Soul will be fine.” Some of the tension eased. “But I don’t know about Kid. It’s still up in the air. Almost all of his blood was turned into poison. It’ll be a miracle if he survives.

“I’m also concerned for Mr. Shinigami. This is a very trying time for him.”

“What do you mean?” Patty asked. “Is he okay?”

“Yes, and no. It’s very complicated. To put it simply Kid’s body reached a limit that no human can withstand and survive from it. But,” he added at everyone’s concerned faces, “he’s not exactly a normal human now, is he?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Liz. “That Kid’s not a normal human?”

There was a long moment of silence as Stein put out the cigarette outside. He came back in, grim-faced. It seemed that only Maka understood what the doctor was actually talking about.

“Both Mr. Shinigami and Kid are warlocks,” Maka explained in a hushed tone. “Just like Dr. Stein.”

Liz wasn’t convinced. “You’ve got to be joking. This is just some sick joke, right? Okay, I could see his old man being a warlock. That guy doesn’t look a day over twenty-five and he told us he knew his late wife for almost thirty-five years. Fine, I’ll accept that. But Kid’s no warlock.”

“Not yet,” said Stein. “That could all change tonight.”

“It could?”

Maka was the first to speak again. “Are you trying to tell us Kid’s going through his Awakening?”

“Possibly.” Stein lit a second cigarette. The shivering of his hands did not go unnoticed. “His body is rejecting both the poison and the antidote right now. The only thing he can do is either die or heal. Death would be the easy way out at this point, to be perfectly honest. But we all know Kid’s not the type to give up here. It’s possible this healing process will be enough to trigger his Awakening.

“It’s also entirely possible that he won’t Awaken completely since he was partially healed before entering that critical a condition.”

“So a partial Awakening? Is that even possible?”

“We won’t know until we see if Mr. Shinigami is alive in the morning or not.”

Liz and Patty looked horrified.

“So Mr. Shinigami could die?” asked Patty. “And so could Kid?”

“The most likely outcome is that one of them will not make it. And we won’t know for a few more hours.”

マカの宅急便

It was the longest few more hours of Maka’s life. No one was able to get up. Miss Marie made them all hot drinks. Crona had eventually passed out. A blanket was draped over their shivering figure.

It was around five in the morning that the door to the basement opened. Mr. Shinigami came out. He looked considerably older, closer to his fifties or sixties than the younger man Maka had first met. No one spoke as he took a seat and poured himself a whiskey.

The warlock downed his drink, then turned to the group. He smiled.

“No need to look so sad. Kid’s stable,” Mr. Shinigami said. “He’ll be alright.”

The tense bubble that seemed to surround them immediately popped. Liz clung onto Patty, crying. Maka slumped in her chair, boneless. Mr. Shinigami was, despite everything, smiling.

_They’re both going to be okay. They’re going to live._

The ambulance was called, taking both Soul and Kid out on stretchers. Maka didn’t get a good look at either of them, but she did see Kid looked paler. Still, he was breathing. That was all that mattered.

Once the ambulance had gone the witch returned to her room. The sun was beginning to come up. Maka let out a sigh of relief as she finally peeled off her dress. The back of it was clinging to her skin uncomfortably, as was the white tank top she was wearing. It would be nice to finally take a shower.

There was a gasp. Maka turned around and saw Blair staring at her.

“Blair?”

The little cat gave Maka’s back a horrified look before hopping out of the window from which she came. Thoroughly confused, Maka looked over her shoulder to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Then she realized why her familiar had been so afraid.

All she saw was red, darkening to brown. Soul’s blood. Her entire back was stained in his color.

Maka tossed the offending clothing away. Not caring about her dignity she grabbed her towel and ran straight for the shower, turning it up to a scalding hot. Maka flinched under the hot spray. She saw the water change color around her ankles.

_Don’t think about it. They’re fine now. Just don’t think about it._

Maka grabbed the nearest hand towel, lathered a generous amount of soap onto it, and began scraping the blood off of her shoulders. She scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until the suds were clean and the hot water ran ice cold.

No matter how hard she scrubbed Maka felt like she couldn’t get rid of the sensation.


	17. In Which Maka Loses Confidence

The sun rose bright and early as it always did.

Maka rose with it, more out of reflex than anything. She sat up and looked around blearily. At first it was though nothing had ever happened. Then she saw the dress that had been balled up and thrown in the corner. Maka swallowed and turned away from it. She was quick to dress and run downstairs for breakfast.

No one would have guessed anything out of the ordinary had happened the night before if it weren’t for the police cars lined up outside of the bakery. Needless to say both Miss Marie and Dr. Stein closed their respective businesses for the day.

Maka noticed that Miss Marie was sitting with her back turned to her, talking to a woman wearing a smart suit and glasses who was jotting down notes in her notebook. There was a tape recorder on the table in between them. Maka tried to back away without being noticed, but the woman with glasses looked up at her and frowned. Marie turned as well.

“Maka, you’re up!” Marie excused herself from the interviewer and came over to the young witch. “How are you feeling today? Did you sleep well?”

Maka nodded. Miss Marie offered her a small smile as she hugged Maka to her chest and began stroking her hair soothingly.

“Marie.” The black-haired woman with glasses was still watching them closely. “I know you want to check on the girl, but we’re in the middle of an important investigation right now.”

“I know, I know,” Marie sighed. “Let me just get something for Maka to eat.”

“It’s okay, Miss Marie. I can eat later. You should finish your interview first.”

The lady at the table stood up. “May I at least meet this young lady?” she asked.

Marie blinked. “Of course. Let me introduce you two. Maka, this is my friend Azusa Yumi. She and I have known each other for a number of years now. She’s in charge of magical abuse and was assigned to keeping my husband in compliance with the modern laws before he and I met.”

 _So she’s a member of the Witches Council,_ Maka realized.

Marie smiled. “Azusa was also the one to teach me how to keep Franken’s powers in check, like what happened last night. I have to report to the Council for these actions as well.”

“I never knew…”

“We all have our secrets,” Marie said with a small smile. Maka couldn’t help but wonder about the eye patch again.

She didn’t have much time to dwell on those thoughts as Azusa coughed.

“Marie, we’re not quite done here.”                                 

“I have nothing else to say,” Miss Marie insisted. “I’ve told you as much as I know. You’ll have to talk to Franken for more details about what exactly was used to hurt Soul and Kid.”

“And where is your husband at this moment?”

“Sleeping. You of all people should know how draining using life-saving magic can be.”

Azusa didn’t seem pleased by the response, but she nodded.

“Do you know any other witnesses I may gather information from? For example, anyone who was at the scene of the crime?”

Maka bit her lip and stepped forward.

“If you don’t mind, I could have an interview too.”

The woman looked at her curiously over her spectacles. “Would you be willing to do it?”

“You don’t have to,” Miss Marie said.

“I want to. It it’ll help Crona then I’ll do it.”

Miss Marie nodded and stepped out of Maka’s way.

Ms. Yumi bowed her head slightly. “Thank you. I take it you’re the young girl who transported Mr. Solomon Evans to this location last night at approximately 11:30?”

Maka nodded.

“Maka, was it?”

She nodded again. The woman jotted down something on her notepad before gesturing to the seat before her.

“Sit.” It was not a request.

Maka sat.

“As Ms. Mjölnir—I mean, Mrs. Stein—said earlier, my name is Private Investigator Azusa Yumi. My field of profession is in magic abuse and code of conduct. Normally I work with warlock inclusion to the Council and the guidelines we place for magic users in the mundane world, but this case falls perfectly into my jurisdiction.

“I’ve recently been assigned to the case concerning Miss Medusa Gorgon and the experimentation she has been conducting on the two children in her care, Crona and Ragnarök. I’d like to ask you a few questions about what you may know about Miss Gorgon and her relationship with magic, as well as the two children. Is that okay?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. Now if you don’t mind I will be keeping note of this for future reference. As we continue this investigation it may be possible you will be called in again for further interviews and to present evidence among the Council if that is deemed fit. As you can imagine we’re doing our best to keep this away from a regular court of law due to the unusual circumstances surrounding this investigation.

“For this reason, we will need to record some personal information about you as well. Thankfully you have been registered as a witch in our central database by your father a few years ago, so we can bypass some of the more tedious paperwork. But I will have to check that everything is in order. Do you agree to these terms?”

“Yes.” Maka was still shocked that the Council was so organized. And that her papa had been aware enough to have her registered as an active witch.

Ms. Yumi nodded and flipped to a fresh page in her journal. “Let us begin. I’ll start with the basics. Firstly, your full name?”

“Maka Albarn.”

“Date of birth?”

“The summer equinox, June 20th.”

“And how old are you?”

“Thirteen.”

“Any relations we should be aware of in case we need to verify your identification?”

“Miss Marie and Dr. Stein are my contacts here in Dödenstad, but if you must you can write to my father in Litenby. I can also give you his number.”

Per Ms. Yumi’s request Maka gave her her old address and home phone number. The woman took down all the information without so much as batting an eye.

“Last personal question. How much magical training have you had and what do you consider notable abilities you possess?”

“I haven’t had any formal training until coming to Dödenstad.” Maka blushed at Ms. Yumi’s somewhat judging gaze. “My mother left before I came of age. Dr. Stein has done his best to teach me herb lore and how to properly read the Old Tongue. Other than that all I can do is fly and talk to my familiar, Blair.”

“I’m glad to hear you are taking your studies seriously, albeit a bit late. We rarely see this in younger generations.” Maka thought of Kim and looked down at her tea guiltily. “And you do possess the basic skills every witch is expected to have. Do you know what your special ability is?”

“Not yet, no.”

Ms. Yumi flipped to the back of the page.

“I will now begin the formal part of the inquiry. Please answer each question to the best of your ability with as much information as you can, okay? Good. Now Maka, can you tell me when you first met Miss Gorgon?”

Maka nodded slowly. “It was a few weeks ago, somewhere in the beginning of July. She came in requesting me to deliver a present to her nephew…”

マカの宅急便

Maka groaned as she collapsed onto her bed. It was now quite a bit past lunchtime. The questioning had taken over an hour. And it consisted of over an hour of things Maka didn’t want to relive: meeting Medusa (now that Maka was aware of her darker side), befriending Crona only to be rejected by them in hopes of protecting her, the plan to break Crona out, the violence that followed it, and finally everything that happened the night before.

Her stomach growled loudly, reminding Maka that she hadn’t eaten since dinner. She forced her exhausted body out of bed and to the little stove and fridge. There was a bottle of apple juice, a carton of eggs, some sausages, and a slab of butter. Maka was quick to grab her skillet and make a quick meal. She was running out of salt, but she couldn’t bring herself to care at all.

As always Miss Marie had somehow managed to leave a few rolls on Maka’s table without the girl noticing. They were still fresh. She buttered one for herself and placed it on her plate of eggs and sausage. Blair’s plate was still on the table from the other day so Maka scooped an egg and two sausages onto it. She knew Blair was more or less bored of starchy food.

Suddenly tired again, Maka ignored her aching stomach and went back to bed. She lay on top of the sheets and tried her best to bury the sudden pain that seemed to squeeze at her soul. She couldn’t put a finger on the feeling. It was as if she was drowning, except the thrum of power that Maka felt in her veins had become nothing more than a slow-moving sludge. All she could think of was Soul and Kid lying in white beds on the other side of town, Crona somewhere in the Council’s custody, Medusa’s high, cruel laugh, the soulless Ragnarök. Maka shuddered at the thoughts and buried her head in her pillow.

There was a light pat on her head. It was a paw. Blair.

The cat wormed her way into Maka’s arm against her chest. Blair rubbed against Maka, purring comfortingly. Maka sighed and curled up with her. They stayed there in silence, Maka gently stroking Blair’s silky black fur until the growling of her stomach was too much to ignore.

“Breakfast is on the table,” she murmured. “I guess it’s lunch now though.”

Blair untangled herself and stretched. She hopped onto the table as Maka took a seat and began to eat.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Maka said finally, the silence too stifling to bare. “I know seeing that blood must’ve given you quite a fright. It wasn’t mine. It was…it was Soul’s. He’s in the hospital now. So is Kid. And it’s all my fault.”

Blair was watching her, so Maka explained as briefly as she could. “We decided to rescue Crona from Lady Medusa last night, but it went horribly wrong. There was a fight. Soul saved my life, but he almost died. And Kid’s started Awakening. I just don’t understand what’s happening anymore, Blair. It’s terrifying! All I know is that the boys are in the hospital. They might die because of me.

“And no one knows if Crona is okay. If they do know, they won’t tell me anything. I’m afraid for them too. What if they’re all alone with no one there to tell them it’ll be okay? What kind of friend and I if I can’t even help Crona from this?”

Blair meowed.

Maka went from scared and sad to angry very fast. She frowned, stabbing her sausage a little harder than she anticipated. It spun off the plate and onto the floor. She huffed, but glared instead at the black cat.

“You know, I had a very awful night as you probably noticed. And all you can do is meow at me at a time like this? Really?”

Then the oddest thing happened. Blair cocked her head to one side. And meowed again.

Blair never fake-meowed more than once, and she’d only done it when Maka would say something insulting or wouldn’t stop rambling about one thing or another. It was always jokingly. And she would always stop when Maka was feeling down. Like now.

“Blair?” she asked.

The cat looked up from her plate questioningly.

Maka swallowed hard. “Blair, speak to me. C’mon, it’s not funny now. Just say my name. Say ‘Maka.’”

Blair mewled a few more times before taking her uneaten sausage into her mouth and hopping out of the window. Maka stared at the spot where her familiar had just been. Ice was slowly crawling up the young witch’s spine. The sluggishness she’d been feeling was being drowned out by the fear constricting her chest. What in the world was this feeling? It was as if all the warmth from her magic had vanished. That was impossible, unless…

Maka gasped, the realization hitting her. She stood up and dashed to the doorway her broom was leaning against. She quickly mounted it and hopped off the ground. Maka felt her body hover forward a bit before she hit the floor with a heavy thump.

Maka sat there, frozen in shock. She couldn’t breathe, or blink, or think. Her hands were shaking. She saw black around the corners of her eyes.

_I can’t feel my magic._

Maka tried to fly again, but the same thing happened. This time her shins smacked against the floor faster than they had before.

Ignoring the pain Maka ran down the stairs and into the bakery. She stopped in the entryway from the kitchen to the front, deciding to stay out of view. There were still investigators everywhere. She narrowed her eyes and focused on darkening her vision. There were several people moving around the café. It shouldn’t have been hard to pick up their souls from such a close distance.

Yet as she squinted into the room all Maka could make out was a haze of blue. There was no clear definition to speak of. She couldn’t make out the shape of a single soul, just the aura. Maka gasped and her vision snapped back. She began to shake, leaning against the wall for support. What was happening to her? First Soul, then Kid, and now her? Impossible.

“Maka?”

It was Dr. Stein. He looked half-dead, grey and tired, but his eyes were alight with energy. His magic had replenished then. The doctor regarded the young witch with curious eyes.

“Are you feeling okay? Your wavelength seems very faint today. Or maybe it’s me.”

Maka felt ready to cry. Her throat was closing up and she was choking on her suddenly thick tongue.

“Dr. Stein…is it possible for a witch to lose her magic?”

マカの宅急便

The soft knock on the attic door made the young witch finally lift her head from her desk. There was a piece of paper stuck to her cheek, which she pulled off gently. On it were notes she’d scrawled the night before. Maka stretched, feeling a few joints pop back into place, before responding. Marie came in with a tray of freshly-baked biscuits and a glass of milk.

“How are you feeling?” she asked gently.

Maka shrugged.

“A lot of your friends from town are here. Kim and Jackie are on break too.”

 _They don’t go on break until 2 o’clock,_ thought Maka. _How long have I been sitting here? How long was I up last night?_

Maka rubbed her eyes and peered out of the window. The sun was high and blinding. So it must’ve been early afternoon after all.

“Do you want me to tell them now’s not a good time?”

“No, I’ll see them.” She stood up slowly. “Can you tell them I’ll be down in a minute?”

“I’ll let them know.”

As Miss Marie left Maka stood up and stretched again. She washed her face in the bowl by the mirror. She dried off and got ready to leave, but not before catching her reflection.

Maka hated to admit it, but she looked terrible. There were dark circles under her eyes, an obvious red line where the book she’d fallen asleep on had dug into her cheek, and her dress and hair were rumpled. Maka did her best to straighten up before going downstairs to join the others.

Kim, Ox, Jacqueline, Tsubaki, Harvar, and Liz were all sitting in their usual corner. They greeted Maka as she pulled up a chair and poured her a cup of tea.

It began with simple updates.

Black*Star had been released within a day, after thorough checks. His broken arm was slung in a cast the same astonishing blue as his hair. He was pretty badly concussed too. The boy was more restless than usual, arguing with Tsubaki when she finally told him to sit down from his seemingly constant movement.

Kid was still in a comatose state. His condition was unknown. Soul had apparently woken and was in and out of a drug-filled haze to keep the pain at bay until he’d heal enough to move around. He seemed pretty confused as to why he was in the hospital. Apparently he’d asked for his brother and his friends a few times when lucid.

The first thing Maka noticed was that a couple of people were missing.

“Where’s Patty and Kilik?”

“Kilik’s babysitting,” explained Tsubaki. “He said he’s coming in about thirty minutes.”

“Patty refuses to leave Kid’s side,” Liz said. “I tried to make her go, but she wouldn’t come with me. And the nurses and doctors tried as well. Patty threw a fit and made them let her stay.”

Liz sighed. “It’s getting ridiculous. But I can’t blame her, ya know? Kid’s pretty much the only family we’ve got, and Mr. Shinigami’s been so busy with the entire situation we haven’t seen much of him.”

“Is she…okay?” Tsubaki asked the question on everyone’s mind. “At Medusa’s house, she seemed so different. We were all worried.”

Liz bit her lip. It took the older Thompson sister a long time to respond.

Tsubaki ducked and looked away. “I’m sorry I asked. You don’t have to tell us.”

“No. It’s fine. We’re all friends here. You guys have a right to know. I mean, all we’ve told you guys is that we’re from New York and that Kid took us in since we were orphans. You guys don’t know the baggage we carried from our lives back then. As you can imagine we weren’t angels. New York’s the kind of city that chews up and spits out anyone too weak to fend for themselves. So we became strong in the only way we knew how. We learned how to fight, how to steal, how to hurt others. The name ‘the Thompson Sisters’ was infamous if you knew where our turf was.

“What you guys saw the other night? That’s what Patty was always like. Before were came here to Dödenstad, before we were given the chance to do normal things like normal people. I was hoping I’d never have to see that side of her again.”

“Why?” asked Harvar.

“Why do _you_ think? How do you think I feel as an older sister, huh? I couldn’t give her anything she needed: a normal life where homework was the biggest complaint, and food was always on the table, and where we had a roof over our heads with beds to call our own. Instead Patty got the eyes of a killer, and I knew it was because I couldn’t protect her that she looked like that!”

Liz gasped at what she said. She looked away guiltily.

“The first time I saw her laugh genuinely, like she used to when we were little, was a whole year after Kid took us in. I’d forgotten what that laugh sounded like. It was the best thing I’d ever heard in my life.

“The two of us, we owe our lives to Kid. I don’t want to think about what would’ve happened to us if we’d been left to our own devices. Having this huge unknown is scary. We don't know what’ll happen to him or his dad. I guess I’ve been dealing with it a bit differently than Patty.”

Everyone nodded sympathetically. There were a few minutes of silence as people mulled over their tea.

“How are you doing, Maka?” Kim asked, breaking the silence. “Have you had any luck finding out about your magic?”

Maka swallowed her tea and shook her head.

“I still can’t fly… I can barely sense any souls. And Blair, she doesn’t speak to me either…” Maka clenched her shaking hands together under the table. “I honestly have no idea what to do.”

“Could it be part of the aftereffect of the strange tea Medusa gave you?”

Maka shook her head. “Dr. Stein took a blood sample last night. He told me all of the drug is out of my body. There’s no way it’s still because of that. And even when they were affecting me I could still sense souls and fly. It was just harder.”

Kim chewed on her lip, deep in thought. “I’ve never heard anything like it from my grandmother. I always thought magic was a sort of constant.”

“So did I,” Maka admitted. “Now it feels like I took it for granted.”

“I’ll ask her about it again tonight. Who knows what’ll come up.”

“But your magic’ll just—oh, I don’t know—come back or something, right?” asked Liz.

“I don’t know,” Maka whispered.

“Has the doctor found any information in his books?” Ox asked.

“Not yet.” _I doubt he will._

Harvar spoke up. “If you’d like we could go to the library later today and see if we can find anything. I know you don’t have a student ID so you can’t get into some of the restricted sections like us.”

“It’s fine. I don’t want you to take to much time on this. But thank you Ox, Harvar. I’m going to try flying again tonight. There’s a hill with a few ditches I can glide over that’s about a ten minute walk from here.”

“Don’t push it,” warned Tsubaki. “We don’t want you to hurt yourself too.”

“I’ll be fine, Tsubaki. It’s just flying. I’m not going to jump off a building of anything.”

At that moment Black*Star entered the café, followed closely by Kilik. Seeing the group sitting in the corner they quietly joined them. There weren’t enough seats so the boys stood.

Tsubaki was the first to speak. She looked surprisingly angry.

“Why are you here?”

Black*Star shrugged. “I was chilling at Kilik’s house and he mentioned you guys might be here. So I tagged along.”

Tsubaki immediately began scolding him. “Go home! You’re still concussed, you shouldn’t be out and about like this. Especially hanging out with Kilik. I don’t think you two have ever stayed still in a room together!”

“Don’t kick us out yet!” Kilik hissed. He made sure the other patrons weren’t staring before lowering his voice and saying, “Black*Star and I were doing some digging on the case and we have some more information about Medusa and her creepy experiments. And why she had Crona and Ragnarök in her house.”

That got Tsubaki to stop. She stared at them with wide eyes.

“What?”

“It’s true,” said Black*Star. “We came out this way just to tell you guys. It’s important.”

“Are you allowed access to that information?” asked Harvar.

“Technically no,” he replied easily. “But I have my ways.” When everyone stared at him expectantly Black*Star added, “I basically used my dad’s ID to get Kilik in and out.”

“Isn’t that illegal?” Ox asked.

Black*Scar scowled. “Look four-eyes, do you want the details or not?”

“Don’t be rude!” Tsubaki scolded. She sighed. “I guess you should grab some chairs.”

The two took them for the nearest table. Everyone scooted in to give them room on the end. Once they had settled Black*Star began.

“Thanks to us finding the entrance to the basement the other night the police were able to retrieve a bunch of files in it. Ends up Medusa’s been keeping up with these crazy drug experiments for several years and has been filing all the information since she graduated with her medical degree. She had papers, graphs, bloodwork, and several journals. It looks like she tried to destroy some of it in that fire she set. But there was enough left to charge her!”

“That explains Dr. Stein’s involvement,” Kim said. “He’s been supplying the herbs and potions used on them, right?”

Kilik nodded and continued. “The police just did some more searching last night and found a fireproof chest with birth records for Crona and Ragnarök in it. Ends up they’re paternal twins. Same mom and dad. Crazy, isn’t it? They don’t look anything like each other.”

“Twins?” Jacqueline gasped.

Black*Star nodded.

“Are you serious?” asked Maka.

Black*Star’s jaw was set as he said it. He looked away, unable to meet anyone’s eyes.

“What an awful woman!” Tsubaki exclaimed, hands over her mouth. “How could she do something like that? Experimenting on her own children? How can she live with herself?”

“That’s not all…”

Kilik met eyes with Black*Star’s. They nodded and leaned in further.

“We also found Medusa’s confession tape,” said Black*Star. “She didn’t deny anything. They even got Kid’s dad in to interrogate her because she requested it. It was really intense. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mr. Shinigami that angry ever.”

Kilik nodded. “It was mad scary. She didn’t even flinch and we were getting worked up just listening to it. Medusa said that those two are her twins, and get this: they’re both Dr. Stein’s also.”

Shocked silence followed.

“Impossible…” breathed Harvar. “Is there any way to prove it?”

Kim said, “With magic, yeah. I’ve seen it done before. It’s what my grandmother specialized in.”

Black*Star spoke. “The Witches Council’s going to call a meeting tonight to see if it’s possible. I heard the doc’s consented to going out to meet with them. Miss Marie too. There’s a way to prove it using magic, but it’ll be taxing on both the kids and Dr. Stein.”

“When will they do the testing?” asked Ox.

Kilik shrugged. “That we couldn’t find.”

“We think it’ll probably be after Kid wakes up. The Council’ll probably want to talk to him and hear the whole story before making charges.”

“Do you know what they’re going to do with Crona and Ragnarök?” Tsubaki asked.

Kilik shook his head. “All we know is that they’re both in the Council’s custody right now. It looks like they’re trying to determine what to charge Ragnarök since he’s just fourteen. They’ve got witches, psychologist, and doctors checking to see if there’s any way he can be reintroduced into society or if he needs to be taken to a special facility.”

“And Crona?” Maka asked. “What about them?”

“Unknown. They’re not as ‘damaged’ so to speak. Their soul is intact unlike their brother. However, they’ve developed problems interacting with people due to the long time in confinement. Apparently Ragnarök was trained to hurt Crona whenever Medusa’s experiments failed so they’ve determined that the two should be separated. That’s all that we could find before we had to leave.”

A few more questions were asked, but since Kilik and Black*Star had to leave the police station in a rush to avoid getting caught they didn’t have much more to offer. Still, the information proved to be quite a weight to carry. Almost everyone left soon after that with Ox, Harvar, Kim, and Jackie going back to work.

Once they were gone Maka went back to her room. She stared at the broom leaning against the wall. Maka was filled with a newfound determination. She had to do something, anything, to help Crona. But she couldn’t do that being weak. She’d have to get stronger. And to do that she needed to get her magic back.

マカの宅急便

At dusk Maka left her room with her broom. She’d spent the remainder of her day digging through Dr. Stein’s thick tomes and found absolutely nothing. It had been an aggravating experience; almost all of them were in the Old Tongue. Dr. Stein’s search also proved to be unhelpful. He offered to look some more the next day, which Maka was grateful for.

The hill was steep and grassy and near the highway. It had several ditches spaced out along it. It was completely abandoned except for a few fireflies. Perfect. There was no one watching who could distract her.

 _I bet I can fly over this all with a running start,_ she thought.

Maka took a deep breath and began running down. She almost tripped over the first ridge, barely able to float over it. Her feet hit the ground hard. Keeping the broom between her legs Maka continued to run. She leapt over the next ditch. The same thing happened, though the broom tried to lean a bit to the left. Maka straightened it as her feet touched the ground. She jumped again. She was at the bottom of the hill in less that a minute.

Cursing, Maka dismounted and ran up the hill. She didn’t bother to pause, getting right back into her flying. Each time she went down, she hovered above the ground less and less. The time between each leap seemed to be shortening too. Panting, Maka climbed back up the slope again. And again. And again. And again.

After the sixth time the witch stopped. She sat down after tripping up the slope and took a breather.

Maka tried to remember what it felt like to fly. It was always weightless like a feather, but strong like beating drum. Magic would flow like a river. It felt warm, orange for her. Like a mild summer day or a southern breeze. She had all these analogies in her head, yet Maka was still unable to sense anything. She shook her head and tried to remember how her mama first taught her how to fly solo.

 _Concentrate,_ her Mama would always say. _Letting go of your focus is what makes you unable to stay strong. Empty your mind except for what you need to drive you. So when you want to fly, spread your own wings. The broom is only the harness. The will to fly comes from within._

Taking another deep breath Maka got up and began to run down the hill again. She tried to focus her mind on the feeling of flying, the force pulling her away from gravity and up higher and higher into the sky. The ditch was approaching. Maka held her breath as she leaped. She cleared her mind of everything other than the jump.

And there, just for a second, she felt the familiar weightlessness in her body.

 _I can do this,_ Maka thought, closing her eyes. _I_ can _fly._

And then that moment ended as a vivid image of Soul’s bloody body flashed behind her eyelids.

Maka couldn’t contain her shriek as the ground jumped up to meet her. She fell straight into the ditch with a sickening crunch. Maka groaned, feeling for any pain. Aside from the dull throb of her back and bottom from where she’d landed she was fine.

Then Maka realized what had made that splintering noise and gasped.

The broom, the beautiful wooden broom that had been in her family for three generations before her, was broken in half.

“It’s okay,” she muttered. “I can fix it. I, I can f-f-fix it. I-I can…”

Fighting back tears Maka stood up and climbed out of the ditch, broom in hand. The walk home was a slow one. She refused to acknowledge that there was a half-broom in each of her hands.

She arrived home soon after that. Maka closed the door of her room softly behind her. Suddenly all of her earlier energy was gone. She dropped the broken broom and slumped into the nearest chair. Blair gave Maka a pitying look before hopping out of the window. Somehow she knew her witch needed to be alone.

It had been three days since the accident and Maka was no longer sure what to do.


	18. In Which an Unexpected Road-trip Happens

It had been four days since the accident.

Soul and Kid were still in the hospital. Though she hadn’t visited them yet, everyone else who’d gone filled Maka in on the details. Liz informed her that Kid had yet to wake up, though the doctors said he was suffering from no major injuries. Patty, meanwhile, had continued to refuse to leave the hospital and had gotten so angry at the hospital staff for trying to kick her out that they didn’t even attempt to make her leave any more. Soul was conscious and apparently pretty bored, though he was suffering from pain across his chest. Black*Star was still concussed. This time Tsubaki had convinced him to stay home and rest properly.

Needless to say it had been a hard four days to say the least.

Maka went through the motions of her daily work. Only a fool wouldn’t be able to see just how out of it she was. She still forced herself to smile and act as if nothing was bothering. But it was when Maka was alone that her mask would begin to crack. She spent long hours staring out towards the ocean or halfheartedly tending the garden. She avoided her friends. The only time anyone saw Blair was when she needed to be fed, and even then it was a tense and silent affair. Even Miss Marie’s soothing voice couldn’t snap her out of her dark daze.

Maka Albarn, witch-in-training, was suffering, and no one knew how to reach out to her.

マカの宅急便

It was five days after the accident when something finally changed. It was a particularly hot and dry day. The young witch was hanging her laundry in the backyard. She didn’t notice a man with white hair peeking around the surrounding buildings until his blue eyes landed on her.

“Maka!”                    

Maka looked up in shock from behind her bed sheet to see a very familiar face.

“Wes!”

The older man ducked into the backyard.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. What are you doing in the city?”

“Had to buy some supplies and groceries. I completely ran out of resin, and one of my tools rusted when I wasn’t paying attention. Plus, I needed bread and milk.” He smiled. “How have you been? I’ve been meaning to invite you over, but I completely forgot where I put the café’s number.”

“That didn’t mean you had to come out all this way to find it!”

He waved away her worry. “It’s fine. I did remember which district you said it was in, so I got directions from some people nearby. Besides, I did drive.”

“Still, it’s hot!” Maka finished pinning up the last few items before grabbing the basket and balancing it on her hip.

“Why don’t you come up for a bit?” she asked. “It’s not much, but I can get you a cold drink, or some tea perhaps?”

Wes laughed. “I know it’s hot, but I’d like some tea.”

“Tea it is!”

Maka led Wes up the stairs to her room. She was apologizing for the slight mess as she searched her little cupboard for a couple of mugs and some plates. There was a pan of sausages and the tea kettle on the stove, leftovers from Maka’s breakfast. A plate of fresh cookies and a bowl of assorted fruit and nuts was on the table.

“Help yourself to anything there,” she said.

“Thanks!”

Wes leaned against the table as he grabbed a cookie and munched on it. There was a sound to his left. He turned as a small black cat leapt in through the open window. It hopped onto the table, eyeing Wes suspiciously. He laughed.

“A black cat, eh? You really do look just like that mechanical one.”

“Oh. That’s Blair. She’s probably hungry.”

It took a couple of moments until Maka set down some milk and a cold sausage for the cat. Her frown was once again returning. Wes noticed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Maka didn’t respond. She scratched Blair behind the ears, the cat purring in response.

“My magic’s faded.” Wes stood patiently, waiting for Maka to continue. She did after almost a minute of silence. “I don’t know what happened. It’s almost like one day it was working, and then it was a bit shaky. And now I can’t even do the basic things. Can’t even talk to Blair anymore.”

The cat looked up when her name was called, but continued to drink her milk when she realized the conversation was veering away from her. Afterwards she picked up the sausage and jumped off the table and out the window from which she came.

Maka went back to the stove, her mood significantly worse. Wes watched with a calculating glance before saying:

“I know about the accident.”

Maka dropped the kettle on the table with a loud clang. Thankfully, none of the water spilled out. She turned around, shocked. Wes was watching her with the most unreadable expression on his face. Maka turned away.

“How?” she asked, voice low.

“My parents called me as soon as they heard. Demanded I come see my little brother right away. They didn’t have to tell me to do that, of course.” He watched Maka closely, gauging her reaction. “I went in today. Soul mentioned you hadn’t visited him yet. Said he wanted to tell you something.”

 _He did?_ Maka couldn’t help her curiosity. “Really? What?”

“That’s something for you to go ask him in person.”

Maka pouted; Wes laughed.

Once he stopped laughing, Wes’s face became a bit more serious. “Maka, I know this is really random and may sound a bit insensitive, but I was wondering if you would like to you come over for a bit? Just a night or two.”

“What?” When Wes didn’t explain himself any more than that, Maka asked, “Why?”

Wes shrugged. “Why not? It’ll be nice for a change. Get away from the bustle of the city, breathe in some fresh air. No pressures. No responsibilities. Just a quiet day in the forest. What do you say? Sound like fun?”

It did. Wes was right; it would be nice to get away. But it didn’t feel right to leave right after such a big event had happened.

“I don’t know…”

“I know I’m not supposed to be the selfish one here, but I just really wanted to see you again. In a not creepy way.” Wes chewed his lip for a second. “Actually, I’m composing a new piece and I wanted to share it with you. Because you’re the inspiration behind it.”

“Me?!” Maka blushed, turning away. “But I’m nobody.”

“Don’t say that! You’re someone enough to catch my music. And befriend Soul, which I can assure you is no easy feat.”

 

“Well, alright. But I’ll have to ask Miss Marie first!”

Of course Marie would not hear no for an answer.

“Maka,” she said firmly. “You have been out of sorts for several days now. I know you are concerned for everyone here, but you need a break. Take the rest of the week off if that’s what you need. I have more than enough help here. Okay?”

The girl hated admitting defeat, but she stared down at her feet and nodded. Marie smiled and brushed Maka’s hair back.

“Go find your smile again. That’s all that I need now.”

When Maka asked Blair if she wanted to come along, the cat just blinked at her owlishly before hopping out of the window. So a no. Maka decided not to take it to heart. She wasn’t exactly the best company at the time.

Wes waited as Maka gathered everything she would need for about three or four days. Just to be safe. She took one last look around the room before locking the door behind her and going.  
  
The drive to Wes’s house was pleasant. He made a couple more stops in town before taking the freeway out of the city and into the country. The paved road gave way to trodden dirt. His truck bounced along it unaffected. The radio was playing some classical music, which somehow didn’t fit with the drive at all. When Maka mentioned this Wes only laughed and turned it up even louder.

“You’re as bad as Soul,” she complained. That made him laugh all the harder.

“Most people call me the mature older brother.”

“It’s only because you continued music,” Maka retorted.

Wes’s expression fell a bit. “You’re probably right. I’m not a delinquent son like my brother.”

They left it at that. Maka turned out of the window as the music crescendoed. Over the horizon the sun was beginning to set.

The car pulled into the driveway about thirty minutes later. Wes cut the engine.

“Here.” He tossed Maka the keys. “Go ahead and make yourself at home. I need to unload all this stuff.”

A gaggle of birds was perched on the roof. A couple of the magpies cawed at her, but none of the attacked. Maka relaxed and waved at them before entering the cabin again. Wes followed behind her, groaning about needing to put the groceries away. Maka laughed and helped him.

“Do you mind if we have pasta for dinner?” he asked. “I have some instant foods too, but that’s just sad.”

“I can cook if you want,” Maka said, but Wes stopped her.

“Nonsense. You’re my guest. The least I can do is feed you.”

Maka ended up helping Wes make a very simple pasta. Though he had somehow managed to buy fresh clams. They were a nice touch. Maka enjoyed it with water as Wes had a glass of wine. He washed the dishes.

“Since it’s already so dark I think we should call it a day,” Wes said. “I’ll probably do some composing tomorrow, and we can go and explore. There are a bunch of places out here that I like to write at.”

“Not just your roof then?” Maka asked teasingly.

Wes splashed her with water.

マカの宅急便

Once the sun had set Maka and Wes were about to go to bed. Each of them had a mug of hot chocolate. Maka was curled up on Wes’s bed while the other had dragged out a sleeping bag and a pile of blankets from a storage closet outside.

Once they were settled, Wes said, “You know, there was once a time when I couldn’t play.”

“‘Couldn’t play?’ What do you mean by that?”

Wes shrugged. He stared into his hot chocolate thoughtfully. “It just happened one day. I was practicing my violin, and suddenly I couldn’t. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn’t get the sound I wanted.

“It was definitely frustrating. I set her down for a day and tried again. And again. And again. No matter what, it didn’t go well. The same happened with my compositions. It was as if all the music I took for granted just vanished. It affected my outlook on everything else too. It got to the point where I wasn't functioning.”

“What did you do then?”

“I quit.” Wes laughed at Maka’s shocked expression. “I can tell you’re surprised. Call it a curse of being a genius. It’s all or nothing. That’s part of the reason why I moved out to this cabin last year. I decided I needed to try something different to inspire me. Maybe the country instead of the city.”

“Did it work?” Maka asked.

Wes shrugged. “Can’t say for sure. I’ve definitely been a lot less stressed, except when I realize I haven’t taken care of my car or there’s nothing but canned food in the house because I’m too lazy to go out on market day.”

The two of them laughed over that.

“But you know? When I met you last month it was as though I found a small piece of my old drive again. That’s why I asked you over. You’ve become the inspiration for my latest piece. I’m sorry if that sounds outlandish or selfish, or downright creepy at that! You probably _don’t_ want to hear that from an older guy like me!”

“Better than my papa would take it,” Maka was quick to say.

They grinned. When their laughter died down, Wes met Maka’s eyes and smiled.

“Don’t worry so much about whether your magic will return or not. I’m positive it will. All you have to do is let it come at its own pace on its own accord. I’ve been letting that happen with my music.”

“Okay.” Maka sipped her hot chocolate before asking, “Hey, Wes?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you so sure it’ll be okay? With my magic, I mean.”

Wes was silent for a few moments, thinking everything through. “I think…it’s because of the way you described it. How it’s this warmth, how it flows. For me, it’s really similar to how I feel about music. I know Soul would say the same thing. Music comes at its own pace in its own way to each person. I’m gonna take a stab at it and say that magic’s similar.”

“That makes sense.”

Wes sat up. “Are you done with your drink?”

“Almost.” Maka quickly finished it before handing it to him. “There. It was delicious.”

“Good! I had to teach myself how to cook. Do you know how much I struggled when I first started living without a cook or a maid?”

“Boohoo. Rich boys are so inefficient.”

Wes stuck his tongue out at her. He took the cups to the kitchen and came back in.

“I’m gonna turn off the light.”

“Okay.” Maka rolled over, pulling the quilt up to her nose. “Sorry for taking your bed.”

“It’s fine. Goodnight Maka.”

“Goodnight Wes.”

The light clicked off. Maka lay back down and sat up, listening to the sound of Wes’s breath evening out. She eventually fell asleep thinking that she would have to tell Soul his brother still slept with a pretty ridiculous quilt.

マカの宅急便

The two of them had a late start to the day. It was the first time Maka had slept past seven in a long time. She got up at eleven better rested than ever and to the sound of sausages sizzling in a pan.

Wes looked up as she walked in. “Good morning to you.”

“Hi Wes.” Maka rubbed her eyes and yawned. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Eggs, sausages, and pancakes. American style. I went last year with my family and I really liked the food there. Not really healthy for you, though.”

Maka didn’t mind, as she ended up taking seconds of everything.

After breakfast Wes decided to show Maka every spot in the forest he’d discovered. They packed a light picnic of sandwiches and tea before heading out. Maka carried the basket. Wes brought a book of blank sheet music and a pen.

“I’ll just write down any melody that comes to mind,” he explained, “so you do you.”

And that she did.

Maka ended up loving the forest. She fed the magpies a bag of crumbs, taking a swim in one of the lakes (and then letting the smaller fish nibble at her toes), climbing a couple of trees, and picking flowers to make a flower crown out of. Wes proudly donned the ridiculous thing as he sat to the side.

They had lunch before heading back to the cabin. Wes entertained his honored guest by playing through some of the things he’d written down. Though he kept complaining about it, Maka thought all of it was very lovely.

They had tea at three, where they exchanged stories about their very different childhoods. Wes enjoyed pretty much everything about Litenby Maka told him about, asking for specifics on every shop owner.

“It’s just amazing to me that you lived in a town where you knew everyone’s name,” he explained. “I’ve never had that. It’s always been large cities for me.”

Maka, meanwhile, was absolutely enthralled with Wes’s recounting of Paris. She kept making Wes repeat all the names of the cafés and streets. The French flowed off his tongue easily. Noticing Maka’s interest he told her a story about a stray cat in entirely French. Maka didn’t understand a word of it, but it sounded very poetic.

In return she said a few sentences in the Old Tongue.

“It sounds so powerful,” Wes noted.

“And French sounds so romantic,” Maka said. “I wish I knew French.”

“It’s a pain to learn, I can tell you that. I prefer Italian.”

Maka forced Wes to speak entirely in Italian as they made a dinner of soup with bread.

That night Wes tried (and failed) to teach Maka the basics of the piano. It ended up the witch had no aptitude for music. She ended up being unable to play a single scale, read any music, or even put her fingers to use. Wes learned that perhaps Maka had talents in other areas.

Maka learned that Wes was truly as horrible as his younger brother when teasing her.

“I see where Soul got it from now,” she declared, not at all amused as Wes tried to stop his tears.

“It’s okay. Maybe I’ll teach you a bit about the violin. It could go better.”

“You’re just saying that because you want me to make a fool of myself on that instrument too!”

“Oh man, wait until I tell Soul about this. He’ll get a kick out of this one.”

Maka gasped. “Don’t you dare! Oh my god Wes, don’t! I definitely won’t be able to face him after that.”

After that Maka called it a night. She sat up, however, noticing a light coming from the next room. Wes was up, copying various notes from his book onto fresh sheet paper. He was humming.

It was beautiful.

マカの宅急便

Wes was giving Maka a ride home. She had ended up staying for three nights, but she wasn’t at all upset by it. It had been fun, having Wes guide her through hidden areas of the woods and writing music. Though the piece wasn’t completed by the time she left he played an excerpt for her.

“I’ll compose this for piano too,” he told her. “More people know how to play the piano anyway.”

 _He probably wants Soul to play it and nothing else._ Still, the piece was beautiful.

Maka stopped Wes once she saw the edge of the forest give way to the flat plains. It would only take a bit to get to town from there, even on foot.

“You can drop me off here.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off in town? It’s honestly no trouble.”

Maka shook her head. “Thank you for the offer, but I’m fine. I haven’t had a good walk in a while. It’ll be nice to stretch my legs.”

The man nodded. “Only if you’re sure.”

“I am.” Wes parked the car and let Maka out. She smiled at him from the open window. “Thank you for inviting me over, Wes. I really needed to get away from it all.”

“Of course. And feel free to stop by anytime. My door’s always open.”

Maka waved as Wes turned his car around and headed back towards the woods. She walked back from the cabin to the edge of the city, enjoying the breeze from the the ocean. Once she got into Dödenstad Maka took a bus to the nearest stop. A brisk twenty minute walk up the hill to the café followed. By the time she arrived Maka was a bit tired and out of breath, but smiling. _Invigorated_ , her brain provided.

“I’m home,” she called as she entered.

“Welcome back!”

Miss Marie came from behind the counter, placing her hands on either of Maka’s shoulders and looking her in the eyes. “How was your trip?”

For the first time since the accident Maka felt herself smile something close to genuine.

“It was good,” she replied. “I feel...I feel a bit better.”

Miss Marie smiled back and held Maka against her. “I’m glad. That’s all I wanted to hear.”

Their moment was broken by a shout from the café door.

“Maka!”

The girl turned around in shock. Liz was standing in the doorway of the café, panting.

“Liz?”

Ignoring the staring patrons, the older girl stepped in and gripped Maka’s shoulders. “Thank god you’re back in town. I wasn’t sure if you’d be here or not.”

“Liz, calm down. What’s going on?”

Liz took a deep breath before saying two sentences that made Maka heart soar and her blood freeze at the same time.

“It’s Kid. He woke up.”


	19. In Which Maka Finally Talks to One of the Two Boys

“You’ve gotta go do it sooner or later,” said Liz.

“I know,” said Maka.

Patty laughed and thumped Maka on the back. “It’ll be okay! He’s not mad.”

_That’s what I was afraid of…_

It was August 9th, the day after Kid woke up. Maka was sitting with Liz and Patty in one of the nearby parks. The younger sister was alternating between talking to the others and feeding the ducks. Liz and Maka were talking. It was honestly more like Liz trying to convince Maka to go to the hospital to visit Kid with them later that afternoon.

“Listen,” said Liz. “I know you don’t wanna hear this, but Kid’s fine. He’s…changed in some ways, but he’s still the same guy deep down. Maybe a little less energetic. But that’s fine! He needs time to heal. We all need time to heal. Just don’t overthink it, ‘kay?”

Maka sighed. “I know, I know. It’s just hard. When I think about Kid all I can see is that night. You know what I mean, right?”

“I do. But that’s in the past. This is now. And right now, Kid’s been dying to talk to you.” Liz frowned. “There has to be a better way of saying that…”

“Anyway, I think it’s best I wait until he approaches me. After he’s released.”

“And then what? You’ll just keep avoiding Soul too?”

Maka flinched at the harsh words. Liz sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Won’t you at least try? Sometimes it’s the women who have to make the first move because the boys are too stupid to do it themselves.”

Maka knew Liz was trying to make her laugh, but the nerves prevented her from smiling. Liz frowned before adding, “Besides, Miss Marie gave you that bag of cookies for him. It’d be a shame if they became stale before Kid could eat them.”

Liz was once again right. Maka stared at the brown paper bag in her lap. It was filled with ginger snaps. Miss Marie had forced them on Maka when she’d woken up that morning. She’d gotten up early just to bake them too. The bag was still warm.

“Alright.” Maka’s shoulders slumped a bit. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

“That’s the spirit. I’ll drive.” Liz stood up and stretched. “Patty! Finish feeding the ducks, and we’ll get going to see Kid.”

“Okay!” the girl said cheerily.

Maka watched Liz’s eyes soften a bit at that. She may be the most headstrong independent woman she’d ever met, but Liz was still a girl like her deep down. A girl who liked boys and makeup and trivial things, who was surprisingly afraid of the dark and ghost stories and dark magic, and wasn’t quite as in tune with her emotions as she pretended to be.

They all clambered into the car. Liz drove with conviction. Despite being quite a distance from their area she knew the exact route to the hospital. Patty was humming nonsensically. Maka was picking at the sleeve of her dress. Some song they’d never heard was playing on the radio.

Maka stared at the changing scenery willing herself not to throw up.

マカの宅急便

The hospital was surprisingly cheerful for a hospital. The walls were more colorful than the clinical white that Maka had heard so much about. The whole place had the motif of a sunset beach: off-white yellows, light pinks and blues. All the nursing staff wore white, yes, but that was about all the white Maka could see in the lobby.

Liz guided them to the front desk. The woman there smiled the moment she saw them.

“Ms. Thompson.”

“Hey Mai.”

“Are you here to see Mr. Shinigami again?”

Liz leaned against the counter, grinning. “You know us too well. Yeah, we’re here to visit Kid. And Maka here would like to see someone up on the fourth floor as well. Solomon Evans.”

“Of course. Just fill out the sign-in sheet.”

The three girls filled out the form. Liz ended up doing Patty’s when the younger tried to draw train tracks on the other lines. Mai smiled and pointed towards the elevator.

“Kid’s on the second floor, room 2039. Solomon’s up on fourth, room 4242. Visiting hours end at five-thirty today, and start again at seven until nine.”

“Thanks Mai.” Liz tapped Patty on the shoulder. “Remember to thank her, Patty.”

“Thank you thank you~”

The three of them got into the elevator. Liz pressed the button 2, labeled Long-Term/Extensive Care, and the doors slid shut. They were up in an instant. Maka swallowed nervously as they exited the lift.

“This way,” Liz said, turning right.

Maka followed her. Patty began humming, skipping ahead slightly. Kid’s room ended up being near the end of the hallway.

“We’ll wait out here,” Liz told her. “You go in.”

“But—”

“Don’t worry about it. I brought coloring books so that should keep Patty distracted long enough for you and Kid to catch up a bit. And I’ll be out here if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay…”

Liz gave her a reassuring smile. “It’s just Kid. Act like you always do.”

_How?_

Maka took a deep breath before knocking on the door and entering.

She was greeted by a room with two hospital beds. White curtains surrounded both of them, though neither were closed. One bed was unoccupied, the one closer to the door. The other on the far side had a boy sitting up in it. He had a book opened on his lap which was currently being ignored. The boy was staring out of the window, but he turned towards the door as if sensing Maka’s presence there.

“Maka.”

“Kid.”

It still shocked Maka to see just how much Kid had changed due to his Awakening. She hadn’t gotten a good look at him before he was taken to the hospital; she wished she was more prepared now. Kid’s skin had become a lighter and deathly pale. Maka could see the blue of his veins under the translucent skin. His black hair was adorned with three white stripes on the left side much like his father. Unlike his father, though, it was only on the left side, not a full circle.

 _So he’s not fully Awakened,_ Maka thought. _That’s why Kid’s father is still alive._

But the strangest change of all was his eyes.

They glowed golden, much like the harvest moon, no longer the familiar chocolate brown. There was something off about them, like they saw more than anyone else’s. It made the young witch uncomfortable. When their eyes met Maka wasn’t able to hold Kid’s gaze for more than a second before turning to the ground awkwardly. She could feel those eyes boring into her until he sighed and turned back towards the open window.

“I’m glad you came to see me Maka. I was hoping it would be sooner.”

She approached the bed and sat on the plastic chair by it. “I’m sorry I didn’t visit before today.”

Kid waved away her apology. “Liz told me I’ve been asleep for a week. It wouldn’t have done you much good to see me in that state.”

“Miss Marie wanted me to give you these cookies. They’re ginger snaps. I know they’re your favorite.”

The boy took the bag from Maka’s hands gratefully. He opened it and inhaled, sighing with a smile on his face.

“Oh, I’ve missed these. There’s nothing quite as good as Miss Marie’s ginger snaps.”

Kid set them on the bedside table by the water pitcher. He took a few for himself and chewed them slowly, savoring the flavor. Maka fidgeted awkwardly in the chair by the bed.

Kid was the first to speak again.

“Have you heard my father has had to speak to both me and Soul about breaking the law?” he asked.

That got Maka’s attention. “Really?”

“It’s true. Apparently I’ll have to report on these things eventually, since I’ve missed all of the major investigators from the Council.” Kid sighed as he took another bite of cookie. “It’s been a chaotic time in my father’s office. He’s trying to work everything out so we won’t face any formal charges, only what the Council deems fit. He shouldn’t overwork himself considering I now have about half of his power.”

“How are you feeling?” Maka asked. “After all…that.”

Kid hesitated. “Weird,” he settled with.

They were silent for a bit. Maka went to speak again, to apologize most likely, but Kid spoke again so she waited.

“It’s all so weird. All I remember was a bunch of pain before blacking out. The good thing was that I don’t remember what happened when Dr. Stein was treating me. Liz told me it’s for the best. I’ll believe her.”

Maka winced at the memory of Kid’s screams.

Kid continued. “It’s weird to feel this. This… I guess it’s magic? You could probably tell me better than anyone else. Better than my father, at any rate. Is it supposed to feel warm? Like there’s something other than blood flowing through your veins?”

“Yes. Just like that.”

“It burns a bit, like fire.”

Burning wasn’t something Maka had heard before. “Is it because you’re a warlock? There’s much more magic in you than in me.”

“Possibly. Maybe my body hasn’t adjusted to having that power in it. I’ll ask Dr. Stein or my father about it later. I do feel a lot stronger if that counts for anything.”

Maka unfocused her eyes a bit to try and see Kid’s soul. She had no luck, but she could see the powerful glow coming off of his skin. He was definitely a warlock now, even if only half-Awoken. Maka focused back on Kid, who was watching her.

“Father’s right. Having your soul looked at feels very invasive.”

She blushed. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I know you’ve done it before. It’s just the first time I’ve ever felt it. But it’s barely grazing. Like a tickle. Is that normal too?”

“No. It should feel more like someone’s watching you, like when the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. It didn’t because my magic’s faded.” Saying it sounded hallow to her ears. Maka was slowly becoming numb to it.

“That’s why your wavelength is so weak. I expected it to be stronger.” Kid turned away a bit and closed his eyes. “It’s still stronger than an average person’s.”

“Are you tired? Should I leave?”

“It’s fine.”

He didn’t sound fine, but Maka let it slide. Magic was exhausting to keep under control. Maka had been doing it since birth so it wasn’t hard for her. But it must’ve be especially hard for Kid, both in terms of being new to his magic and having a significantly stronger concentration of it.

“How could you tell my magic’s faded?” asked Maka.

Kid leaned back into his pillows. “Because I can see souls now as well. I actually couldn’t see anything other than it at first. It scared me, but Father was quick to help my vision adjust. I didn’t realize they were so bright. And round. I still don’t know what each person’s soul shape and color actually mean, but I’m sure I’ll learn soon. That knowledge can be learned. And if not I will wait until Father passes the rest of his magic to me. Hopefully that won’t be for a long time yet.”

They both nodded in agreement. Maka poured herself a glass of water while Kid ate another cookie.

“Do you know what your madness is?” she asked.

“My OCD.”

That was unexpected. “Really?”

“It’s gotten worse. Much worse. It’s to a point where I’ve started thinking about how to make the rooms in my home exactly symmetrical.” Kid looked back at Maka. “I actually freaked out about Liz plucking her eyebrows into two different lengths by less than a millimeter. Having things in perfect symmetry is beginning to eat away at me. Father says he understands and that I’ll get a handle on it with time.”

“But it still sucks?”

“So much!” he groaned, knees bending up to meet his forehead. He hunched over as if he could block out the world. “I actually cried when I saw my reflection. Who has three stripes on just one side of their head.? It’s despicable! Absolute garbage!”

Maka couldn’t help but laugh a bit. Kid sat up and smiled.

“Yeah, it sounds ridiculous. I’ll have to get used to it, I guess.”

The witch nudged him gently. “You seem healthy, aside from that. Are you going to be released soon?”

“Not yet.”

Maka frowned. “Are they running more tests?”

“No. I just have sensory overload. And I’m always tired. They’re a side effect of the magic. Father said it should die down in a few days. Until then, he wants me to stay here and rest.”

“That makes sense. But aside from that, you’re okay?”

“I guess so? I’m as okay as I will be.” Kid hesitated before asking, “You know what the weirdest thing is?”

Maka shook her head.

“I woke up, and the first thing Patty said to me was ‘Happy Birthday.’ Happy Birthday. That calendar on this table said August 8th and I wondered where all that time had gone. What an amazing birthday, huh? I wake up a lot less dead than I expected and as a half-Awoken warlock too. It’s honestly a bit overwhelming when you wake up to that at fourteen, don’t you think?”

It was then that Maka finally looked at Kid—really looked at him—and realized just how painfully young he was. How painfully young they all were. Still kids, barely aware of the world around them, already going through something that would stay with them for the rest of their lives.

Their eyes met again. This time Maka didn’t look away. She looked him dead in the eyes and decided it was time to tell him how sorry she was.

“Kid, I—”

“It’s fine.”

Maka blinked, surprised by his curt answer. Kid was watching her closely with his eerily golden eyes. He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach those eyes.

“You’re probably blaming yourself for everything that happened. I understand. And I want to tell you that you have no reason to apologize to me.”

“But—”

“But what?”

She flinched at his tone. “If only—”

“‘If only’ what? ‘If only I had studied more on healing? If only I could’ve flown? If only I didn’t choose to take Soul first?’ The choice was made then!” The two were silent as Kid leaned back in the pillows to catch his breath. After a pregnant pause, he continued. “Besides, you made the right one.”

Maka stared.

“I know everything that happened that night. I was in nowhere near as critical condition as Soul. He would’ve bled out before the poison even got to him. Dr. Stein told me so. He wouldn’t lie about something like that, even to comfort me.

“Besides, I was lucky. My body needing to heal itself was what caused my Awakening. Both my father and Dr. Stein have informed me that since I’m so young, and only half Awoken at that, it’ll be much easier for me to harness my abilities to their full potential. I’m to begin training with you as soon as I’m released. Hopefully by then we’ll both be feeling a bit better.”

Maka smiled a bit at that. “Yeah, I hope so.”

“I think it’s about time for you to go find Soul. He’s not mad, you know?” he added as he saw Maka hesitate. “I know he’s been asking to see you. It’ll be just one conversation. Think, you spoke to me and you’re still in one piece.”

Maka nodded and left the room. Kid sighed. Perhaps everything was for the best.

Liz, who had been waiting by the door, came in shortly after.

“You think she’ll be alright?”

Kid closed his eyes and smiled. “Yes. I’m quite sure of it. I can see her soul now. It’s a bit shaken and misaligned at the moment, but I can feel a great will to overcome obstacles from it. Maka will be fine. It’s just a matter of time. She’ll find her wings again.”

Patty giggled. “Silly Kid! All you’ve done is sit in bed and watch people. They don’t have wings. Wings are for pigs!”

“When pigs fly, huh?” chuckled Kid. “I see where you’re coming from Patty. Thank you.”

Liz and Patty took a seat. Patty began to spread her coloring books out next to Kid on his bed and point at all the illustrations, her older sister looking fondly down from her perch on the foot of the bed. All three of them were smiling.

This was their family: a bit broken, a bit strained, frayed along the edged and stitched back together crookedly. They wouldn’t have had it any other way.

マカの宅急便

Since Soul was no longer in critical condition he had been moved to a room two floors up. Maka took the stairs two at a time with confident strides. That confidence soon wavered and outright vanished as she was walking down the hallway. Room 4242 was right in front of her and Maka was unable to take the last step.

 _Come on, Maka,_ she thought to herself. _Think what Kid just said. Soul’s been asking for you. **Everyone’s** been telling you that. And you _ did _survive a conversation with Kid. It’s always been harder to talk to Kid because he can be so formal. If you were able to talk to Kid, then Soul should be a piece of cake!_

Taking a deep breath Maka pulled the door open. She stepped inside and looked around.

The room was empty.

Maka slumped a bit. So much for being mentally prepared.

Maka surveyed the room. The room was more of less identical to Kid’s downstairs, except without curtains around the beds. There were a couple of chairs set up by the closer one. Its sheets were rumpled, as if someone had been there not too long ago. A very familiar black jacket was slung on the foot of the bed. So Soul was here. Somewhere.

The door behind her clattered open. Maka spun around, expecting to see the white-haired boy. Instead a nurse wearing a white uniform came in with a clipboard and stethoscope. She looked very shocked to see Maka there.

“I doubt you're a new patient of mine.”

Maka blushed. “Oh, no! No, I’m just here to visit my friend Soul. Do you know if he’s been released or not? I just came in and saw he’s not here.”

“If you’re looking for Mr. Evans he stepped out to get some fresh air. He’s probably downstairs in the courtyard.”

“Oh,” Maka said. “I see.”

“Would you like me to go and get him?”

“No! No no no, I’m fine. I’ll just leave him a note.”

“If you say so…”

The nurse left after a moment, obviously curious as to why Maka wasn’t more insistent on seeing Soul in person. The witch took yet another minute to compose herself before searching the desk drawer for some stationary. Successfully pulling out a pen and a notepad, Maka wrote in big cursive letters:

_Don’t die. You’re still too young for that._

Deeming it appropriate, Maka left the note on the pillow and left the room. She headed back downstairs to where Kid, Liz, and Patty were. They looked up expectantly (expect Patty, who was still coloring) when Maka entered.

“Well?” asked Liz. “D’ya see him?”

“He wasn’t in. I left a note.”

“Maka, I thought you said—”

“It’s fine,” Kid interrupted.

“But Kid!”

“Soul will get the note. Maka’s already had to talk to me. I’m sure that in itself was draining enough.” Kid pointed to Patty’s coloring book. “Shade that part in with green. It’ll compliment the red there.”

Liz turned back towards Maka. “I hope you don’t mind, but we’re planning to stay here until visiting hours are over. It’ll be for another two hours.”

Maka nodded. “Then I’m going to head home. There are a few things I wanted to do before sundown.”

“Alright.” Liz stood up. “I’ll take you there.”

“Liz, there’s no need! I’ll just take the bus. It goes by the market, right? I wanted to do a bit of shopping before going home, and traffic there is horrible.”

The older blonde hesitated. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I have plenty of money on me, and I want you and Patty to have time with Kid.”

“Well, alright. If you insist.”

“I do.” Maka gave her a hug. “Thanks for today, Liz. I’m glad I came. Bye Kid.”

“Goodbye Maka.”

“Bye Patty.”

“Bye bye~”

Maka gave the group one last goodbye wave before walking back downstairs. She signed out and had to run to catch the leaving bus.

マカの宅急便

It had been a while since Maka went down to the market. It was a pleasant buzz of life, people going their own ways buying whatever they needed or fancied. Maka fished out her purse and browsed through the stalls. No one gave her so much as a second glance, which was nice. She needed some alone time.

She ended up buying a large amount of assorted berries from the countryside, knowing they would be out of season soon. There was still enough time to make jams before autumn after all. Maka also splurged on a slab of meat for Blair, and fresh butter. These would go well with the bread Miss Marie said she’d bake today. Maka took the tram that let out nearest to the bus station, boarded a bus that had a stop just down the hill from the café, and walked the rest of the way home. The paper bags crinkled as she walked.

Somehow Maka felt really happy. It was probably because of the huge weight off of her chest after talking to Kid.

The sun was starting to dip lower in the sky by the time Maka arrived to her destination. Though it was almost dinnertime no one was home. The café was closed. Maka frowned as she walked in.

“Miss Marie? I’m home!”

No reply.

Maka went next door to see if the doctor was in. He wasn’t. The apothecary’s door was also locked. So they were both out. Why?

Of course! The Council meeting was probably today! Looks like Black*Star’s prediction was true. Hopefully everything was going well. Maka pondered this for a few moments before getting started on dinner. She decided it would probably be nice for the couple to come home to some soup waiting for them.

マカの宅急便

The split pea soup was made, everything was washed and set, and it was a quarter past nine. Maka decided to sit in the drawing room with her herbology tomb. She had already changed into her longer nightdress and put her hair up for the night.

Maka heard the door open. It slammed shut as hushed voices continued to talk.

“Miss Marie? Dr. Stein?”

“Maka? Are you here?” Miss Marie’s head appeared from around the corner. “You haven’t gone to bed?”

She shook her head, closing the book. “I decided to wait for you to come home. I made dinner.”

“That’s what that delicious smell is!”

Stein also walked in. “We ate out today since it was so late. But we can always heat it up for lunch tomorrow.”

“Okay. I’ll go put it in the refrigerator.”

The couple was obviously haggard. Without asking Maka began to make some tea for both of them while she was in the kitchen. She set out a bowl of the berries she’d gotten at the market on the way home from the hospital.

“Thank you Maka,” Miss Marie sighed as she sank into the nearest armchair.

Dr. Stein all but collapsed in the one beside Marie. He looked paler than usual. He ate a few berries before removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I could really use a smoke right now,” Stein groaned, one arm draped over his eyes as he leaned back in the chair.

Marie swatted him on the shoulder. “Absolutely not. You agreed no more after I have this kid. Besides, you already broke your promise a week ago.”

“I know. Doesn’t stop me from wanting one.”

“How are you both?” Maka asked. “You were out for an awfully long time.”

“We had to meet with the Council today,” Dr. Stein said. “We didn’t tell you because we honestly thought we would be there for much less time. It ends up there were a lot of things the witches wanted to discuss. Such as if they were going to charge me for magical misconduct.

“Don’t worry. They didn’t,” he added when he saw Maka’s fearful face. “I’ve been given a much harsher penalty than just a few years of jail.”

“What?”

Stein grinned. “A teaching license. I’m officially a certified teacher of magic. Mainly you and Kid. And Kim, if she so desires.”

Maka opened her mouth in shock. “But that’s…that’s so…so—”

“Wonderful,” Marie said, placing a hand on Stein’s forearm. “Right dear?”

Stein rolled his eyes. “I’m charging tuition.” He got up as the kettle whistled from the next room. “I’ll get the tea.”

Miss Marie winked. “He’s kidding. I think. And I’ll pay if he’s going to be so stingy about it! More importantly, I think you’d like to hear some good news. It has to do with Crona.”

Maka immediately sat up straighter. She leaned forward in anticipation.

“What about Crona? Are they okay?”

Marie smiled reassuringly. “They’re fine. Nervous, according to Azusa, but fine.”

“We saw them briefly today. They were happy to see us,” Dr. Stein explained, walking in with the tea tray. “I’m actually going to the courthouse tomorrow to file some paperwork. That would make things a lot easier. It’s unprecedented, but we were able to pull some strings and have us gain custody of Crona.”

Maka gasped. “Really?”

Miss Marie nodded. “I’m lucky to have such a good friend in the Council.”

 _Ms. Yumi,_ Maka realized.

“The Council agreed that due to the lack of exposure Crona’s had to the outside world it would be best if they stayed with people they knew. Crona has two aunts. Neither of them knew they existed and were a bit unwilling to meet with Council representatives. That and, well…”

“You can tell her, Marie,” Stein said softly. “The kids will probably figure it out sooner or later.”

Marie bit her lip, but nodded. “Both Crona and Ragnarök…they’re Franken’s children too. So he had just as much of a right to adopt them as the two women. Who both refused. We were meeting with the Council to have the paternity testing done. Both results came back positive.”

“I already knew that Dr. Stein was their father.”

Stein raised his eyebrows. “How?”

“Black*Star,” Maka admitted. “He found a way into the police station with Kilik and they went through Lady Medusa’s file. We all know.”

“That boy!” Marie’s voice was scolding, but Stein shook his head tiredly.

“It’s fine. It would’ve been hard to explain it all anyway.”

“Still, they shouldn’t have done that. What if they were caught!”

“They weren’t, Marie. So let’s just be thankful for that now.”

Trying to steer away the argument, Maka asked, “Does that mean Crona’s coming here?”

“They’ll be arriving at ten,” said Miss Marie. She looked at the clock and gasped. “Twenty minutes! Oh my! Maka, I know it’s not fair to you, but do you think it would be possible for you to let Crona stay in your room for a bit? Stein and I can clean out the extra room in the house, but we have so many things in it for storage since we already prepared a nursery for this little one.”

“Of course I don’t mind. Let me get the extra bedding!”

Maka left the couple to relax as she ran upstairs. She’d only been there a couple of times to get bedding from storage, and never in the couple’s room. There was also a nursery she’d carried things into once. Next to the nursery was the storage room. It was full of boxes labeled things like ‘blankets,’ ‘old photos,’ and ‘equipment ß Franken, what is this?’.

Maka scooped up two pillows and a large comforter, heading back to her room with it. Blair was curled up on the bed, taking a nap. She woke up when Maka entered.

“Blair! Crona’s moving in with us!”

The cat looked like she wanted to reply, but she just cocked her head to the side and waited for further explanation. Maka was too excited to feel the bitterness from the lack of communication.

“So the rumors were true. Dr. Stein is Crona’s father. And the Council is letting them live with the doctor and Miss Marie. Crona will be sleeping here tonight with us. Are you okay with it?”

Blair meowed. Hopefully it meant yes.

“Great! I’ll sleep on the floor here.”

Maka pulled her sleeping bag out of the corner and rolled it out a few steps away from her bed. She grabbed the extra pillows and blankets she’d grabbed from storage and piled them on top of the bag. She nodded, pleased. It would do for now.

“Do you want to come down and see them?” Maka asked her familiar.

Blair resituated herself under Maka’s blanket pile and curled up again. Guess not. Maka shrugged and ran back down the stairs.

Miss Marie was waiting with a bathrobe. “It’s a bit chilly right now. You may want to wear this while waiting.”

“Thank you.”

Dr. Stein opened the door, waving them inside.

“The car’s here.”

“She’s always early!” groaned Marie before going out front. Maka followed her.

In front of the businesses was a black sedan with tinted windows. It was impossible to see if anyone was even in the vehicle. The engine was cut. The driver didn’t leave, but Ms. Yumi stepped out of the passenger side and came around.

Marie stepped forward and gave her friend a hug.

“Thank you so much for this, Azusa.”

The Councilwoman nodded. “You know I’d do anything within my power to help you, Marie.” She handed Marie a manila envelope. “I’ve just filed the preliminary paperwork with the court. There’s still a hearing and a few other forms to file, but most of the documentation has been done on our end. The rest is up to you. Representatives from the Council will be around every month to check on the child’s progress and determine if the arrangements are beneficial for all parties.”

Marie hugged her friend tightly. “What would I do without you?”

“Not have a new child or a husband, apparently.”

“Rude!”

The two women shared a laugh. Maka noted it was the first time she’d seen Ms. Yumi with an expression other than impassive.

Azusa turned back to the car and opened the backseat door.

“Crona, if you would step out please.”

Maka craned her neck to see around Dr. Stein’s shoulder. From the backseat of the shiny sedan stepped out a very familiar person. They were wearing a new black dress and clutching a pillow firmly to their chest. Though they were tense at first, they relaxed upon seeing the people waiting outside.

“Miss Marie…”

The blonde woman immediately stepped forward and embraced Crona. She made shushing noises as the child began to shake, stroking their hair.

“There there, it’s okay. It’s all over now. You’re safe here with us, okay?”

Marie placed a gentle hand on Crona’s shoulder and guided them towards the house where Dr. Stein and Maka were waiting.

“Welcome home, Crona,” said Dr. Stein.

Crona still seemed nervous around him, but they bowed their head respectfully.

“Thank you…”

“Crona!” Maka grinned at them. “You’ll be sleeping upstairs in my room tonight. We’ll get the other bedroom cleaned out for you tomorrow, okay?”

“Oh, um, o-okay.”

Miss Marie smiled as well. “Why don’t we all go inside and have some hot drinks? There’s nothing like warm milk and honey before bed.”

The four went inside together. All was well for a change.


	20. In Which a Festival Sparks the Beginning of a Happy Future

Moving Crona in proved to be much harder than initially anticipated.

They were beyond nervous. Every small sound made them jump. They twitched, constantly searching with wide eyes for a threat that was no longer there. They had a tendency to stay curled up in corners. They avoided everyone but Maka and Miss Marie. It was tedious to sort through what made them nervous, anxious, or downright terrified. Things like the laundry machine had given Crona a fright.

Maka was more than patient with them, much to everyone’s relief. It seemed helping Crona finally took the young girl’s mind off of some of the horrible things that had been happening. She still hadn’t talked to Soul (despite the fact that he’d been released a few days prior), but no one made any comment on it. It seemed as though Soul was keeping his distance as well.

Crona’s first day in the house consisted of Miss Marie trying to force more food into them for every meal, they being scared of leaving the corner in their room (which Maka found out Crona had named Smith), not knowing how to use the bathtub, and then refusing to leave the bath once it’d been made.

It was all very hard work.

Still, there were small improvements. Crona was definitely smiling more. They were used to Dr. Stein’s presence and no longer flinched when he entered the room. They spoke more; there was a day where Crona admitted he didn’t like the vegetables on his dinner plate, which made Miss Marie laugh.

But the best part to Maka was that Crona was talking to her again. They didn’t stop apologizing for everything at first (and still didn’t want to see anyone else), but it was progress. Maka was more than happy to give up some of her free time to talk with Crona. All was going better.

                                                                  マカの宅急便          

A few days after Crona had moved in with the couple Maka was having lunch with the girls and Black*Star, who was still in his cast. All of them had come to eat at the café for the day. They also brought with them exciting news.

“There’s a summer festival tomorrow!”

“A summer festival?” Maka asked.

Jacqueline explained. “The entire downtown area is going to be blocked off and all the stores are closed for the day. There’s going to be food and music and dancing.”

“And at the end of the day there’s gonna be fireworks!” Patty shouted, jumping up in joy.

She was pulled back down into her chair by her sister, albeit gently.

“We’re all planning to meet there and hang out for the day. Just to unwind and have some fun.” Kim smiled. “Do you wanna join us?”

“I might…”

Black*Star was the one to interject.

“Everywhere’s closed. Including your business. So tomorrow, I expect you to be wearing something other than the black dress. Not that it doesn’t suit you, but for one day you’re not a witch. You’re another girl out to have some fun.” Black*Star patted Maka’s arm and grinned. “Take some advice from your god and get out, bookworm!”

That earned the boy a very hard smack across the head from Maka’s hand.

“I’ll wear what I please, thank you,” she huffed. But deep down Maka did want to get some new clothes. It would be nice to not wear the same dress every single day. The only problem was the cost. Since her delivery service was still on hiatus she’d had no income in over two weeks.

Of course Marie wouldn’t take no for an answer when Maka asked for help paying for a new dress. She even told Maka she would find the outfit for her, and not to worry about it at all.

And true to Miss Marie’s words there was an entire outfit laid out for Maka that evening. A knee-length red plaid skirt. A simple white blouse with a yellow knitted vest over it. Miss Marie had even gotten her a new pair of black shoes. Maka stared at the clothes laid out on her bed. It was nice.

She changed out of her usual black dress and into the new clothes. It honestly felt a bit like playing dress-up, but much more casual than the time she’d gone to Soul’s house. Maka shook the thought away before looking at her reflection in the mirror.

The clothing was lovely. Maka would definitely thank Miss Marie again later.

Maka took of the clothes and draped them over one of the chairs. She would definitely wear them tomorrow.

マカの宅急便

Picking up her new black handbag and putting her wallet in it Maka locked the door to her room behind her and began a brisk walk downtown. True to everyone’s word not a single store was open. The less populated areas were completely deserted.

The main area of town, however, was a whole other story. It seemed the entire population of Dödenstad and surrounding areas was there. Maka had no idea how to find anyone. Thankfully they’d chosen a rendezvous spot yesterday so she had no problem getting to the right area.

“Maka! Over here!”

Tsubaki was waving over from a spot by the street they’d somehow managed to get. Maka jogged across the street to the small group. It consisted of Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kilik, Liz, Patty, and Kid.

“Perfect timing,” said Kilik. “The parade’s about to start.”

Tsubaki was gazing at Maka’s new outfit. “Maka, you look lovely!”

“Thank you,” she said, cheeks tinged pink. It was strange to be noticed by her clothes as something other than a witch.

 _Today’s my day off,_ she reminded herself. _I’m not a witch today, just a girl out at a festival with her friends._

“So where’s everyone else?” she asked.

“Ox is on a mission to try and woo Kim. Again.” Kilik chuckled. “As much as we’re friends I didn’t want to watch him get rejected again so I’m spending some time with Black*Star instead.”

“That means Harvar and Jackie are probably with them too,” added Liz.

“Is Soul coming?” Maka asked.

“Since being released from the hospital Soul’s been on house arrest,” said Kid. “His parents won’t let him out for any reason. I heard it’s because they’re still mad at the fact that his injury involved magic. They were trying to prove a point with him.”

Maka knew it was the ‘avoid that enchantress at all costs’ point, but she was glad Kid didn’t say something clearly for once. Still, she was a bit disheartened that Soul wouldn’t be around.

“I heard they may disown him,” said Black*Star.

Maka was surprised. “Really?”

“Well, it’s not like he’s been a model son. Not in their eyes, at any rate.”

Liz sighed. “I’m honestly surprised he lasted that long with them. They’re way to stuffy for a kid like him.”

Their further conversation was halted by the start of the parade. It was truly a grand (albeit loud) event. Maka enjoyed it immensely, amused by the marching bands, floats, and dancers. People were throwing confetti from the vehicles and windows of the surrounding homes. Everyone was talking and laughing loudly.

Once the parade ended the small group ate lunch at a café. During their conversation Maka learned how bad Kid’s madness was beginning to get, as she sat arranging the fries that came with his burger.

Black*Star was having none of it.

“Stop that! C’mon, what’s the point of it being ‘symmetrical’ and ‘balanced’ if they’re cold by the time you eat them? Besides, you’re not even symmetrical. You’ve only got stripes on one side of you head!”

This had apparently struck a pretty bad chord. Kid ended up crying, with the Thompson sisters comforting him.

“He tried to dye them black the other day, but it didn’t work,” explained Liz. “His dad just called the stripes cute and left it at that too, which didn’t help Kid any.”

“Father has his own things to handle,” Kid sniffled.

After lunch they went to the fairground. Maka didn’t want to play any of the games, but she did watch Black*Star and Kilik compete to see who could win the most prizes in an hour. The two were neck-in-neck pretty much the whole time. Maka bought some apples and candy floss for everyone as a snack. She then excused herself to go back to the café to check on Crona.

“Are they planning on coming?” Tsubaki asked.

Maka shook her head. “They were very nervous about leaving their room, so Miss Marie stayed behind to watch them.”

The walk back to the café was nice. Maka ended up running into Kim, Ox, Harvar, and Jackie on her way up. They talked for almost half an hour and got lemonade before Maka bid them goodbye. She arrived just in time for dinner.

Maka had dinner with the doctor, his wife, and Crona. It was a quiet affair, mostly for Crona’s sake. Loud noises still frightened them. Maka was definitely concerned about how Crona would react to the fireworks.

Once it got dark Marie told Maka, “The fireworks are going to start soon. I'm going to go into town with Stein to see them, if you’d like to come along. But only if you want,” she added quickly.

Maka thought about it for a second before shaking her head. “I’d rather stay here with Crona. I don’t want them to be afraid of the sounds.”

“Are you sure?”

The young witch nodded.

Marie took the girl into her arms. Maka smiled into the now-familiar embrace.

“Thank you for doing this,” she said, stroking Maka’s hair. “Do keep an eye on Crona. I’m really worried about them.”

“It’ll be fine, Miss Marie. Go enjoy the festival.”

“Thank you. I will. Once my husband comes out.”

Maka frowned. “Is he doing business? I thought all the stores were closed.”

“They are, but he had an important matter to attend to. It’s fine. Franken should be done in a moment. He’s actually meeting with a couple of people right now.”

Dr. Stein stepped out of the apothecary with Mr. Shinigami. The two were talking in hushed tones, but they were both smiling so it seemed to be fine. Trailing them was none other than:

“Kid! What are you doing here?”

Kid jumped a bit, but smiled at Maka.

“I came with Father to see if I could study magic with you and the doctor. We were negotiating the terms of my education.”

“Which include what exactly?”

Kid shrugged. “A few things. Mostly bloodwork and physicals. The occasional harmless herbal testing. Just to see if I react differently from witches, fully-Awoken warlocks, or regular people.”

“You’re willingly being Dr. Stein’s test subject?” Maka asked incredulously.

Kid shrugged. “I hate to say it, but I’m just as curious about myself as the doctor is. If being his apprentice will teach me a thing or two about myself then I’m in.”

It made sense, though Maka couldn’t help but feel uneasy about the whole ordeal. Kid noticed her fidget and laughed a bit.

“I’ll be fine. I survived once, I’m not about to die from a few questions!”

Maka frowned. “Why does everyone I know joke about that?”

“Laughter is often the best way to cope,” Kid replied. “It’s also the best way to heal. We may have been through some more shit than others our age, but we’re all okay. So it’s time to be kids again.”

Maka couldn’t help it. She laughed. Kid was staring at her incredulously.

“What? Did I say something weird?”

Maka shook her head. “Oh, it’s nothing. Never did I think I would hear the mayor’s son swear.”

Kid laughed. “I’m still a normalish person deep down. Normalish people can swear.”

“So I’ve noticed.” Maka smiled. “It’s good to joke about it, I guess.”

“Told you so. But I must be off. Father’s driving me back home and then we’ll go to the fireworks show. Will you be there?”

Maka shook her head. “I’m going to stay in with Crona.”

“Take care, then.”

“Be careful.”

“Who said I wouldn’t be?” Kid nodded to her as he left. “I’ll see you the day after tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

“And please say hello to Crona for me.”

“I will.”

Kid waved one last time before getting in the car with his father and driving off. Maka watched them leave before going back inside.

“Crona?” she called. “Are you in your room?”

“Yes,” came the quiet reply.

“Do you want to come to my room instead?” she asked. “There’s a really great view of the ocean from there I think you’d like.”

Crona opened the door a crack, looking completely unconvinced.

“Crona?”

The child looked up at Maka.

Maka stared down at them, expression serious. “Crona, I know a lot of terrible things happened when you were with Lady Medusa. I don’t know what exactly you had to go through, but I know it hurt you. I know it made you not trust us. But I promise you Miss Marie and Dr. Stein and I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that, right?”

“Promise?”

The question was said meekly, but Maka knew it meant everything to Crona.

“Yep, I promise.” She held out her hand. “There are going to be a lot of loud explosions very soon. They might sound scary, but they’re completely harmless. And I’ll be right here for you when they happen, okay? So can you come with me?”

“Okay.”

The door opened and Crona stepped out. They were definitely nervous, but the trust they had in Maka was stronger. The witch smiled. This was one step in the right direction.

“I went through the file the Council gave us with Miss Marie and Dr. Stein,” Maka said as she led Crona up to her room. “They’ve arrested Medusa. She’s in the custody of the Council. They haven’t decided her punishment yet.”

“I’m glad.” Crona nodded. “I’m glad. She shouldn’t get away with everything anymore.”

Maka opened the door. “I saw Kid today. He hopes your doing well.”

Crona looked guilty. “It’s my fault they got hurt. Soul, and Kid.”

“It’s no one’s fault except for Medusa. That’s what the Council as also decided. So you don’t have to blame yourself anymore!”

“What about Ragnarök?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Maka bit her lip. “The witches are saying they’re not sure if he can come back to regular society. It may be too late for him. I think we can help. Black*Star told me after the transformation wore off he cried because he was in pain. Only something with a soul could cry like that.”

“He still has a soul?”

“It’s broken. But I think it can be fixed.”

There was a flash of light from the window. Maka gasped and dragged the reluctant child to the window. Crona hunched underneath the windowsill as Maka looked out. They grabbed a pillow off Maka’s bed to cover their ears with.

Maka barely noticed, her own excitement uncontained. “It’s starting! The fireworks show!”

It took a few more minutes before it got into full swing. Dazzling reds, bright greens, glowing yellows. The fireworks sparked the sky and lit up the night.

“Crona, look,” Maka insisted. “I promise it’ll be alright. I’ll even hold your hand. Okay?”

The other cowered for a few more seconds until finally peeking their head out from the pillow. Maka was staring at Crona with the biggest smile they’d ever seen on her face. She beckoned excitedly to the open window. Crona stepped cautiously to look out.

They flinched at the first flash of lights, and had to muffle a shriek at the boom that came a few seconds later.

Maka could tell Crona was slowly starting to relax. They stood beside Maka at the window, leaning forward slightly on the windowsill. The fireworks reflected bright in their eyes. Crona stood, transfixed, mouth hanging open in awe.

“Wow…” they breathed.

Maka noticed and grinned. “Aren’t they beautiful? I absolutely love fireworks. Sure, they can be a bit scary, but once you know they aren’t dangerous they’re so much fun to watch! Just like anything else.”

Crona watched with rapture until the finale, gasping as it ended leaving smoke trails in the sky. The distant sound of cheering could be heard. Crona looked at Maka with shining eyes.

“It was beautiful.”

“I’m glad.”

The two got ready for bed, changing and brushing their teeth. Maka led a sleepy Crona to their room upstairs. Now that the spare room was cleaned out and repainted it looked a lot homier.

“Maka?” Crona asked.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve decided…I don’t want to be afraid anymore. Can you help me learn how not to be afraid?”

Maka smiled. “Courage is something you need to find on your own. That’s what my mama used to say.”

“Oh.”

“But I can help you!” Maka giggled before tucking Crona in. “Do you need anything else before bed? Some warm milk? An extra blanket?”

Crona shook their head. “I’m okay. I think I’m just going to sleep.”

“Okay! Goodnight Crona!”

“Goodnight, Maka. And…thank you. For today.”

Maka laughed and bonked Crona lightly on the head. “You have no reason to thank me, silly! That’s what friends are for!”

“Okay…”

The two exchanged a final goodnight before Maka turned off the lights and closed the door. She took a slight peek at Crona’s soul. It was still shaking, but much less so. Maka smiled, but then stopped. She frowned and focused harder.

Crona’s soul had changed colors.

The once-opaque purple seemed a bit closer to a periwinkle hue. It was also glowing a little brighter.

Maka rubbed her eyes and tried again. Their soul still looked different. Surely that wasn’t possible. It must have been the trick of the light or something. Perhaps her soul perception wasn’t quite back to 100%.

Feeling quite fatigued with the effort of using her weakened magic Maka blinked back into a normal view and headed back to her room. It was dark, and there was no sign of Blair. The cat was probably out again.

Maka flopped onto her bed. She was surprisingly exhausted. It was a wonder she’d made it through the day without any hiccups. Sighing, Maka got up and changed into her pajamas. Right now she could use a good night’s rest.

As Maka clambered back into bed she heard a slight crinkle, as if she’d sat on a sheet of paper. Confused the girl got out of bed and pulled the blanket off. A single sheet of paper, torn in half, fluttered to the floor. She picked it up and tried to read it. The room was too dark.

Maka turned on the lamp beside her desk and read:

_Don’t worry, I don’t plan on doing that yet.  
Also, I really liked you outfit. You should wear more colors._

_P.S. Haha, Wes still has that quilt. Nice!_

What in the world?

This was Soul’s handwriting. He was on house arrest! How in the world did he get this here? And what did it mean?

Then it clicked.

The reply. To that stupid note she’d left in the hospital.

Maka couldn’t help it. She laughed. She laughed until there were tears in her eyes and a stitch in her side. Honestly, what kind of idiot went through all the effort of breaking into her room to do nothing more than leave a silly one-line note on her pillow?

Soul, apparently.

Setting the note on the bedside table and turning off the lamp, Maka rolled over and went to sleep. What a strange way to end a day.


	21. In Which Maka and Soul Finally Meet Up Again, and the Two Take an Unexpected Flight

“Maka, can I have you for a minute?”

“Coming!” Maka excused herself from her friends and ducked behind the counter to the kitchen. Miss Marie was sitting in the new rocking chair her husband had bought for her. She waved the young witch over with a smile.

“Maka, I would like you to make a delivery.”

“But I can’t fly!”

“I’m aware. But it’s such a short distance I bet it wouldn’t even take thirty minutes to walk there. Normally I would just do it myself, but since the baby’s due any day now my husband has been keeping me on a strict regime of resting. Not to mention he had the nerve to tell me I have no sense in direction and would get lost, if you can imagine that!”

Maka could tell by the slight pout on Miss Marie’s face that she wasn’t pleased with sitting around all day doing nothing. And being told her sense of direction was atrocious (which, to be honest, it was). As much as she didn’t feel like delivering anything Maka didn’t want to be more of a burden to the couple. Especially Miss Marie.

“What would you like delivered?” she asked.

Marie smiled. “Oh, wonderful! It’s just this bag of cookies. The person I want to give these to could probably use a bit of a pick-me-up so be nice!”

“You know I will be.”

“Of course! Oh, Maka wait!” she called when Maka began to walk out the door. Miss Marie reached over to her purse on the coffee table and pulled out some money. “Here.”

Maka stared blankly at the coins placed in her hand. She opened her mouth to protest, but Marie stopped her.

“This is still technically a job. Even if you’re not flying, I’m going to pay you. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Maka guiltily took the coins and slipped them into her purse around her neck. They weren’t that heavy, but they weighed the young witch down quite a bit. She slipped out the front door and glanced at the address on the slip of paper.

_Mr. Solomon_   
_Själgata 11_   
_564 42  Dödenstad_

Miss Marie was right; it wasn’t that far. Maka began walking towards the next-door neighborhood. If all went according to plan she would be there in twenty minutes.

_It’d only take two if you were flying._

Maka shook the thought away. Ever since talking to Kid and going the festival she’d been more irritable when thinking about her magic. It was as though there was something building up inside her. It wasn’t quite anger. Perhaps frustration? Whatever it was it made Maka uneasy. She avoided thinking about what she’d lost with a newfound determination.

August was slowly coming to an end. The air was hot and a bit humid, but the breeze from the ocean was providing a nice relief from all of it. Maka couldn't imagine what it would be like further inland where the cool breeze wouldn’t reach. It must be stifling.

The further she walked, the closer to the ocean she came. Maka was enjoying the quiet afternoon. It was the kind of day people would laze around and just enjoy existing. It was making the witch slowly relax. It was nice to be out. She allowed herself to be caught in the moment instead of stressing over the situation.

Finding the right street had been relatively easy. It was right on the edge of a hill. One side looked over a highway. All the houses were built up on a maze of concrete stairs. Maka began climbing them, but ended up getting lost. She somehow found herself at a dead end that faced the ocean.

Maka looked over the railing to where the sea was. The smell of car exhaust was all but masked by the saltiness of it. The girl smiled and she took a deep breath. Maybe it was a good thing that she got lost. Though she would have to stop somewhere and ask for help. Hopefully there would be someone wandering around.

“Can I help you?”

Maka turned, and had to suppress a squeak. Standing above her was none other than the very person she’d been avoiding for the last couple of weeks.

“Soul?”

He leaned over that railing above her with his characteristic smirk. “Are you on a delivery run right now?”

Maka looked down at the slip of paper and back up at him.

“I have a delivery, for a Mister Solomon. Do you know where I can find him?”

“‘A Mister Solomon…?’ Why, you’ve come to the right place! That’s me.”

“You?!”                                                                                                  

“Yeah! Gimme a second, I’ll come down and show you up.”

Maka stood there as Soul vanished. Why in the world would Miss Marie make her deliver something to Soul? She was well aware the two hadn’t spoken once since the accident. So why? Why make them meet now? Was it because they hadn’t spoken? But then she should’ve let them figure it out on their own!

He seemed happy enough to see her. But it could always be a guise. But then again, Soul did leave that note in her room the other day. He wouldn’t joke with someone he was angry with, right? Right?

Maka didn’t have long to ponder it until Soul was climbing up to the stairs to where she was. He waved as he approached her.

“So what’s that you’ve got there for me, tiny tits?”

Maka handed over the bag of cookies. “These are from Miss Marie. And don’t call me that!”

Soul took the bag and opened it, grinning. Obviously whatever was in there were his favorites, probably thumbprint. Then he pulled out a folded note along with a cookie, which he munched on while reading. He finished the note with a shrug and stuck it in his back pocket.

“Thanks for bringing these here,” he said. “You’ll also have to thank Miss Marie for me.”

“Um, I didn’t realize they would be for you!”

“Are you saying you would’ve refused if you knew they were for me?” he asked. When Maka didn’t reply Soul sighed. “I’m not mad at you or anything. Besides, I’m more shocked you didn’t recognize the name.”

“I forgot your full name was Solomon.”

“Well, now you remember. It’s embarrassing, isn’t it?” Soul chuckled at Maka’s bemused expression. “Better than my brother. Wesley Sebastian, if you can believe it. Can you imagine being called that? So uncool! Not that Solomon Edward is much better.”

Maka just kept staring at Soul. He stopped laughing and looked away. Was he acting shy?

He was the first to speak. “So…it’s been a while, huh?”

“Yeah…” she replied.

“Like, two-three weeks-ish?”

“Ish.”

“I heard you went to Wes’s place for a bit.”

“I did.”

“Was it nice?”

“Yes. He was very hospitable. More than you, at any rate.”

Maka’s hands flew to her mouth in shock. She hadn’t meant to fall into their familiar banter. Soul’s face mirrored hers. Then he smirked, and laughed. It was a full, lively sound. Maka smiled a bit at it.

Good. He hadn’t changed at all.

Soul wiped away a stray tear, wheezing. “God, I haven’t laughed like that for a while. You’re gonna be the death of me, Maka.”

He realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. The two turned away from one another.

“I’m sorry,” Soul mumbled. “That was too soon.”

“No, don’t apologize.” _It should be me that’s apologizing to you._

Soul coughed. “I, ah, got your note. The one you left at the hospital. Thanks for that.”

“Oh, that thing. Sure.”

The boy grinned. “Just to let you know, I laughed so hard I popped a few stitches when I read it. The doctors weren’t really happy about that.”

“It wasn’t _that_ funny,” Maka grumbled, which only caused Soul to laugh again.

Once he’d gotten control of himself, he spoke again. “I thought I caught a few glimpses of you at the festival the other day. Were you wearing that red skirt with the yellow top?

“Yes, I was. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wasn’t really sure if it was actually you. I’d never seen you wearing anything but black. That, and I wasn’t sure if you wanted to talk to me.” Soul scuffed his feet a bit. “It looked good on you. You should wear more stuff like that. Like, on your off days.”

Maka just raised an incredulous eyebrow at him. Soul cleared his throat.

“So, did you get my reply?”

“I did. It was very…heartfelt.”

“Oh? Is that some sass I detect, Miss Witch?”

She punched him lightly in the shoulder. “Only for you. Well, I should probably head back. I promised Miss Marie I’d help around the café today.”

“Wait!” Soul grabbed Maka’s wrist as she brushed past him. He let go as she stared at him. He cleared his throat. “Since you came all the way out here, why don’t you stay for tea?”

“But your parents—”

“Don’t worry about them. This time it’ll be way cooler. I promise.”

Maka sincerely doubted it, but seeing Soul’s sheepish smile made her reconsider. If he was so sure this time would be better then it couldn’t hurt, right? Plus, it would give the two of them a chance to catch up.

She sighed. “If you say so…”

Admitting defeat, Maka followed Soul as he led her through the winding mess of concrete stairs to a yellow house with red shutters. It was two stories high with a large front yard that had laundry hanging on lines between two trees. A stone path led to the front door. Pink orchids lined the path and framed the doorway. Maka could make out an herb garden just around the corner.

“This isn’t the Evan’s Estate.”

Soul chuckled. “No kidding! Could you imagine my parents living here?”

That was a pretty ridiculous thought. Maka followed Soul up to the front door of the house. “So whose house is this? Is it a private cottage or something?”

“Nah, this is Black*Star’s place. I’m only at my parents’ house when I have piano lessons and dinner every night. I practically live here now. I’m glad Miss Marie remembered that and didn’t send you to the mansion. That would’ve sucked.”

Maka shuddered at the thought. “I can’t see it going well.”

Soul jiggled in the combination to the door’s lock without taking his eyes away from Maka. “No worries. It’s pretty great here. Black*Star’s parents even let me use the spare room. Moved a bunch of my clothing in here. The actual stuff I wear around, not the awful things my parents think a ‘proper young man’ like myself should be dressed up in.”

The door opened. Soul held it open and stood aside. “Come on in. I think both Sid and Nygus are in today. Though Sid’s probably gonna sleep soon. He’s a private investigator so it’s kinda hard to find him awake at reasonable hours. Especially when there’s a big case to wrap up like now.

“I’m back!” Soul hollered as he stepped inside.

Maka stepped into the house after Soul, hanging back in the entryway. The walls were covered by green-and-cream wallpaper and the floors were dark hardwood. There was a hallway and a flight of stairs directly in front of her. The hallway seemed to lead to the living room with several doors on it’s right side, all of them closed. On the left was the staircase leading up. The walls were lined with family photos. Maka took a tentative step inside to look at them. Most of them consisted of a black couple who didn’t look even thirty yet. A few of them alone as well, the man in a suit with a beige coat draped over it and the woman in a nurse’s uniform. There were several of Black*Star, starting from about the age of eight or so (back when he had dark brown hair, Maka noted) to a pretty recent one of him and all of his friends (sans Maka) all sitting around a table for a meal. There was a birthday cake with thirteen candles on it in the center.

The sounds of footsteps reminded Maka that she wasn’t alone. She took a step back as a new figure approached. He was the man she’d seen in the pictures on the wall: tall, dark, muscular. He was wearing jeans and a black tank top.

Soul waved at him. “Hey Sid.”

“Welcome back,” said Sid. “I didn't expect you home so soon. Good walk?”

“It was nice. Is Black*Star in?”

“He’s at Tsubaki’s house right now,” the tall man replied. He then turned his gaze to Maka, noticing her in the doorway. “Soul, who’s this?”

Soul grinned and held out his hand. Maka took it as she stepped further inside.

“Sid, this is Maka. The witch girl we’ve been telling you about. I happened to run into her on my way back. And she gave me cookies.” He held up the bag triumphantly. “Maka, this is Sid, Black*Star’s dad figure.”

Maka was introduced to Sid Barett, Black*Star’s adopted father, and his fiancée Mira Nygus. Maka was shocked to realize they were even younger than her papa. The two were quite a pair, Sid being an honest yet firm man behind his smile while Mira was hospitable beneath her cool demeanor. Maka was immediately invited in for tea without hesitation despite the fact that Black*Star was nowhere to be found.

“It’s nice to meet you, Maka,” Nygus (she insisted on being called that) said as she set down a tray of tea things. “The boys have told us all about you. I’m surprised you haven’t been over sooner.”

“I would have liked to come over, but I’d been very busy with work. And it didn’t seem appropriate to visit lately. Especially after… everything.”

Nygus nodded sagely. “It was a bit of a shock to find Soul and Kid in the hospital when I came in the next morning for my shift. Still, it’s my job as a nurse and a parent to make sure they don’t get themselves killed recklessly.”

Soul flinched under her glare, returning from the kitchen with a plate of Miss Marie’s cookies. “I already apologized. Twice.”

“Better than Black*Star, that’s for sure!” Sid remarked. “He had the audacity to say we should apologize to him because we didn’t call in any backup. The nerve of that kid, I swear! I’ll have grey hair before I turn thirty!”

Maka giggled as she poured herself some cream into her tea. “So you’re both Black*Star’s parents?”

“Ah, he’s actually adopted as you probably guessed. He’s a good kid, but it’s obvious he wasn’t raised right at first. Mira and I have been doing our best to keep him in line, but we give him some freedom. Like being called Black*Star, or dying his hair that color!”

Nygus was shaking her head. “I still don’t know why you let him do that.”

“It’s a form of expression. If he regrets it, that’ll be all on him. Not us.”

Though everyone else was laughing, Maka was mulling over something Sid had said.

“What do you mean by not being raised right, if you don’t mind me asking? Did you not adopt Black*Star when he was a baby?”

Sid set down his tea.

“That we didn’t. Ever heard of the Star Gang?” When Maka shook her head, Sid explained. “Well, they were a big name crime group in Stockholm back in the day. Very loyal and very affiliated. It made arresting them that much harder because everyone in their district knew them. No one would rat them out. And they had eyes everywhere. Every one of our informants were caught and offed. Nasty business, really.

“It eventually got to a point where the clan needed to be dealt with. One woman was finally able to get a list of names. A secret task force was called in and the clan was eradicated. I was just a newbie then. Sent in to help with the clean-up. I found Black*Star in the former leader’s house. He’d hidden in a big chest in his father’s study; I happened to hear him snoring. The kid never asked questions about his parents or his family. I think he knew they were going to be killed soon enough.

“Black*Star had nowhere to go. Apparently he did poorly in the orphanage they put him with, then with his first foster family. When I heard about it, I just couldn’t leave him there in misery. That’s not the kind of man I am.

“I’d just been reassigned to work in Dödenstad. I started living with Mira then. We decided to take him in for a while. Then a while turned into a year. And a year turned into a lot of paperwork. And now it’s been six years. He’s a good kid, just a bit hot-headed. Well, I’m sure you know that!”

“A good kid who’s going to give you grey hairs before you’re thirty,” Soul reminded him.

Sid laughed. “True, true!”

It was nice to see Soul so relaxed, Maka decided as she sipped her tea. He was animated, grinning and making jabs at Sid who was just as swift to reply. She had to stifle a laugh when Sid make one particular comment about Soul’s inability to fold his underwear. After an hour she had completely relaxed, even allowing Sid to show her some old photo albums of Black*Star and Soul from the beginning of their friendship as bright-eyed eight-year-olds. Maka laughed at all the stories. She continued to thumb through them long after Sid excused himself to rest and Mira went to the kitchen to wash up their dishes.

“Hey.”

Maka looked up from the photo album in her lap. Soul was standing there, offering her a refill on her tea. She accepted it with a small smile.

“Thank you.”

It was just the way she liked it: three sugars and a bit of cream. Maka never realized he’d remembered something as petty as that about her.

“I see you’ve finally stopped being weird around me.”

“I wasn’t being weird,” she huffed, crossing her arms.

Soul chuckled. “Sure you weren’t. You were just being Maka. Weirdo by default.” He flopped down on the couch next to her. “I missed this. I missed you.”

Maka set down her tea. She couldn’t answer past the lump that was forming in her throat. Kid had been right. Soul really did want to see her. He wasn’t mad at all. How could she not see that until today? The whole ‘avoiding Soul thing’ seemed pretty silly now.

“I’m sorry. I guess I was being a bit weird.”

“You’re always a bit weird. You don’t need to apologize for that.”

“Rude!” she gasped, but laughed. “Well, what are friends for?”

He agreed with her easily. After a moment Soul met Maka’s eyes.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Why didn’t you fly here? Wouldn’t it have been faster?”

Maka froze for a split second. She tried to sip her tea nonchalantly but Soul picked up on her sudden stiffness. He didn’t say anything, waiting for Maka to explain. He was being surprisingly mature, almost like Wes. It seemed there was a resemblance between the two.

“I lost my magic.”

“When?”

“The day after…that.”

“Ah.” Soul sat up a bit straighter and fiddled with the arm of the couch. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry ‘bout that.”

Maka shook her head. “No, it’s fine. I figured someone would tell you about it by now. Besides, it’s not your fault.”

“Maybe I caused some weird trauma on you or something.”

That got a snort out of Maka.

“I doubt it,” she said. “You’re not cool enough for that.”

“Aw shucks.”

Soul flopped over so his head was on Maka’s lap. She was shocked by the sudden invasion of personal space, but didn’t push him off. Instead she picked up the photo album so it wouldn’t be scratched by his gelled hair.

“We’ve both been out of it, huh?” he finally said.

“Yeah.”

Maka looked around the cozy sitting room, smiling. “I’m glad I got to meet Sid and Nygus. They’re very kind. I can see why you like being here so much.”

“Yeah. They’re like the parents I wish I had. Cool.” Soul grinned. “Did you know they’re high school sweethearts?”

“Really?”

“Yep. Went their separate ways after high school, but ended up getting back together. I think that’s really sweet. I hope I meet someone someday who I know’ll be the one, ya know?”

“For a boy you’re surprisingly sappy.”

“Hey now,” Soul complained, blushing, “that’s uncalled for!”

Maka shrugged. “Besides, I’ve never really thought about it.”

“Right right, the whole ‘my dad is a dirty cheat and I can’t trust men because of him’ thing. That’s really uncool, but I get it.”

“You’re lucky this isn’t my own book or you’d have a concussion right now.”

“I take it you want an apology then.”

“It depends how much you value your skull.”

Soul sat up with a laugh. “Then I’m so very sorry to have ever offended you in any way, o’ wise and beautiful Miss Witch.”

Maka closed the photo album with a firm nod. “Very good, Mr. Solomon. Very good.”

The two dissolved into a fit of giggles. This was ridiculous. One week they weren’t talking, then next they were rolling around like two toddlers who’d had too much sugar.

Soul stood up. He pointed towards the back door though the kitchen. “Wanna see something cool?”

“Okay.”

Maka also stood up. She set down the photo album and followed Soul out of the room. He opened the door for her before running ahead towards backyard.

“C’mon. This way!”

They ran through the yard along the stone path towards a garage. Soul wrenched the side door open. When Maka tried to follow he held up a hand.

“Wait there!”

Maka stood patiently as Soul went inside the garage. She heard the sound of a pulley as Soul lifted the door up and invited her inside. It was dark, but then there was a bang, followed by Soul swearing loudly. A few more clangs of him trying to navigate finally resulted in the flicking of a switch. A light above Maka’s head blinked on and finally illuminated the cluttered mess. There were mechanical tools everywhere. But it was the large item that Soul had unveiled that caught Maka’s attention.

“What is that?”

“That,” Soul announced proudly, “is what Black*Star and I have been working on all summer. What d’ya think?”

Maka wasn’t sure what to think. Standing before her on two props was what appeared to be a red and black tandem bike. It looked like any normal tandem bike aside from the fact that an enormous propeller was attached to the front. A chain ran up from the propeller to the actual gears of the bike.

“Why the propeller?” she asked as she circled the contraption.

Soul walked beside her, pointing out each thing. “We’re hoping to fly this thing soon. It’s still a prototype, obviously. We’d eventually build an entire body around it with wings and a clear roof, which would go here and here. Kinda like a manpowered plane. Since we’re not witches, we can’t fly. Black*Star and I made this instead. This was what I wanted to show you before everything happened.

“We’ve been training to ride this thing too, but he and I have been out of sync and haven’t gotten more than a mile on it. Black*Star keeps insisting that we need to go faster to ever get this thing up in the air. I keep telling him we need to go at a steady tempo and catch a good updraft.”

“I agree with you,” Maka said before she could stop herself.

Soul’s grin was practically dripping with mirth. “Oh man, wait until I tell Black*Star _that!_ He’ll never forgive you.”

“Good!” she huffed. “I still haven’t forgiven him for the first time we met!”

“Where he demanded you thank him from saving you from the police officer?”

“I had the situation under control!”

“I remember. He ran into that light pole when Liz and I were telling him to back off!”

“Serves him right.”

Soul hesitated, before gesturing to the backseat. “So…wanna take her for a spin?

“Seriously? Don’t joke about something like that Soul!” Maka laughed, but she was cut short as she saw the sincere expression on Soul’s face. “You’re not joking.”

“Would I joke about something as serious as this?”

Maka wasn’t sure why it was that serious to Soul, but she went with it. The project was probably something that took a lot of work. Much like learning how to fly. Maka circled the bike once more before hooking up her skirt and nodding.

“Okay. I’ll ride it with you.”

“Excellent! Go ahead and climb on!” When Maka hesitated Soul frowned. “Are you okay?”

Maka blushed and looked away. “I have no idea how to ride a bicycle.”

“Wait, are you for real?”

“What? It’s not like you can fly on a broom.”

“You got me there.” He held the bike up and kicked the stands out of the way. “Here, I’ll tell you what to do on the road. It’s all about balance and pedaling. It’s not so hard. Anyone can do it. And you’ve seen me and Black Star ride them before. It’s not hard at all.

“Besides, this’ll just be a test run. We won’t go too far. I promise.”

“Just a test run?”

“Just a test run.” Soul looked back at Maka. “You ready?”

She swallowed her nervousness down, then nodded. Maka clambered onto the backseat. Soul got onto the front one.

“Okay, I’m going to start pedaling. It’ll set the pace we go at. After we start going forward, I want you to join in. It’ll be hard work. Especially since it’s your first time biking. You still up for it?”

A newfound determination flashed through Maka’s eyes. Soul noticed and chuckled.

“Alright. But if your calves are killing you after this, don’t blame me.”

“You’re the one who got me on the damn machine. I think I can handle it.”

“Oho? Did Miss Witch just swear?”

“Start pedaling or I’m going to make you bike alone!”

Soul muttered something under his breath before looking forward and taking a deep breath. It took a moment for him to get the propeller to spin. It made a loud whirring noise.

“Kick off!” he shouted, voice strained.

Maka did. They began heading down the driveway, the wind coming off the propeller stirring up the leaves and dust. Maka began to pedal too. They picked up a bit of speed once she joined, but it was slow going. A man walking up the hill saw them and began to laugh. Maka was about to say something to him when the bike suddenly shot down the slope and careened into the road. Thankfully there weren’t any cars.

Maka couldn’t help it. She let out a breathless laugh as her heart began to lower from her throat.

The two pedaled hard, the momentum from the downhill causing their pace to be much fast than before. Within a minute of riding along the highway Maka was sweating and panting. Soul suddenly shouted something back to her.

“Lean on the turns!”

“What?”

“The turn. We need to lean. I’ll keep pedaling, so you lean. Just tilt your whole body off the bike!”

The first curve was fast approaching. Maka hooked her feet up by the seat as if she were riding a broom and leaned. The road was only an arm’s length away from skinning her face. Somehow she wasn’t afraid. The rush of adrenaline made Maka’s heart pound as they made the turn. She sat up and found Soul’s rhythm again. It was steady and strong, much like his soul’s wavelength.

Many people passed them in their cars, slowing down to give them varying looks of encouragement and shock. A car full of college students honked, many young adults cheering them on. Soul somehow had enough energy to wave to all of them, smiling. Maka tried, but she knew she probably looked like a splotchy sweaty mess.

Biking was exhausting. Maka was already out of breath and they’d barely gone a kilometer. Soul, on the other hand, was obviously in his element. He kept glancing back at Maka with words of breathless encouragement. Sweat was pooling at the back of his neck and soaking through his t-shirt.

The next two turns came easily. Soul was right. Riding a bike wasn’t too hard. But Maka’s could feel her stamina depleting faster than she wanted to admit. She opened her mouth to tell Soul, but he was pointing to his left.

“Maka, look!” he gasped. “Isn’t the view here fantastic?”

Maka turned to her left as she kept pedaling. Her eyes opened wide. It was the ocean, a flat expanse of sky blue and frothy white. It looked almost like the sky was continuing to bleed into the ocean to make one large picture. Maka could see the edge of the city and the pier fanning out from the sandy shore. Seagulls were flying nearby with their cacophonous screeching. The smell of the ocean and the crash of the waves drowned out the passing cars. Everything about it felt so freeing.

Maka felt warmth flood through her, completely extinguishing her exhaustion. Her blood rang through her ears. She was hyperaware of each breath she took. Everything felt feather-light, as if her soul had grown a pair of wings. She embraced the feeling with a smile.

And then the bike left the ground.

It didn’t go very high, but it was still a good meter above the asphalt. Maka heard Soul gasp above his panting. Their legs, which were still pedaling, were beginning to slow as the amount of effort needed to push the bike lessened.

“We’re flying!” Soul exclaimed. “What the heck?”

A semi truck was coming towards them. Soul and Maka leaned to the right to avoid it when car tried to pass the semi. It was heading directly towards them!

Maka didn’t even think, she reacted. She leaned hard to the edge of the highway on the left and forced the bike over the guardrail. It flew for a few more desperate pedals until the propeller couldn’t take the strain anymore and snapped off.

Soul screamed as they fell and hit the grassy hill hard. Maka grit her teeth hard and hit the brakes. So did Soul. The bike screeched in protest, going to fast to stop. The two teens were flung off with a shout as the bike flipped and went crashing. Maka rolled several times down the hill until she came to a stop. She sat up, groaning. There were definitely going to be bruises on her rear and back from the fall, not to mention she was dizzy beyond relief.

Maka forced the dizziness down as she looked around for Soul. He was lying a few meters away, groaning. At least he was alive. She crawled over to him.

“Soul? Are you okay?”

“Ow…” He rolled over to look up at her. “Well I don’t think anything’s broken so I guess we’re just peachy.”

“Oh shut up,” Maka said, flopping down next to him. “We were only a bit off the ground. That distance shouldn’t do any damage unless you’re a baby.”

“Right, just a short fall…from the sky? Flying?” Soul turned over to Maka, breathless. “W-we flew… Maka, we flew!”

“We did… Oh my god Soul, we flew. We were flying!”

She jumped up, joy evident on her face. Soul was on his feet too. The two whooped and cheered, Soul picking Maka up by the middle and spinning her around until they collapsed on the ground once again dizzy, and giggling like kindergarteners.

They lay there in companionable silence for several moments. Then Soul sat up with fear in his eyes.

“Oh shit, the bike! Black*Star’ll kill me if he finds out I busted it! Hold up.”

Maka sat up and watched as Soul ran—it was more like a hobble thanks to his bruised tailbone—to where the bicycle was lying. The front wheel was bent at a funny angle and one of the propeller pieces was nowhere to be found, but it had held surprisingly well taking the beating it’d gone through.

Soul wheeled the poor bike to where Maka was.

“I can fix this, probably.”

“Worry about that later,” Maka said. “We should probably rest. I’m sore.”

“Can’t blame me now, can you?”

She sighed and closed her eyes. “Well, you did warn me. So I guess not.”

She heard Soul lay down beside her after a moment. The bike fell unceremoniously onto its side, but neither teen could find the will to care too much. A light breeze blew the smell of the ocean across the grass it rustled. Clouds were crossing the sky lazily. A few seagulls passed overhead. In the distance the sounds of traffic from the freeway made it to their ears.

“Hey, Soul?”

“Hm?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask…” She hesitated.

“Go on. I promise I won’t tease you.”

“What was that thing you wanted to tell me? While you were still in the hospital, that is.”

“Oh, that?” Soul snickered a bit. “It’s so stupid now, really, but that was all I could think of when I woke up. I wanted to tell you your ankles weren’t as fat as I thought they were. Though your tits are still pretty small.”

“Are you serious?”

“Would I lie about something like that?”

She punched him in the shoulder for that. By the lack of complaining it seemed that Soul felt he deserved it.

After he stopped laughing, Soul added, “Also, I came up with a song. In G, no less. Never thought I’d do that. Guess you’re my inspiration.”

Maka laughed.

“You sound a lot like Wes right now.”

“Yeah… Wait, what?”

“He said something like that. How I inspired his newest work.”

Soul muttered something under his breath about his weird brother composing songs about girls he’d just met. Maka just laughed and stared up at the sky. Something about that was relaxing, just to lie there with no responsibilities or guilt weighing her down.

She narrowed her eyes against the sun. Her vision reflexively fell into the one she used to see wavelengths. Maka was surprised to find if felt more clear than before. She sneaked a glance over to Soul and gasped.

His soul was clear, clearer than it’d ever been to her before. It was blue, round (just like Kid had described them). She could sense his easygoing nature in it, that he was about as sore and tired as her but didn’t want to admit it, and the steady calm that was permeating through him.

Soul turned to look at her. “Is there something on my face?”

Maka blinked, vision returning to normal. She just shook her head and looked up at the clouds again.

“I was just thinking I might be able to fly again.”

Soul turned over to where Maka was lying. She was still staring straight up at the sky, a small smile on her face. The setting sun made her golden hair shine like a halo. Her eyes were glowing in a way Soul had never seen before. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but it was nice.

Soul smiled. Screw his parents, he’d found a good friend. “Wouldn’t that be nice? Next time make sure we don’t crash.”

_Next time._

Maka was grinning from ear to ear, nodding. Next time. There would be a next time.

It was around when the sun was beginning to set and the bell tower rung seven when they finally left the beach. It took almost two hours of walking along the highway while pushing the broken bike before the pair made it back to the cottage. Sid and Mira were both relieved the kids came back alright, while Black*Star was more upset than anything that he missed out on flying.

“I doubt Maka would’ve been able to get this thing off the ground if you were leading!” Soul had insisted, which only caused more whining.

“Once I’m out of this cast I’ll show you what to do!” he challenged.

Soul grinned. “Oh, you’re on!”

The boys were about to scuffle when Nygus walked in, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. They immediately apologized and sat down on the couch without further incident.

Maka ended up staying for a late dinner of soup and vegetable pie while Sid called Dr. Stein to let him know the witch was safe with them. Dinner was followed by the three of them laughing over a collection of ridiculous comics until Black*Star passed out on his bed. Maka yawned and stretched. Since when was it so late?

Soul grinned. He stood and offered her a hand. “C’mon, it’s late and you need to get to bed.”

Maka took his hand and followed him downstairs.

Sid was sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room. He looked up from his book as two of them were walking out, hand-in-hand.

“Maka, would you like a ride home?”

“It’s alright Sid,” Soul said before Maka could open her mouth. “I’ll walk her there. It’s not too far.”

He nodded. “Be safe. And Maka, feel free to come by more often. It’s refreshing to see someone who can keep these two boys in line.”

Maka covered a giggle as Soul groaned. “I will. Thank you, Sid.”

Maka and Soul walked back to the bakery in silence. The streetlamps were already lit, giving them a golden glow to follow. The streets were almost entirely deserted.

“Well, school starts in a week,” Soul said, “so I’m probably going to be very busy. Sorry.”

Maka shook her head. “It’s fine. I should probably try again. Repairing my mama’s old broom, I mean. I have a feeling it’ll go well this time.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.” Maka placed a hand over her chest. “It just feels right. Right here.”

Soul didn’t quite understand, but he had a feeling he was getting close. He smiled.

“Next time you’re off the ground I expect a ride.”

There it was again. Those two words:

_Next time._

They bid each other a final goodnight before Soul began to walk back to Black*Star’s home. Maka let herself in through the back door. Both Marie and Stein were still up when Maka came in. They were sitting in their chairs reading books. Miss Marie waved when Maka entered.

“You’re home late. Crona wanted to stay up and wait for you, but they fell asleep.”

“I’m sorry. It was a very busy day.”

Miss Marie was obviously worried if she had done the right thing or not. Maka gave her a reassuring smile.

“It was good to see Soul again. I’m glad I went. Thank you.”

Some of the tension left Marie. Dr. Stein gave her a knowing smile before going back to his book. Miss Marie put her book down.

“You must be hungry Maka. Let me get you something to eat.”

Miss Marie went to stand, but both Maka and Dr. Stein made her sit.

“The baby is due any day now,” the doctor scolded. “You need to rest.”

“A baby’s not going to kill me, dear.”

“I’m fine, Miss Marie. Nygus made me dinner.” Maka smiled, but it was broken by a yawn. “I’m going to go to bed now. I’ll see you both in the morning. Goodnight Miss Marie, Dr. Stein.”

“Goodnight Maka.”

Maka headed up to her room to find Blair waiting on the table by her empty plate. She gave Maka a slightly disgruntled look. The witch laughed and apologized.

“Hey Blair. Sorry I’m late. Let me get you something to eat.”

Maka quickly got some meat out of the fridge (thank goodness it was still fresh!) and heated it up in a pan. Blair waited patiently at the end of the table. Once the food was about room temperature Maka poured it onto a plate and set it out. She got ready for bed as Blair ate. Once they were both comfortably in bed Maka spoke.

“I rode a bike for the first time today.”

Blair sniffed her a bit and flinched back. She gave Maka a scathing look.

“Oh shush! I don’t smell _that_ bad. It’s just some sweat. Besides, I’ll take a shower in the morning. I’m too tired now. Anyway, I saw Soul again. He wasn’t mad at all, just like everyone’s been telling me. He really wanted to see me. I guess I was being silly.

“He showed me how to ride this strange bike he built with Black*Star. I’m so sore from pedaling. No wonder they have all that energy all the time. You need a lot for biking. And then the strangest thing happened. We were riding on the road, and we flew! It was only for a few seconds though. And then I saw Soul’s soul clearer than ever.” Maka smiled as she stroked a purring Blair. “I think my magic may come back soon. I just got a glimpse of it today. And I’m happy.”

“Did Maka have fun?”

“I did.”

Then Maka realized what had happened. Blair had spoken to her!

“Blair?”

Maka rolled over to stare at her familiar, but Blair had already curled up and fallen asleep. But if Blair had spoken, then it meant her magic was coming back, right?

Well, she wouldn’t have an answer until morning.

Maka rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. For the first time in almost a month she felt a familiar emotion flutter through her chest. One that she’d always had from a young age but somehow lost while in Dödenstad. And one she was finding again.

Hope.


	22. Epilogue: A Letter

Four months.

Spirit stared at his calendar forlornly. It had been four months since his little girl flew away from home. And since then there hadn’t been one word from her. No phone call. No telegram. No letter.

He hoped she’d settled. Maka did promise him she’d only contact him after everything was in order. But that left Spirit lots of room to worry. What if she hadn’t found a town? What if she was wandering around the country without anywhere to call home? What if her business (whatever it was) never made it off the ground? What if she’d encountered some shady characters? What if Maka was no longer the strong, beautiful little girl he’d raised and was just a husk of herself?

The more he thought, the worse it got. Spirit took a deep breath and willed the thoughts away. Maka was fine. She was probably very busy. And Maka had mentioned wanting to go to a big city, meaning a letter could take up to a month to reach him if she’d flown to the other side of the country. Knowing Maka that was more likely than not.

To take his mind away from the worry Spirit went to the kitchen and began to make some tea. He’d always been a coffee person, and “an aspiring alcoholic” as the other men liked to tell him jokingly, but Maka always preferred tea. Spirit had been surprisingly sober since his daughter left. He mused over this change in lifestyle as he poured his water and set the timer.

“Mr. Albarn?” a voice called from the street. “Are you in? I have a letter for you!”

Spirit flat-out dashed to the front gate, where a very startled postman was waiting. He probably looked a right mess too. His hair was still damp from the shower, probably knotted by now, and his clothes were definitely more than a bit rumpled. Still, the postman gave him a smile and handed him the letter before biking back to town with a wave goodbye.

Spirit looked down at the envelop in his hands.

                        _Spirit Albarn_

_Häxanssätt 1_

_564 88  Litenby_

The return address was what appeared to be in Dödenstad. That was quite a distance! Who in the world would send him a letter from there? Surely not Stein. Those two hadn’t spoken in years.

Spirit pondered this as he walked back in the house. He continued to ponder as he stirred sugar and cream into his tea, walked into the living room, took a seat in his armchair, and put on an old record.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

It couldn’t be Maka, could it? Surely not! Not from so far away! Impossible, and yet…

Spirit picked up the letter from where he’d placed it on the coffee table and scanned the envelope a few more times. That penmanship, the way the “y” was swirled…he only knew one person who wrote like that.

He opened the envelope with shaking hands. There were several pages of neatly-lined paper with the same familiar handwriting. Taking a calming breath, Spirit unfolded the letter and began reading:

_Dear Papa,_

_How are you? I actually hope your doing well. It’s been so long I’m afraid you may have died of grief by now! I’m doing quite well myself. I’m sorry I haven’t written in so long. I’m sure you were worried. Rest assured I’m fine now, though this has been a very busy three-and-a-half months._

_My apprenticeship is going very well. I’ve set up shop in Dödenstad, as you probably saw by the return address. It’s a big city right by the ocean. Do you remember Tsubaki and her family? They actually moved here! Though I’m not staying with her. Don’t worry, I’m living with a great couple: Dr. Franken Stein and his wife Miss Marie. Miss Marie owns a coffee shop and Dr. Stein has an apothecary next door. They just had their first child last month — a little girl. (Stein keeps calling her his little guinea pig, which Miss Marie doesn’t care for at all.) Not to mention they adopted my best friend, Crona. They’re even my age!_

_Is it true that you and Dr. Stein knew each other from school? He mentioned it the first day in passing. If so, you’ll have to tell me all about it because he’s absolutely refused to talk about it and is really tight-lipped! Grr! He did tell me you stopped talking after he left Litenby though… Still, I want to know what he was like as a kid!_

_Going back to work. It was really hard to get clients at first. I set up a delivery service since the only thing I could do well was fly. But I’m still working on soul perception, and I’ve even learned a bit of potion-brewing, though I guess I don’t have the same talent as Mama did. It’s hard work, and Dr. Stein is very precise. I’m hoping to master a few simple ones for Halloween next month since Kid and I want to try an old magic tradition that day._

_I have a lot of friends. Don’t worry, no one’s my boyfriend. I did keep that promise. I mentioned Kid just now—he’s the mayor’s son and a warlock. There’s Tsubaki of course, and her boyfriend Black*Star. And then Soul and his older brother Wes. Liz and Patty are sisters and they live with Kid. Then there’s Harvar and Ox who work at the café, Kim and Jacqueline who work at Stein’s, and Kilik who is a window cleaner and mechanic-in-training. I’ve also babysat with Tsubaki. She watches Kilik’s siblings Brasa and Åska and Kim’s sister Angela. As a group we’ve gone to the beach, seen a movie together, and started to build a car! I really don’t understand why the boys are all fascinated in that thing, but Liz tells me it’s just a guy thing and to leave them be._

_It’s been very busy lately now that business is starting to pick up. I’ve even had to set up hours and long-distance rates. People have also started giving me window-to-window messages, which are fun if I know where I’m going! It’s been a bit boring since all my friends have started school again. Everyone’s gone during the day, and I tend to be busier from lunchtime to supper._

_According to Mifune (he’s Kim’s father, and a teacher also) Crona’s been adjusting well to school. It’s so good to hear, especially with everything that’s happened. I know that both Dr. Stein and Miss Marie are doing a wonderful job getting them settled as well._

_Don’t be alarmed Papa, but I lost the ability to use magic for a couple of weeks. It was quite a shock since that’s all I knew how to do. It happened after a big event I don’t want to go into details about. All I can tell you is that the Witches Council was involved. I wasn’t hurt, but a few of my friends were in the hospital. We’re all okay now, and it’s something that’s hard to sum up in a short letter like this one. Still, you’re my papa and you have a right to know not everything went swimmingly._

_I promise I’ll explain myself better in the next letter. It should be there soon. I will say that it involved the misuse of magic by one of my clients. My first one too! It was quite a shock since she seemed so nice._

_But because of everything that happened I found out what my type of magic is. It’s the healing of the soul. I mentioned to Councilwoman Yumi how Crona’s wavelength changed when they were around me and the Council ran a few tests. It ends up I have a grigori soul that can free souls from past burdens and purify them. It’s a very rare type of soul. Only one in fifty million people possess it, and the chance a witch gets it is only harder. There are only three in history. I’m going through special training to control this ability. If I get better I may even be able to help Crona’s twin brother, Ragnarök. His soul is so damaged it’s not even human anymore. Again, I’ll explain more about it in my next letter._

_Besides that, everyone here in Dödenstad has been more than helpful. Liz is like a big sister to me too, always giving me advice about how to avoid boys. I think you’d like her, Papa. She’s always a fun person to be around. And Kid and I are friends who also practice magic together. It’s nice to have someone who understands what I’m going through. But I think Soul and I get along the best. He’s always there to just talk, and he’s never demanding in any way. That, and he always helps me when I’m too stressed! We’ve just hung out because (and I quote) “You need some fresh air, tiny tits.” Don’t worry, he’s not as awful as that sounds. And he was the one who helped me find my magic again._

_Miss Marie gave me the best advice of all, though. She said that I have chosen a road less travelled, one that most people wouldn’t take even if they were given the opportunity. I never really thought much of it. I always assumed being a witch and following traditions just like Mama was the only path I would ever take. Now I see that I chose it all by myself. Miss Marie was right. It wasn’t the easiest path to take, but I know deep down it was the right one._

_It’s been hectic here, yes, but I wouldn’t trade what I’ve gained from it for the world! I’ve learned so much, not to mention I’ve made the greatest friends of all time._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_With love,_

_Maka_

_P.S. I’ve also included some photographs of everyone and everything I could think of. I also had to wait for the film to get developed which is also why it took so long to mail this letter._

 

Spirit sniffled a bit, taking out his handy handkerchief and dabbing away at the tears that had mysteriously gathered around his eyes. He reread the letter before setting it aside and flipping through the neat stack of photos. Each one was labeled on the back as well with things like ‘Miss Marie’s cafe,’ ‘Crona’s first day of school,’ ‘Soul and Black*Star with their new flying bike,’ and ‘girl’s night out.’

The very last one was labeled ‘Everyone.’ It was a group picture.

Maka was in the very center, sandwiched between a white-haired boy labeled ‘Soul’ and her old friend Tsubaki who Spirit was able to recognize. She had a huge smile on her face and was surrounded by a group of teenagers she had labeled carefully with pen in the margins. By the looks of things, it was taken just a few weeks before.

“Oh Kami, if you could see her now. You would be so happy.”

Spirit gathered up the letter and the photographs and headed to his study. He put the letter on his desk and pulled out an empty photo album from the bookshelf. He slid each photo in one by one, leaving the labels blank for the moment. Spirit would fill them in later, once Maka was home. He went through all of them again with a smile before putting the album away.

He sat down at the secretary desk that faced the garden, pen and paper already out from the stationery drawer. Spirit sat, staring out at the fading countryside splashed in the colors of late-autumn. Brilliant reds and yellows were fading to greys and browns. The last of the apples were scattered on the ground for smaller creatures to forage. A crow cawed from down the street.

Spirit smiled.

He put his pen to the paper and began:

_My dearest Maka,_

_I’m so glad you wrote. I can’t even begin to express how proud I am of you…_

 

FIN


End file.
